¡El tiempo se acaba!
by nallely.casas
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Draco Malfoy asesinó a Hermione Granger. Pero sorprendentemente, a Hermione le es dada una oportunidad para demostrar que aún tiene que seguir viviendo. Así que, Hermione vuelve al año 1990 para cambiar el frío corazón de un niño… ¡en tan sólo 3 semanas!
1. ¡Oh, Merlín!

**Título: ¡El tiempo se acaba!**

**Autor: WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**Summary: TRADUCCIÓN **_**Draco Malfoy asesinó a Hermione Granger. Pero sorprendentemente, a Hermione le es dada una oportunidad para demostrar que aún tiene que seguir viviendo. Así que, Hermione vuelve al año 1990 para cambiar el frío corazón de un niño… ¡en tan sólo 3 semanas!**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción autorizada por WickedlyAwesomeMe! El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling :)**_

**Capitulo 1: ¡Oh, Merlín!**

**Mayo 22, 1998.**

El infierno en la tierra. Eso era como Hermione Granger podría describir el estado de Hogwarts ahora.

Los mortífagos y Voldemort atacaron la escuela inesperadamente, para el horror de todos. Así que, la profesora McGonagall (directora de Hogwarts desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore) ordenó al profesor Flitwick (el profesor de encantamientos) que reuniera a todos los que aún fueran muy jóvenes para pelear o estudiantes que estuvieran asustados para hacerlo, en el Gran Comedor y mantenerlos a salvo hasta que la batalla afuera terminara. Los que quisieran pelear y fueran capaces de ello, como Hermione, estaban afuera y peleaban con los mortífagos. Lord Voldemort no estaba a la vista, pero Hermione tenía un gran presentimiento de que él estaba viendo la gran batalla como un muggle viendo una película bélica.

Hermione contorneó su rostro con disgusto y odio. Pensar sobre este vil mago en particular, hacía a su estómago retorcerse de puro enojo. Él causó todo esto. Él es la razón por la que su mejor amigo (y su prometedor héroe, de acuerdo con el Mundo Mágico), Harry Potter, estaba sufriendo. Él es la razón por la que se estaba apoyando con un brazo lesionado mientras buscaba frenéticamente su varita que había caído al suelo. Él es la razón por la que muchas familias perdieron a muchos de sus integrantes. Él es la razón de este pandemónium. Hermione sabía que desear que alguien estuviera muerto no era bueno, pero no pudo evitar sino desear que este malvado mago ya hubiera muerto. Y ella sabía que no era la única deseando eso.

La castaña suspiró en frustración porque aún no podía encontrar su preciada varita. Ella sabía que sería difícil. Cuerpos sin vida y sangre estaban esparcidos por todo el sueño, ¡por el amor de Dios! Sería demasiado difícil encontrarla.

Continuó buscando a tientas por su varita en el suelo. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando la vio a unos cuantos pies delante de ella. Suspiró y se inclinó para alcanzarla pero no tuvo la oportunidad de tomarla porque un pie se posó arriba de ella. Hermione se congeló.

'_Oh, fantástico'_, gruño suavemente. '_Tal vez es un mortífago que está listo para matarme'_ Hermione lentamente se enderezó y miró a la persona que pisaba su varita. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los grises de él. Él era Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy –dijo duramente. –Mueve tu pie.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk –dijo Draco, con su enferma sonrisa torcida en el rostro. -¿Estamos indefensos, no Granger?

-Malfoy. Mueve. Tu. Pie. –Ordenó Hermione apretando los dientes. Estaba apretando los puños y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder para no golpear al sonriente chico delante de ella.

-No, Granger. No lo haré. –dijo, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a formarse. Oh, honestamente, ¿Cómo había podido desarrollar algunos sentimientos por este estúpido rubio frente a ella? Sí, noticias de último momento, a Hermione Granger le gustaba Draco Malfoy. La castaña aún seguía confundida sobre si sólo era un enamoramiento escolar o… algo más. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo fue que desarrolló sentimientos por él –por Draco Malfoy? Él era desagradable. Él era arrogante. Él era estúpido. Él era un idiota. Él era un hurón insufrible. Él era un Malfoy. Él era todo lo que Hermione debería odiar pero al final… a ella le gustaba. Oh, Dios, a ella le gustaba… y mucho. Tal vez en verdad si tenía un mal gusto para escoger a los chicos que le tenían que gustar. No estaba diciendo que Draco Malfoy fuera feo –oh maldición, el chico es bastante sexy. Pero aun así… es desagradable.

La castaña abrió los ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Draco ya estaba apuntando su varita hacia ella… a su corazón. Hermione gimió de nuevo. '¡_Esto es fantástico! Mi vida se pone cada vez mejor'_, pensó sarcásticamente. Dios en verdad la odiaba.

-¡No me apuntes con esa varita, Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione. Por mucho que le gustara ocultarlo, estaba asustada. Draco la odiaba mucho, pero mucho, así que ella estaba segura que él no dudaría en atacarla sin piedad o peor –matarla. Oh, si solo tuviera su varita. La miró, aún debajo del pie de Draco. Él estaba pisándola muy fuerte y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa cuando un 'Snap' sonó al momento en que se quebró. '_¡Mi bebé_!' pensó, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora se sentía vulnerable. Muy, muy vulnerable. -¡Quebraste mi varita, Malfoy! –exclamó casi histérica. –Juro por Merlín Malfoy que yo… yo… yo…

-¿Tú qué? –preguntó Draco, retándola. -¿Me hechizarás? ¿Me matarás? Bueno, malas noticias, Granger. Rompí tu varita. No puedes hacerme nada.

Hermione apretó los puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. La urgencia de golpearlo iba en aumento. _'¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo golpearé_!' Le dijo a su hormigueante puño derecho. Lo levantó lentamente y Draco miró, sorprendido (ya que no sabía lo que ella haría). Hermione estiró su puño hacia atrás para ganar poder y con alegría vio como los ojos de Draco se ensanchaban al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione haría. Que Merlín la perdonara, pero Draco se veía absolutamente adorable.

¡WHAM!

Lo había golpeado. '_Hmm… eso se sintió bien'_ pensó.

-Tal vez no tenga mi varita pero aún tengo mis puños, Malfoy" dijo Hermione firmemente, sintiéndose ligeramente victoriosa.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Granger! –siseó peligrosamente, una mano apretando más fuerte su varita y apuntando al corazón de Hermione mientras que la otra intentaba aliviar el dolor de su mejilla. -¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso de nuevo! Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a golpearme, Granger. Nadie.

-Pero yo soy diferente a ellos, Malfoy, recuerda eso –dijo Hermione, sonriendo ligeramente.

Draco gruñó ligeramente y ahora presionó su varita contra el pecho de Hermione, donde estaba su corazón. Sonrió mientras la sonrisa de la castaña desaparecía instantáneamente y el miedo se aparecía en su ahora pálido rostro.

-Pero Granger, no me puedes matar sólo con tus simples puños.

Hermione tragó. Él tenía razón. Sin importar cuando duro Hermione golpeara su cara, Draco Malfoy tenía un rostro duro. Ella sabía que sus golpes no lo matarían. Podría herirlo, si, pero era casi imposible matarlo.

-¿Tus últimas palabras, Granger? –preguntó Draco. –Porque tal vez te mate ahora.

La castaña se las ingenió para mirarlo aunque tuviera miedo. Lentamente miró alrededor, rezando por ver el rostro de Harry o el de Ron. Sólo quería ver a sus dos mejores amigos antes de que la muerte la escoltara. Pero era imposible verlos. Ya casi estaba oscureciendo. Ya no podría ver a sus mejores amigos. Cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. '_Oh, no ahora. ¡Váyanse lágrimas_!' pensó Hermione molesta. No quería que Draco Malfoy la viera llorar. Pero era demasiado tarde, él vio a solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-¿Asustada, Granger? –susurró, sonando cruel. O eso pensó Hermione porque hubo algo en su tono que la confundió. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio algo. Pero, ¿qué era? No lo sabía. Hermione gruño silenciosamente. Odiaba cuando no sabía algo.

-No tengo miedo. –dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar firme, pero fallando. Sus palabras escaparon de su boca en tembloroso susurro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco.

-De nuevo, Granger. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

-Te. Odio. –dijo Hermione, enfatizando cada palabra. Por supuesto que era una mentira. A ella le gustaba, sí. Pero justo ahora, no podía evitar sentir otra cosa más que odio hacia Draco Malfoy. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que él dijera las dos últimas palabras. Oh, Dios, su vida en verdad apestaba. ¡Aquí estaba ella, indefensa y a punto de ser asesinaba por el hombre con el que fantaseaba! Su vida en verdad, en verdad apestaba.

¿Sus orejas la estaban engañando o en verdad había escuchado a Draco Malfoy dejando salir un gran suspiro? ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba debatiendo entre matarla o no? Sólo de pensarlo la hizo desear gritar bastante fuerte debido a su histeria. Eso era imposible. Él la mataría sin dudarlo. Okay, había dudado en matar al profesor Dumbledore, pero aun así… esta vez era ella. Él la odiaba. Hermione sabía eso y se odiaba a si misma por no sentir lo por mismo hacia el idiota de Slytherin. ¿Pero porque había dejado salir ese suspiro? Tal vez él no quería matarla porque… perdería a alguien con quien pudiera pelear intelectualmente. Sí, ¡esa era una buena razón!

-_Avada… Kedavra._

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los cerró rápidamente, maldiciendo en voz baja a la brillante luz. Abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo, ajustandolos. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué era tan brillante? Hermione se congeló. Esto no era la batalla.<p>

La castaña miró frenéticamente a todos lados, pero lo único que pudo ver fue luz blanca. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban el cielo? Hermione comenzó a caminar, aun mirando de izquierda a derecha. ¿Si esto era el cielo, que no se supone que debería de haber ángeles recibiéndola mientras tocaban el arpa para ella? ¿En donde estaba? ¿Estaba en el infierno? Hermione sonrió. Si ella estaba en el infierno, ¿entonces no debería de estar todo quemándose debido al fuego?

Hermione suspiró. Aquí estaba de nuevo, completamente confundida. Rindiéndose, Hermione no continuó contemplando en donde estaba ahora. Sino que continuó caminando y caminando, sorprendida y confundida de que sus pies no estuvieran doliéndole debido a que ya llevaba tiempo caminando. Si Hermione tuviera que escoger, alegremente regresaría al pandemónium en Hogwarts antes que estar en un lugar donde no podía ver nada excepto luz blanca.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que vio a algo materializándose. La castaña presumió que se trataba de algún tipo de escritorio. Caminó más y más rápido hasta que comenzó a correr. Se estaba acercando cada vez más hacia el "escritorio". Corrió, corrió y corrió. Y entonces notó que había una persona detrás del escritorio, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Ah, señorita Granger, He estado esperando su llegada –dijo. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

El hombre era viejo, muy, muy viejo. Su cabello era largo y blanco. Su rostro, sus manos y cualquier parte de piel expuesta se veían llenos de arrugas. Una larga y blanca barba estaba pegada a la barbilla del hombre. Al principio, Hermione pensó que era el profesor Dumbledore (Draco Malfoy no lo asesinó, pero Severus Snape sí) pero la castaña sacudió la cabeza. Este hombre no lucía como su fallecido director. El profesor Dumbledore tenía los ojos de un color azul eléctrico, pero este hombre frente a ella los tenía un verde esmeralda que le recordaba a Harry. Así que, lo llamó por el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-¿D-Dios? –susurró, sorprendida de que tal vez el hombre frente a ella era ni más ni menos que nuestro creador. Pero sorprendentemente, el anciano se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Dios? –preguntó. –Santo cielo, señorita Granger, tal vez sea conocido pero definitivamente no soy Dios.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

-Bueno… Hmm… señor, si usted no es Dios, ¿entonces quien es? Es decir, todo es tan blanco así que presumo que estoy en el cielo ahora. Me dieron con una maldición asesina, vera, ('por el chico que me gusta') así que esto definitivamente no es el infierno. Pero, creo que tampoco es el cielo porque… bueno… si esto fuera el cielo, ¿los ángeles no deberían estar dándome la bienvenida al reino de Dios? Así que, señor, preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quién es usted?

El anciano miró a Hermione con asombro.

-Albus tiene razón. En verdad eres una bruja muy inteligente.

-¿Usted… usted conoce al profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Claro! –dijo. –Somos amigos.

-Señor, aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta. –dijo la castaña, comenzando a sentirse ligeramente impaciente. -¿Quién es usted realmente?

Él sonrió.

-No hay necesidad de que se impaciente, señorita Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Vamos a jugar con un pequeño acertijo. –dijo el hombre. –Te daré tres oportunidades y si aún no adivinas quien soy, entonces te lo diré.

Su ceño se profundizó pero de todas maneras intento adivinar.

-¿Eres el tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-y cientos de tátaras-abuelos de Harry? Sabe, tienen el mismo color de ojos.

Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-No, señorita Granger. Le quedan dos oportunidades más.

-¿Entonces es el tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo de mi vecino? –respondió estúpidamente. Honestamente no sabía que responder ahora.

Él la miró raro.

-Er… no. Le queda solo una oportunidad, señorita Granger.

Hermione suspiró en frustración.

-Oh Merlín, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dice quien es?

El anciano le sonrió a Hermione.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, usted ya adivinó quien soy.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña, confundida. Por el amor de Dios, este viejo estaba jugando con ella.

-Usted dijo mi nombre, señorita Granger. –dijo. –Es inteligente. Usted sabe quien soy.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo contempló. De repente, sus ojos se ensancharon y su quijada se abrió debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Me-Merlín?

El hombre (quien en verdad era ni más ni menor que Merlín) sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, soy Merlín.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡Estoy hablando con Merlín! –Hermione dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta, rompiendo repentinamente en una sonrisa. Entonces volvió a mirar al más grande brujo de la historia. –Siempre he querido verlo, Merlín, pero nunca esperé verlo aquí en este… en este… -Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo. -¿En donde estamos exactamente? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿O en algún otro lugar?

-Definitivamente no estamos en el infierno, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, riendo suavemente. –Y tampoco estamos en el cielo, sin embargo, estamos cerca de él.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que no estamos ni en el cielo ni en el infierno? –preguntó al castaña. Merlín asintió como respuesta. –Entonces, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Bueno, de hecho no llamamos de ninguna manera a este lugar. –explicó el mago. –Por cierto, estamos entre el cielo y la tierra.

-¿Estoy muerta, no es así? –preguntó Hermione, con la realización golpeándola repentinamente. –Fui asesinada por Draco Malfoy en la batalla de Hogwarts. Así que, eso significa que estoy muerta.

Merlín sonrió.

-Si.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

-Estoy muerta… Estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta. ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy muerta.

-Señorita Granger, entienda que usted ya es un alma –dijo Merlín. –Así que eso quiere decir que está muerta.

-Pero… ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir! –estalló Hermione. -¿Qué pasará con mis amigos… mis padres? ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de que morí? –entonces miró a Merlín. -¿Está aquí para llevarme al cielo o… -tragó en seco – al infierno?

-Oh, santo cielo, no –dijo Merlín, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Aunque estamos bastante cerca de la escalera al cielo o al escalador al cielo, o al elevador al cielo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Hay un escalador y un elevador al cielo?

-¡Claro! –respondió el anciano. –El mundo no es único que está siendo modernizado, señorita Granger. También lo hace el cielo. Y también el infierno. Escuché que ya tienen la habilidad de regular el calor. Lo pueden regular si lo quieren que el infierno esté ardiendo, muy, muy, muy caliente, caliente ardiente, ligeramente caliente, etc…

'_Oh, genial'_ pensó Hermione, sorprendida. Pero entonces, recordó su predicamento.

-Así que… ¿A dónde iremos, Merlín? ¿El cielo o… -espero que no- el infierno?

-No irá a ninguno de los dos, señorita Granger. No se preocupe –Merlín la consoló.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Bueno, buenas noticias, -dijo Merlín con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Aún no es su tiempo de morir. Es demasiado pronto, señorita Granger. De hecho, ya lo arruinaré, morirá debido a su vejez.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, emocionada de saber que moriría por la edad y no por un terrible accidente o por una enfermedad. –Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Me dieron con una maldición asesina.

Merlín suspiró.

-Por desgracia, alguien tuvo un altercado con Destino. Sus archivos fueron desordenados, sabes. Esa es la razón porque la tú estás aquí cuando no deberías de estarlo.

-¿Destino? –preguntó Hermione. -¿Destino es una persona?

-No es realmente una persona o un ángel. Pero pueden tomar la forma de un humano, aunque más hermoso. –explicó Merlín. –Ellos también pueden ser considerados como dioses y diosas.

-¿Ellos?

-Sí, ellos. –respondió Merlín. –Amor, Paz, Alegría… todos toman la forma de un humano. Amor, Paz y Alegría toman la forma de una mujer mientras que Valentía y Muerte toman la de un hombre. Destino tiene una hermana gemela, Fortuna.

-¿Destino? ¿Fortuna? ¿Qué no son lo mismo? –Hermione preguntó, confundida.

-Oh, no, señorita Granger, son diferentes la una de la otra –dijo Merlín.

-Okay –dijo Hermione, a pesar de que aún estaba confundida.

-Como sea, sólo nos dimos cuenta de que algo había pasado con los archivos de Destino cuando moriste antes de la fecha exacta de tu muerte –dijo Merlín, frunciendo el ceño. –Todos sabemos que esto es malo.

-Así que… ¿Entonces que pasará conmigo? –inquirió Hermione.

-Muy buena pregunta, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, ahora sonriendo. –Aún hay una manera de que vuelva a la vida, pero primero tiene que completar una tarea.

-¿Una tarea? –preguntó Hermione de nuevo. Dios, parecía como si ya le hubiera hecho muchas preguntas a Merlín.

-Sí, una tarea, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín. –Una vez que la complete, vivirá de nuevo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y es difícil?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de su opinión, señorita Granger. Pero creo que sí lo será.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior lo que indicaba que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. '_Okay, Merlín me dijo que aún puedo vivir si completo una tarea –una difícil tarea, de hecho. Pero, ¿no pierdo nada con intentarlo, o sí? Si completo la tarea, ¡entonces viviré de nuevo! ¡Aún quiero vivir, Okay! ¡Soy muy joven para ello!'_

-¿Qué… qué pasará si falló con la tarea? – preguntó.

Merlín suspiró.

-Entonces lamento decir que no podrá vivir más, señorita Granger. Estará… muerta.

Hermione se encogió ante la mención de la palabra 'muerta'. No quería morir, no aún. Así que, sintiéndose muy determinada, respondió;

-Muy bien Merlín, aceptaré la tarea.

El anciano mago suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien –dijo.

-Ahora, ¿cuál es esa tarea? –cuestionó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, -comenzó Merlín. –Volverá en el tiempo y cambiará el corazón de un niño de nueve años, casi diez. Si tiene éxito, entonces vivirá. Si no, morirá. Oh, por cierto, sólo tiene tres semanas para cambiar su corazón.

-¡Tres semanas! –exclamó Hermione. –Pero… ¿acaso eso es tiempo suficiente para cambiar el corazón de una persona? Es decir, a veces toma meses… años incluso…

-Sí, lo se, señorita Granger, -dijo Merlín asintiendo. –Pero sólo le pueden dar tres semanas, lo siento.

Hermione suspiró.

-Muy bien, tres semanas, dos semanas, no me importa. Todo lo quiero es vivir de nuevo. Todo lo que quiero es ver a mis amigos y a mi familia.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –dijo Merlín sonriendo.

-Así que, ¿de quién será el corazón que cambiaré? –preguntó Hermione, anticipando la respuesta de Merlín.

Merlín la miró con un toque de misterio en sus ojos.

-¡El corazón de su asesino, por supuesto!

Hermione lo miró con asombro, no creyendo lo que había dicho.

-¿Draco…Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, a todos!<strong>

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una traducción. Sí, ya se lo que dirán; ¡Esta chica quiere ver a Hermione muerta! Pero, en mi defensa, tengo que decir que esta es una historia muy diferente a 'La rosa negra mágica de Mimi', asi que DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

**Otra cosa, esta es una historia con capitulos MUY LARGOS. Así que les pido paciencia, en caso de que me llegue a tardar más de lo esperado. Usualmente subiré capitulo cada DOS O TRES SEMANAS, sí me tardo un poco más, por favor comprendan :)**

**Así que ya no haré esta nota más larga, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir :)**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**xsxbx**


	2. Destino arruinado

**_**Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción autorizada por WickedlyAwesomeMe! El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling :)**_**

**Capitulo 2: Destino arruinado.**

_-¿Draco…Malfoy?_

La pregunta de Hermione se quedó entre ella y Merlín. Tenía que volver en el tiempo y cambiar el estúpido corazón de Draco Malfoy y si tenía éxito, viviría. ¿Cambiar el corazón de Draco Malfoy? Sólo pensarlo hacía que Hermione frunciera el ceño. No había ninguna manera en que ella pudiera cambiar su corazón. Bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura si Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón frío de nacimiento o si era dulce como el corazón de cualquier otro niño, pero estaba segura de que era el primero. De todas maneras, él creció con Lucius Malfoy y eso era suficiente para asumir que tenía un corazón frío desde que era pequeño.

Merlín miró a la pensativa castaña con asombro. La vio cambiar radicalmente de emociones. Y no podía entender por qué. Cuando dijo que Hermione tendría que cambiar el corazón de su asesino para poder vivir de nuevo, la castaña lo miró indecisa. Parecía como si no quisiera cambiar el corazón de Draco Malfoy. Pero, eso sería un poco fácil para ella porque Destino le dijo que ella había…

-¿Está seguro de que necesito cambiar el corazón de Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, sacando a Merlín de sus pensamientos. –Es decir, ciertamente entiendo porque necesito cambiar su corazón. Pero si lo hago, hay una posibilidad de que él no me mate en la batalla…

-Muy ingeniosa, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín. –Esa es justo la razón por la que tiene que cambiarlo.

-… pero, lo que no entiendo es porque yo tengo que cambiar su corazón –continuó Hermione. –Es decir, en mis 7 años enteros en Hogwarts, sabía que había una posibilidad de que Malfoy se convirtiera en uno de los mortífagos y matara a alguien algún día. Desafortunadamente, yo fui la asesinada. Así que, ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar su corazón cuando él estaba destinado a ser un asesino?

-Porque él no está destinado a convertirse en uno, -dijo simplemente Merlín. –El señor Malfoy no debería ser un mortífago. No debería ser un asesino. De hecho, él está de su lado –en el lado bueno. Destino ya decidió que pasará con él incluso antes de que él naciera en la Tierra pero como ya le dije antes, alguien arruinó los archivos de Destino… alguien arruinó los archivos de Draco Malfoy resultando en un drástico cambio en su vida. Si alguien cambia una parte de su vida y lo afecta grandemente, hay una gran posibilidad de que él se vuelva lo que Destino quiere que en verdad sea.

-Verá, señorita Granger, -continuó Merlín. –El padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, debió de haber sido encarcelado en Azkabán y debió de haber recibido el beso del Dementor cuando su hijo aún tenía 10 años porque, bueno, el Ministerio encontró que él era un mortífago. Pero la vida del joven Draco Malfoy fue arruinada, resultando en que su padre aún sigue vivo y controlando su vida. El señor Malfoy terminó siendo un asesino cuando realmente no debería serlo.

-Como ya le dije antes, Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado porque el Ministerio encontró que él era un mortífago, uno de los más leales, de hecho. Destino y yo pensamos en hacer que al Ministerio saber esto reportándolo por uno de los integrantes de su familia y escogimos a Draco Malfoy. Y esa es su tarea, señorita Granger. Tiene que persuadir a este niño de decirle al Ministerio que su padre es un mortífago. Entonces, hay una gran posibilidad de que su vida cambie… y también su corazón. Si él reporta a su padre con el Ministro de Magia, entonces su tarea estará completa. –terminó Merlín.

-Espere, espere, espere, -dijo Hermione, profundamente confundida. -¿Quiere decir que Draco Malfoy es uno de nosotros? Si nadie hubiera arruinado los archivos de Destino entonces… ¿Malfoy sería bueno?

Merlín asintió.

-Exactamente, señorita Granger.

Hermione explotó en risas. Merlín, asombrado del repentino cambio de humor de la castaña, frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero eso es… es… absurdo! –exclamó Hermione. –Malfoy _nunca_ es bueno. Malfoy _nunca_ será bueno. ¡Él es malvado y molesto! ¡Él tortura a los inocentes niños de primer año! Él odia a los Gryffindor y a los Hufflepuff porque siempre ha pensado que somos menos que los Slytherin… que somos basura. ¡Él odia… él odia a los sangre sucia como yo! –'_¡Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas negativas sobre él, aún me sigue gustando y eso me vuelve loca!'_

El anciano mago la miró con sorpresa. Destino le había dicho claramente sobre lo "sentimientos especiales" hacia su asesino. ¿No debería de decir cosas positivas sobre la persona que le gusta? Pero la castaña frente a él estaba exclamando cosas que no eran para nada positivas. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, tal vez simplemente estaba molesta de que la persona que le gustaba terminara con su vida.

-Lo siento, Merlín, pero creo que preferiría morir antes que cambiar el corazón de Draco Malfoy –anunció Hermione con convicción, cruzando los brazos.

Ahora Merlín estaba confundido en verdad.

-Lo siento, pero estoy bastante confundido, señorita Granger. Pensé que aceptaría esta tarea porque tiene sentimientos especiales por Draco Malfoy. Destino que me dijo personalmente sobre esto, pero su reacción ante la tarea de cambiar su corazón dice lo contrario.

Hermione lo miró, congelada. '_Ellos saben… Oh Dios, ¡Ellos saben! ¡Ambos, él y Destino! Pero, ¿cómo?'_ Pensó frenéticamente, sintiendo como se sonrojaba frenéticamente. Hermione se dio un golpe a sí misma. ¡Claro que sabían, especialmente Destino! Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, lo que tenía otro significado –que estaba bastante avergonzada.

-¡Eso… eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no siento nada por ese idiota! –mintió. No había ninguna manera de que admitiera que le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Sólo admitirlo para sí misma ya la hacía sentir estúpida así que no había ninguna manera de le dijera a alguien.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza. Presionó su varita (que se materializó mágicamente) al corazón de Hermione, mirándola intensamente.

-Pero su corazón dice lo contrario, señorita Granger. No puede mentirle a su propio corazón. Y sabe eso.

Hermione se mordió aún más el labio inferior. Merlín en verdad era inteligente. A veces, no podía evitar maldecir la inteligencia de otras personas. Queriendo cambiar el tema (desesperadamente), Hermione dijo;

-¿Pero por qué me escogió a mí, Merlín? Es decir, hay millones de personas en el mundo. ¿Entonces por qué yo?

El anciano mago sonrió. Ella estaba cambiando el tema. Pero, de todas maneras respondió su pregunta.

-Bueno, señorita Granger, es por coincidencia. Como ya le he dicho antes, acabamos de descubrir que algo había pasado con los archivos del joven Malfoy cuando usted murió antes de lo que debería. Así que, Destino y yo pensamos que tal vez usted puede arreglar su destino y vivir de nuevo.

Ella sabía que esa era una respuesta razonable. Pero, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Merlín no le estaba diciendo algo. Lo presentía.

-¿No me está contando la verdad completa, no es así Merlín?

Merlín suspiró. En verdad era una bruja inteligente.

-Así es, señorita Granger, no le estoy diciendo la verdad completa. –dijo. No había punto en mentirle. Pronto lo descubriría. Él la miró mientras ella rodaba los ojos. –Señorita Granger, por favor entienda que no puedo decirle toda la verdad ahora. Simplemente no puedo. Destino me pidió que no le dijera hasta el último día de las tres semanas. Pero le diré, sólo que no ahora.

Hermione suspiró.

-Ahora, ¿aceptará la tarea o no? –preguntó Merlín.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó salir otro suspiro. Una vez que los abrió, miró a Merlín directo a los ojos.

-Está bien, acepto la tarea. –respondió. Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Merlín sonrió.

-Muy bien –dijo. –Ahora, señorita Granger, la llevaré al pasado. Exactamente al 23 de mayo de 1990. Dado que su tarea sólo durará tres semanas, entonces su tarea terminará exactamente el 12 de junio de 1990.

'_1990_' pensó Hermione.

-Pero en esa época tengo 10 años, señor.

-Sí, señorita Granger, lo sé –dijo Merlín. –Y el joven Malfoy tiene sólo nueve años en aquella época, aunque tendrá 10 pronto.

Hermione asintió distraída, sin escuchar realmente. Estaba ocupada contemplando si sobreviviría esas tres semanas mientras trataba de cumplir la tarea. Pero, ella sabía que sobreviviría. Era una bruja inteligente. Si Draco Malfoy se ponía difícil, entonces podría usar magia. Pero el problema era que esa misma persona había quebrado su varita. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y miró a Merlín.

-Pero… pero… ¡No tengo mi varita, señor! Sabe, ¿Qué voy a hacer si me pasa algo malo? ¡No tengo mi varita! ¿Cómo me protegeré?

-Ah, no se preocupe. –dijo Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Estaré con usted, señorita Granger, una vez que esté en su casa temporal.

-¿Tendré una casa temporal? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Merlín. -¿Dónde se quedaría? Sabe, necesita una casa.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que usted se quedará conmigo?

-No, no realmente, señorita Granger. –explicó Merlín. –En verdad no me puedo quedar con usted las tres semanas. Verá, soy un mago muy ocupado. Pero, si necesita ayuda, sólo diga mi nombre. Inmediatamente apareceré. Si algo malo le pasa, lo sabré de inmediato.

La castaña asintió de nuevo.

-¿Está seguro de que la persona a la que tengo que cambiarle el corazón es Draco Malfoy?

Merlín suspiró.

-Señorita Granger…

-Sí, si, -dijo Hermione. –Él es mi asesino. Y para que yo pueda vivir, de alguna manera tengo que cambiar una parte de su corazón para que lo afecte de una gran manera, y entonces no me mate.

-Sí, -dijo Merlín. -¿Está lista ahora? Ya la llevaré a 1990.

-¿En verdad está seguro?-preguntó Hermione.

Merlín suspiró de nuevo. Ella lo estaba posponiendo, notó.

-Señorita Granger, me está dando la impresión de que no quiere cumplir la tarea. –dijo. –Le preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quiere hacerlo? Siempre tiene elección, señorita Granger. Puede escoger morir o hacer esta tarea para vivir.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gruñó.

-Este es Draco Malfoy del que estamos hablando, Merlín. Si tan sólo supiera como… ¡Cómo actúa en Hogwarts!

-Oh, lo sé, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín. –Le juro que lo sé. Y en verdad me divierte, señorita Granger.

-¿Le divierte? –exclamó Hermione. -¿Cree que divierte ver como tortura a niños de primer año? ¿O… a mí y a mis amigos?

-No, no me divierte eso, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. –Me divierte porque no importa cuantas veces haga cosas groseras, de alguna manera se las ingenia para gustarle. ¿Y usted odia las cosas molestas y mal educadas, verdad? Y el joven Malfoy es clasificado como una. En verdad estoy muy confundido de el por qué le gusta. Bueno, aunque, hay que admitir que es bastante guapo.

La castaña frunció el ceño con un muy, pero muy sonrojado rostro.

-Merlín, ¿Por qué siempre saca ese tema a relucir? ¡Me gusta Draco Malfoy, Okay! ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué! ¡Así que, no hablemos más de este… ignorante imbécil!

Merlín asintió, sonriendo. La vida amorosa de la chica frente a él era bastante interesante.

-Recuerde; llámeme si me necesita. –apuntó su varita hacia el punto junto a Hermione y conjuró una lata. –Ese es un traslador con un gira-tiempo unido a él, -explicó, viendo el confundido rostro de Hermione. –La transportará al año 1990 dentro de su casa temporal. A la cuenta de tres, tóquela y estará ahí. ¿Me entendió?

-Sí, Merlín. –dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

-Entonces, buena suerte, -dijo. –Comenzaré a contar. Uno…

Hermione acercó sus dedos al traslador.

-Dos…

Ella cerró los ojos mientras seguía acercando sus dedos al objeto.

-Y tres… -terminó Merlín. Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. –Señorita Granger, no lo toque si… -ah, demasiado tarde- Hermione desapareció inmediatamente. Merlín suspiró. –De todas maneras aparecerá unas cuentas millas de su casa temporal. –y entonces, sonrió. –Aterrizará justo donde está el joven Malfoy. Sólo espero que el chico no este en su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>23 de mayo de 1990.<strong>

Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada por el rápido viaje. Presionando su palma derecha sobre su frente, Hermione miró lentamente alrededor, esperando ver que estaba en una pequeña casa. Pero, sorprendentemente, estaba sentada en un sendero. Hermione gimió. Parecía que Merlín había cometido un error con el traslador. ¿Qué tal si había sido enviada al año 1979 (el año en que ella nació) en lugar de 1990?

La castaña miró alrededor y entonces, sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña banca cerca de un gran arbusto. Pero, eso no fue lo atrapó la atención de Hermione –sino el niño (Hermione presumió que tenía cerca de nueve o diez años) que estaba en ella, jugando con unas hojas y ramas. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. El niño tenía un brillante cabello rubio. E instantáneamente, Hermione supo quien era. Él era el único e inigualable Draco Malfoy (aunque más joven).

Ella lo miró aunque él no pareció notar que tenía audiencia. Hermione pensó que lucía bastante inocente en aquella época. Oh, Dios, ¡Hermione Granger pensó que Draco Malfoy se veía inocente! Hermione tomó un gran respiro, mirando como él se giraba hacia ella. Ojos castaños se encontraron con los grises. La castaña pensó que se veía como la primera vez que lo había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts. La mirada por la que ella se sintió atraída…

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, su voz ligeramente autoritaria y firme.

Hermione parpadeó, sin saber realmente que decir. Se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Er… mi nombre es Hermione.

-¿Eres muggle? –preguntó, sus ojos mostrando una repentina ráfaga de miedo mientras miraba de la izquierda a la derecha. Hermione lo miró confundida, sin entender por qué le estaba preguntando eso.

-Er… no –respondió simplemente.

-¿Eres una bruja? –continuó preguntando. Ahora se veía ligeramente confundido.

Hermione logró sonreír un poco.

-Así es, lo soy.

Ahora, el rubio abandonó sus ramas y hojas y miró a la misteriosa chica con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Eres una hija de muggles?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a entrar en pánico. _'¿Debería decirle?_ –se preguntó a sí misma. _'Si le digo que lo soy, nunca será mi amigo'_

-Hmm… no.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy, ya te dije que no soy una hija de muggles –explotó Hermione. _'Y no me llamó sangre-sucia. Tal vez todavía no sabe que ese insulto existe'_

Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron.

-¿Sabes mi apellido?

Hermione gimió. ¡Maldición!

-Er… ¿quién no lo sabe? ¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy, no es así? Tú familia es bien conocida en todo el mundo mágico. –ahí estaba, esa era una buena respuesta. A veces, era muy bueno ser inteligente.

El rubio aún no se veía muy convencido. Sus ojos de inmediato se achicaron.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –parecía como si estuviera a punto de atacar a la adolescente frente a él.

Hermione levantó ambas manos en defensa.

-Hmm… cálmate. No te voy a hacer nada. –dijo. –Todo lo que quiero es saber la fecha de hoy.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero respondió su pregunta de todas maneras.

-Es mayo 23 de 1990.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Así que, ella estaba en la fecha correcta pero en el lugar equivocado. Hermione no podría creer que la magia de Merlín hubiera salido mal. ¿O lo había hecho intencionalmente?

-Continua –dijo Draco, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Continuar? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aún quieres decir algo, -dijo, señalando lo obvio. -¿Cierto? –añadió.

Hermione suspiró.

-Hmm… -dijo, extendiendo una mano derecha bastante temblorosa. Draco la miró con cautela. -¿Podemos… podemos ser amigos? –pregunto, ligeramente vacilante.

Su expresión estaba en blanco, así que Hermione no tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando ahora. Y entonces, respondió.

-No. –dijo simplemente.

La castaña lo miró. Su quijada ligeramente entreabierta. Su respuesta fue bastante simple pero la había golpeado como un balde de agua fría. El enojo recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Aquí estaba ella, dudando pero intentando ser su amiga. ¡Sabía que Harry y Ron se volverían locos si supieran que su mejor amiga intentaba ser amiga de su archienemigo! (Y se volverían aún más locos cuando descubrieran que dicha amiga tiene sentimientos prohibidos por su archienemigo desde su primer año). Pero Draco fastidioso Malfoy le dijo que no podía ser amigo porque… porque… ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué!

Hermione se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, sonando un poco mal educada.

-Sólo estoy obedeciendo a mi padre. –dijo. –No le puedo hablar a los extraños.

¡Claro! Hermione se controló para no golpearse a sí misma. ¡Por supuesto! Draco aún era joven y era normal si sus padres -su padre- le advertían que no hablara con extraños. Hermione también fue advertida por sus padres cuando era joven. Pero aun así, él debió de haberle respondido de una manera más educada.

-Oh –dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente de lado (la marca registrada de los Malfoy).

-¿Decepcionada de que arruiné tu plan?

-¿Plan? –preguntó Hermione, confundida. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Estás decepcionada de que no puedes pretender ser mi amiga y después ganar mi confianza? Después de eso, me llevarás a algún lugar tenebroso y le alimentarás a un dragón. –explicó Draco. -¿Ese es tu plan, no es así?

Hermione lo miró, estupefacta. Nunca había sabido que Draco tuviera una gran imaginación cuando era niño. Y entonces, rio. Y se rio tanto, que su estómago le dolió y lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos.

-¡Esa es lo más divertido que he escuchado en toda mi vida! –exclamó, limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Ese no es tu plan?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¡Claro que no, Malfoy! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió algo así?

El ceño del rubio se profundizó.

-Muchos magos y brujas ya tuvieron éxito haciendo eso, ¿sabes? Un mago logró ser mi amigo y al final, me secuestró y le pidió un rescate a mi padre. Mi padre no le creyó al principio, así que el mago casi me decapita y me da de comer a un hipogrifo, pero alguien me vio y me salvó de ese mago. Desde entonces, raramente confío en alguien.

Instantáneamente, Hermione dejó de reír. Intentó sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la cabeza de Draco entre los dientes de un hipogrifo. La castaña tembló.

-Oh, está bien, Malfoy. –dijo, sin creer lo que había escuchado. –Ahora entiendo porque dijiste algo así.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome Malfoy? –inquirió el pequeño niño. –Tengo un nombre, sabes. Y mi nombre es Draco.

-Lo sé Mal… er… Draco. –dijo. Su nombre escapó incómodamente de sus labios. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo por su primer nombre.

El rubio asintió y entonces se puso de pie. Después se giró para caminar lejos de la castaña.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó la castaña.

Draco dejó de caminar y se giró para mirar a Hermione.

-Necesito irme. Mi padre probablemente ya me está buscando. –y entonces, siguió caminando.

-Espera, ¿en serio no quieres ser mi amigo?

El rubio se detuvo de nuevo y miró a Hermione.

-Ya te dije que no le puedo hablar a los extraños. Adiós, Hermione.

La castaña miró su retirada espalda. ¡La había llamado por su primer nombre! Entonces, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que seas mi amigo, Draco! ¡Lo que sea! –exclamó. Ella sólo quería ser su amiga y persuadirlo de encarcelar a su padre, y entonces, ¡voila! Viviría de nuevo.

El rubio de detuvo por tercera vez pero cuando miró a Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa torcida estaba pegada en su pálido rostro. Hermione pasó saliva, sin gustarle la mirada en su rostro.

-¿Lo que sea?

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no respondió.

-Entonces, para que puedas ser mi amiga, me debes de dar cosas, -dijo, poniendo una mirada pensativa en su rostro. –Si una de esas me complace, entonces felicidades, seré tu amigo. ¿Trato?

Hermione suspiró. Típico de un Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, trato.

-Bien. Nos vemos aquí a las 10 am mañana. ¡No llegues tarde! –el pequeño niño sonrió y continuó alejándose de la castaña para volver a su mansión.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo y pasó una mano por su cabello. Oh Dios, volverse amiga de Malfoy sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Bueno, ¿Qué podría esperar? Era Draco Malfoy. Hermione entonces se giró y caminó a la dirección opuesta. Con un gemido, pensó que cumplir esta tarea en verdad sería un reto.

Tan pronto como Hermione caminó hacia la dirección opuesta, Draco se detuvo por cuarta ocasión y se giró. Miró a la lejana espalda de la nueva chica que había conocido y su sonrisa torcida se transformó en una verdadera sonrisa. Mucha gente le había pedido ser su amigo pero como le había dicho a Hermione (el nombre de la chica), algunos sólo lo hicieron para poder obtener dinero de los Malfoy. Pero cuando esta chica le pidió ser su amiga, parecía sincera y confiable.

La vio mientras ella miraba de izquierda a derecha, pareciendo como si estuviera perdida. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Nunca nadie le había pedido ser su amigo sinceramente, ni siquiera una hermosa persona. Y bueno, honestamente, ella era bastante bonita.

La sonrisa en su rostro se torció. Esto sería bastante interesante. No podía esperar y ver que le daría Hermione mañana.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminó por el sendero, sin saber realmente a donde debería ir. Si tan sólo la magia de Merlín no hubiera salido mal, tal vez ahora estaría en su casa temporal, acorrucada debajo de las cobijas. Estaba muy, pero muy cansada, honestamente. Si tan sólo llamara a Merlín por ayuda en lugar de encontrar la casa por su cuenta.<p>

Oh, espera, ella podía hacer eso.

-Merlín, necesito tu ayuda. –dijo, tratando de llamar al gran mago. Él le había dicho que si necesitaba ayuda, solo dijera su nombre y entonces él estaría ahí.

Y tenía razón.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado, señorita Granger? –preguntó una voz familiar.

Hermione giró la cabeza y ahí estaba Merlín, son su mano derecha sosteniendo una varita y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Merlín, si no lo ha notado aún –comenzó Hermione.-su magia tuvo un error. Usted dijo que el traslador junto con el gira-tiempo me llevaría algo año 1990 dentro de mi casa temporal. Pero no, hubo un ligero error. En su lugar, me trajo al año 1990 pero no dentro de mi casa temporal, sino aparecí cerca de un estúpido niño de nueve años, alias, Draco Malfoy.

Merlín sólo rio.

-Me disculpo, señorita Granger. –dijo. –Destino y yo acordamos en hacer dos trasladores con gira-tiempos incluidos. Uno la llevaría al año 1990 dentro de su casa temporal. Y el otro la llevaría al año 1990 en donde el joven Malfoy se encontrara. Obviamente, accidentalmente conjuré la otra cuando claramente le dije que usaría la primera.

-¿Qué tal si Malfoy hubiera estado dentro de su casa? –preguntó la castaña. –Sus padres podrían estar ahí y me hubieran visto.

-Lo sé. –dijo Merlín. –Por eso es que pensé en darle el primero. Pero siento mi pequeño error.

Hermione suspiró.

-Oh, todo está bien.

Merlín sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿podría llevarme por favor a mi casa temporal? –preguntó. –Honestamente, estoy muy cansada. Quiero dormir.

El anciano mago asintió y sostuvo el brazo derecho de Hermione.

-La apareceré ahí. –y con un suave pop, desaparecieron.

Cuando aparecieron dentro de la casa temporal de Hermione, la castaña estaba sorprendida de encontrar que su casa en verdad le recordaba a su _verdadera_ casa.

-Esto se ve como mi verdadera casa –dijo en voz alta, mirando a todos lados. Sí, definitivamente se veía como su verdadera casa.

-Y en verdad lo es, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín. –La hice sólo para usted.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias, Merlín.

-Ahora, señorita Granger, creo que debería descansar. –dijo. –El joven Malfoy parece que hará su día un poco difícil.

La castaña gimió y masajeó su adolorido hombro.

-Definitivamente hará de mi día un infierno.

-Por cierto, su casa temporal está cerca de la banca en donde conoció al joven Malfoy –dijo Merlín.

-¿Cómo sabe…?

-No importa, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín. –Ahora, recuerde que si necesita mi ayuda, sólo diga mi nombre. Y pronto estaré ahí.

-Lo sé, Merlín, recordaré eso. –dijo Hermione, dejando salir un bostezo.

El viejo mago sonrió y asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces. Hasta luego, señorita Granger.

-Adiós. –dijo Hermione. Con otro suave pop, Merlín desapareció. Hermione dejó salir otro bostezo y con los pies pesados, caminó hacia su habitación temporal que se veía como su habitación real. La castaña dejó salir un suspiro mientras sentía una gran oleada de nostalgia golpearla. Ya extrañaba su hogar. Con esos pensamientos nublando su mente, se dejó caer en la cama y de inmediato se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo más pronto de lo esperado, ojala y en un futuro siga siendo así :)<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews y favoritos, **

**xoxo**

**xsxbx**


	3. ¡Seamos amigos, niño malcriado!

**Disclaimer: La historia original y esta encantadora versión de Draco le pertenece a WickedlyAwesomeMe y el mundo de Harry Potter a JK Rowling :)**

**Capitulo 3: ¡Seamos amigos, niño malcriado!**

_24 de mayo de 1990._

Hermione despertó la siguiente mañana. Mientras miraba alrededor, sus cejas se unieron lentamente. La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba en su recámara? Claramente recordaba que una guerra estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts. Claramente recordaba que nadie había ganado… aún. Claramente recordaba que no había caminado por el Gran Comedor con una radiante sonrisa, feliz de que pronto se graduaría. Claramente recordaba que no había dado su discurso de Premio Anual. Y el otro premio anual, era, desafortunadamente, Draco Malfoy. Su ceño se profundizó.

Ahora lo recordaba todo claramente.

Estaba muerta, fue asesinada y todo gracias a dicho premio anual. Así que, ella había vuelto en el tiempo para cambiar el corazón del idiota en tan sólo tres semanas.

Hermione hizo una mueca y se levantó para estirarse un poco. Recordó que hoy tenía que darle algo para ganarse el corazón del pequeño niño. La castaña suspiró. _'Esto será muy, pero muy difícil'_ pensó mientras iba al baño a tomar una ducha caliente. _'Como sea, es Malfoy del que estoy hablando'_

Una vez que terminó y se cambió de ropa (una blusa cuello tortuga color verde, jeans y tenis), la castaña bajó las escaleras, sintiéndose hambrienta. Pero mientras se acercaba a la cocina, se congeló. Ruidos provenían del interior de la cocina. Hermione presumió que alguien estaba teniendo dificultades con los utensilios de la cocina. Y el problema era, que Hermione no conocía a ese alguien. Y peor, ¿qué tal si era un ladrón? Hermione gruñó suavemente. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera tenía su varita!

Mirando desesperadamente a todos lados, Hermione detectó un paraguas. Inmediatamente lo tomo. Tal vez podría usarlo en defensa propia si el ladrón pensaba atacarla. La castaña se encogió mientras abría suavemente la puerta de la cocina. Los sonidos se volvían cada vez más intensos. La castaña pensó en algunas cosas para defenderse (como, con el uso del paraguas sostenido fuertemente entre sus manos, podría golpearlo en donde más le doliera). Inhalando un último respiro, Hermione pateó la puerta de la cocina, con el paraguas listo para atacar.

Pero una vez que vio lo que había adentro, su quijada se cayó, así como el paraguas entre sus manos. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba un sorprendido Merlín quien estaba a punto de llenar un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ese paraguas? –preguntó Merlín.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no le respondió al anciano mago. En su lugar, solo lo miró.

-¿Me asustó, sabe? Pensé que era un ladrón.

Merlín rio, lo que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

-Señorita Granger, sólo le hice el desayuno.

La castaña evitó la mirada del mago y mejor la posó en el delicioso desayuno. A Hermione de inmediato se le hizo agua en la boca y vergonzosamente, su estómago gruñó. Merlín rio de nuevo.

-Bueno, coma, señorita Granger. –dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. –Creo que necesitará de mucha energía hoy.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía razón. Necesitaba tener mucha energía hoy. Complacer al joven Draco Malfoy parecía casi igual como salir con el Calamar Gigante. Queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas vacantes y comenzó a comer. Dios, en verdad estaba muy, pero muy hambrienta. Merlín la miró intensamente, bastante asombrado. Y entonces, miró como abruptamente ella dejaba de comer. Sus cejas se juntaron lentamente. Merlín suspiró. Él conocía esa mirada, lo que quería decir que preguntaría algo.

Y tenía razón.

-Me estaba preguntando… -comenzó mirando al mago mientras pelaba una naranja. -¿Estoy muerta, cierto? Y no estoy tan tonta como para no saber que ya no dormiré ni comeré nunca más. Pero, -levantó la ya pelada naranja. –Estoy comiendo, a decir verdad, demasiado y dormí placenteramente anoche. ¿Por qué como y duermo y hago lo que cualquier humano vivo hace cuando se supone que yo ya soy un alma?

Merlín sonrió.

-Es muy observadora. –le felicitó, ligeramente sorprendido. –Dumbledore en verdad tiene razón. En verdad tiene a una bruja muy inteligente bajo su cuidado. Bueno, antes de que muriera. –Merlín suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Es una lástima, es una tristeza perder a una bruja tan inteligente como usted. –Y suspiró de nuevo.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido del mago. Estaba halagada. La castaña entonces se aclaró la garganta.

-No respondió mi pregunta, Merlín.

El mago sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, bueno, señorita Granger, es simple. –dijo. –El joven Malfoy la ve, usted come, duerme y se cansa. Usted hace todas las cosas que un humano hace. Y eso es porque… usted es temporalmente un humano.

La realización cayó sobre Hermione.

-Destino y yo acordamos que para poder completar su tarea exitosamente, tenía que estar viva de nuevo temporalmente. –dijo. –Creo que no sería muy agradable si siendo un alma intentara hablar con el joven Malfoy. Tal vez el pobre termine en San Mungo en lugar de poner a su padre en Azkabán.

Hermione sonrió traviesamente. Se podía imaginar hablando con Draco siendo un alma. Podía imaginárselo temblando como un cobarde. Oh, diablos, ya lo podía imaginar en San Mungo tomando té con el profesor Lockhart (quien, desafortunadamente, perdió la memoria) y hablando sobre su alma esperando tener el autógrafo del profesor Lockhart. Lockhart por supuesto estaría asustado y escribiría un autógrafo por el amigo "invisible" de Malfoy. ¡Qué alegría!

La castaña rompió en carcajadas mientras pensaba en esas cosas, haciendo que Merlín la mirara con confusión y sorpresa.

-Señorita Granger, ¿está bien? –preguntó Merlín, aunque no había ni una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien… -la castaña siguió riendo. –Sólo estoy feliz de escuchar que estoy viva temporalmente.

-Sólo por tres semanas. –añadió Merlín. –Después de eso, puede continuar siendo humana o una alma. Depende de si tiene éxito en su tarea o no.

La castaña dejó de reír y gruñó.

-Lo que me recuerda. –dijo ahora mirando a Merlín con una mueca en el rostro. –Necesito su ayuda para ganar la amistad de Malfoy, Merlín. Y creo que me la pondrá bastante difícil.

Merlín suspiró y asintió.

-Sé que necesita mi ayuda, señorita Granger. –dijo. –Y por cierto, parece que no tuvo un sueño tan placentero anoche.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Estaba murmurando algunas… palabras. Interesantes palabras. –dijo Merlín, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña gimió. Ella sabía que hablaba dormida.

-¿Y que dije? – '_Espero que hayan sido cosas que no me avergüencen'_ añadió en su pensamiento.

-Oh, palabras interesantes, muy interesantes. –comenzó. –Murmuró lo mucho que le desagradaba Draco Malfoy…

-¡Maldición, claro que lo hago!

-… murmuró sobre cuán preocupada estaba sobre las cosas que pasarían al siguiente día, que por cierto es hoy…

-… ¡Dios, claro que lo estoy!

-… y….-dijo con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ante su sonrisa. Levantó el vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia sus labios y tomó de su contenido.

-Y… dijo que lo amaba. –terminó.

Hermione escupió el jugo de calabaza. Afortunadamente, Merlín brincó inmediatamente. Sabía que esta iba a ser su reacción. Observó con diversión como la castaña tosía y limpiaba sus labios furiosamente con una servilleta.

-¿QU… QUÉ?

-Dije que murmuró que lo amaba. –dijo Merlín, aún divertido. –Es bastante interesante, señorita Granger. Estaba murmurando algunas… digamos… palabras altisonantes sobre el joven Malfoy. Pero al final, declaró su amor por él y después, se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y gruñó.

-¿Me estaba viendo mientras dormía?

Merlín sonrió.

-Así es. Olvidé decirle sobre el hecho de que estaba temporalmente viva. Pero estaba dormida… y el resto es historia.

La castaña gimió de nuevo y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Por el amor de Dios, estaba sumamente avergonzada. Maldijo entre dientes. En verdad odiaba cuando la gente la escuchaba hablar dormida. Sabía que a veces estaba murmurando sus más oscuros y profundos secretos incluso aunque no pudiera escucharlos. Hermione sabía que Merlín no estaba mintiendo. El mago había sido completamente honesto con ella desde el comienzo.

Merlín rio.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse, señorita Granger. Incluso aunque no lo dice en voz alta, sé que lo ama.

-No es verdad, -dijo Hermione, queriendo sonar firme y molesta. En su lugar, escuchó a su voz sonar débil y derrotada.

El viejo mago sonrió.

-Lo que diga, señorita Granger. Lo que usted diga.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de Merlín. Aún seguía igual de roja que un tomate.

-¿Me podría decir si me ayudará a ganarme la amistad de Malfoy?

Merlín suspiró. Estaba desesperada por cambiar el tema de nuevo. El mago no pudía evitar divertirse cada vez que Hermione Granger desesperadamente, verdaderamente _desesperada_, trataba de cambiar el tema cada vez que hablaban de sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy. Merlín suspiró de nuevo. Supuso que simplemente ella era demasiado tímida como para hablar de ello.

-Claro, señorita Granger. La ayudaré.

La castaña asintió y logró dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Merlín asintió y apareció su varita. Hermione lo miró envidiosamente. Ya extrañaba sostener su varita. Observó como Merlín hacia un complicado movimiento de varita mientras murmuraba algunas cosas, hechizos supuso Hermione, bajo su respiración. Y después, una pequeña bolsa apareció en la mesa (Merlín había limpiado la mesa). Era de una ligera tonalidad de verde.

El mago miró a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esa bolsa podrá ayudarla, señorita Granger. El pequeño Draco Malfoy le suplicó que le diera cosas que puedan complacerlo para así poder ser su amigo…

Hermione hizo una mueca. ¿Malfoy? ¿Suplicar? Bueno, demandar era la palabra correcta. El punto es que Draco Malfoy jamás suplica, y eso es un hecho.

Merlín ignoró la mueca de la castaña y continuó.

-Esta bolsa, -apuntó al objeto en la mesa. –puede ayudarla. Dado que no tiene una varita, no puede conjurar cosas para dárselas al joven Malfoy. Así que, si necesita algo, solo diga lo que necesita y busque dentro de la bolsa. Encontrará lo que necesita dentro de ella.

Hermione lo miró con asombro. Tomo la bolsa y se la colgó en el cuerpo.

-Wow, usted usó magia muy, muy avanzada. –hizo una nota mental de que si vivía de nuevo, intentaría este particular complicado hechizo.

Merlín vagamente sonrió por su respuesta.

-Pero hay un límite, señorita Granger. Sólo puede darle cinco cosas. Después de eso, la magia desaparecerá.

-Oh, -Hermione dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –Trataré de usarlos sabiamente. –"_Si Malfoy no se pone fastidioso y todo eso_" ella continuó en sus pensamientos, suspirando.

-Bien. –dijo Merlín. Miró a Hermione. –Creo que será mejor que se vaya ahora, señorita Granger. El joven Malfoy espera impaciente por usted. Creo que tiene que hacer algunas cosas después de su corta reunión con usted.

La castaña parecía sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Merlín sonrió.

-Puedo ver cosas desde arriba, señorita Granger.

-Oh, Okay. –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento. –Gracias de nuevo, Merlín.

-Si algo sale mal, diga mi nombre, señorita Granger. Y de inmediato vendré.

Hermione asintió.

-Está bien, lo haré. –y con un suave pop, Merlín desapareció. Hermione suspiró mientras lentamente caminaba hacia el infierno… alias el lugar donde Draco Malfoy la estaba esperando.

-Aún no puedo creer que murmuré que lo amaba.

* * *

><p>Draco miró su reloj por décima vez. Claramente le había dicho a Hermione que la vería a las diez de la mañana en el mismo lugar. Pero el rubio frunció el ceño. Y eran las 10:10 am. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso.<p>

Draco suspiró mientras miraba hacia adelante, esperando por su arribo. El rubio no sabía porque anticipaba tanto su llegada… él estaba anticipando la llegada de una linda adolescente. Draco suspiró mientras una incrédula sonrisa torcida se aparecía en su rostro. Merlín, estuvo pensando como esta adolescente se veía tan adorable y brillante ayer. Por el amor de Dios, tan sólo tenía nueve (próximamente diez) pero había encontrado a esta adolescente en particular (probablemente de dieciséis o diecisiete) muy atractiva.

Su sonrisa pronto creció cuando la vio caminar hacia su "punto de reunión" como lo había llamado cariñosamente la noche anterior. Ella estaba usando una blusa cuello de tortuga color verde con unos jeans. '_Hermosa'_ pensó mientras sus ojos viajaban a su rostro. Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño… hacia él. Draco no puedo evitar sonreír aún más. Este sería un día muy interesante para él.

-Llegas tarde. –dijo cuando ella estuvo a pie de distancia de él.

-Lo sé. No necesitas decírmelo. –dijo Hermione molesta.

-Enojarte conmigo no te ayudará a que me vuelva tu amigo, sabes. –dijo Draco, aun sonriendo. '_Es aún más linda cuando está enojada.'_ pensó.

Hermione suspiró mientras furiosamente corría una mano por su cabello.

-Está bien, lo siento. –dijo, sonando mal educada. Decir lo siento a Malfoy era aún más difícil que decírselo a Ron.

-Está bien, estás perdonada. –dijo. Entonces juntó las manos, haciéndolo parecer más maduro. –Ahora, me gustaría decirte que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi padre me dijo que habría una reunión familiar, probablemente sobre la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi madre. –sus plateadas orbes miraron directo a las cafés de Hermione. –Si me vas a dar algo hoy, será mejor que sólo me des dos cosas. Veré si alguna me complace. Si una lo hace, o tal vez ambas, entonces cumpliré mi parte del trato. Aceptaré tu amistad.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. Nunca había escuchado a un niño de su edad hablar… de esa manera. La castaña estaba impresionada.

-Está bien, -dijo.

-Puedes comenzar. –dijo, mirando casualmente a sus uñas. Hermione rodó los ojos pero se guardó el insulto que se estaba formando en su boca. Si quería ser amiga de Malfoy, sería mejor si no dijera ninguno de los insultos al niño.

La castaña contempló las cosas que le podrían gustar al niño. Realmente no sabía ninguna de estas cosas porque obviamente, ella era una chica. Recordó jugar con niños cuando era más joven pero eran muy pocos.

'_Hmm… Malfoy es inteligente'_ contempló. Okay, había que admitirlo, el maldito era brillante. Era Premio Anual y era el segundo más inteligente de Hogwarts. Así que, Hermione pensó que le gustaría la cosa que ella le daría ahora. Susurró suavemente a la bolsa y buscó dentro de ella.

Draco miró curiosamente a la bolsa que colgaba de Hermione pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Hermione ya podía sentirlo, como Merlín le había dicho. Con una sonrisa, Hermione lo sacó de la bolsa.

-Aquí está el primero. –dijo.

Draco miró al objeto que estaba en la mano de Hermione. Lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de mirar a Hermione con una mueca. Hermione gruñó, haciendo que su mueca se convirtiera en la famosa (infame) sonrisa torcida de los Malfoy.

-¿_Historia de Hogwarts_? –preguntó, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente del libro en las manos de Hermione hacia la adolescente. -¿Honestamente creíste que me complacerías con eso?

Hermione gruñó aún más fuerte pero no dijo nada.

La sonrisa de Draco creció.

-Para tu información, tenemos una gran biblioteca en la Mansión Malfoy. Y, de hecho, tenemos cientos de copias de _Historia de Hogwarts_ en diferentes idiomas. Así que no tienes que darme otro libro para añadir a nuestra colección.

Hermione miró al pequeño niño.

-Ahora, dame el último. –ordenó. –Tengo que irme a casa pronto.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué impacientarte. – dijo Hermione molesta, mientras comenzaba a pensar de nuevo.

Draco la miró secretamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido y apuesto rostro. Estaba disfrutando mandar sobre Hermione. Oh Merlín, disfrutaba hacerla enojar porque era divertida cuando se molestaba y… bueno… era bastante bonita cuando se molestaba tal como había pensado hace un rato.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en otras cosas que pudieran complacer a Malfoy. Y entonces, una idea golpeó su cabeza mientras recordaba sus días en Hogwarts. Susurró suavemente a la bolsa y buscó dentro de ella. Tomó una rana de chocolate y la sacó. Siempre veía una lechuza llevando algunos dulces a Draco desde su casa y él siempre lo presumía (bastante alto, de hecho). Tal vez, esto lo complacería.

-Toma. –dijo, lanzándolo furiosamente al pequeño niño, deseando que no lo atrapara. Pero lo hizo. '_Buenos reflejos'_, pensó con gran sarcasmo. Vio como casualmente abría la envoltura y le daba una mordida al chocolate. Estuvo en silencio hasta que se terminó por completo el chocolate. Con un suspiro impaciente, Hermione preguntó, -¿Y bien?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Desperdiciaste una oportunidad, Hermione. –dijo, la sonrisa torcida formándose en su rostro. El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco cuando él dijo su nombre sin disgusto u odio acompañándolo. –Mis padres ya me compran muchos dulces. –frunció el ceño ligeramente. –Además, si quieres darme algo que me complazca por favor dame algo que no sea comestible.

-Si, señor. –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

-Muy bien, -dijo, su tono sonando como si estuviera orgulloso de su perro mascota. Hermione lo miró.

-Te daré otra cosa. –dijo, ahora poniendo una cara de concentración.

-Sólo te di dos oportunidades, Hermione. –él le recordó. –Te dije que necesitaba irme temprano.

Hermione gimió.

-Malfoy… -el rubio frunció el ceño y Hermione suspiró. -¡Draco dame otra oportunidad! –el rubio sacudió la cabeza, molestándola. Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Cuando los abrió, Draco estaba sorprendido de ver un pequeño destello de dolor en sus ojos. -¿Por favor?

El rubio la miró sin emoción alguna pero por dentro, estaba estupefacto. Nadie le había dicho 'por favor' antes. ¿Y por qué parecía como si ella estuviera pasando por un momento difícil? ¿Por qué parecía tan importante para ella que fueran amigos? Y, ¿por qué se veía tan atractiva con esos ojos suplicantes y esos suaves labios? Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-En serio no puedo, Hermione. Necesito irme ya. Mis padres en serio tienen que verme ahora. –dijo. –Pero, aún tienes más oportunidades mañana. –añadió inmediatamente al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de llorar.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Al menos aún tenía oportunidades mañana. Esta noche, se prometió a sí misma que pensaría en cosas para complacer al niño. ¡Necesitaba vivir, de acuerdo!

-Bien. –dijo. –Te puedes ir.

Vio como un destello de duda pasaba por el rostro del rubio pero desapareció inmediatamente. La castaña levantó una ceja ante lo que vio. Tal vez estaba alucinando.

-Adiós entonces. –dijo Draco y después se giró. Él había escuchado su suave 'adiós' y sus pasos volverse lentamente más suaves mientras se alejaba de él.

Draco suspiró y corrió una mano por su cabello. Estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto en sus ojos hacía tan sólo un momento.

Y una pequeña parte de él, sólo una pequeña parte, pensó que tal vez pretendería ser complacido por algunas de las cosas que Hermione podría darle mañana.

Pero tristemente, sólo es una pequeña parte de él.

* * *

><p><em>25 de mayo de 1990.<em>

Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia su punto de reunión. Al momento en que llegó, Draco ya estaba ahí, sentado en la banca. Estaba jugando distraídamente con una de los hilos flojos de su playera gris. Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante el color de su playera. En sus años de Hogwarts, la castaña siempre lo vio usando verde, negro, gris o blanco. Eso era todo. Ningún otro color. Pero Hermione tenía que admitirlo, esos colores lo hacían ver más… sexy.

La castaña se sonrojó ligeramente mientras nerviosamente se aclaraba la garganta. Draco levantó la mirada abruptamente y vio a Hermione. La miró de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba usando un suéter azul y de nuevo unos jeans. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta. Se veía más bonita en azul y cuando su cabello estaba recogido.

-Wow, hoy no llegas tarde. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de la castaña. –Ahora, dame las cosas que tengas que darme. No te presionaré pero honestamente, prefiero hacer otras cosas. –Bueno, eso era una mentira blanca. Draco estaba extrañamente emocionado de verla molesta de nuevo.

-Bueno, lamento robar su preciado tiempo, señor. –dijo Hermione molesta, su rostro volviéndose rojo del enojo.

-Cálmate. –dijo Draco. –Como te dije ayer, enojarte conmigo no te ayudará a volverte mi amiga.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó del uno al diez, sólo para calmarse. Cuando supo que su ira estaba controlada, abrió los ojos.

-¿Puedo empezar? –preguntó secamente.

-Adelante. –dijo, no realmente seguro de por que ella le estaba pidiendo permiso. Jugó con un palo, pretendiendo ser una varita mientras secretamente la veía pensar.

Hermione pensó en otra cosa para darle al… niño insolente. Pensó sobre sus amigos y las cosas que usualmente llevaban a su casa para jugar con ella (si, a veces Hermione jugaba con juguetes de niño que con muñecas). Otra idea vino a su mente mientras le susurraba a la bolsa mágica. Buscó dentro de ella y sacó un carro de juguete. Hermione sonrió. Tal vez Draco también sería uno de ellos.

-Toma. –dijo, una pequeña y confiada sonrisa en su rostro. Pero frunció el ceño cuando vio la confusión en el rostro del niño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, mirando la cosa que estaba en la mano de Hermione con ligera confusión enmascarando su interés.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero respondió de todas maneras.

-¡Es un carro de juguete, por supuesto! –exclamó, aun frunciendo el ceño.

Draco aún seguía confundido.

-¿Qué es un carro? –preguntó, ahora obviamente mostrando su interés.

La castaña se golpeó en la frente, mirando al rubio. ¡Claro! Ella estaba hablando con un mago sangre pura. Ese tipo de gente no sabrían que es un carro de juguete… o un carro, tal vez. Suspirando, lo puso de nuevo en la bolsa.

-Espera. –dijo, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera. Caminó hacia Hermione y le arrebató el juguete de la mano. Miró con interés mientras la negra y pequeña cosa debajo del carro se comenzó a mover. La castaña sonrió ante su repentino interés en el juguete muggle. Hermione frunció el ceño. Era algo muggle así que tal vez Draco tenía prohibido tener uno.

-Es un juguete muggle. –dijo. Vio como Draco se congeló. Y repentinamente, lanzó el carro, golpeando el hombro derecho de Hermione.

-¡Ouch! –la castaña gimió mientras se masajeaba su adolorido hombro. Miró a Draco, quien se limpiaba las manos frenéticamente en la ropa. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –exclamó, sintiéndose ligeramente irritada.

-¡Tengo prohibido tener juguetes muggles! –exclamó, mirando repentinamente a Hermione. -¡No me dijiste que era un juguete muggle!

-Bueno, porque obviamente estabas fascinado con él –dijo Hermione, reclamando. Y entonces, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Draco se obligó a no mirarla estupefacto. Se veía más hermosa sonriendo que suplicando. –Espera, tu estabas _fascinado_ cuando te mostré el carro de juguete –dijo, son otra encantadora sonrisa. -¿Te complació, no es así?

-Ciertamente no. –dijo Draco, reclamando también. –No me puedes complacer con juguetes muggles.

Hermione lo miró mientras murmuraba profanidades, no queriendo que un niño, ni siquiera Malfoy, la escuchara decir palabras anti-sonantes.

-¿Me darás algo más? –preguntó Draco groseramente, impacientándose.

Hermione rodó los ojos y comenzó a pensar de nuevo. '_Honestamente, este niño me está volviendo loca_.' Pensó. Se mordió el labio inferior, un habito que había desarrollado cuando estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. '_Hmm… necesito darle algo que pueda complacerlo y que no tenga prohibido tener_.' Una idea cruzó por su mente y la castaña sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez le gustaría esto.

Hermione le susurró a la bolsa mágica. Buscó dentro de ella y lo sacó. Era un dragón en miniatura. Era mágico, por supuesto, porque se estaba moviendo. Movía las alas y escupía fuego (sin quemar nada, por supuesto). De hecho, esto lo pensó por su nombre. Draco era la palabra en latín para la palabra dragón. Así fue como se le vino esa idea.

Draco miró al dragón vivo en las manos de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron con interés pero no se atrevió a mostrarlo.

-Toma. –dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba enérgicamente hacia el rubio y tomaba su mano derecha, tomando a Draco fuera de guardia. Gentilmente puso al dragón en sus manos. Draco lo miró mientras volaba un poco pero estaba más consciente del hecho de que Hermione aún estaba sujetando su muñeca. Se alivió cuando ella lentamente la dejó ir. -¿Ahora te gusta?

Siendo el niño testarudo que era, Draco sacudió la cabeza. Hermione frunció el ceño para la alegría de Draco, quien sonrió.

-Lo lamento, pero no. –dijo, sin sonar como si en realidad lo sintiera. –Me disculpo por decepcionarte, Hermione, pero tengo muchos de estos en mi habitación. Eso no me complace. –de nuevo una mentira blanca. Había dicho otra mentira.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba comenzando a sentir pánico sabiendo que solo le quedaba una oportunidad más antes de que la magia de la bolsa desapareciera. Y lo peor era que Hermione no sabía que le daría al testarudo niño sentado en la banca. Susurró algo a la bolsa, buscó dentro de ella, y sacó el objeto. Al menos estaban vendiendo esto en el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa mientras miraba al osito de felpa en ambas manos de Hermione. La castaña le dio el osito sin decir ni una palaba (el que él tomó, gracias al cielo). Ella lo estaba observando cuidadosamente.

Draco miró al osito en sus manos. Este le regresó la mirada con sus brillantes ojos de botones. El rubio odiaba admitir que siempre había querido un oso de felpa. Sí, él _quería_ un osito de felpa. Siempre sentía envidia cada vez que veía a algunos niños del Mundo Mágico abrazando sus ositos. Quería preguntarle a su padre si podía tener uno pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Sabía que los Malfoy no debían tener ositos de felpa. Pero, justo en sus manos estaba un osito que le había sido dado por una hermosa extraña. Nunca había recibido algo así. Todo lo que recibía eran cosas caras y esta simple y barata cosa lo hizo sonreír. Finalmente tenía un osito de felpa.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó ante las acciones que el pequeño niño estaba demostrando. Estaba sonriendo. Por Dios, sonriendo. Los labios de la castaña se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca hubiera sabido que un simple oso de felpa haría a Draco Malfoy feliz.

-Veo que estás complacido. –dijo Hermione, sonando triunfante. Oh, la dulce victoria.

La sonrisa de Draco finalmente desapareció mientras miraba a Hermione.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo defensivamente.

La sonrisa de la castaña continuó en su rostro.

-Sí, sí lo estás. –dijo mientras veía como el pequeño se sonrojaba. Draco Malfoy se estaba sonrojando. '_Qué lindo'_ pensó distraídamente mientras reía suavemente. –Estás complacido, Draco (recordó usar su primer nombre). Ahora, creo que sería justo si tú cumplieras tu parte del trato. –rio más porque aún no podía creer que un simple oso de felpa pudiera complacerlo.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Sí, no podría negarlo. Estaba _complacido_. Siempre había querido un osito de felpa, está bien. Hermione ya sabía que le había gustado así que no había punto en negarlo. Y entonces, un plan se formó en su mente. Le sonrió astutamente a la castaña.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

-¡Si! –exclamó Hermione, sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Pero, -dijo Draco, con su sonrisa creciendo aun más. Ahora estaba de pie con su nuevo osito abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho. -¡Sólo si me atrapas! –exclamó y con eso, se echó a correr.

Hermione lo miró, estupefacta.

-¡Niño tramposo! –exclamó, volviendo en sí. Comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Continuaron corriendo. La dulce risa de Draco se escuchó. En su opinión, Su risa era bastante contagiosa, porque Hermione se encontró riendo también.

-¡Eres fastidiosamente lenta, Hermione! –dijo Draco, molestándola. -¡Corre más rápido! ¡No me podrás atrapar si eres lenta como una tortuga!

-¿Oh si? –preguntó Hermione, retándolo. -¡Ya verás! – y entonces, corrió más rápido, haciendo que Draco riera más fuerte. Si Hermione estuviera sólo viéndolo correr así con tanta felicidad, cerraría los ojos. Su risa era como una dulce canción. La castaña sonrió. Ya casi estaba detrás de él.

-¡Ya voy, Draco! ¡Ya voy!

Draco sólo rio y continuó corriendo, ahora un poco más rápido. Hermione sonrió.

Pero entonces, algo pasó. Enredaderas comenzaron a salir del suelo y se envolvieron alrededor del tobillo derecho de Hermione. Entonces la castaña tropezó y calló al suelo con un ruido sordo. Gimió mientras rodaba así que su espalda ahora estaba contra el suelo. Su pecho dolió.

Draco había escuchado esto e inmediatamente corrió hacia la castaña.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, arrodillándose frente a ella. Su osito de felpa sentado en sus piernas. -¿Estás lastimada?

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, mientras se levantaba lentamente. Miró hacia su tobillo derecho y vio a las enredaderas envolviéndolo. Hermione frunció el ceño. _'¿Cómo pasó esto_?' se preguntó a sí misma. Ella no tenía una varita así que era imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en Draco con preocupación. Hermione suspiró al darse cuenta de la respuesta a su pregunta. Por supuesto que era la culpa de Draco. Él estaba tan feliz y emocionado que no pudo evitar usar su magia accidental.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco de nuevo, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

-Estoy bien, Draco. Lo juro. –dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba las enredaderas de su tobillo.

-Bueno, ella está bien, Sr. Botones. No hay nada de que preocuparse. –le dijo a su nuevo osito. Hermione lo miró incrédulamente.

-¿Sr. Botones? –preguntó. -¿Le pusiste a tu oso Sr. Botones?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué, está mal? Tiene ojos con botones, así que lo llamé Sr. Botones, sabes.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante su inocente respuesta. Y entonces, Hermione recordó su persecución. Repentinamente sostuvo su brazo, firme pero gentilmente.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó, riendo mientras el rubio gruñía. –Ahora que te tengo, ¿seremos amigos?

Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo y miró a su osito.

-¿Qué piensa, Sr. Botones? ¿La dejamos que sea nuestra nueva amiga?

La castaña gimió. Ahora se estaba molestando.

-¡Seamos amigos, niño malcriado! –exclamó. Para su sorpresa, Draco rompió en carcajadas. La misma dulce risa que había escuchado hace rato. -¿Qué? –preguntó, tratando de parecer confundida.

-Eres muy divertida, Hermione. –dijo Draco, dándole una palmadita a la cabeza de Hermione. –Eres muy interesante.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No estás respondiendo mi pregunta. ¿Podemos ser amigos ahora?

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Y dejó salir un falso suspiro de derrota.

-¿Tengo opción?

La castaña suspiró aliviada.

-¡Finalmente! –exclamó.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Estás tan desesperada por ser mi amiga? –preguntó.

Hermione le regresó la sonrisa.

-No, claro que no. –mintió. –Es sólo que pareces tan solitario que pensé que tal vez podría ser tu amiga.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¿Qué?

-¿En verdad piensas que estoy solo? –preguntó, aún con el ceño fruncido mientras abrazaba más fuerte al Sr. Botones.

Hermione lo miró. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en 1990. Estaba jugando _solo_. No estaba con nadie. La castaña sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Si, honestamente lo eres. –respondió, mientras el ceño del rubio de profundizaba. -¿Pero ahora ya no estás solo, no es así? Ya soy tu amiga.

-Estás olvidando a alguien. –dijo Draco, ahora sonriendo.

-¿A quién?

-Al Sr. Botones. –respondió simplemente el rubio, su sonrisa se ensanchó. –El Sr. Botones también es mi amigo ahora.

Hermione rio y se puso de pie. Draco la siguió.

-Lo siento, Hermione. –dijo Draco repentinamente. –Necesito irme. Tal vez mis padres ya me están buscando.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía la decepción en su rostro. Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza de nuevo.

-Por mí está bien.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó inocentemente, mirándola con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Si, Draco?

-¿Te puedo ver en el mismo lugar mañana? –preguntó, sonando esperanzado. –En el mismo lugar, tú sabes, con la banca. _Nuestro_ lugar.

Hermione le regresó una radiante sonrisa.

-Claro Draco, no hay problema. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Después del almuerzo estaría bien. –reflexionó Draco. –Puedo volver antes de la cena. Sabes, mis padres no estarán en casa por tres días.

-Está bien. –asintió. –Te veré en nuestro lugar exactamente a la 1 pm.

-Eso suena bien. –dijo Draco. –Adiós, entonces.

-Adiós. –dijo Hermione mientras miraba al rubio volver a su casa. Hermione se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa temporal también.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en una sola palabra.

¡Éxito!

* * *

><p>-Veo que logro hacer que el joven Malfoy se volviera su amigo, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, mientras veía a la eufórica adolescente comer su cena.<p>

-Sí. –fue su única respuesta. Se terminó su jugo de calabaza y se puso de pie. –Tengo que ir a dormir, Merlín. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger. –dijo mientras la veía subir felizmente a su habitación para dormir. Una vez que se fue, Merlín sonrió. –Esto se está poniendo interesante. –dijo en voz alta. Se puso de pie. Agitó su varita y de inmediato todas las luces se apagaron. Con su suave pop, desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora! Aunque las vacaciones aun no acaban, las tareas ya me agobian! Que disfruten el capitulo!<strong>

**xsxbx**


	4. Eres bonita

**Disclaimer: La historia original pertenece a WickedlyAwesomeMe y como ya saben, Harry Potter a JK Rowling.**

**Capitulo 4: Eres bonita.**

_26 de mayo de 1990._

Hermione estaba peinando su cabello después de haber tomado un largo y relajante baño. Ahora estaba usando una simple blusa blanca, con una falda azul que terminaba unos cuantos centímetros sobre su rodilla y sandalias blancas. Ahora se estaba poniendo una diadema blanca en el cabello.

La castaña sonrió una vez que terminó de vestirse. Hoy, vería a su nuevo amigo, el Draco Malfoy de nueve años (junto con el Sr. Botones, por supuesto). Riendo para sí misma, Hermione se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación, sólo para ser sorprendida por Merlín quien estaba a punto de tocar en su puerta. Hermione dejó salir un pequeño grito, tocando su acelerado corazón.

-¡Por Dios, Merlín, me asustó! –exclamó Hermione. -¡No vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo!

Merlín miró a Hermione con diversión. '_Se ve muy bonita hoy'_, pensó.

-Me disculpo, señorita Granger. Sólo quería preguntarle si necesita de mi ayuda hoy.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, creo que podré ingeniármelas para sobrevivir sin su ayuda, Merlín.

-Ah, ya veo. –dijo asintiendo. –Ahora, es mejor que se vaya. El joven Malfoy ya está esperando por usted.

La castaña gimió.

-¿Por qué siempre llega antes que yo?

El viejo mago sonrió.

-Creo que el joven Malfoy llegó exactamente a las 12:10, señorita Granger.

La quijada de Hermione cayó.

-¡Pero habíamos acordado que nos veríamos a la 1 pm! ¿Por qué llegó a nuestro punto de reunión más temprano?

-Bueno, creo que el joven Malfoy está algo emocionado por su reunión, señorita Granger –dijo Merlín pensativo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

-No lo entiendo.

Merlín suspiró.

-Creo que lo mejor será que ya se vaya.

La castaña asintió.

-Sí, tiene razón. –dijo. –Nos vemos, Merlín. Lo llamaré si necesito ayuda.

-Adiós. –dijo y vio como Hermione salía de la habitación. Una vez que Merlín escuchó a la puerta principal cerrarse, sonrió ligeramente. –No puedo evitar ver lo que pasará entre estos dos. –y con un suave pop, desapareció.

* * *

><p>Draco miró su reloj por décima vez. Aún eran las 12:50 de la tarde así que eso quería decir que Hermione no iba tarde. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba esperándola desde las 12:10 de la tarde. Bueno, de hecho había planeado ir a su lugar hasta las 12:50 pero, sorprendentemente, sus pies lo arrastraron al lugar 40 minutos antes de lo planeado.<p>

El rubio suspiró mientras miraba al oso en sus piernas. Sus padres no tenían idea de que su hijo tenía un oso de felpa y Draco sabía que lo mejor era que ellos no se enteraran. Afortunadamente, no estarían en casa por tres días así que aún no sabían que tenía uno. Draco frunció el ceño. Si sus padres se enteraran que tenía un oso de felpa, tal vez confiscaran al Sr. Botones y lo alejarían de él. Draco abrazó a su osito aún más fuerte. No había manera de que sus padres supieran del Sr. Botones. No dejaría que eso pasara.

-Hermione aún no llega, Sr. Botones –dijo Draco, hablándole a su osito. Suspiró mientras abría una rana de chocolate. Había traído muchas para compartir con Hermione y ahora, él ya se había comido diez. Fue una buena idea el haberse traído muchas.

-¡Draco! –dijo una voz familiar.

El rubio levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia su dirección y reprimió una sonrisa. Ella estaba usando una blusa y una falda simples. Y notó que hoy no estaba llevando su bolsa. Incapaz de retener aún más la sonrisa, Draco sonrió ampliamente. Hermione se veía adorable el día de hoy.

Hermione brilló aún más cuando vio que él le estaba regresando la sonrisa. Draco estaba usando una playera blanca y pantalones color caqui. El Sr. Botones estaba sentado en sus piernas. Una pila de ranas de chocolate también estaba a un lado.

Entonces la castaña se sentó a su lado, moviendo un poco la pila de ranas de chocolate hacia el medio para poder sentarse.

-¿Quieres algunas ranas de chocolate? –le ofreció Draco, abriendo otro chocolate. –Traje muchos, sabes.

Hermione sonrió y tomó una de las ranas de chocolate y la abrió. Y entonces, rompiendo el silencio, preguntó casualmente;

-¿Así que me estás esperando desde las 12:10? –desde la esquina de sus ojos, notó como Draco se ponía rígido y un sonrojo ligero aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas.

-No sabía que hacer en casa, así que decidí venir temprano. –respondió Draco. Frunció el ceño. –Espera, -dijo y después miró a Hermione. – ¿Cómo sabes que llegué aquí exactamente a las 12:10?

Maldición.

-Oh, umm, ha ha ha –dijo Hermione, riendo nerviosamente. -¡Caíste! Sólo estaba bromeando, sabes.

El rubio pareció creerse lo que Hermione le respondió porque se sonrojó aún más.

La castaña sonrió de lado.

-Así que, ¿realmente llegaste temprano, huh? –preguntó con voz fastidiosa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que…

-Está bien, está bien, -dijo Hermione riendo. –Bueno, dado que ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora que haremos?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo tampoco sé.

Draco rio.

-Ya sé que hacer. –dijo dándole una palmadita al Sr. Botones en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu vida? –preguntó Draco.

-Okay. –dijo Hermione lentamente. –Pero nada personal, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió.

-Okay, -respondió. Entonces puso una mirada pensativa en su rostro. –Hmm… ¿por dónde comienzo? Oh, Okay. –entonces miró a Hermione. -¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Debería decirle o no? Si lo hacía, Draco sospecharía si veía una chica _exactamente_ idéntica a ella y con _exactamente_ el mismo nombre.

-Hmm… Draco, creo que sería mejor si no supieras mi verdadero nombre.

Draco hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? No es nada personal, ¿o sí? –preguntó inocentemente, mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate.

La castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Sólo… confía en mí, Draco. En serio no puedo decirte. –susurró mientras abría los ojos y miraba al confundido niño.

Él asintió, aunque aún confundido.

-Okay, no lo preguntaré de nuevo. –prometió. –Bueno, volvamos al interrogatorio. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete. ¿Y tú?

-Nueve. Pronto tendré diez. –respondió. Y entonces frunció el ceño. -¿Diecisiete? ¿No deberías de estar en Hogwarts? Aún es temprano para las vacaciones de verano, sabes.

Demonios.

Hermione tragó. No había pensado en eso.

-Bu… bueno, Draco, la profesora Mc… dijo, el profesor Dumbledore -(inmediatamente recordó que el profesor Dumbledore aún estaba vivo en ese año)- me envió a… una tarea secreta por tres semanas. Después de eso, volveré a Hogwarts. –dijo, tartamudeando las palabras.

-Oh, -dijo Draco, asintiendo. -¿Por qué te envió entonces el profesor Dumbledore? Hay muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts, sabes. ¿Por qué tú?

Hermione sabía que podría responder eso.

-Bueno, porque soy Premio Anual.

El rubio la miró sorprendido.

-Genial, ¿eres premio anual? –preguntó mientras Hermione asentía. –Yo también quiero ser Premio Anual, cuando crezca.

La castaña sonrió. Una sonrisa que significaba que ella sabía algo que él no.

-No te preocupes Draco, estoy segura de que serás uno.

Draco sonrió.

-Así que, eso quiere decir que eres inteligente. –dijo, mirándola sorprendido de nuevo. –Wow, no hubiera sabido que eres inteligente.

-De hecho, soy la bruja más inteligente de mi año. –dijo orgullosamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco le sonrió de nuevo.

-Presumida.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡No, no lo soy! –exclamó en protesta. –Mis compañeros y maestros me lo han dicho.

La sonrisa de Draco creció.

-Sí, te creo pero aun así… presumida.

-Presumida –lo imitó Hermione, haciendo reír a Draco. –Mira quien habla. –murmuró audiblemente.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Draco.

-Dije que cual es tu siguiente pregunta.

-Bueno, prometo que esta no es muy personal, –dijo Draco, mostrando toda la inocencia que pudo en su hermoso y pálido rostro. –pero, ¿tienes novio?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Pero esa es una pregunta personal! –exclamó. –Me lo prometiste, niño malcriado. No rompas tus promesas.

Draco rio.

-No hay necesidad de que te enojes, Hermione. No hablo en serio. –explicó. –No necesitas responder mi pregunta. –Bueno, esa si era una mentira. Draco en verdad quería saber si la hermosa joven junto a él ya tenía novio. Y… sería sorprendente si no tuviera uno.

-Siguiente pregunta, por favor. –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.

-Está bien. –dijo Draco. Pensó por algunos minutos hasta que su rostro se iluminó con emoción.

-Tienes diecisiete, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¡podrías usar magia sin ser monitoreada por el Ministerio! –exclamó. -¿Podrías enseñarme algo de magia con tu varita? ¿Podrías enseñarme tu patronus? Bueno, si puedes hacerlo. Quiero saber cual es la forma de tu patronus. El de mi padre es un murciélago, sabes.

Demonios.

'_Oh Dios, ¿ahora que hago?_' se preguntó Hermione frenéticamente a sí misma. '_No tengo mi varita, por el amor de Dios'_

-¿Hmm… Hermione? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio, confundido de porque Hermione se había puesto pálida repentinamente.

-Estoy bien, Draco. –mintió, moviendo nerviosamente su muñeca derecha. –Hmm… Draco, no puedo mostrarte magia.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Draco.

-¿No eres… no eres una bruja? –preguntó nerviosamente. Si Hermione no era una bruja entonces… ¡estaba siendo amigo de un muggle! Y peor, ¡le gustaba esta muggle! ¡Que horror! Lo que su padre le haría a él… a Hermione si descubría que su único y sangre pura hijo tenía una estúpida (quien realmente era inteligente), mugrosa (quien realmente lucía limpia), apestosa (quien olía maravilloso hoy) y fea (bleh, ella era hermosa, Okay) amiga muggle?

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione abruptamente. –Soy una bruja, y estoy orgullosa de serlo. Sé muchos hechizos pero… pero traigo mi varita ahora. –confesó. –No puedo mostrarte magia hoy, lo siento.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Por un minuto pensé que eras una muggle, sabes. –dijo el rubio, comiendo otra rana de chocolate. –Mi padre estaría furioso si descubriera que tengo una amiga muggle… o una hija de muggles.

La castaña tragó nerviosamente.

-Así que, ¿por qué no tienes tu varita? –preguntó Draco.

Hermione suspiró.

'_Tal vez le diga la verdad a medias'_ pensó.

-Bueno, mi archienemigo ('_y la persona que me gusta'_) la quebró. –dijo.

El rubio gimió horrorizado.

-No es cierto, ¿o si?

-Sí, sí lo hizo. –dijo la castaña asintiendo.

-Eso es horrible. –dijo Draco haciendo una mueca. –La persona que rompió tu varita es muy, muy mala.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. '_Si tan sólo supieras a quien estás describiendo, Draco'_ pensó mientras tomaba otra rana de chocolate de la ya pequeña pila y abrió la envoltura.

-Entonces no me puedes mostrar tu magia –gruñó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces miró a Hermione -¿Me prometes que me enseñarás magia algún día cuando tengas tu varita de nuevo?

Maldición.

-Hmm… no puedo prometer eso. –dijo Hermione lentamente mientras veía como el ceño del rubio se profundizaba. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te irás a otro lado? –preguntó, haciendo que Hermione tragara nerviosamente. Tal vez esta interrogación no era una muy buena idea después de todo.

-No… no lo sé. –susurró Hermione, mirando a la nada.

-Oh. –dijo él, decepcionado.

-Draco. –preguntó Hermione, sin mirar a su amigo al lado de ella. -¿Llorarías si me voy?

-No, claro que no. –dijo el rubio abruptamente, acariciando la cabeza del Sr. Botones. –Los Malfoy no lloran.

-Claro. –dijo Hermione.

Un incómodo silencio se escuchó entre los dos. Draco estaba ocupado acariciando la cabeza del Sr. Botones mientras Hermione comía una rana de chocolate.

-Wow, -dijo Draco repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio. –esto es incómodo.

Hermione rio nerviosamente.

-Sí.

-Joder. –murmuró Draco. Hermione gimió y miró a Draco con ojos sorprendidos. El rubio le regresó la mirada, confundido de porque la castaña lo miraba así. -¿Qué?

-Draco Malfoy, retráctate. –ordenó la castaña, su voz sonando repentinamente severa y firme. Sus ojos se veían sorprendidos y sonó como una madre para él. –Sabes lo que dijiste. Ahora retráctate.

-¿Qué? ¿Joder? –preguntó y miró a Hermione divertido cuando ella se puso rígida. -¿Joder?

-¡Detente, niño malcriado! –lo regañó Hermione. –Esa es una mala palabra. ¡Tienes nueve años, por el amor de Dios! ¡Un niño no debería decir… no debería decir esas palabras!

-¿Joder? –preguntó Draco de nuevo, ahora molestándola.

-Una más Sr. Malfoy y juro por Merlín que te cortaré la lengua. –lo amenazó la castaña, con su voz peligrosamente baja. Draco tenía que admitirlo, Hermione daba bastante miedo cuando estaba enojada pero al mismo tiempo, también se veía muy, muy bonita.

-No lo entiendo, -dijo, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. -¿Hablas sobre 'joder'?

-Eso es todo, Draco Malfoy, ahora muéstrame tu lengua. –dijo Hermione, irritada. ¡Aún es un niño! Él no debería decir malas palabras… los niños no deberían decir malas palabras. Era muy, muy malo.

-¿Qué tal si no quiero? –dijo Draco, siendo testarudo. –Mi padre me grita eso casi todos los días, sabes, así que pensé que no era mala.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Lucius Malfoy maldecía frente a su hijo de nueve años. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no es algo que un buen padre haría. Oh sí, lo olvidó. Lucius Malfoy no era un buen padre.

-Pero no deberías decir esas palabras, Draco. Eso no es bueno. Ahora, muéstrame tu lengua para poder darte una buena lección. –dijo Hermione, buscando dentro de su bolsillo derecho. La castaña suspiró. Claro, no tenía su varita.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Que mal que no tienes tu varita, Hermione. –dijo. –Ahora puedo conservar mi lengua.

-Ha ha ha, afortunado. –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Joder. –dijo Draco de nuevo y sonrió mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Rio.

-Draco Malfoy…

-Sabes, te ves más bonita cuando estás enojada, Hermione. –dijo Draco, aun riendo. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Sí, ser halagada por un niño de nueve años no haría que Hermione se sonrojara pero estamos hablando de la versión de nueve años de la persona que le gusta.

Draco dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó también y miró al Sr. Botones, negándose a ver a la joven junto a él.

-Er… gracias, Draco. –dijo Hermione mientras veía con diversión al rígido niño. Vio su sonrojo en ambas mejillas. La castaña sonrió. Él también estaba avergonzado.

El rubio asintió, aun con vergüenza.

-¿En… en verdad lo crees? –susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco, dibujando círculos en la cabeza del Sr. Botones, negándose a ver a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿En verdad crees que me veo más bonita cuando estoy enojada? –preguntó. Aún no podía creer que Draco Idiota Malfoy pensara que se veía bonita cuando estaba enojada.

-Hmm… sí. –dijo, mirando lentamente a Hermione. Aún tenía pequeñas partes rojas en sus mejillas mientras admitía lo que pensaba desde el primer día en que la vio. –Eres bonita, sabes. Pero eres más bonita cuando te enojas.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias, Draco. –dijo y vio como él se sonrojaba más. -¿Draco, esto es vergonzoso para ti, verdad?

Draco asintió en silencio y Hermione rio suavemente. Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y dijo;

-Eres tan tierno.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –rogó Draco, más avergonzado que cuando Hermione le dijo que era tierno.

Hermione rio de nuevo.

-Haz lo que quieras, Draco. Está bien. –dijo la castaña.

Así que, los dos hablaron de esto y aquello. Draco se recuperó de su vergüenza y platicó con Hermione sobre cosas que le gustaban, que no le gustaban, y otras cosas. Hermione entonces descubrió que Draco Malfoy en realidad era un niño dulce antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Supuso que fue la culpa del Rey de los Idiotas (Lucius Malfoy. Draco era el príncipe) del porque Draco era… bueno… así en la escuela.

-¿Así que quieres decir que has tenido amigos muggles antes? –preguntó Hermione, tomando una rana de chocolate. La pila estaba obviamente disminuyendo porque ambos continuaron comiéndolos.

Draco asintió.

-Si, pero… -frunció el ceño. –No sé porque desaparecen repentinamente. Siempre he sospechado que mi padre está detrás de todo eso. –suspiró. –Esa es la razón por la que no tengo amigos. Mi padre es quien escoge con quien debo estar. No muggles. No hijos de muggles.

-¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre siempre dice que todos son asquerosos. Dice que no deberían existir en este mundo. Dice que son una vergüenza para todos los sangre-pura del Mundo Mágico. –Draco respondió. –Mi padre siempre me dice que ellos no son buenos.

-Eso no es verdad. –explotó Hermione. Draco la miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio? –preguntó. –Bueno, mi padre siempre dice la verdad.

-Estúpido Lucius Malfoy –murmuró Hermione inaudiblemente. Entonces miró a Draco directamente a los ojos. -¿En verdad crees que todos los muggles e hijos de muggles son malos?

Draco frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento. Y entonces, respondió lentamente.

-No, no lo creo. Como te dije hace un momento, tuve un amigos muggles antes y… parecían bastante agradables. Uno incluso descubrió que era un mago y estaba fascinado y todo eso. –hizo una mueca y miró al Sr. Botones. –Es bastante… triste que ya no pueda verlo. Lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, sabes. Pero mi padre se puso furioso cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba juntando con muggles así que… No sé que fue lo que hizo. –Draco hizo otra mueca. –Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Un día solo escuché de su madre que él estaba en el hospital por unas heridas bastante graves y un gran golpe en la cabeza. También escuché que había perdido mucha sangre. –suspiró. –Desde ese día, él no volvió así que perdí a mi único mejor amigo.

-Desde que eso pasó, trato de evitar a los muggles lo mejor que pueda. –dijo Draco. –No quiero que los lastimen también, porque son buenos conmigo. –Entonces miró a Hermione con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. –Por eso es que estoy contento de que no seas muggle o hija de muggles, Hermione. Mi padre no tendrá ningún motivo para lastimarte porque eres mi amiga.

Hermione tragó. _'¡Maldito Lucius Malfoy, maldito!_' pensó. No sabía como reaccionaría Draco si le dijera que no se podía quedar porque… ella no pertenecía aquí. Ella era del futuro. Hermione suspiró. Casi había olvidado que había un motivo por el que había vuelto en el tiempo. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró de reojo al pequeño niño.

-Hmm… Draco, prométeme que no te enojarás por lo que te voy a preguntar.

Draco frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

-Depende.

Hermione suspiró.

-Sólo promételo, Draco. –dijo. -¿Por favor?

El rubio asintió lentamente, mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Okay, lo prometiste. –dijo Hermione. Tomó otra bocanada de aire. –Draco, -comenzó. -¿Tu padre… hmm… -estaba tartamudeando y Draco la miró extrañado. 'Maldición, Hermione' se reprimió a sí misma. -es… un… mortífago? –terminó en un suspiro. Vio como Draco se ponía rígido, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –preguntó, con un tono tan frío que Hermione tembló.

-Hmm… Yo…

-¿Dije que de dónde lo sacaste? –demandó Draco, mirando a Hermione furioso.

-¡Lo prometiste! –dijo Hermione y vio como Draco apretaba los dientes, tratando de calmarse.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –el rubio preguntó por tercera vez, esta vez susurrando.

-Alguien… alguien me lo dijo. –respondió Hermione, susurrando también.

-No. –Draco respondió lacónicamente, tratando de sonar agradable. Pero Hermione captó la ira en sus ojos. –Mi padre no es un… un tú-sabes-qué.

Hermione asintió incluso aunque sabía que el rubio estaba mintiendo. Lo que provocó a Hermione para preguntar eso era para saber si Draco realmente sabía que su padre era un mortífago, uno de los más leales, de hecho, como Merlín le había dicho. Su repentino enojo hizo a Hermione pensar que tal vez él ya sabía de la maldad de su padre. La castaña suspiró cuando notó que Draco aún seguía molesto.

-Lo siento. –dijo suavemente. –No debí de haber preguntado eso. –vio como el rubio se ponía rígido nuevamente. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad mientras él se giraba para mirarla.

-Yo también lo siento. –dijo con arrepentimiento. –Te prometí que no molestaría y lo hice. Perdóname, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió y acarició su cabello.

-No hiciste nada malo. –susurró. Draco la miró y sonrió.

Repentinamente, un gran trueno se escuchó sobre el cielo. Los dos miraron hacia arriba sincronizados y vieron las grises nubes cubrir el sol. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Creo que lloverá. –dijo. Y como si fuera adrede, una gran y pesada nube comenzó dejar caer su llanto en la tierra. La lluvia empapó todo en cuestión de minutos. – ¡Draco, vete a casa ahora! –gritó Hermione a través de la lluvia. El estúpido clima estaba haciendo que Hermione no pudiera escuchar nada.

Draco la miró y asintió. La castaña notó la gran sonrisa en el rostro del niño.

-¡Amo la lluvia! –gritó Draco.

-¡Bueno, pues yo odio la lluvia! –Hermione respondió. -¡Vete a casa, Draco! ¡Te enfermarás!

-¡Está bien, Hermione! ¡Te veo mañana! –dijo, cubriendo al Sr. Botones para que no se empapara tanto. – ¡Te veré aquí mañana a las 8 am! ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí, ahora vete! –dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a correr a su casa. Hermione corrió, resbalándose mucho (a veces era una persona torpe). Intentó cubrir su cabeza con las manos pero el intento fue en vano. Hermione suspiró. '_Maldita lluvia'_ gruñó mientras llegaba a la puerta de la casa. Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una acogedora chimenea con Merlín sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Estoy sorprendido de que no me llamara, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín mientras se ponía de pie para mirar a Hermione de pies a cabeza. –Está empapada por la lluvia.

Hermione gimió y tembló.

-O… obviamente. –tartamudeó debido al frío. –Yo… olvidé llamarlo, Merlín. Mi… mi mente está preocupada. –explicó.

Merlín sólo asintió.

-Ahora, vaya arriba y cámbiese antes de que se enferme.

La castaña gimió suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaría enferma mañana. Hermione sabía que tenía un débil sistema inmunológico así que una simple lluvia haría que se enfermara. Tembló mientras entraba a la fría habitación. Se puso una y cálida pijama. Eran sólo las 6 pm pero Hermione ya se sentía cansada (un síntoma de la futura fiebre) así que se saltó la cena y se durmió.

Escaleras abajo, Merlín estaba viendo las escaleras.

-Santo cielo, señorita Granger, creo que esta tarea tendrá resultados impredecibles. –pensó en voz alta. Entonces rio. –Hmm… ¿el joven Malfoy le dijo que era bonita? Eso es interesante. –dijo y con un pop, desapareció, asumiendo que Hermione no bajaría a cenar.


	5. Fiebre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAweomeMe.**

**Capitulo 5: Fiebre.**

_27 de mayo de 1990._

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó con un muy intenso dolor de cabeza. Gimió cuando se sentó en la cama. Su cabeza se sentía como si cientos de piedras estuvieran moviéndose dentro de ella. Su cabeza se sentía muy pesada. Con otro gemido, Hermione se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño donde esperaba tomar un muy, pero muy caliente baño. Su cuerpo se estremeció, confundiendo a Hermione dado que el sol estaba puesto, sin lluvia ni vientos fríos.

Una vez que terminó de bañarse, Hermione decidió escoger su blusa azul favorita y arriba un suéter beige. También se puso unos jeans y tenis. Y para su cabello, Hermione decidió dejarlo como estaba. Estaba demasiado cansada como para peinarlo.

Y entonces bajó las escaleras pesadamente. Ir a la cocina parecía como ir a la luna. Gimió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, escuchó algunos ruidos. Ahora Hermione sabía que era sólo Merlín haciendo el desayuno. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Desayunar ahora parecía no ser precisamente una buena idea. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la cocina y fue recibida por un alegre Merlín.

-¡Buenos días, señorita Granger! –exclamó, llenando un vaso con jugo de calabaza. Merlín frunció el ceño cuando vio a la castaña. –No se ve muy bien hoy.

-No me siento muy bien. –admitió Hermione mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Presionó su palma derecha contra su sudorosa frente, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Gimió de nuevo, alarmando a Merlín. Entonces Hermione sintió una mano presionando suavemente contra su frente seguido de algunos ruidos.

-Señorita Granger, tiene fiebre. –Dijo Merlín, frunciendo el ceño. –Debió de haberme pedido ayuda ayer.

Hermione soló refunfuñó por su respuesta.

-¿Tiene alguna poción para curar la gripe? –preguntó. –No puedo ver a Draco en este estado. Sé que se preocupará.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo ninguna poción para la gripe, señorita Granger. –respondió. –Y creo que sería mejor si no fuera a su reunión hoy. El joven Malfoy lo entenderá.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, prometí verlo. –respondió, suspirando mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. –Si no tiene una poción para la gripe, ¿sabe algún hechizo sanatorio?

-No, lo siento, señorita Granger. –respondió Merlín, negando.

La castaña lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿No sabe ningún hechizo? –preguntó, un poco sorprendida.

-Señorita Granger, tal vez sea el mejor mago en la historia del Mundo Mágico pero no soy perfecto, -explicó. –No sé ningún hechizo sanatorio.

Hermione lo siguió mirando escépticamente, pero dejó el tema.

-Entonces, pastillas muggles. ¿Tiene algunas? –preguntó. –Mi cabeza me está matando.

-Eso lo puedo hacer. –dijo Merlín mientras conjuraba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Se la dio a Hermione, quién le agradeció y la tomó. Minutos después, su dolor de cabeza descendía pero aun así no se sentía del todo bien. –Gracias Merlín, eso me ayudó mucho. –dijo mientras Merlín asentía.

-Señorita Granger, en verdad creo que debería quedarse a descansar. –le dijo el mago preocupado.

Hermione negó.

-No, le prometí a Draco que lo vería hoy. –dijo y miró su reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos a las 8. –Es mejor que me vaya. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie, terminando su jugo de calabaza.

-Recuerde, si necesita ayuda…

-… Lo llamaré –terminó Hermione, haciendo sonreír a Merlín. Con un adiós, Hermione salió de la casa.

Merlín se quedó viendo a la puerta cerrada y sacudió la cabeza. Ella en verdad estaba determinada a vivir de nuevo. Con un suspiro, recogió lo que quedó del desayuno.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía como una enferma y lenta tortuga. En verdad odiaba estar enferma. Eso la hacía vulnerable… débil. Y a Hermione no le gustaba ese sentimiento. Era muy… anti-Gryffindor. La castaña suspiró mientras el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba de nuevo. Sabía que unas simples pastillas no la ayudarían. En verdad necesitaba una poción para la gripe o algún hechizo.<p>

Aún le parecía bastante curioso que Merlín no supiera ningún hechizo. Hermione había leído en algún lugar que curar fiebres sin el uso de pociones era bastante complicado. También había leído que Merlín era uno de los magos que había inventado muchos hechizos sanatorios.

'_Me está mintiendo_.' Pensó amargamente Hermione mientras se acercaba a su punto de reunión. Se detuvo cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Se inclinó y puso ambas manos en sus rodillas, una acción que la ayudó a calmar su mareo, y cerró los ojos. Los abrió y se enderezó. Lo que había hecho la había ayudado, pero no mucho. Aún se sentía mareada.

Queriendo llegar a su punto de reunión, Hermione comenzó a caminar. Con cada paso, se mareó más y más, haciéndola gruñir en frustración.

Finalmente, vio la banca donde Draco estaba sentado abrazando al señor botones. El único problema era, que Hermione estaba viendo doble. No sabía si el verdadero Draco estaba en la izquierda o en la derecha. Puso una temblorosa mano en su sudada frente y cerró los ojos, con un suave gemido escapando de sus labios.

Draco levantó la cabeza en cuanto sus oídos detectaron el sonido. Estaba bendecido con un excelente oído, saben. Draco levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione. Sonrió pero esta de inmediato desapareció cuando vio el estado de Hermione.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, levantándose mientras Hermione comenzaba a tambalearse un poco. Draco podía ver el sudor en su frente. –Hermione… -susurró.

De repente, Hermione colapsó en el suelo. Draco la miró sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la inconsciente chica.

-Hermione… -dijo, sacudiéndola. La castaña temblaba incontrolablemente mientras más sudor se formaba en su frente. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Asustado y preocupado, el rubio tocó su frente con su mano derecha pero inmediatamente la quitó. Estaba ardiendo.

Frenéticamente, Draco miró alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara. El rubio gimió cuando no vio a nadie… nada.

-Hermione… por favor mejora, -le dijo, lleno de miedo.

Y entonces, su mente comenzó a trabajar. Con los ojos fijos en la inconsciente adolescente, susurró:

-Dobby, te necesito.

Pasó cerca de un minuto cuando Draco escuchó el familiar sonido de su elfo doméstico personal. Draco lo miró y nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz de verlo. Incapaz de controlarse, el rubio lo abrazó a su sorprendido elfo.

-El joven Draco Malfoy llamó a Dobby. –dijo, tratando de zafarse sin éxito de los brazos de Draco. -¿Qué es lo que el amo Draco Malfoy necesita de Dobby?

Draco apuntó su pálido dedo hacia la inconsciente chica.

-¿El amo Draco conoce a esta señorita?

El rubio asintió vigorosamente.

-Ella es mi amiga, Dobby. –dijo. –Ahora por favor, ayúdame a llevarla a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

El elfo sintió. Podía escuchar la preocupación y el miedo en la voz de su joven amo. Enlazó su brazo derecho con el de Draco y uno de los brazos de Hermione con el izquierdo. Con un snap, desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Draco miró al reloj de su bisabuelo por décima vez y después a la durmiente joven en la cama. Había pasado una hora desde que Hermione se había desmayado y ahora estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la Mansión Malfoy.<p>

Con la ayuda de la magia de Dobby, ambos lograron hacer que la inconsciente Hermione bebiera una poción para la gripe. Así que ahora, aunque la fiebre había bajado, la castaña aún seguía algo caliente.

Draco se había quedado a su lado desde que llegaron a la mansión. Dobby se había ofrecido para cuidar a Hermione mientras Draco tomaba un descanso, pero sorprendentemente, el rubio se había negado a dejarla. Entonces el elfo se ocupó en hacer algo de comer para su amo y su amiga.

Draco miró al Sr. Botones, quien estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-Hermione no ha despertado, Sr. Botones. –dijo, acariciando la cabeza de su osito. –Pero ya está bien. Su fiebre ha descendido. No hay nada de que preocuparse ahora.

Y de repente, Hermione dejó salir un pequeño gemido. Draco la miró de inmediato, queriendo saber si ya había despertado. Pero desafortunadamente, ella sólo se giró así que su cara ahora estaba frente a Draco. El rubio suspiró y entonces escuchó a Hermione gemir de nuevo.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó.

-Mamá… papá… -murmuró, seguido de un sollozo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás despierta? –preguntó Draco, mirándola sorprendido. Hermione no le respondió, así que Draco asumió que sólo estaba hablando dormida. El rubio sonrió ligeramente ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Hermione hablaba dormida.

-Casa… -murmuró Hermione mientras se giraba de nuevo, ahora dándole la espalda a Draco. –Quiero ir a casa. –otro sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Draco la miró silenciosamente y con interés mientras ella se giraba de nuevo.

-Harry… Ron… -murmuró. –Quiero regresar. –Draco frunció el ceño cuando una sola lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Hermione. La limpió con su dedo, sintiendo la humedad de la lágrima.

Entonces la miró de nuevo, su rostro se veía más relajado. 'Así que ella extraña su casa' reflexionó, limpiando inconscientemente su húmedo dedo en la ropa. Hermione quería ir a casa, eso era lo que asumía. Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo. Si Hermione se iba a casa, había una posibilidad de que no se volvieran a ver de nuevo. Suspiró. Tal vez podría preguntarle si se podrían seguir viendo después de que Hermione cumpliera con su tarea de Premio Anual.

-¿Amo Draco? –preguntó Dobby con su suave voz, rompiendo el silencio. Draco se giró lentamente, con el interrogante en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Dobby? –preguntó.

-Una carta llegó para el amo Draco. La carta está en la cocina, amo Draco. –dijo Dobby. Sus ojos entonces se enfocaron en la durmiente chica. -¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Hermione?

-Ella está bien, Dobby. –dijo. -¿Podrías sólo darme la carta? –No quería dejar a Hermione.

Dobby sacudió la cabeza.

-La lechuza no quiere que Dobby tome la carta. El amo Draco debe ser el que tome la carta. La lechuza está esperando por el amo Draco.

-¿De quién es la carta? –preguntó Draco.

-Del amo Lucius, amo Draco. –dijo el elfo.

El rubio suspiró.

-Está bien, Dobby. Puedes continuar con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

Dobby asintió. Y con un tronar de sus dedos, desapareció.

Draco miró una vez más a Hermione. Puso al Sr. Botones a su lado.

-Cuídela, Sr. Botones. Volveré inmediatamente. –dijo y con eso, salió de la habitación.

Al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, Hermione se giró de nuevo.

-Draco Malfoy… -murmuró, seguido de un suspiro, abrazando inconscientemente al oso. –Te amo.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el Sr. Botones. Parpadeó varias veces y rodó para poder ver el techo. <em>'¿Dónde estoy?<em>' se preguntó a sí misma, descubriendo rápidamente la obvia diferencia de esta habitación con la de su casa temporal. Miró hacia la ventana y vio unas cortinas verdes. Estaba acostada en una cama de cuatro postes, observó, con cortinas plateadas y un edredón verde. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda, en la opinión de Hermione.

El rostro de la castaña se contorsionó ligeramente ante la curiosidad. '_Todo es verde y plateado. Todo es tan… Slytherin._', pensó mirando hacia la cómoda verde con plata. Miró de nuevo hacia el techo y de inmediato reconoció el escudo –el escudo Malfoy. Lo había visto en la habitación de los premios anuales.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon con sorpresa. Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Se sentó abruptamente, haciendo que su cabeza se mareara. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que la sensación desapareció. _'¿Por qué estoy en la Mansión Malfoy?_' pensó, mirando de nuevo alrededor. Todo era bastante costoso. Hermione frunció el ceño. Recordaba haber tenido fiebre cuando despertó esta mañana. Había tomado una píldora para el dolor dado que Merlín no tenía ninguna poción para la gripe y no sabía ningún hechizo sanador. Recordaba haber caminado hacia su punto de reunión aun cuando se sentía mareada. La última cosa que recordaba era haber visto a Draco antes de desmayarse.

Hermione jadeó. Se había desmayado por la fiebre. El pánico comenzó a invadirla. _'¿Qué tal si Lucius está aquí?_, se preguntó a sí misma. Odiaba las preguntas de '¿Y si…?'

¡CRASH!

Los ojos de Hermione de inmediato se posaron en el piso. Escuchó el sonido de algo que se estrelló y después algunos murmullos. Curiosa, se levantó silenciosamente. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Ahí estaba Dobby quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras recogía las piezas de cristal roto con Draco, quien se disculpaba continuamente.

-Lo siento, Dobby. –dijo por enésima vez. –Lo siento. Sólo debiste de haberme dado la bandeja.

Dobby suspiró.

-Dobby le dijo al amo Draco que la bandeja es pesada.

Draco hizo un mohín.

-Pero yo le quería dar la bandeja de comida a Hermione –gruñó audiblemente. Se arrodilló y ayudó a Dobby a recoger lo que quedaba del cristal.

-El amo Draco se puede lastimar. –dijo Dobby amablemente, mirando como Draco tomaba las piezas del cristal. Hermione miró con interés, no queriendo interrumpirlos.

-No, no lo haré. –dijo el rubio testarudamente. Continuó recogiendo las piezas. -¡Ouch! –exclamó mientras sangre comenzaba a salir de su dedo índice. Dobby suspiró.

-Dobby le advirtió al amo Draco. –dijo el elfo.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –preguntó repentinamente Hermione mientras se arrodilla junto al rubio.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Duele un poco. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño a su herida.

-Dobby curará la herida. –dijo el elfo.

-No, está bien, Dobby. –dijo Hermione. –Es una herida pequeña. No gastes tu magia con ella.

Entonces Draco se sorprendió cuando Hermione tomó su mano repentinamente. Con su mano libre, buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo. Draco la miró en silencio mientras ella limpiaba la sangre con su pañuelo. Una vez que la sangre dejó de salir, le sonrió al rubio.

-Ahí esta. –dijo. -¿Aún duele?

-Un poco. –admitió Draco. Odiaba tener heridas. En verdad dolían. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando Hermione le dio un pequeño beso al dedo.

-¿Aún duele? –preguntó.

Draco no respondió pero continuó mirándola como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

Hermione rio ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco.

-Mi madre solía hacer eso cuando yo era una niña. –dijo. –Si tenía una herida pequeña, pero que dolía, ella la besaba y entonces el dolor se iba. –explicó. –Ahora, ¿te sigue doliendo?

Draco negó en silencio, haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

-¿La señorita Hermione se encuentra mejor? –preguntó Dobby. El pequeño desastre ahora estaba limpio. La bandeja con el supuesto almuerzo de Hermione ahora estaba junto al elfo.

-Oh, ya estoy mejor. –dijo Hermione. -¿Me diste una poción para la gripe, verdad?

Dobby asintió.

-Si, señorita Hermione.

Hermione sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, señorita Granger. –dijo el elfo. –Es un placer para Dobby ayudar a los amigos del amo Draco.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó. Y entonces miró la bandeja juntos a Dobby. -¿Ese es mi almuerzo? –preguntó.

-Sí. –respondió Draco, volviendo en sí. –Almuerzo en la cama.

Hermione rio.

-¿Ya comiste, Draco?

Draco negó.

-Entonces comamos junto. –dijo Hermione y se puso de pie y ayudó a Draco a levantarse.

-Sirve el almuerzo en el comedor, Dobby. –ordenó Draco.

Dobby asintió y sostuvo la bandeja. Con un snap, desapreció. Draco miró a Hermione.

-Vamos, te mostraré el comedor. –dijo. Hermione asintió y lo siguió.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione observó toda la Mansión Malfoy. Todo llamó su atención porque todo era invaluable. Hermione sintió como si estuviera en un castillo. Había antigüedades muy costosas que venían de diferentes partes del mundo. Y prácticamente jadeó cuando vio una pequeña replica de la estatua de la Libertad.

-Ese fue un regalo de un rico conocido de mi padre. –dijo Draco, siguiendo la mirada de Hermione. La había estado observando de reojo y estaba bastante divertido con lo impresionada que estaba.

-¡Se ve exactamente igual a la estatua de la libertad! –exclamó Hermione.

-E… sí. –dijo Draco, aún divertido.

Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hacia el comedor. Hermione estaba ocupada observando la Mansión completa mientras que Draco la observaba a ella.

-¿Tus padres están aquí? –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Miró a Draco con un poco de pánico.

Draco negó.

-No vendrán a casa. Están ocupados preparando el baile por el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-Oh. –dijo Hermione. -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu madre?

-El 30 de mayo. –respondió Draco.

-Oh, ya veo por qué están ocupados. –dijo Hermione. –Es en tres días.

El rubio sólo asintió.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-Hemos llegado. –dijo mientras se detenía junto a una enorme puerta de roble que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. Hermione miró ansiosa como abría la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo abierta, mandíbula cayó de inmediato.

-Oh Dios.-dijo casi sin respiración. –Esto es hermoso. –El comedor era muy grande. Una larga mesa era vista en medio de la habitación. Hermione asumió que era tan grande como la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Un enorme candelabro colgaba del techo que tenía pintados ángeles y nubes. Grandes ventanas con cortinas verdes eran vistas al lado izquierdo del comedor mientras que en el derecho se veían más antigüedades y cosas caras. –Bastante rico. –murmuró Hermione. –Y yo soy bastante pobre. –Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. La familia Malfoy siempre sería ostentosa.

-Vamos Hermione, el almuerzo está listo. –dijo Draco, tomando su mano derecha. Hermione lo siguió y se sentó al final de la mesa. El rubio se sentó justo en el final opuesto de la mesa. Hermione frunció el ceño ante sus asientos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la silla junto a Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Cómo podremos hablar si me siento al final de la mesa? –preguntó simplemente Hermione. –No quiero gritar mientras como, sabes.

Draco la miró curiosamente y se encogió de hombros.

La comida apareció y fue entonces cuando Hermione se sintió muy, pero muy hambrienta. Comió todo lo que pudo, tomando cada oportunidad para comer los deliciosos platillos que sólo eran para la gente rica.

El rubio miró a Hermione con diversión y curiosidad.

-Cálmate, Hermione. La comida no irá a ningún lado. –dijo.

Hermione le sonrió y tragó un pedazo de carne.

-Lo siento Draco, no puedo evitarlo. Nunca había comido comida cara antes.

Draco sólo asintió y siguió comiendo.

Después de que terminaron de comer, la castaña suspiró contenta.

-Gracias por la deliciosa comida. –dijo, haciendo sonreír a Draco. –De todas maneras, ya me siento mejor. Creo que volveré a casa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿No te puedes quedar un ratito más? –preguntó, esperanzado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Draco. De todas maneras, ¿Qué haría aquí?

-Te puedo mostrar la biblioteca. –sugirió. Vio como los ojos de Hermione brillaban de emoción.

-Muy bien, me puedo quedar un rato más. –dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. Draco la imitó. -¿Es grande tu biblioteca? –preguntó.

-Bueno, no lo sé… -dijo. –Pero padre dice que es el doble de grande que la biblioteca de Hogwarts. –con su respuesta, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir un jadeo.

-Extraño la biblioteca de Hogwarts. – le dijo a Draco. –Extraño la sensación de estar en una biblioteca.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás en una biblioteca? –preguntó el rubio.

-Paz… relajación… -dijo simplemente Hermione. –No importa cuan estresado sea mi día, si voy a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, mi estrés desaparece inmediatamente.

-Oh. –respondió Draco.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a otra enorme puerta de roble. Draco abrió la puerta mientras Hermione lo miraba emocionada.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Hermione no pudo evitar jadear.

-¡WOW! –dijo mientras miraba a Draco. –Tú padre tiene razón, Draco. Es el doble del tamaño de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Draco sólo asintió y entró, con Hermione caminando tras él. La castaña sintió como si estuviera en el cielo con cientos y cientos de libros organizados en grandes libreros de madera. Colapsó en alegría. Casi.

Como en Hogwarts, los libros estaban clasificados de acuerdo a su género. Encantados letreros de manera estaban colgados de los libreros. Hermione se acercó de inmediato a los libreros con el letrero que decía 'Ficción' y comenzó a buscar de libro en libro.

-¿Quieres que me vaya, Hermione? –preguntó Draco, viendo a Hermione.

-No, quédate aquí. –dijo la castaña, riendo. –Tal vez me pierda. Sólo… sólo quiero leer un libro.

Draco suspiró y siguió el consejo de Hermione. Él fue hacia la sección de 'Deportes' y sacó un libro sobre Quidditch. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en la mesa, Hermione llegó medio-caminando medio-corriendo hacia él. Estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿Tienes toda la serie de Crepúsculo? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose frente a Draco.

El rubio asintió.

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo! –exclamó. –No he leído Luna Nueva ni Eclipse. Leí Crepúsculo este verano y ¡_muero_ por leer las secuelas!

Draco la miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Hermione lo notó y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué?

El rubio rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Increíble. –dijo. -¿Por qué las chicas prácticamente están enamoradas de ese libro?

-¡Porque Stephanie Meyer hizo un buen trabajo escribiendo esos libros! –dijo Hermione. –Y… Edward Cullen es… bueno… como Bella Swan lo describió… _inhumanamente_ hermoso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-Suenas como mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre también es adicta a las series de Crepúsculo, sabes. –dijo Draco. –Cada vez que no estoy haciendo nada y que ella no está haciendo nada, me obliga a escuchar cuanto ama esos libros. Me dice como desea que los vampiros del mundo mágico fueran como los Cullen. Esos son los peores días de mi vida.

Hermione rio.

-¿Los has leído, entonces?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No y nunca lo haré. Creo que es demasiado afeminado para mí. –respondió.

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo el libro. Su pacífica lectura se rompió cuando Dobby entró.

-Dobby se disculpa por la interrupción pero el té y las galletas están listas, amo Draco.

Draco asintió y miró a Hermione.

-¿Quieres tomar té y comer galletas?

-Claro. –dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

-Muy bien, el té siempre es en el jardín –dijo y se puso de pie. Hermione se puso de pie también y regresó el libro a su lugar.

Los dos caminaron hacia el jardín en un pacífico silencio. Cuando llegaron ahí, Hermione no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa. Su jardín era hermoso también. Había muchos tipos diferentes de plantas, mágicas y no mágicas. Hermione miró sorprendida al arbusto cortado con la forma del escudo de los Malfoy.

-Mi madre es quien mantiene la belleza de este jardín. –dijo Draco, sintiéndose ligeramente orgulloso. –Todos los invitados a nuestra Mansión siempre se sorprenden cuando los traemos al jardín.

-Oh. –dijo Hermione simplemente. Draco la guio hacia el quiosco en medio del jardín con una pequeña mesa con el té y las galletas en ella. Hermione sonrió. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había tomado té.

Se sentó al lado opuesto de Draco y lentamente tomó un poco.

-Está delicioso. –comentó.

Draco sonrió.

-Dobby hace el mejor té del mundo. –dijo.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Comieron algunas galletas hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, eres muy interesante cuando duermes. –dijo. Hermione se congeló. Lentamente, miró a Draco con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. –Descubrí algo sobre ti, sabes. Hablas cuando duermes.

Hermione gruñó.

-Sí, sé que hablo cuando duermo. Gracias por recalcarlo. –dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a Draco. Su sonrisa entonces desapareció cuando frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Dijiste que extrañabas a tu mamá y a tu papá. –dijo Draco suavemente.

La castaña dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, lo hago. Extraño mi hogar.

-Y murmuraste nombres… creo que eran Harry y Ron. –dijo, sus ceño frunciéndose. -¿Quiénes son?

-Son mis mejores amigos. –dijo Hermione.

-¿Chicos?

Hermione asintió, riendo suavemente.

-Sí, son ambos hombres y yo soy la única mujer. –dijo. –La gente dice que parezco su madre, sabes. Siempre hacen cosas estúpidas que los llevan a detención. Son unos busca-problemas. Incluso aunque les guste eso, ellos son una parte muy importante en mi vida.

-Dijiste que quería volver. –susurró Draco. Su tono hizo que Hermione lo mirara curiosamente. –Una lágrima resbaló por tu rostro.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró su taza de té.

-Es un poco difícil ajustarse, Draco. –dijo. –Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano en la mañana e ir al gran comedor con Harry y Ron. Estoy acostumbrada a regañarlos cuando no hacen sus tareas. Estoy acostumbrada a ser llamada 'insufrible sabelotodo, mandona san… ee… mugg… sangre-pura' –dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente cuando Draco la miró extrañamente debido a su tartamudeo.

-¿Eres mandona?

Hermione sonrió y encogió los hombros.

-¿Tú que crees?

Draco asintió.

-Sí, creo que eres mandona. –admitió.

Hermione rio.

-Todo mundo piensa que soy muy, muy mandona. –dijo suspirando. –No puedo evitarlo. Me molesta que la gente no haga nada bien. Así que cuando les digo sus errores, me dicen que soy una mandona.

-¿No te molesta?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no me molesta. Te dije que ya me acostumbré. –dijo pensativa. –Aunque, me dolió un poco cuando estaba en primer año. Lloré en el baño de niñas un troll casi me aplasta.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon sorprendidos.

-Wow, ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-Mis mejores amigos me salvaron. –dijo Hermione. –Si no hubieran venido, creo que ahora ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra.

El rubio se estremeció ante sus palabras.

-¿Cómo se siente tener mejores amigos? –preguntó inocentemente.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es… un lindo sentimiento. –dijo. –No puedo explicarlo.

-Deseo poder sentirlo alguna vez. –dijo, tomando una galleta del plato.

Lastima recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. '_Pobre chico'_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que hablas cuando duermes? –preguntó Draco, cambiando el tema.

-Oh, -dijo Hermione. –Bueno, cuando tenía diez años como tú. Mi madre me dijo que hablaba dormida.

Draco sólo asintió. Delineó el contorno de su taza con los dedos.

-Hermione, ¿una vez que tu tarea de premio anual termine, volverás, verdad?

-Sí. –dijo Hermione. No podía esperar a terminar su tarea…aunque no como premio anual. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la mirada que Draco le estaba dando.

-¿Te veré de nuevo? –susurró, sus ojos clavados en la taza de té.

-Tal vez… tal vez no.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, confundido. Ahora miraba a Hermione.

-No sé si nos veamos de nuevo, Draco. –admitió la castaña.

-Oh. –fue la única respuesta del rubio. Pero Hermione no pudo evitar el amargo sonido de su voz. Y entonces, Hermione frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar algo. Entonces se congeló y sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos. Recordaba que una vez Merlín le había dicho que había murmurado que amaba a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó el rubio, preocupado al ver como Hermione palidecía.

-¿Dije algo más? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró curiosamente pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, salí de la habitación inmediatamente. ¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó preocupado.

Hermione dejó salir un obvio suspiro de alivio.

-No, no pasa nada malo, Draco. Todo está perfectamente bien.

El rubio asintió y sonrió.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta y miró su reloj. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

-¡Oh! Creo que me quedé aquí por mucho tiempo.- dijo, terminando rápidamente su té.

-Err… sí. –dijo Draco.

Hermione se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Draco. La decepción era obvia en su voz.

-Lo siento. –dijo, dándole una sonrisa como disculpa. –Prometo que iré a nuestro lugar mañana.

Draco pareció satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Está bien, ¿a las 8 am entonces?

Hermione asintió.

-Bien.-dijo. –Sólo asegúrate de no desmayarte o algo por el estilo. –estaba sonriendo cuando dijo la ultima oración. Hermione sonrió.

-Claro. –dijo. –Bueno, entonces, Adiós.

-Adiós, Hermione. –dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie también. Guio a Hermione hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión. Antes de que Hermione pudiera irse, Draco la detuvo. –Oh, ¿y Hermione? Asegúrate de traer un paraguas cuando el clima no sea bueno. No puedo creer que tengas un sistema inmunológico tan débil.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

-No olvidaré eso, padre. –se burló. Honestamente, el niño parecía su padre.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos.

La castaña se despidió por última vez y volvió a su hogar temporal.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, Merlín no estaba a la vista. Sin saber que hacer, Hermione hizo la cena.<p>

Hermione decidió hacer una pasta. Una vez que terminó, Hermione comió, aún sin saber nada de Merlín. Asumió que el mago estaba ocupado haciendo algunas cosas arriba.

Entonces lavó los platos y se fue a la cama temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tengo justificación para semejante retraso, pero fue un mes y medio muy intenso en la universidad. He regresado con nuevo capitulo y un nuevo fic de la película Thor (LokiJane) por si alguna le interesa pasarse por ahí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y prometo subir el siguiente capitulo más rápido!**

**xsxbx**

**PD: Mickeyla, muchas gracias por tu review! Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero la escuela es primero. Te hubiera respondido el review antes, pero tu review fue anónimo´, así que no había manera de hacerlo. Si quieres hablar conmigo, puedes agregarme a facebook y tumblr, ambos están en mi perfil :) **


	6. Invitación

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedleyAwesomeMe. **

**Capitulo 6: Invitación**

_28 de mayo de 1990._

Hermione estaba caminando hacia su lugar de reunión, sintiéndose muy ansiosa. En estos últimos días, la castaña se había encariñado por el pequeño Draco Malfoy de 9 años. Honestamente, él era más tolerable que su versión idiota de 17 años. Hermione contempló la razón por la cual él se volvió de esa manera en la escuela. Pero de nuevo, él vivía con Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago más leal de Voldemort. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pensando en lo que esta pobre excusa de padre hizo a su hijo.

Hermione ahora estaba usando otra blusa cuello de tortuga de manga larga (esta vez de color rojo) y jeans. '_Un color Gryffindor'_, pensó, sacudiéndose la blusa. '_Me pregunto lo que Harry y Ron estarán haciendo ahora'_, pensó. '_Me pregunto si Harry pudo matar a Voldemort'_.

Hermione suspiró. Si quería saber la respuesta, tenía que cumplir el plan. Entonces ató su cabello en una coleta alta mientras continuaba caminando. Pensar sobre sus amigos la deprimía y la hacía sentir sola. Los extrañaba demasiado.

Entonces volvió a sonreír en cuanto vio al pequeño rubio esperando por ella, abrazando al Sr. Botones contra su pecho. Cada vez que veía a Draco, su nostalgia desaparecía mágicamente sin ninguna razón aparente. Pero al mismo tiempo, también la hacía recordar que la persona que en verdad le gustaba por primera vez en su vida, la había asesinado. Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco. ¿Qué tal si el pequeño niño descubría que ella ya estaba muerta y que su versión de 17 años la había asesinado? Hermione estaba segura de que el niño entraría en shock, ya que aun había bondad en su corazón.

Draco levantó la mirada ante el sonido de pasos acercándose y sonrió. Hermione se acercaba a él y aparentemente, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa flaqueó. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba pensando sobre sus amigos y su hogar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de que ella se fuera pronto y lo dejara. Draco se había encariñado con ella y tenía miedo de que ese cariño se rompiera una vez que Hermione sus 'tareas de Premio Anual' y regresara a Hogwarts. Ella había sido su única amiga –por Dios, él ya la consideraba como su mejor amiga. Y además, él sabía que le gustaba esa hermosa adolescente. Tal vez tenga casi 10 y ella tiene 17, ¿pero a quién le importa? A él sólo le gustaba. No había nada de malo en eso.

-Buenos días, Draco. –lo saludó Hermione cuando se sentó en la banca junto a él. –Buenos días, Sr. Botones.

Draco sonrió.

-Buenos días, Hermione. –la saludó de regreso. –Me alegra que no lloviera. No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Sí, a mí también me alegra.

Los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes.

Hermione pensando, por supuesto, en su vida antes de que pasara este particular accidente. Pensó en sus amigos, sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los Slytherin, sus maestros, las clases, la TAREA… todo. Su mente se movió hacia el Draco Malfoy de 17 años. Y por absurdo que sonara, lo extrañaba. Sí, ella extrañaba a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos, pero extrañaba más al idiota arrogante. Sus insultos, sus hirientes palabras… ella lo extrañaba todo. Extrañaba la emoción que la embriagaba y el placer que la recorría cada que lo dejaba sin palabras. Extrañaba el sentimiento de vergüenza y derrota cuando _él_ era quien la dejaba sin palabras (él era el único que tenía esa habilidad). Extrañaba la manera en que él la hacía sentir cada que estaba cerca. El calor de su cuerpo, su cabello rubio, sus hermosos ojos grises, la apariencia suave de sus labios… se sonrojó un poco. Durante cada partido de Quidditch, sólo iba para ver un punto verde en el cielo con cabello rubio. Harry y Ron la matarían si se enteraran de eso.

Lo extrañaba mucho, y eso era estúpido. Pero aún así, lo extrañaba. Hermione suspiró. En verdad no entendía porque tenía que gustarle este estúpido albino. ¡Por el amor de Dios, había cientos de chicos en Hogwarts! Pero su corazón lo había escogido a él, y eso era muy, pero muy estúpido. La castaña suspiró de nuevo. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Draco si descubría que le gustaba a la sangre sucia sabelotodo. A veces, soñaba despierta sobre él (¡Hey, todo el mundo tiene derecho a soñar despierta, incluso Hermione Granger!). También se preguntaba su Draco tenía sentimientos hacia ella, lo que era imposible, ¿cierto?

El pequeño Draco, por otro lado, estaba pensando en Hermione. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un amigo… y desde que alguien le gustara también. De hecho, nunca le había gustado nadie. Tenía amigas como Pansy Parkinson… se estremeció. Pansy era una amiga cercana, pero él nunca, nunca se imaginaría tener una relación con ella cuando ambos crecieran. Él sabía que su padre quería que fueran cercanos por una razón particular –Lucius Malfoy quería que su único hijo se casara con una sangre pura.

Suspiró. Recordó que ayer Hermione estaba hablando dormida. Recordó que ella extrañaba su hogar. ¿Acaso ella no era feliz aquí? ¿O específicamente, ella no era feliz con _él_? Draco frunció el ceño. Eso parecía. Hermione extrañaba a sus mejores amigos.

-Así que Draco, -dijo Hermione, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. -¿Estás emocionado por el baile por el cumpleaños de su madre? Será pasado mañana.

-No realmente. –dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? Es el cumpleaños de tu _madre_. Es un día especial, sabes.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-No me gustan los bailes. Y además, todo lo que madre hará, será presumir otro _hermoso_ vestido que fue hecho para ella por famosos diseñadores. –Entonces puso al Sr. Botones en medio de Hermione y él. –Y luego pasará una hora… digamos…. Haciendo berrinches porque se está volviendo vieja y todo eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Es un día especial para una persona especial. –respondió. -¿No estás emocionado?

-Nah. –dijo el rubio. -¿Por qué debería estar emocionado?

-Es un día _especial_ para una persona _especial_. –repitió Hermione. -¿No tienes ninguna sorpresa para ella?

Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione suspiró.

-Cuando era una niña, mi papá y yo hacíamos sorpresas para mi madre cuando era su cumpleaños. Es divertido, sabes. Celebrábamos mientras hablábamos sobre cosas divertidas, sobre la escuela… su trabajo… sobre lo que fuera. Hacíamos sentir especial a mi mamá en ese día porque era su cumpleaños. ¿No hacen eso para ella también?

Draco negó.

-No. –dijo. –Madre odia las sorpresas.

La castaña le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y acarició su cabello.

-Oh, por cierto, Hermione. –dijo Draco mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsillo. Sacó un sobre y se lo dio a la castaña. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad y giró el sobre. Olía a rosas. –Es una invitación, para el baile por el cumpleaños de mi madre. –explicó Draco.

-¿Estoy invitada? –preguntó incrédula.

-No, tu perro está invitado. –dijo Draco con evidente sarcasmo.

-No tengo un perro. –Hermione le respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Claro que estás invitada. Por eso es que te di una invitación.

-¿Pero… por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Eres mi amiga. –dijo simplemente Draco. –Recuerda traer tu invitación. Mi padre hizo una regla sobre que todo mago o bruja que no lleve su invitación no podrá entrar. –entonces se inclinó un poco más y susurró. –Habrá muchas personas famosas y bien conocidas ahí, sabes.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No tengo nada que ponerme. –dijo.

-Oh, -dijo Draco. –Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Es tuyo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Entonces supongo que no podré ir.

-¡No! –exclamó el rubio. – ¡Por favor, Hermione, ve al baile! ¡Será aburrido! Y además, Pansy me estará molestándome todo el tiempo.

-¿Pansy Parkinson? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó.

Hermione asintió, teniendo ya una mentira en su cabeza.

-Su familia también es muy famosa, sabes.

Draco asintió.

-Ahora, por favor ve, Hermione. ¡Serás una gran compañía! –dijo.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si no puedo ir? –preguntó. Ella también odiaba los bailes. Excepto, claro, el baile de Navidad de cuarto año. Ella era la cita del gran buscador de Quidditch Viktor Krum.

-Entonces me niego a hablar contigo de nuevo. –amenazó el rubio, con la voz cayendo en octavos.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. ¡Si él no le hablaba, entonces su misión fallaría!

-Está bien, está bien, iré. –dijo. Si necesitaba un vestido, tal vez podría pedirle uno a Merlín. El podría ayudarla.

Draco le regaló la sonrisa más brillante que Hermione alguna vez vio.

-¡Genial! –exclamó, aplaudiendo.

-¿Necesito llevar una cita? –bromeó Hermione.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-No, está bien si no lo haces. –dijo. _'¡Porque yo seré tu cita!_' Agregó en su mente, sonriendo.

-¿Quién más irá? –preguntó.

-Bueno, sólo unos cuantos. –respondió Draco. –Los Nott, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Zabini, los Bulstrode, Cornelius Fudge, los Parkinson (hizo una mueca), los Greengrass, los Pusey, los Flint, los Montague… eso es todo lo que sé. Pero habrá muchos invitados.

'_Hmm… todos ellos están estudiando en Hogwarts menos Cornelius Fudge, por supuesto…_'

-¿En qué piensas Hermione? –preguntó, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, estoy pensando en que vestido usaré. –mintió casualmente la castaña.

Draco asintió. Entonces miró a su reloj.

-Casi son las 12. –dijo y miró a Hermione. -¿Quieres comer en la Mansión, Hermione? Mis padres no han regresado. Y estoy seguro de que Dobby estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente. No era que no quisiera ir, pero tenía cosas que discutir con Merlín.

-No, creo que volveré a casa. –dijo. –Aunque gracias por la invitación. Lamento no poder ir.

-Está bien. –dijo el rubio, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

Hermione escuchó el toque de decepción en su voz y sonrió.

-Mañana no podré verte. –añadió Draco. –Mis padres empezarán a decorar todo para el baile. También quieren que me pruebe algunas túnicas de gala o esmoquin para el baile.

-¿Esmoquin? –preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, mis padres decidieron dejar a la gente usar ropas muggles. –explicó Draco. –Lo que es sorprendente.

Hermione solo asintió.

-Bueno, entonces creo que nos veremos hasta el 30.

-Desafortunadamente así es. –dijo Draco.

Hermione alzó una ceja. ¿Desafortunadamente? Nunca hubiera imaginado en sus 17 años de vida que Draco Malfoy pensaría que sería desafortunado no verla un día completo. El pequeño en verdad lucía decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que iré el 30. –dijo. Ahí estaba, lo había prometido. Ya no había vuelta atrás. -¿A qué hora es el baile?

-6:00 pm. –dijo, sonriéndole.

Hermione sólo asintió.

-Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme a casa. –dijo. –No quiero irme a casa viendo que Dobby tiene muchas heridas en su cuerpo porque está preocupado por ti. Tal vez se golpeé en la cabeza por tanta preocupación, sabes.

-¿Cómo sabes que hace eso? –preguntó el rubio sorprendido. –Sabes, cuando mi padre me castiga por portarme mal, Dobby se castiga a sí mismo porque no cuidarme adecuadamente. Termina con algunas cicatrices y con sangre en la nariz y en las orejas.

-Oh, sólo lo sabía. –dijo Hermione, pensando en Dobby golpeando su cabeza contra la pared cuando ofendió a Harry. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Ya me voy. –anunció Draco y se puso de pie. Tomó al Sr. Botones entre sus manos. –Di adiós a Hermione, Sr. Botones. No la veremos hasta el 30. –el rubio movió el brazo del oso como despedida, y la castaña rio.

-Adiós. –respondió Hermione. –Los veo el 30. –y con eso, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Draco, deteniéndola. Hermione se giró y el sonrió. –Usa algo hermoso para el baile. –dijo.

-¡Lo haré! –gritó Hermione. Se despidió de nuevo y continuó caminando hacia su casa.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó mientras caminaba hacia la Mansión.

No podía esperar para el día del baile.

* * *

><p>-¿El joven Malfoy la invitó al baile del cumpleaños de su madre? –Merlín preguntó mientras Hermione comía su almuerzo.<p>

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, me invitó. –dijo.

-Sorprendente. –dijo Merlín, claramente divertido.

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió cuando me dio la invitación. –dijo Hermione, mostrándole el sobre. –Aunque tengo un problema.

-Déjeme adivinar. –dijo el anciano mago. -¿No tiene nada que usar?

Hermione asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Merlín se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso, señorita Granger. Yo puedo ayudarla. –dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ¡usando magia, por supuesto! –exclamó Merlín. –Será sencillo, señorita Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No era que dudara de las habilidades mágicas de Merlín… sino de su sentido de la moda. Merlín vivió cientos de años antes de que ella naciera en este mundo. Tal vez su sentido de la moda era… bueno… un poco viejo.

-¿Está seguro? –preguntó, mirándolo cautelosamente.

-¡Claro! –exclamó. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio un misterioso brillo en sus ojos. –Sólo confíe en mí.

Hermione sólo asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dios, lamento tanto la demora! Es que no tenía capitulo listo de esta historia... y aunque estoy de vacaciones, ahora trabajo. Pero prometo subir la siguiente semana. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!<strong>

**xsxbx **


	7. El comienzo de la persuación

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe. **

**Capitulo 7: El comienzo de la persuasión.**

_30 de mayo de 1990._

Hermione miró el reloj por décima vez. Ya eran las 4 pm. Estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar minuto tras minuto al reloj o hacia el jardín que se veía por la ventana. Hace un rato, estaba hablando con Merlín sobre el Rey Arturo, pero el mago se tuvo que ir debido a su trabajo. Así que ahora, estaba completamente sola.

Hermione suspiró. Aún tenía dos horas antes de que el baile en honor a Narcissa Malfoy comenzara. La castaña se levantó y tomó el libro de Twilight. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro.

Los minutos pasaron y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio. Hermione dejó salir un bostezo y cerró el libro. Miró al reloj y vio que eran las 4:30. Bostezó de nuevo. '_Bien'_ pensó '_Sólo tengo una hora y media. Tal vez pueda tomar una pequeña siesta'_

Entonces Hermione se recostó en la cama. Una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>-¡Señorita Granger, despierte! –exclamó Merlín, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Hermione. El anciano mago sacudió la cabeza. Hermione dormía como una piedra. Había estado tratando de despertarla, pero Hermione continuaba dormida (hablando constantemente, claro). -¡Señorita Granger, despierte! ¡Llegará tarde al baile!<p>

Hermione dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

-Diez minutos más. –murmuró, cubriéndose la cabeza con el edredón.

-No lo creo, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín firmemente. –Sólo tiene 15 minutos para prepararse.

De inmediato la castaña se quitó el edredón de encima, se sentó rápidamente y miró a Merlín. Miró al reloj en la pared, y tal como Merlín le había dicho, sólo tenía 15 minutos para prepararse para el baile. Eran las 5:45 pm.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño para bañarse rápidamente.

Después de 5 minutos, salió del baño, luciendo a punto de entrar en pánico. Miró al reloj de nuevo. Ya eran las 5:50 pm. Sólo tenía 10 minutos. Era divertido pensar que hace tanto sólo un poco pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

Miró a Merlín, quien estaba bastante calmado sentado en la cama.

-Muy bien, Merlín. Use su magia conmigo. –Hermione ignoró el pensamiento de que tal vez su vestido fuera moderno… pero en los años cuarenta. Pero no importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era estar vestida.

Merlín apuntó su varita hacia la castaña. Después de un movimiento con ella algo complicado, y un hechizo no verbal, terminó. Miró a Hermione divertido.

-Ah, señorita Granger, se ve preciosa. –halagó, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. El anciano mago apuntó su varita hacia la esquina de la habitación y conjuró un espejo de cuerpo completo. Le indicó que se viera en él.

Hermione pasó saliva mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el espejo. ¿Qué tal si se veía horrible? ¿Qué tal si Merlín pensaba que se veía hermosa cuando en realidad no era así? 'Si_n ofender, Merlín_' pensó.

Cerró los ojos cuando estuvo frente al espejo. Tomó un gran respiro y lentamente, abrió los ojos. De inmediato su boca se abrió. ¡Merlín vaya que estaba en lo correcto! ¡Se veía hermosa! Más hermosa de lo que había lucido en su cuarto año.

Estaba usando un vestido formal hecho de satín rosa ilusión. Era ajustado y estaba unido por una forma de cruz en la espalda. Las correas de la espalda tenían pequeñas cuencas iridiscentes oscuras. La parte delantera del vestido también estaba adornado con cuencas, que creaban un vivo diseño floral. Por último, el vestido terminaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de su rodilla.

Tenía zapatos negros de tacón, con unas largas tiras alrededor de su tobillo. Su cabello también estaba muy lindo. Estaba encantado para ser más liso y estaba atado en un moño suelto, con algunos mechones sueltos para enmarcar resplandecientemente su rostro. Una auténtica rosa roja se encontraba incrustada en su cabello.

También estaba usando maquillaje ligero, lo que era bastante bueno dado que odiaba llevar demasiado maquillaje. Tenía puestos unos hermosos pendientes con rubís incrustados con una simple forma de corazón, y para su sorpresa (y alegría), su anillo también estaba diseñado con rubís y diamantes organizados en la linda forma de una flor. Era muy importante para ella dado que su madre se lo había regalado hacía unos años. Recordaba haberlo olvidado cuando la guerra comenzó, estaba en su baúl en la sala común de los Premios Anuales.

-Sabía que le gustaría eso… -dijo Merlín repentinamente, mirando también al anillo.

Hermione miró al anciano mago y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Gracias. –dijo sinceramente, sintiéndose muy agradecida.

Merlín le dio una sonrisa paternal.

-Ya, ya, señorita Granger. No queremos que llore y arruine su maquillaje. –comentó.

Hermione rio ligeramente, parpadeando para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

-En serio, Merlín, muchas gracias. –dijo, presionando el anillo contra su pecho; contra su corazón.

El mago le dio otra sonrisa.

-De nada. –dijo. Entonces le ofreció su brazo a la bruja. –Acompáñeme, miladi, la apareceré afuera de la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione le dio una brillante sonrisa. Tomó la invitación y aceptó su brazo. Con un suave pop, ambos se aparecieron.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se estaba sintiendo muy, muy, pero muy aburrido. El baile acababa de comenzar hacía tan sólo unos minutos y ya podía sentir su aburrimiento. Gente aburrida usando fantásticas túnicas, vestidos, y otros atuendos formales que fueron permitidos para el baile. De todo lo que hablaban era de dinero, fama, poder… aburrido. También podía escuchar conversaciones entre murmullos sobre El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Hizo una mueca. Tampoco quería escuchar esas conversaciones sobre Voldemort y sus planes de volver al poder. Había escuchado algunas cosas sobre 'Quirrell' y la 'Piedra filosofal' lo que no tenía el menor sentido para él. Quien fuera que sea Harry Potter, el rubio le tenía lástima.<p>

Sus ojos entonces se movieron hacia la entrada localizada en lo alto de las escaleras. Ya eran las 6:20 pm pero aún no había visto a Hermione. Los invitados ya comenzaban a bajar las escaleras y eran bienvenidos por su padre y madre.

Miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo, sin ver de nuevo a Hermione. Su mirada cayó en Blaise quien lo saludaba a lo lejos. Draco lo saludó con una sonrisa. Blaise tal vez no era su mejor amigo, pero aún lo consideraba su amigo. Entonces se acercó hacia donde estaba el moreno y platicó con él. Sus temas conversación eran más que nada sobre Hogwarts (dado que estudiarían ahí el siguiente año) y por supuesto, Quidditch.

Hasta que…

-¡Drakie-poo!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. Pansy Parkinson estaba corriendo hacia él, con una enorme (y terrorífica) sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh, Merlín. –gimió el rubio.

Blaise sonrió.

-Es mejor escondernos de perro –dijo, mirando con diversión como Pansy empujaba a la gente para poder llegar hasta ellos.

El rubio asintió.

-Sí, -dijo. –Te veo después, Blaise. –y con eso, Draco se mezcló entre la ruidosa multitud, no queriendo que Pansy lo encontrara.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, -dijo Hermione dejando salir un suspiro. –Este es el momento. –dejó ir el brazo de Merlín y comenzó a alisar su vestido.<p>

El mago la miró divertido.

-Relájese, señorita Granger. Se ve absolutamente hermosa. –le aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione dejó salir una risa nerviosa, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Es sólo que… estoy nerviosa.

-¿De cuál será la reacción del joven Malfoy? –preguntó Merlín, casi inocentemente.

Hermione bufó.

-Por favor, Merlín, Draco tiene 9 y yo 17.

-Pero sigue siendo la misma persona que ama, señorita Granger. Espero que recuerde eso. –dijo Merlín. –Y en su tiempo, el joven Malfoy también tiene 17.

Hermione presionó los labios, negándose a responder. De hecho, no sabía que responder, porque honestamente, Merlín tenía razón.

El mago apretó gentilmente su hombro.

-Ahora, me tengo que ir. Sólo llámeme si necesita ayuda o quiera irse.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, Merlín. –respondió.

-Bien, entonces la veo después. –dijo el mago. Y entonces, desapareció.

La castaña miró hacia la entrada y dejó salir un suspiro. Caminó hacia la puerta, alisando inconscientemente su vestido.

Podía ver a dos magos parados a ambos lados de la puerta. Algunas de las personas que llegaron tarde (como ella) estaban entregando sus invitaciones a los guardias. Ellos las revisaban entonces, para verificar que fueran auténticas.

Hermione sacó su invitación y caminó lentamente hacia los dos magos.

-Umm… disculpe. –dijo suavemente. Los dos magos la miraron al mismo tiempo. La boca de uno de ellos se abrió y el otro dejó salir un suave silbido. Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba furiosamente. –Aquí está mi invitación. –dijo suavemente, dándole la invitación a uno de los magos. Checaron la invitación.

-Puede pasar, señorita. –dijo uno de ellos.

Hermione les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. –dijo y en regreso, ambos magos la dieron una tonta sonrisa y abrieron la puerta para ella.

Hermione miró al salón del banquete con la boca abierta. Todo era maravilloso. Desde el techo hasta el suelo. Claro, los Malfoy eran bastante ricos. Podían hacer grandes bailes… bailes más grandes y mejores que los de Hogwarts. Se preguntó si Malfoy tenía que asistir a cada uno de los bailes que organizaba su familia. Sí, los bailes eran divertidos en ocasiones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran aburridos.

Mientras entraba, sintió como las miradas se posaban en ella. Hermione pasó saliva. Si dos hombres la hacían sonrojar, un baile entero era aún peor. Movió nerviosa un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Una vez que bajó las escaleras, fue recibida por ni más ni menos que el rey de los idiotas (alias Lucius Malfoy). Miró sorprendida como Lucius tomaba su mano derecha y le daba un suave beso.

-Bienvenida señorita…

-Hermione. –dijo la joven.

-Ah, Hermione. –dijo Lucius. –Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama.

-Umm… gracias. –dijo incómoda, sorprendida de que Lucius Malfoy le dijera que era hermosa.

Hermione miró alrededor, buscando el familiar rostro de Draco. Y entonces lo encontró. Sonrió y lo saludó. Hermione notó como el niño se sonrojaba. Alzó una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia él, cuando un hombre la detuvo para pedirle un baile. Siendo educada, Hermione asintió. Pronto, Hermione se encontró atrapada entre los brazos de un extraño en la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Después de unos cuantos bailes aquí y allá, Hermione estaba más que exhausta. Sus pies la estaban matando. Muchos la habían sacado a bailar. Incluso Lucius Malfoy, y fue muy, muy incómodo bailar con él sabiendo la clase de hombre que era.<p>

Hermione decidió salir a caminar un poco con el objetivo de evitar más invitaciones de baile. Y se encontró a sí misma caminando hacia el jardín de los Malfoy. Ahora, el jardín se encontraba bellamente iluminado por las luces de cientos de luciérnagas.

Caminó hacia el quiosco en el que ella y Draco tomaron el té cuando ella estuvo ahí. También estaba bellamente iluminado, haciendo que se viera más exquisito aún.

Una vez que estuvo adentro, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola. Ahí, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba Draco. Él la miraba sorprendido, y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Hermione lo miró. Por todos esos bailes, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Y ahora, él estaba sentado solo en el quiosco, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Hey, Draco. –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El rubio se tensó un poco, apretando los puños.

-Umm… hey.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mirándolo curiosamente. Draco se sonrojó aún más debido al intenso escrutinio.

-Oh, no nada. –dijo con fingida calma. –Estoy perfectamente bien, Hermione. –la verdad era que se sentía bastante incómodo. Hermione se veía hermosa. La primera vez que la vio bajar las escaleras, pensó que una diosa había caído del Olimpo y que de alguna manera había llegado a su casa. Pero en cuanto la vio más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era Hermione.

-Así que… -dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Estás disfrutando el baile?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Aburrido como siempre. –comentó. –Odio las fiestas y los bailes. No son mi tipo.

Hermione resopló.

-Bueno, creo que sufrirás dado que tendrás que asistir a más bailes cuando crezcas.

El rubio sonrió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has disfrutado el baile?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Aburrido como siempre. –dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Draco. El niño le sonrió. –Odio las fiestas y los bailes. No son mi tipo. Y sé que no puedes decir que sufriré porque no tendré que ir a más bailes cuando crezca.

Draco sólo rio.

-Que mal. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Cayeron en un cómodo silencio, ambos en su propio mundo. Draco estaba pensando en Hermione, y Hermione en Draco; así que en realidad no pensaban en cosas muy diferentes.

-Muchos hombres te sacaron a bailar. –dijo el rubio, mirando intensamente sus manos.

-Sí, me están matando los pies. –dijo Hermione, inclinándose mientras se masajeaba el pie derecho. Draco vio como el dolor cruzó su rostro.

-¿En verdad te duele? –preguntó inocentemente mientras Hermione se enderezaba.

La castaña rio.

-No tienes ni idea. –Dijo.- Como desearía usar zapatos de piso. Sabes, odio usar tacones.

Draco sólo sonrió. Hermione lo miró. Sonrió mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente.

-Pero, aún me falta un último baile. –dijo. Draco la miró curiosamente.

-Pensé que tus pies te estaban matando. –dijo en confusión. -¿No quieres descansar primero?

La castaña negó.

-No. Antes quiero bailar con mi chico favorito. –dijo tocando suavemente el cabello de Draco. Draco se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de que Hermione quería bailar con él. Hermione se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano derecha. –Vamos, baila conmigo Draco. –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sonrojándose.

-Soy más pequeño que tú. –dijo mirándola. -¿Qué no se supone que los chicos deben ser más altos que las chicas cuando bailan?

Hermione sólo rio y tomó la mano de Draco.

-Vamos, baila conmigo, Draco. No pasa nada si eres más pequeño que yo. –dijo. Entonces puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Draco y con la otra mano tomó la suya. Draco puso tímidamente su mano libre en la cintura de Hermione. Y pronto, ambos comenzaron a bailar con la música que se escuchaba desde la Mansión.

Draco se estaba inclinando inconscientemente, hasta que un lado de su cabeza se recargó contra el estómago de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sentimiento. Y por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sintió en paz.

Hermione sonrió, al sentir a Draco recargado contra su estómago. No es difícil imaginar que estaba bailando con el Draco de 17 años. La castaña cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro inaudible. Como deseaba que el Draco de 17 años supiera cuanto lo amaba Hermione Granger. Como deseaba que cuando él preguntó cuáles eran sus últimas palabras antes de matarla, ella hubiera dicho 'Te amo' en lugar de 'Te odio'. Como deseaba que ese pequeño niño de 9 años se convirtiera mágicamente en su versión de 17 años. Entonces Hermione se inclinó, y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de él, con los ojos aún cerrados. Como deseaba con toda su alma poder decirle al Draco Malfoy de 17 años cuando lo amaba.

Pronto, la música dentro de la Mansión se detuvo. Lentamente (y a regañadientes), Hermione se separó del niño y lo miró con una sonrisa. Draco sonrió de vuelta.

-Ahora mis pies si me están matando. –dijo la castaña, riendo ligeramente mientras se sentaba. Draco rio también y se sentó junto a ella.

Hermione se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a masajear de nuevo los pies.

Draco la miró, aun sintiéndose tranquilo a pesar de que el baile había terminado.

-¿Habías ido alguna vez a un baile? –preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Una vez. –respondió Hermione. –Fue en mi cuarto año.

-¿Quién fue tu cita? –preguntó, actuando indiferente.

La castaña sonrió.

-Un tipo famoso. –respondió. –Hice que algunas chicas estuvieran celosas, sabes.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Apuesto a que te gustó la atención. –dijo.

Hermione rio.

-Bueno, de hecho fue todo lo contrario. –dijo, dejando salir un suspiro mientras se recargaba en la silla. –Fue bastante incómodo, sabes. El vello que estaba detrás de mi cuello siempre estaba erizado, lo que significaba que mucha gente me estaba viendo. –Hermione bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. –Había alguien que también me estaba mirando. Y su mirada me hizo sentir bastante incómoda. –Hermione se rascó el cuello, pensando en la enervante mirada de un Draco Malfoy de 14 años. –Aunque a decir verdad, fue un baile casi perfecto. Le probé a todo mundo que Hermione Granger no sólo un cerebrito.

El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Eras fea en aquel entonces? –preguntó.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, no lo sé. –dijo dejando salir un suspiro. –No me importaba mi apariencia cuando era más pequeña. Harry y Ron tenían razón, sabes. Cuando era una niña, mi mundo giraba alrededor de los libros y el conocimiento. Los chicos… bueno, la verdad no me importaban y no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí. –rio. – ¿Creerás que la mayor parte del tiempo mis amigos no me tratan como una chica?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces que pasó en tu cuarto año?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no tenía otra opción más que verme guapa, dado que iba a ir con un chico famoso. –dijo. –Tenía que lucir presentable, sabes. Especialmente si mi cita tenía un rol importante en el baile.

De nuevo cayeron en otro cómodo silencio. Y entonces, Hermione pensó repentinamente que dado que ella y Draco estaban solos, y que nadie podía escucharlos, podría empezar a persuadirlo para decirle al Ministro de Magia que su padre era uno de los seguidores más fieles de Voldemort.

Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Sabía que Draco reaccionaría mal. La última vez que le preguntó si su padre era un mortífago era una prueba. La castaña suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirar a Draco. La sorprendió un poco ver que él también la estaba mirando.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione? –preguntó, con preocupación evidente en su voz. -¿Algo te molesta?

-De hecho… -dijo, mirando intensamente a sus manos. –En realidad si algo que me molesta. –Hermione lo miró de nuevo y miró a sus grandes y hermosos ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Dime que te molesta, Hermione. –dijo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. –Tal vez te pueda ayudar, sabes.

-Te vas a enojar. –dijo Hermione.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó más.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Te enojarás conmigo, Draco. Lo sé. –dijo firmemente, evitando la mirada de Draco. En su ligar, miró a una luciérnaga que se alejaba del quiosco.

El rubio se rascó la barbilla en confusión. Él confiaba en Hermione, y sabía que se enojaría una vez que ella le dijera, pero verás; Draco Malfoy es un niño muy curioso. Así que, mordiéndose el labio, susurró.

-Pruébame.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que te enojarás conmigo. –dijo suspirando.

Draco gimió.

-¡Tengo curiosidad, Hermione! ¿Qué te molestas? ¡Dime! –exclamó.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo y miró el suelo.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que te pregunté si tu…. Si tu padre era un… mortífago?

Silencio.

-¿Draco? –preguntó, aún negándose a ver al niño.

Él no respondió.

-¿Draco? –Hermione preguntó de nuevo, esta vez, volteando lentamente a verlo. Y justo como esperaba, él estaba tenso, con los dientes apretados, sus ojos se veían más oscuros, llenos de furia. Hermione suspiró y miró de nuevo al suelo. –Sabía que te enojarías.

-Ya te dije que mi padre no es un-tú-sabes-que.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Sabes que es una mentira, Draco. –dijo suavemente. –Sé que Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago.

El rubio bufó, algo que su versión de 17 años usualmente haría.

-Basta.

-No. –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. -Quiero saber si tu si tú sabes si tu padre es un mortífago, Draco.

-¡Dije que basta! –dijo más alto.

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y mirando al agitado niño de 9 años frente a ella. -¿Draco crees que soy ciega o sorda? ¡He visto a muchos mortífagos aquí en el baile de tu madre!

-¡Eso no quiere decir que mi padre sea un mortífago! –dijo en una voz peligrosamente baja.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡Draco, he escuchado sus planes! Lo he visto Draco… lo he escuchado. –se arrodillo frente a Draco y lo tomó por los hombros. –Dime si tu padres es un mortífago. –le ordenó suavemente, apretando suavemente sus hombros de manera cariñosa. –Por favor, Draco, dime.

El rubio no respondió por algunos minutos pero entonces, lentamente se giró para ver a Hermione a los ojos. La castaña jadeó suavemente cuando lo miró a los ojos.

-Mi padre… él es… -tartamudeó. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al ver cuan vulnerable era este niño. –Él…

-¡DRACO! –alguien gritó. -¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS!

Draco se estremeció y miró lleno de miedo fuera del quiosco.

Hermione tragó en seco. Sabía que esa era la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Yo… yo tengo que irme, Hermione. –susurró y se levantó. En cuestión de minutos, él ya se había ido, dejando a Hermione sola en el quiosco. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Se masajeó la frente. Sabía que Draco estuvo a punto de admitirlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Mientras ella continuara viéndolo todos los días, se daba cuenta del porque el Draco Malfoy de 17 años era así. Estaba comenzando a entender que Lucius Malfoy tuvo un gran efecto en su vida.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Si tan sólo Draco creciera en una familia diferente… con una familia amorosa, tal vez hubiera una posibilidad de que creciera siendo un buen chico peleando por el lado del bien. Tal vez haya alguna posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad, de que Hermione pudiera ser libre de decirle lo que en verdad siente por él.

Limpiando la lágrima, se levantó y llamó a Merlín.

Y entonces, volvió a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que había prometido que lo subiría la semana pasada, pero he salido muy tarde del trabajo! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!<strong>

**Besos!**

**xsxbx **


	8. ¡Lo siento, testaruda adolescente!

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A CHRISTABELL MURPHY, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe.**

**Capitulo 8: Lo siento, testaruda adolescente!**

_31 de mayo de 1990._

Hermione estaba sentada en la banca de su sitio especial. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el camino que llevaba hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Había llegado antes que Draco. El ceño de Hermione se profundizó. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Antes, Draco siempre llegaba a sus reuniones antes que ella. Pero ahora, la castaña estaba profundamente sorprendida de haber llegado _antes_ que él.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que estaba jugándole una broma. Casi esperaba verlo aparecer de la nada y gritando a todo pulmón "¡BOO!". Hermione casi rio ante la idea, pero la risa no pudo escapar de su boca, porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Draco.

Hermione pensó que era algo que tenía que ver con el baile por el cumpleaños de Narcissa Malfoy de la noche anterior. Lo presentía. La castaña suspiró y se recargó contra la banca. Aún recordaba claramente lo que había pasado anoche. Todo fue bien al principio. Hermione bailó con algunos tipos extraños. Y entonces, ella y Draco estaban bailando en el quiosco de los Malfoy. Se maldijo a sí misma sobre haber sacado el tema de Lucius Malfoy siendo un mortífago. Pero Hermione sabía que hubiera terminado igual de pronto que comenzó. Ya había pasado una semana. Dos semanas más y sabría si moriría o no.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Recordaba los ojos de Draco cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que su padre era un mortífago. La manera en que sus ojos se humedecieron… la forma en que su labio inferior temblaba. Estaba cerca de decirle lo que su padre era en verdad… Merlín, el niño estaba a punto de llorar. Hermione sonrió tristemente. Se veía tan vulnerable.

Tallándose los ojos, Hermione miró de nuevo hacia el camino. No, Draco seguía sin aparecer.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos mientras jugaba con los dedos. Tal vez dentro de dos semanas vería de nuevo a sus amigos. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras comenzaba a meditar. Sabía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. ¿Pero nadie la podía culpar, cierto? Había sido enviada a una dimensión a donde no pertenecía. Hermione sospechó que aún ni siquiera sabía que era una bruja. Y se podía ver a sí misma con sus padres en una librería en este momento. ¡Oh, como extrañaba el año 1997!

Hermione gimió. Extrañaba a Harry y a Ron. Extrañaba los chistes y las bromas que hacían, y no caer en ellas aunque rompieran algunas reglas. Oh Dios, como extrañaba sentir como Crookshanks se acorrucaba entre sus piernas mientras estudiaba. ¡ESTUDIAR! Extrañaba estudiar. Extrañaba leer libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Extrañaba escribir palabras intelectuales en un pergamino para su tarea de pociones. Demonios, ¡incluso extrañaba a Snape! Extrañaba sus rudos comentarios cada vez que ella era la única que levantaba la mano en la clase. Extrañaba que Snape le quitara puntos a las otras tres casas menos a la suya (lo que por cierto es muy injusto). Extrañaba la guerra, y no porque le gustara. Extrañaba la guerra porque… bueno… después de eso, todo el mundo mágico cambiaría. Aunque no sabe si para mejor o peor.

La castaña entonces se preguntó si la guerra aún continuaba. Se preguntaba si Harry ya había matado a Voldemort. Hermione se preguntaba –se estremeció y esperó porque no fuera cierto – si Voldemort se regocijaba de haber asesinado a Harry Potter.

Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, pensando sobre los posibles resultados de la guerra. Si Voldemort ganó, Hermione prefería no completar la tarea y estaría feliz de que Merlín la llevara al cielo o al infierno. No había ninguna manera de que Hermione pudiera vivir bajo el mandato de Voldemort, eso lo sabía. Sabía que incluso aunque lograra cumplir su misión y regresar mientras Voldemort conquistaba al mundo, sería tratada como una esclava por su obvia parentela y sangre. Y por el otro lado, si Harry ganaba, todo estaría bien. El mundo, ambos el mágico y el muggle estarían libres de Voldemort. Los mortífagos serían encarcelados en Azkabán mientras esperaban a que los dementores les quitaran el alma. Los mortífagos… la sangre de Hermione se paralizó. El Draco Malfoy de 17 años es un mortífago. Prácticamente todo Hogwarts sabía sobre eso. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. Si Harry ganaba, sentenciarían a todos los seguidores de Voldemort y recibirían el beso del dementor, incluyendo a Draco. Eso significaba que Draco moriría. Hermione se mordió aún más fuerte el labio. No quería que eso pasara. Porque, por enésima vez, sentía algo especial por el rubio.

Ahora, no sabía si estar feliz si ganaba Voldemort o si ganaba Harry.

Hermione levantó la vista en cuanto escuchó el sonido de unos pasos. Sonrió al ver a Draco. Parecía que tan sólo se le había hecho tarde. Pero entonces, su sonrisa desapareció. Una mirada de horror cruzó por su rostro. Levantándose y acercándose a él, Hermione exclamó:

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Hermione caminó apresuradamente hacia él y sostuvo su barbilla, forzándolo a que Hermione viera su mejilla derecha. Ahí, había un enorme moretón, marcando su hermoso y pálido rostro. Hermione rozó su mejilla con un dedo, notando como el niño se estremecía.

-¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –preguntó la castaña, sorprendida y preocupada.

-Nada. –murmuró el rubio. –Tuve un accidente mientras jugaba con Dobby.

Hermione frunció el ceño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estás mintiendo. –lo acusó mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La castaña agradeció a Merlín que el chico aún no fuera bueno escondiendo sus emociones. Sus ojos le estaban diciendo que lo anterior era una mentira.

-No lo estoy. –respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña cerró los ojos y suspiró. Entonces dejó ir la barbilla de Draco y se sentó en la banca. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró y los ojos. Con un gemido, dijo:

-Draco, ¿confías en mí?

Draco la miró curiosamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Claro que lo hago, Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Hermione se pasó un sollozo mientras miraba al niño junto a ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices la verdad? Lo dijiste tu mismo. Confías en mí. No hay necesidad de esconder la verdad de mí, Draco. Somos _mejores amigos_.

El rubio bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y se negó a regresarle la mirada a Hermione. Se sentía avergonzado, en verdad. Hermione tenía razón. Confiaba en ella pero no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Tu padre te hizo eso, verdad? –preguntó repentinamente, Hermione.

Draco levantó la mirada rápidamente, con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo es qué…? Es decir, no. –dijo, negando.

Hermione rio amargamente.

-Demasiado tarde, Draco. –le dijo al niño. -¿Tengo razón, no es así? Tu padre te hizo eso.

El rubio bajo la mirada hacia su regazo, negándose a mirar a Hermione de nuevo. La castaña esperó pacientemente a que le dijera la verdad. Sabía que era difícil para Draco contarle la verdad. Lo sabía.

-Él… él me golpeó… anoche… justo después de que se terminó el baile. –dijo repentinamente Draco, con una voz suave. Hermione no hizo ningún sonido, invitándolo a que continuara. –Él… él dijo que lo desobedecí. Me dijo que… me debía de quedar en el banquete… pero… yo lo desobedecí. –Draco tragó y se tocó el horrible moretón. –Y por eso… me pegó.

Hermione cerró de nuevo los ojos, negándose a dejar las lágrimas caer.

-¿Por qué no le dices al Ministerio que tu padre es un mortífago? –preguntó suavemente… rogándole.

Draco no respondió, así que Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró. Como ayer, sus ojos estaban nublados por la furia.

-Draco te está lastimando. –continuó cuando él no respondió. –Apuesto todos mis libros favoritos en el mundo a que esta no es la primera vez que te pega, ¿no es así?

El niño no respondió de nuevo pero apretó las muñecas. Hermione vio al Sr. Botones dentro de su chaqueta.

-¿Quieres que lastime a más gente en el futuro, Draco? –preguntó, sin alejar los ojos del osito. -¿Quieres que lastime a la gente que quieres en el futuro?

Draco continuó sin responder.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró su mejilla, donde estaba la cicatriz. Draco estaba furioso.

-¿Sabes que te está aprovechando de ti, verdad? Cuando crezcas, Draco, el te ordenará hacer cosas que tu no quieras. Controlará tu vida completamente. ¿Quieres eso, Draco?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Hermione.

-Te estoy diciendo esto porque me importas. –susurró Hermione, pensando en ambas versiones de Draco; la de 17 y la de 9 años. Más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. –Me importas Draco, en serio lo haces.

Y entonces, un arbusto junto a Hermione comenzó a incendiarse. La castaña jadeó y miró del arbusto a Draco. Ya no estaba sentado en la banca. En su lugar, estaba corriendo de vuelta a su _casa_. La castaña negó, pensando que había usado su magia accidental.

Con un pop, Merlín apareció. Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro pero cuando vio al arbusto en llamas, la sorpresa cruzó sus ojos.

-¿Pero que pasó aquí, Señorita Granger? –preguntó, sacando su varita y apagando el fuego.

-Draco uso su magia accidental, Merlín. –dijo suavemente Hermione, con la mirada aún fija en el camino que llevaba hacia la Mansión Malfoy. La castaña intentó borrar todos esos horribles pensamientos de Lucius Malfoy maltratando a su hijo. Sintió un escalofrío.

-Señorita Granger, ¿está bien? –preguntó el anciano mago, mirándola preocupado.

Parecía que Hermione no lo había escuchado, dado que no respondió.

Merlín suspiró, sabiendo que algo malo había pasado.

-Señorita Granger, la apareceré de vuelta en su casa. ¿Está bien? –preguntó.

De nuevo, Hermione no respondió.

Suspirando de nuevo, Merlín tomó el brazo de Hermione. Con un pop, ambos se aparecieron.

* * *

><p><em>1° de junio de 1990.<em>

Hermione miró ausente al techo, pensando en absolutamente nada. Sabía que ya había pasado la hora del desayuno y algunos minutos del almuerzo dado que su estómago continuaba gruñendo. Pero aun así no se levantó de la cama. Simplemente no estaba de humor para ello.

Y entonces, alguien tocó la puerta.

Hermione miró la puerta, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie y abrirla. Sólo era Merlín, lo sabía.

De nuevo, tocaron la puerta.

La castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como empezaba a formarse un dolor de cabeza. '_Váyase'_ pensó mientras se masajeaba los temples.

Tocaron de nuevo.

-Señorita Granger, abra la puerta en este instante. –se escuchó la voz firme pero a la vez amable de Merlín. –Señorita Granger, abra la puerta.

Hermione gimió suavemente y abrió los ojos.

-Está abierta. –gritó, sin levantarse de la cama. –Puede entrar, Merlín.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de Merlón. La puerta se cerró suavemente, pero Hermione siguió sin mirar hacia su dirección.

Merlín vio el estado en que se encontraba Hermione y frunció el ceño. No lucía nada bien. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere comer algo? No ha comido nada. –preguntó Merlín, mirándola preocupado.

-No tengo hambre. –gruñó Hermione. Pero después de que dijo eso, su estómago protestó. Se sonrojó levemente, pero se negó a mirar a Merlín.

-Creo que tiene hambre, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, mirándola divertido. –Vamos, señorita Granger, levántese y vayamos a la cocina. Ahí hablaremos mientras almuerza algo. –con eso, Merlín se puso de pie y salió de su habitación.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que ir a la cocina. Se puso de pie y con un suave gemido, camino escaleras abajo. Una vez que llegó a la cocina, el delicioso olor hizo que se le hiciera agua en la boca. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba hambrienta… estaba famélica.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a comer su delicioso almuerzo.

Merlín la de dejó comer por un rato, mirándola algo preocupado. Y entonces, rompió el silencio.

-¿No va a ver al joven Malfoy el día de hoy? –preguntó mientras Hermione se paralizaba y después fruncía el ceño.

-No. –dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿No quedaron en nada? –preguntó.

Hermione negó de nuevo.

-No realmente… -respondió suavemente. –Es sólo que… -suspiró. –Tal vez Draco ni siquiera esté ahí. –le dio una mordida a una manzana y la masticó lentamente, pensando.

-Pelearon. –dijo Merlín, afirmándolo mas que preguntando.

Hermione frunció el ceño y asintió. Entonces dejó la manzana en la mesa y se masajeó el temple.

-Sabe, Merlín… -comenzó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. –La tarea que me dio de cambiar el corazón de Draco en 3 semanas es… imposible. –negó con la cabeza y le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

-¿Por qué dice eso, señorita Granger?

-Lo he intentado muchas veces, Merlín. Lo he intentado convencer en múltiples ocasiones de que tiene que decirle al Ministerio que su padre es un mortífago. –dijo Hermione, casi exasperada. –Pero siempre termino peleando con Draco. –Entonces tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. –Sabe, creo que él sabe que su padre es un mortífago. Es sólo que odia que su padre lo sea. –Entonces dejó la manzana en el plato y se puso de pie. Miró hacia la ventana. –Merlín, en serio, renuncio. –dijo Hermione, mirando a Merlín. –Si Harry gana o no, no me importa. De todas maneras perderé a alguien amado.

Merlín sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Hermione trataba de decir.

-Aún hay oportunidad de que no pierda a _una_ persona amada si Harry Potter gana. –dijo Merlín. –Y eso quiere decir que tiene que continuar con su misión.

Hermione negó.

-¡No lo entiende! –exclamó. –Estoy haciendo algo inútil. –se sentó de nuevo en la silla. –Lo he intentado, Merlín. Le juro que lo he hecho. Pero Draco no me deja ayudarlo. Continúa negando lo que su padre en verdad es y que algún día destruirá muchas vidas. –descansó las manos en la mesa y su cabeza en ellas. –Me rindo.

-¿Dónde está la Hermione Granger que conozco y que no se rendía tan fácilmente? –preguntó el anciano mago, mirándola. –Señorita Granger, -dijo dejando salir un suspiro. –Entiendo que su misión es bastante difícil. Sé que parece inútil continuar trabajando en esto, pero no lo es. –Entonces puso una amable mano en su hombro derecho. –Señorita Granger, la escogimos porque Destino y yo creemos en usted. Sabemos que tendrá éxito.

-Pues entonces tienen unas expectativas de mí bastante altas. –murmuró Hermione, aún sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa. –Es Draco Malfoy del que estamos hablando. –y entonces, rio sin ganas.

-Puede hacerlo, señorita Granger. –le aseguró Merlín. –Sé que puede hacerlo. Es la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Hermione negó.

-Es inútil tener un cerebro si no puedes cambiar el corazón de alguien. –dijo. Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró directamente al mago frente a ella.

-Señorita Granger, deje que su amor por el joven Malfoy gane sobre su desesperanza. –dijo Merlín y vio como Hermione apartaba la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Sé que su ayuda es lo que las personas que la quieren necesitan.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Merlín lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba restregándole de nuevo en la cara sus sentimientos por Draco y los estaba usando en su contra. Pero el mago tenía razón. Estaba comenzado a comprender porque el rubio era un idiota en la escuela.

Entonces Hermione miró al suelo. Siempre había querido decirle a Draco que estaba enamorada de él. En clases, en el gran comedor, en el lago de Hogwarts, en los dormitorios de los premios anuales… en cualquier lugar, pero por supuesto, ambos son tan diferentes. Una hija de muggles (o una sangre sucia como él la llama tan seguido) teniendo una relación con un sangre pura es un taboo en el mundo mágico. Es un no. Es por eso que había renunciado a la idea de tener una relación con él. Pero nunca dejó de tener estos sentimientos. Aún seguían ahí, en su corazón. Tal vez estaban escondidos de todos, incluso de Draco, pero Hermione sabía que aún estaban ahí. Es su más profundo y oscuro secreto, y el más preciado de todos.

Así que si ayudarlo era la única forma de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, Hermione Granger no se rendiría. Después de todo, ella es una Gryffindor.

Merlín sonrió ante la mirada de la castaña. Sabía que, como había dicho, el amor de Hermione por Draco estaba ganando sobre la desesperanza. '_Ah, el poder del amor_' pensó, corriendo una mano por su larga barba.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta principal. Hermione miró curiosamente a Merlín.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde estoy viviendo? –le preguntó a Merlín, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Regreso en seguida, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, y con un pop, desapareció.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Quien fuera quien estaba en la puerta continuaba tocando, y era bastante impaciente. Hermione se acercó lentamente a la puerta principal. Y entonces, abrió la puerta.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Hermione, tocando su acelerado corazón. El rubio la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ummm… hey. –dijo nerviosamente, rascándose el cuello.

Hermione lo miró confundida por un minuto, mirando alrededor de donde estaba el niño por si era alguna broma. Entonces miró de nuevo al niño frente a ella, quien, sorprendentemente, sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

Draco le dio lentamente las flores a Hermione, quien las aceptó involuntariamente.

-Ummm… -dijo, rascándose la oreja. –Yo… ummm… -tragó. –ummm… ¡santo cielo! –exclamó. Dijo un par de palabras incoherentes, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara confundida. Entonces Draco la miró directamente a los ojos. –Lo siento, ¿okay? No quería molestarme contigo. Es sólo que… -Draco suspiró y miró al suelo. –Mira, lo siento. –entonces levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Hermione. -¿Me perdonas? –preguntó con una inocente y adorable mirada en su rostro.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Miró de nuevo alrededor, no enteramente segura si estaba bien. Miró de nuevo a Draco.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? –preguntó. –Nunca te lo dije.

El rubio sonrió y se rascó su adolorido ojo derecho.

-Bueno, -dijo lentamente. –Dobby me ayudó.

-Uh huh –dijo Hermione, asintiendo. –Entonces miró a las flores en sus manos. -¿Dónde obtuviste las flores? ¿Del jardín de tu madre?

-¡Merlín, no! –exclamó Draco, con una mirada de terror en su rostro. –Me mataría si se diera cuenta. –dijo. –Dobby también me ayudó con eso. Sabes, tiene magia.

-Claro que sé que los elfos domésticos tienen magia. –dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué me diste estas flores?

-Umm… -dijo Draco, sin saber realmente la respuesta.

-¿Sabes que lo que hiciste fue un desperdicio de magia del elfo? –preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Dentro de ella, estaba riendo. Era tan dulce que el pequeño le haya traído flores como una ofrenda de paz.

-Emm…-tartamudeó Draco, frunciendo el ceño. No sabía que decir.

-Los elfos domésticos tienen derechos, Draco Malfoy. –lo regañó Hermione. –Son criaturas vivientes que también merecen derechos. Ustedes los niños chiflados les ordenan que hagan esto y aquello para satisfacer sus necesidades. Gastaste los poderes de Dobby; ¿me entendiste?

-¡Hey! –exclamó Draco. -¡No lo lastimé! –bufó indignadamente. –Para tu información, ¡Dobby fue quien se ofreció ayudarme! –rodó los ojos. Buen momento para descubrir que Hermione amaba a los elfos domésticos. -¿Así que ahora, que? ¿Me perdonas? –preguntó algo molesto.

-Parece que tu disculpa no es del todo sincera, Draco. –dijo Hermione. –Así que por ahora, no te perdonaré. Que tengas un lindo día. –y con eso, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, negándose a dejar salir una carcajada. Después de esperar algunos minutos, Hermione miró por la ventana. Draco ya se había ido. Y entonces es cuando estalló en risas. Rio y rio hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler y lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Limpiando las lágrimas con una mano, llamó a Merlín.

Una vez que Merlín llegó, miró a Hermione, quien reía histéricamente.

-¿Me perdí el chiste, señorita Granger? –preguntó, aunque sabía lo que había ocurrido. Su mirada cayó en las flores en el brazo de Hermione. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hermione no sabía que el pequeño niño lo único que hacía era hacer que su amor por el Draco Malfoy de 17 años creciera más.

-Draco me dio las flores como oferta de paz. –respondió. -¿Me puede conjurar un vaso?

Merlín agitó abstraídamente su varita, conjurando el vaso. Hermione se acercó y puso las flores ahí. Después de que terminó de arreglar las flores, sonrió ante el resultado. Entonces miró al mago, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Merlín… -comenzó lentamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. –Creo que cambié de opinión. –Miró al florero. –Porque, verá, creo que Draco está comenzando a dejarme ayudarlo.

El anciano mago sonrió y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Quiere que continué contándole la historia sobre el Rey Arturo y sus aventuras? –ofreció y vio como el rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

-¡Sí! –exclamó mientras tomaba un cojín y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

La sonrisa de Merlín creció ante la emocionada respuesta de la chica. Eso era lo que Merlín quería. Una feliz Hermione Granger que no se daría por vencida. Todo sería interesante de nuevo, en opinión de Merlín.

* * *

><p><em>2 de junio de 1990.<em>

Hermione acababa de terminar de comer su desayuno y ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Merlín tenía trabajo que hacer, así que ahora se encontraba leyendo. Justo cuando estaba en la parte más emocionante y romántica del libro, alguien tocó la puerta.

Hermione dejó salir un bufido mientras le ponía un separador al libro. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó mientras el sonido de los golpes en la puerta se volvían más impacientes y frenéticos.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, Hermione la abrió. Ahí, de nuevo, esta el pequeño Draco Malfoy. Estaba usando su outfit usual. Una playera gris y pantalones color caqui. Y también, como era usual, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. En una mano, llevaba al Sr. Botones y en la otra, una bolsa de papel. Su contenido intrigó a Hermione.

-Buenos días, Sr. Botones. –dijo Hermione, mirando directo hacia el osito en la mano de Draco. Reprimió la risa cuando notó como Draco fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué no hay 'buenos días' para mi también? –dijo, haciendo pucheros.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Recuerda que aún no te he perdonado. –le recordó.

Draco cerró la boca e hizo más pucheros.

-¿Y estás aquí, porque…? –preguntó Hermione, indiferente. Vio como el ceño de Draco se profundizó y él le dio la bolsa sin decir nada. Hermione la miró intrigada.

-No te preocupes, no es una bomba. –bromeó el niño, mirando al suelo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y abrió la bolsa. Jadeó debido a la emoción. Sacándolo rápidamente, Hermione puso la bolsa en el suelo. Era un suéter color lavanda… el color favorito de Hermione.

-Pensé en regártelo dado que te enfermas muy fácil. –dijo Draco, con los ojos aún en el suelo. Pero Hermione no se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que estaba en su rostro. –Recuerda usarla siempre que no haya buen clima. Te lo aseguro, no te enfermarás. Dobby, de nuevo con la ayuda de su magia. –no se perdió la mirada que Hermione le dio. –se ofreció ayudarme a encantar el suéter. Está encantado para que cada vez que el dueño lo use, el o ella no se enfermen.

Hermione alzó una ceja impresionada.

-Oh, muchas gracias. –dijo tocando el suéter.

Draco levantó la cabeza, con una amplia y esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ahora estoy perdonado?

-Hmm… déjame pensar. –dijo Hermione, con una mirada pensativa. Se rascó la barbilla. –No. –el rostro de Draco cayó. –Pero te daré una oportunidad mañana. –y con eso, cerró la puerta.

Una vez que se aseguró que Draco regresó a su casa, Hermione rio y miró con admiración a su nuevo suéter y se lo puso. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y se admiró. Tenía que admitirlo este suéter era más cálido y cómodo que los demás.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla, tomó el libro y continuó leyendo, con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>3 de junio de 1990.<em>

Draco caminó hacia el familiar camino que conducía hacia la casa de Hermione. De nueva cuenta llevaba al Sr. Botones con él, y en su otra mano llevaba una caja. Por lo que se veía, Draco tenía dificultades para llevar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces decidió poner al Sr. Botones en el interior de su suéter y cargar la caja con ambas manos. Mientras miraba la caja, no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Hermione una vez que viera el contenido de esta. El solo pensar en su expresión hizo que Draco sonriera. En verdad esperaba que le gustara.

Una vez que Draco vio su casa, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Incluso aunque Hermione aun no lo perdonaba, Draco no podía evitar sonreír. Era un reto, lo sabía. Y eso lo emocionaba. Pero una pequeña parte de él aun estaba molesta de que no lo hubiera perdonado todavía. De hecho, se suponía que ella era la que tenía que disculparse, ¿no? Ella lo molestó. Pero, ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Draco suspiró. Así que básicamente, es su culpa dado que se enoja con bastante facilidad. Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez algún día aprendería a controlar su temperamento.

Tocó la puerta. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y ahí estaba, como siempre, Hermione luciendo más hermosa que nunca. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que llevaba puesto el suéter que le había regalado junto con una linda banda en la cabeza del mismo color y un par de jeans. Draco vio como Hermione alzó una ceja mientras veía la caja en sus manos.

-¿Así que, qué hay dentro de la caja? –inquirió, sin decir si quiera 'buenos días', o '¿cómo estás, Draco?'

Draco rodó los ojos sabiendo que Hermione era una persona demasiado curiosa. Entonces puso la caja en las manos de Hermione, viendo como la curiosidad iba ganando en ella.

-Ábrela. –dijo. Después de ver la escéptica mirada de Hermione, Draco bufó. –Lamentó decepcionarte, pero aún no es una bomba. –dijo Draco, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione. Draco rodó de nuevo los ojos. –Lo juro, es algo que te gustará.

Hermione le dio de nuevo una mirada escéptica y miró a la caja. Entonces la abrió lentamente. El contenido casi la hace desmayarse de felicidad.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! –exclamó, sacando el nuevo libro de la Saga de Crepúsculo. Entonces miró a Draco, quien la miraba esperanzado. -¿Pensé que amanecer saldría hasta el 2 de agosto? –preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí. –dijo el rubio. –Pero Stephanie ya le dio una copia a mi mamá dado que son mejores amigas. –ante la mirada que Hermione le dio, Draco suspiró. –Mi madre y la Sra. Meyer son amigas, sabes. Stephanie Meyer es una bruja.

Hermione jadeó.

-¡Estás bromeando! –Draco sonrió. –No sabía que Stephanie Meyer era una bruja.

-Lo es. –respondió el rubio. -¿Te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? –dijo la castaña, prácticamente gritando. -¡Merlín, no! ¡Lo amo!

Draco sonrió.

-¿Estoy perdonado ahora? –preguntó.

Hermione dejó de sonreír y miró al niño. Entonces el pequeño frunció el ceño.

-Umm… -dijo. –No.

Y eso hizo enojar a Draco. Se tornó de adorable tonalidad de rojo a una furiosa.

-¡No! –exclamó. –No, ¡¿Aún no me vas a perdonar?! Te… ¡Prácticamente te he dado todo aquello que pudiera gustarte sólo para que me perdonaras! Y entonces… ¡Y entonces tu me dices que no me vas a perdonar! ¡Dije que lo sentía, Hermione! –exclamó Draco, rojo de coraje. -¡Lo siento, testaruda adolescente! ¡Dije que lo sentía!

La castaña lo miró divertida, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Abrazó a Draco.

Lo abrazó muy, muy fuerte. Tanto que el rubio tuvo dificultad para respirar. Hermione rio de nuevo y lo abrazó aun más fuerte.

-¡Mi dulce, dulce niño! –exclamó, mirándolo tiernamente.

Draco, por el otro lado, estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. Ahora, ¿quién podía culpar a este adorable y lindo niño? Había sido abrazado inesperadamente por la persona que le gusta y era bastante entendible que estuviera de esa tonalidad de rojo. Tragó en seco.

-¿Umm… me perdonas? –preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro que te perdono! –exclamó Hermione, riendo. –Nunca estuve enojada contigo, Draco. Sólo estaba probando tu paciencia.

El niño jadeó.

-Quieres decir que… ¿perdí mi tiempo pidiéndole ayuda a Dobby cuando en realidad no estabas enojada conmigo? –exclamó, casi gritando.

Hermione rio y le pellizcó la mejilla izquierda. Notó como el moretón en su mejilla derecha ya no estaba. 'Probablemente lo ayudó Dobby. Bendito sea el elfo.' Pensó Hermione.

-¡Oh, no te enojes! –dijo, dándole a Draco otro abrazo.

De nuevo, el rubio se puso rojo de pies a cabeza. Draco, siendo honestos, nunca antes había sido abrazado. Nunca lo abrazaba su padre, su madre, Dobby… nadie. Nunca nadie se había atrevido hacerlo. Pero, aquí estaba ahora, atrapado entre los brazos de su mejor amiga. Eso lo hizo sonreír enormemente, envolviendo a Hermione con sus pequeños brazos. 'Así que así se siente un abrazo' pensó mientras Hermione se separaba de él.

-¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó. –Haré algo de té.

Draco sonrió.

-Claro. –respondió. Y juntos, los dos entraron a la casa de Hermione.

* * *

><p>-Ah, creo que usted y el joven Malfoy ya se contentaron. –dijo Merlín mientras veía a Hermione comer felizmente su cena.<p>

La castaña levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al mago.

-Sí. –dijo con alegría.

Merlín le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿y qué pasará ahora?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó, aun comiendo.

-Hace algunos días, estaba hablando de rendirse, señorita Granger. –le recordó Merlín. La realización inundó a Hermione. -¿Aún quiere renunciar a su misión?

La castaña tragó lentamente y lo miró pensativa.

-De hecho… -dijo lentamente, mirando los libros que Draco le había dado. –Creo… creo que lo seguiré intentando. –entonces se encogió de hombros. -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenga éxito y logre cambiar su corazón.

Merlín sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo terminado en tiempo record, sin mucho que comentar, la tarea me aguarda!<strong>

**Besos,**

**xsxbx**


	9. Cita con un niño de 10 años

**Lamento tanto la tardanza. He tenido muy pocos días de descanso y acabo de terminar mi semana de exámenes. Tengo tanta vergüenza! Pero en fin, espero y les guste el capitulo. Habrá errores, capitulo recién salido del horno y sin revisar, pero tengo otro fic que actualizar y mi tarea, así que lo siento si son muchos. Gracias por la larga espera!**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe.**

**Capítulo 9: Una cita con un niño de 10 años.**

_5 de junio de 1990._

La luz del sol inundó la habitación de Hermione Granger, ansiosa por iluminar la habitación. Los pájaros cantaban felices afuera mientras volaban libremente y buscaban su comida. Los árboles danzaban con el viento, sus hojas se movían felizmente de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda. Las flores habían florecido hermosamente y las abejas estaban cerca de ellas en busca de polen.

Hermione se despertó lentamente, abriendo primero el ojo derecho y después el izquierdo. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se talló los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. '_Qué extraño'_ pensó mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. '_Siento como si hoy fuera un día especial.'_

Caminó hacia el baño y se dio una ducha. Se detuvo y miró al calendario de 1990. Decía 5 de junio. Hermione frunció el ceño. 'Hay algo especial en este día' pensó, '¿Pero qué es?' Su mente viajó al 12 de junio de 1990, su último día. Contó los días, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Sólo tenía 8 días para persuadir a Draco de decirle al Ministerio de que su padre era un mortífago. Frunció el ceño. Parecía que tendría que trabajar más duro.

Después de ducharse, salió del baño y caminó escaleras abajo para tomar el desayuno.

De nuevo, estaba usando el suéter que Draco le había regalado, al igual que unos jeans, tenis blancos y el cabello atado en una coleta. Un delicioso aroma la recibió cuando llegó a la cocina. Merlín ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas, sosteniendo uno periódico. Hermione se talló los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Merlín estaba leyendo El Profeta.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Si ese era el Profeta, entonces había oportunidad de que hubiera noticias sobre la batalla de Hogwarts.

-¿Son las nuevas noticias, Merlín? –preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla, sin quitar los ojos de periódico.

-Sí, señorita Granger. –respondió Merlín, girando casualmente a la siguiente página. –Hmmm interesante.

-¿De qué fecha? –preguntó Hermione.

El mago levantó la mirada del periódico. Miró a Hermione, quien lo miraba esperanzada. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de disculpa apareció en su rostro.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger. –respondió Merlín. –La fecha de este periódico es de 5 de junio de 1990.

La sonrisa de Hermione cayó.

-Oh. –dijo. Su corazón también se detuvo. En verdad esperaba saber algo sobre su año… sobre 1997. Entonces miró a Merlín, con la esperanza aun recorriendo su cuerpo. –Umm… ¿Merlín, usted puede ver lo que está pasando en 1997, verdad? –preguntó.

Merlín asintió.

La sonrisa regresó a los labios de Hermione.

-¡Entonces usted podría decirme lo que está pasando en Hogwarts! –exclamó suavemente. -¡Podría decirme quien ganó la guerra!

El anciano mago negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, señorita Granger. –dijo, viendo como la sonrisa de Hermione caía de nuevo. –Es una orden de Destino. No quiere que le diga lo que está pasando en 1997.

-No es justo. –susurró Hermione mientras tomaba un bocadillo con el tenedor. –Tengo el derecho de saber, sabe.

Merlín le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que lo sé, señorita Granger. –respondió. –Pero Destino tiene sus motivos. Por favor entiéndalo.

Hermione suspiró.

-Okay. –dijo mientras desayunaba.

Y entonces hubo un silencio entre los dos. Merlín podía sentir el mal humor de Hermione y no podía evitar sonreír. Si tan sólo descubriera que hoy era un día muy especial para la persona que ama. Merlín la dejó terminar de desayunar antes de romper el silencio.

-¿No ha notado nada el día de hoy, señorita Granger? –preguntó el anciano mago.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… hoy ha sido un día extraño. –respondió Hermione, terminando su jugo de calabaza. –Tengo el sentimiento de que hoy es un día especial. Hace un rato, cuando desperté, me sentí muy feliz y no sé por qué.

-¿No tiene alguna idea? –preguntó Merlín.

Hermione negó.

-No. –respondió.

Merlín sonrió. Levantando tres dedos, dijo;

-¿Adivina? Le doy tres oportunidades.

La castaña sonrió. Recordó la primera vez que conoció al mago.

-Muy bien. –dijo. –Pero no sé que tengo que adivinar. ¿Me daría una pista?

Merlín asintió.

-Hoy es un día muy especial. –dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada.

Merlín sonrió.

-Muy bien, muy bien. –dijo. –Esto pasa cada año.

El ceño de la castaña se profundizó pero se quedó en silencio, pensando. '_Piensa Hermione. Piensa._' Se dijo a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose profundamente. '¿_Qué pasa este día?... Piensa en cada 5 de junio_' Recordó las lechuzas volando hacia sus dueños, trayendo las cartas y noticias diarias. Y algo sonó dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

'_¡Feliz cumpleaños!'_

Recordaba eso. '_Es el cumpleaños de alguien… ¿pero quién?_' se preguntó. Hermione miró a Merlín con una mirada confundida.

-Creo que comienzo a recordar, Merlín. –le dijo al mago. –Recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien. Lo recuerdo del pasado… de alguien felicitando a otra persona. ¿Pero a quién?

-Va por el camino correcto, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín sonriéndole. –Tiene razón. Alguien celebra su cumpleaños en este día.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Hermione, rascándose el cuello. –En realidad no recuerdo.

-Tres oportunidades. –dijo el mago, levantando de nuevo tres dedos.

-¿Es… de Ginny?-preguntó. Y entonces, sacudió la cabeza. –No, no, no. El cumpleaños de Ginny es el 11 de agosto. –Hermione frunció el ceño. –Hmmm… el cumpleaños de Harry es el 31 de julio y el de Ron el 1 de marzo. Mi cumpleaños es el 19 de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Snape es el… ¿por qué me molesto en pensar cuando es el cumpleaños de Snape? Su cumpleaños es… -Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró. -¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? –una mirada de realización se posó en su rostro. -¡Aha! ¡Es su cumpleaños!

Merlín negó.

-Lamento decepcionarla, señorita Granger. Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños. –le dijo. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione. –Además, mi cumpleaños es el 29 de febrero.

-Oh. –respondió Hermione. –Febrero 29… es un lindo cumpleaños. Siempre quise que mi cumpleaños fuera ese día. Suertudo. –la mirada de concentración apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Hermione. -¿El cumpleaños de quien? ¿De quien? Piensa Hermione. Piensa.

El mago la miró divertido. El ceño de Hermione se profundizó.

'_¿El cumpleaños de quien? 5 de junio… en verdad parece ser un día especial'_ se dijo a sí misma. Y de repente, un recuerdo la invadió.

'_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!' Pansy chilló emocionada mientras le daba un beso al cumpleañero._

'_Sí, sí, lo que sea' respondió el rubio, limpiándose la saliva de la cara. Una lechuza aterrizó frente a él. 'Oh mira, regalos de casa' dijo, un poco más alto de lo normal para que todo mundo lo escuchara. 'Apuesto a que mi padre me compró algo caro. ¿Tal vez un tablero de ajedrez con diamantes? Apuesto a que Weasley nunca tendrá algo así'_

Hermione jadeó.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco! –exclamó, saltando de la silla. -¡Oh Dios mío, ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Es el cumpleaños de Draco! Y… ya tiene 10 años. –Hermione miró a Merlín con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Ahora si tengo razón, cierto?

Merlín sonrió.

-Ah sí, señorita Granger. Está en lo correcto. –respondió.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó.

-Oh, ¿cómo celebrará su cumpleaños hoy? –preguntó Hermione. –Hmmm… tal vez un pastel de chocolate. Ugh, no. Muy caro. ¿Una versión más grande del Sr. Botones? Ama los ositos de felpa. ¡Pero no sé donde encontrar uno! ¿Qué tal una saeta de fuego? –Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Oh no, no, no. ¡La saeta de fuego aún no sale en este año! ¿Qué tal toneladas de ranas de chocolate? –Hermione sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. –No, él ya tiene muchas ranas de chocolate en casa. No debería darle más dulces. Qué tal... ¡diablos! ¡Olvidaba que no tengo magia! ¡Ni dinero! ¿Qué le puedo regalar?

El mago miró a la problemática castaña. Entonces apuntó a la mesa con su varita y conjuró… una bolsita con dinero. Hermione dejó de hablar una vez que vio la bolsita en la mesa. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Oh no, no, no, Merlín. No aceptaré eso. –dijo Hermione mientras sacudía la cabeza. -¡En serio, Merlín! ¿Me está dando dinero? No aceptaré eso. En realidad no…

-Ese dinero es suyo, no mió. –dijo Merlín riendo suavemente e interrumpiendo a Hermione. –Me tomé la libertad de sacar algo de dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts. Lo cambié por dinero Muggle, por cierto.

-Oh, -dijo Hermione, sonrojándose mientras se reía también. –Claro.

-Ahora, haga lo que quiera con ese dinero para celebrar el cumpleaños del joven Malfoy. –respondió el mago. Entonces miró al reloj en la pared. –Ahora, váyase. El joven Malfoy ya la está esperando.

-Okay, -dijo la castaña. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando se detuvo y miró a Merlín. –Muchas gracias, Merlín. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín y vio como Hermione salía de la cocina. Después de que escuchó a la puerta principal cerrarse, limpió la cocina con la varita. Entonces se puso de pie y desapareció.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Draco Malfoy hizo una mueca. Odiaba estos días. No, corrección. ABORRECÍA este día. Como deseaba que el 5 de junio jamás existiera. Desearía poder tener la habilidad de saltarse el 5 de junio e ir directo al 6. ¿Por qué existe el 5 de junio? Draco dejó salir un bufido. En verdad odiaba este día.<p>

Porque hoy es su cumpleaños número 10.

El rubio envidiaba a Peter Pan, el niño que nunca crecía. Lo leyó una vez en un libro Muggle. Eso es frustrante. Deseaba ser Peter Pan y el líder de los niños perdidos. Pelearía con el viejo Voldie vestido con un traje del Capitán Garfio junto con los hombres que trabajan en el precioso Jolly Roger. Deseaba poder volar arriba de las nubes sin usar ninguna escoba. Y sobre todo, deseaba tener una Wendy… una Wendy que luciera sospechosamente como una particular adolescente de 17 años.

Y esa adolescente de 17 años venía caminando por el sendero, usando el suéter que Draco le había regalado y unos jeans. Y también había una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Ante esto, Draco hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué ella estaba de buen humor y él no? No es justo.

Y la razón de su buen humor de inmediato le fue revelado a Draco.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! –lo felicitó entusiastamente. Y si era posible, su sonrisa creció más.

Draco gimió. _'¿Cómo es que sabe?_' se preguntó a sí mismo. Siseó suavemente. Tenía la sospecha de que Dobby había abierto su gran bocota y le había dicho a Hermione que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Al ver su mal humor en este día especial, la sonrisa de Hermione vaciló. Se detuvo cerca de la banca y se sentó junto al enfurruñado niño. El Sr. Botones estaba sentado en su regazo y se recargaba en el brazo derecho de Draco.

-¿Umm… no me escuchaste? –preguntó.

-Ya te escuché, sabes. –dijo, bastante molesto.

Confusión cruzó por el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó, pensando que tal vez Merlín se había equivocado.

-Lo es. –dijo. –Hoy es mi décimo cumpleaños. Y lo odio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Es un día especial, Draco. Es _tu_ cumpleaños. Hoy es el día en que naciste en este mundo. ¿No estás feliz? –preguntó. –Y por todos los cielos, deja de hacer muecas, ¿quieres? No te queda para nada.

Draco no obedeció a la chica.

-Odio este día. –dijo de nuevo, sin que el ceño fruncido abandonara su pálido rostro. Entonces miró a Hermione. –Hermione, ¿por qué no puedo ser Peter Pan? –preguntó.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿Peter Pan? ¿El niño que nunca crece? –preguntó. Draco asintió. -¿Por qué quieres ser Peter Pan? –preguntó.

-Porque él no crece, -dijo el niño. –Odio crecer, Hermione. No quiero ser un adulto.

-¿Y por qué no quieres ser un adulto? –preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

-No me gusta lo que hacen mis padres. –respondió. –No me gusta lo que los magos que visitan la Mansión hacen. No me gusta el tema de sus conversaciones. Bastante aburridos, debo decir. No me gusta la manera en que ellos tienen que pensar en cosas estúpidas. Y sobre todo, no me gusta tener una piel súper pálida y un cabello casi blanco. Creo que no me queda para nada.

Hermione lo miró divertida. '_Asombroso_' pensó. '_Ya está mostrando su lado narcisista'_

-Crecer es parte de la vida, Draco. Todo mundo pasa por esa etapa. Incluso tú. No hay excepción. Y además, ¿no estás emocionado de encontrar cosas más emocionantes en la vida? Las experimentarás una vez que crezcas. No puedes ser joven por siempre, Draco.

-¡Pero quiero ser Peter Pan! –dijo. Hermione rodó los ojos. '_Oh, aquí viene el berrinche'_ pensó. -¡Quiero volar sin tener que usar una escoba, Hermione! Quiero tener una isla secreta llamada Nunca Jamás. Quiero… quiero ser el líder de los niños perdidos. Eso si es emocionante. Quiero pelear con el capitán Garfio en su precioso Jolly Roger. Quiero… quiero conocer a Wendy.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Te lo digo, Draco. Peter Pan no es real. No puedes volar sin una escoba. No hay niños perdidos. No hay Nunca Jamás. No hay capitán Garfio. No hay Jolly Roger. No hay ninguna Wendy. Peter Pan y su clan son ficticios. ¿Okay? Y te guste o no, crecerás. –exclamó Hermione.

Draco continuó frunciendo el ceño y abrazó más fuerte al Sr. Botones. Hermione suspiró.

-En fin, ¿no tienes un baile en tu Mansión, Draco? El cumpleaños número 10 del heredero Malfoy. ¿No hacen bailes? –preguntó.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

-Los Malfoy no tienen bailes hasta que tienen 13 años. –respondió.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿no celebran tu cumpleaños aunque no tengas 13 años?

Draco negó.

-No. –respondió simplemente.

Una sorprendida mirada cruzó por el rostro de Hermione.

-¿No celebran tu cumpleaños? –preguntó. El rubio sacudió la cabeza. -¿Dónde están tus padres? –demandó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Teniendo su enésima luna de miel en algún lugar de África. –dijo.

Hermione suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-¿En verdad no celebras tu cumpleaños? –preguntó.

-Ya te dije que…

-¿Ya te felicitaron tus padres? –preguntó, sin dejarlo terminar su última oración.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienen que hacerlo?

Hermione jadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿soy la primera que te felicita?

Para su sorpresa, Draco negó.

-Fue Dobby. –explicó.

-Okay, déjame corregirlo. –dijo Hermione. –La primera humana que te felicita.

Draco asintió. Hermione dejó salir un bufido frustrado.

-Okay.

El rubio la miró curioso.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó.

'_¡Claro que algo anda mal!_' exclamó para sí misma. Hermione estaba a punto de responderle, cuando sintió el peso en su bolsillo derecho. Metió la mano y sacó la bolsita que le había dado Merlín. Una idea cruzó rápidamente por mente mientras sonreía.

Draco alzó una de sus cejas rubias ante el cambio en la expresión de Hermione.

-¿Quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños? –preguntó, con la emoción evidente en su voz.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Yo… no lo sé. –dijo lentamente, mirando cuidadosamente a Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclamó.

Draco suspiró.

-¿Tengo opción? –preguntó.

Hermione chilló suavemente y abrazó a Draco.

-¡Vamos, entonces!

El rubio gimió. _'¿Ahora qué?_' se preguntó y siguió a Hermione hacia sólo Merlín sabe dónde.

* * *

><p>Draco miró al edificio frente a él sorprendido. Hermione estaba a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio frunció el ceño ante la enorme e iluminada 'M' en el techo del edificio. <em>'¿Qué es este lugar?'<em> se preguntó. Hermione lo arrastró ahí… a ese extraño lugar donde la gente usaba ropa rara y sostenían esas… Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos mientras miraba de nuevo a Hermione.

-¿Estamos en el mundo muggle? –le preguntó, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

La sonrisa de Hermione flaqueó.

-Sí, lo estamos.

Una mirada de horror cruzó por su rostro.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –exclamó Draco, tratando de correr de este… extraño lugar. -¡No puedo estar aquí! ¡Mi padre se enojará conmigo!

La castaña suspiró y tranquilamente sostuvo el hombro del niño.

-Tranquilízate, Draco. –dijo Hermione. –Me dijiste que tus padres estaban en África. No hay manera de que se enteren de que estás en un lugar muggle. A menos que… tengas algún aparato de rastreo o algo así.

El rubio suspiró. Esta adolescente en verdad que era testaruda.

-Está bien. –dijo, haciendo una mueca. -¿Cómo es que llamas a este lugar?

-Esto, -dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –Es lo que llamamos inteligencia.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Hermione suspiró y rió.

-McDonald's. –dijo.

-¿Huh?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Nunca habías escuchado de McDonald's? –preguntó.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Oh, pobre de ti! –exclamó Hermione al tiempo que entraba al restaurante de comida rápida con un confundido niño detrás d ella. Un guardia de seguridad abrió la puerta para ellos. –Gracias. –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a la persona. Entonces miró alrededor y buscó una mesa vacía. Al ver una, de inmediato se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla. Draco la siguió.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Draco, mirando alrededor. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a los niños jugar felizmente. Algunos se deslizaban por un tobogán, otros sólo corrían.

-¿Quieres una hamburguesa? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Una qué? –preguntó el rubio, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Hermione lo encontraba adorable.

-Una hamburguesa. –dijo de nuevo la castaña.

-Sí, lo que sea. –respondió.

-¡Oh vamos, Draco! –exclamó Hermione. -¡Anímate! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Deberías de estar de buen humor!

El rubio rodó los ojos. Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Está bien, espérame aquí. Ordenaré la comida. –y con eso, Hermione se formó en la fila. Draco estaba cada vez más impaciente de esperar a Hermione. Finalmente, cuando ella llegó, traía una bandeja. La puso en la mesa. Le dio a Draco su 'hamburguesa' y un refresco.

El rubio miró a la hamburguesa en su mano. Cuidadosamente, quitó la envoltura. Miró a su comida. No… miró a la cosa. No lucía como comida para él. Frunció el ceño. Era brillosa, lo que significaba que estaba grasosa. 'Blah' pensó asqueado. Abrió el pan y una grasosa carne, queso, mayonesa y otras cosas lo recibieron. Miró a la carne grasosa. Le recordaba al cabello de su tío Severus. Draco sintió un escalofrío. No había manera en que comiera algo que le recordara el cabello de su tío Severus. Entonces levantó la 'cosa' y la olió. 'Hmmm nada mal' pensó. Entonces miró a Hermione. Ella estaba observando atentamente su reacción. El rubio se encogió de hombros y le dio una mordida pequeña. Y entonces, masticó lentamente, y se detuvo.

La castaña aún seguía mirándolo.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó.- ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Es deliciosa, no es así?

Lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Draco. Tragó el pequeño pedazo de hamburguesa.

-¡Deliciosa! –exclamó, tomando otro bocado. -¡Tenías razón, Hermione! ¡Este McDonald's es lo que llamas inteligencia! Su hamburguesa es… ¡indescriptible! No sé cómo explicar algo tan bueno con palabras.

Hermione rio ante la emoción del cumpleañero. También le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Apuesto a que no has probado nada como esto antes. –dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Draco asintió.

-Sí. –respondió.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio. Algunos minutos después, hablaron sobre muchas cosas. De lo que fuera. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hermione se puso de pie. Draco estaba por seguirla cuando ella lo detuvo.

-No, quédate aquí, Draco. –le dijo. –En seguida regreso.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió.

-Es un secreto. –dijo. Draco rodó los ojos. Tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que ver con él.

Suspiró.

-Okay. –dijo.

Entonces, Hermione lo miró seriamente.

-Ahora, Draco. –dijo casi como si fuera su madre. -¿No vayas a ningún lugar, me entiendes? Si necesitas algo… Hmmm…. Sólo espera por mí. Volveré lo más pronto posible. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, sí. –dijo el rubio, jugando con la envoltura de su hamburguesa.

-Bien. –dijo Hermione. Y salió del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Hermione estuvo afuera de McDonald's, miró alrededor, esperando encontrar una pastelería. Sí, Hermione le iba a encontrar el pequeño un pastel. Al ver una, Hermione de inmediato se dirigió al lugar. Una pequeña campana sonó cuando abrió la puerta. Algunos trabajadores alzaron la mirada cuando la vieron y sonrieron. Hermione les sonrió de vuelta.<p>

Entonces miró a los pasteles. Habías muchos diferentes estilos y sabores. Escogió particularmente uno (de chocolate con caramelo en el interior) pero se sorprendió al encontrar que era muy caro. Hermione buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la bolsa. No tenía suficiente dinero. Frunció el ceño. Ya no tenía suficiente dinero. Miró a los otros posibles pasteles, pero como el primero, eran muy catos. Hermione suspiró. Suponía que no podría comprarle un paste.

Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando vio algunos cupcakes en venta. Se rascó el cuello. 'Hmmm…. Tal vez esos servirán' pensó mientras se acercaba a ellos. Escogió uno de chocolate y lo compró.

Agradeciéndole al empleado, Hermione salió de la pastelería y se dirigió a McDonald's.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Hermione estuvo dentro del restaurante, lo primero que hizo fue ver a la mesa en donde había dejado a Draco. Pero algo andaba mal. ¡No estaba ahí! Una horrorizada mirada cruzó por el rostro de Hermione mientras buscaba alrededor con la mirada. El cupcake en sus manos estaba en peligro de quedar recudido a nada.<p>

'_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!_' pensó Hermione frenéticamente, aún buscando el rubio cabello del cumpleañero entre la multitud. _'Okay, relájate, Hermione. Estará bien. Él estará bien'_ se repitió una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al guardia de seguridad si había visto al pequeño niño pero entonces, su mirada cayó en el área de juegos de McDonald's. Hermione dejó salir un _enorme_ suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Draco deslizándose por un tobogán.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó al tiempo que veía como el niño pretendía subir de nuevo.

El rubio inmediatamente miró a la dueña de la voz y su sonrisa se ensanchó (si es que aún era posible) al verla.

-¡Hermione! –dijo felizmente y corrió hacia ella. Hermione notó como algunos padres admiraban a Draco. '_Tal vez desean que fuera su hijo. ¡Ha! Si tan sólo lo conocieran_' pensó. -¡Has vuelto!

-¿Qué te dije hace un rato, jovencito? –lo regañó Hermione. -¿No te dije que fueras un niño bueno y te quedaras en nuestra mesa?

Draco hizo un puchero adorable.

-Lo siento, Hermione. –dijo, sonando sincero. Hermione alzó una ceja. –Es sólo que… bueno… Vi algunos niños jugando ahí y yo también quería jugar, así que jugué. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione suspiró, pero no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

-Bien, está bien, te perdonaré sólo si me prometes que no harás eso de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo. –No me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera.

El rubio asintió enérgicamente.

-Okay. –dijo. Ambos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa. -¿A dónde fuiste, Hermione? –preguntó.

La castaña sonrió y le mostró el cupcake de chocolate que compró.

-Lo siento. Se suponía que te compraría un pastel pero no tenía dinero suficiente. –Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Oh bueno, al menos te compré un cupcake.

Y se hizo el silencio, excepto por la gente alrededor.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Draco? –preguntó, mirando al inexpresivo rostro del niño. -¿No te gusta? –y fue sorprendida cuando Draco le quitó el cupcake.

-No, no, no, me gusta. Me gustan los cupcake de chocolate. –dijo suavemente. Evitaba la mirada de Hermione. –Es sólo que… nunca he comido pastel en toda mi vida. Mis padres nunca se han molestado en hacer o comprar pasteles en mis cumpleaños pasados.

Hermione sonrió y pellizcó levemente la mejilla de Draco.

-Oh, eres tan lindo. –dijo, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara. –En verdad siento no haber podido comprarte un pastel.

-Tal vez puedas comprarme uno para mi siguiente cumpleaños. –sugirió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Eso borró la sonrisa del rostro de Hermione porque para su siguiente cumpleaños, ya no estaría. 'Sólo 8 días, Hermione' se recordó a sí misma. Se aclaró la garganta y forzó una sonrisa.

-Claro.

Draco sonrió. Estaba por morder su cupcake cuando se detuvo. Alzando una ceja, Hermione vio como lo partía en dos. Se quedó con una mitad y la otra se la dio a Hermione.

-Puedo compartir. –dijo.

Hermione sonrió y tomó la otra mitad.

-Hmmm… sabe delicioso. –dijo mientras masticaba.

Draco le dio una mordida y asintió.

-Sí. –respondió.

-¿Así que, te gustaría un área de juegos más grande? –sugirió Hermione.

Draco Malfoy nunca había sonreído tanto.

* * *

><p>-¡Ten cuidado, Draco! –Hermione le advirtió al rubio que acababa de subirse al resbaladero por enésima vez.<p>

-¡Aw, eres una aburrida, Hermione! –gritó en respuesta el niño mientras se subía y se resbalaba de nuevo.

La castaña suspiró y sólo sonrió. Estaba de vuelta en un parque. La última vez que recordaba haber estado en uno fue cuando tenía 10 años, justo como Draco.

Ella estaba sentada en un columpio, su lugar favorito del parque. Se gustaba sentir el viento en la cara. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. En verdad se sentía como una niña de nuevo.

Al otro lado del parque, podría escuchar la risa de Draco. Algo cálido estaba formándose dentro de su corazón. De nuevo, lo escuchó reír. Recordaba su risa del día en que accedió en ser su amigo. Su risa era tan dulce. Casi estaba olvidando que una vez que entrara a Hogwarts, eso cambiaría.

De inmediato abrió los ojos, al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. En uno de los columpios estaba Draco. Aún seguía riendo suavemente mientras se columpiaba una y otra vez.

-Es genial estar aquí, Hermione. –dijo. -¡Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre!

Hermione rió.

-¿Ya no quieres ir a casa?

La sonrisa de Draco vaciló.

-Hmmm… -dijo, no enteramente seguro de como responder.

Hermione se alarmó.

-No respondas eso. No importa. –dijo. El rubio asintió y continuó columpiándose.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos estaban en los columpios. Draco miró a Hermione de reojo y admiró como el cabello volaba detrás de ella, como su sonrisa se ensanchaba cuando el viento le pegaba, como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la felicidad. De inmediato apartó la mirada de la chica, sonrojándose un poco.

Entonces Hermione tocó el anillo que tenía en la mano y una idea la golpeó. Se detuvo de inmediato y miró a Draco.

-Hey, cumpleañero. –dijo, sosteniendo el anillo. –Te voy a dar algo.

Draco se detuvo de inmediato, y miró a Hermione.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-Bueno… -dijo quitándose el anillo. Una horrorizada mirada cruzó por el rostro de Draco.

-¡¿Estás comprometida?! –exclamó, saltando a conclusiones. Bueno, no podían culparlo. Un anillo más una chica era igual a compromiso. Draco escogió compromiso dado que no creía que Hermione, _su_ Hermione, ya estuviera casada con algún chico.

Hermione por otro lado, miró a Draco asustada.

-Claro que no. –dijo riendo ligeramente. Notó como Draco dejaba salir un gran suspiro de alivio. –Este anillo me lo dio mi mamá. Es muy importante para mí. –entonces se lo dio a Draco y este lo aceptó.

Curioso, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haré con esto? –preguntó.

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños. –dijo Hermione.

Draco miró el diseño del anillo que Hermione le dio. Tenía un diseño de rubíes y diamantes organizados en forma de una flor. En pocas palabras, era para niñas. Hizo una mueca. Entonces se lo dio a Hermione, quien lo miraba curiosa.

-No lo quiero. Es muy afeminado para mí.

Hermione bufó.

-Está bien, no te lo daré. –dijo. –Recuerda, es importante para mí, Draco. Te lo di. Eso significa algo.

Sí, definitivamente significaba algo para el niño, porque se lo arrebató. Aunque aún seguía refunfuñando.

-Está bien, me gusta. –dijo (aunque mentía ligeramente). –Pero… -examinó de nuevo al anillo. –Es demasiado afeminado para mí, Hermione. Muy femenino.

La castaña suspiró.

-Muy bien, sólo prométeme que se lo darás a la chica que vayas amar por el resto de tu vida. –Hermione le contó.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Eso no pasará. Los Malfoy no aman.

Hermione bufó. Todo eso era una basura.

-Sólo promételo, Draco.

Rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora conserva ese anillo y no te atrevas a perderlo. –dijo. –Te odiaré por siempre si lo haces.

-Sí, sí. –dijo Draco mientras tomaba el collar que estaba usando (uno con el escudo de los Malfoy) y le insertó el anillo. –No lo perderé.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Draco y Hermione estaban de nuevo en su usal banca. Casi era hora de la cena, así que ambos habían decidido regresar.<p>

-Fue un día muy divertido, Hermione. En verdad lo fue. –dijo Draco honestamente. –Aunque, mi padres se pondrán furiosos si descubren que fui a lugares muggles en mi cumpleaños. Pero aun así, lo disfruté.

Hermione rió.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Draco. –dijo. –Así se supone que te debes sentir en tu cumpleaños.

Draco sonrió. Entonces miró a su reloj mágico y suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir a casa. Mis padres llegarán a la Mansión en cualquier momento.

Hermione asintió.

-Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir. Aún tengo que hacer mi cena. –dijo, aunque sabía que Merlín ya había hecho una por ella. Sonrió. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle al mago una vez que llegara a casa.

-Bueno, adiós, Hermione. –dijo. –Te veré mañana… ohg, recordé que no puedo. Tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres a no sé donde.

-Está bien. –respondió Hermione. –Entonces te veré el 7 de junio.

-Sí. –dijo Draco y sonrió. –Adiós.

Y entonces, Hermione hizo algo inesperado. Cuando lo hizo, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cuando hizo esto, un leve toque rosado invadió las mejillas de Draco. Cuando ella hizo eso, Draco vio fuegos artificiales. Cuando ella hizo esto, un lobo aulló en el bosque. Cuando ella hizo eso, el corazón de Draco latió desbocado. Cuando ella hizo eso, absoluta y definitivamente completó su día… su cumpleaños número 10.

Hermione besó su mejilla derecha.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

El rubio se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando la espalda de Hermione. Tocó el lugar dónde Hermione lo besó y se sonrojó aún más. De alguna manera, logró pensar que no importaba si no era Peter Pan. Ya no le molestaba crecer. Ya no quería volar sin una escoba. Ya no le importaba si no peleaba con el capitán Garfio en el precioso Jolly Roger. ¿Y su razón?

Él ya tenía a su Wendy.

Riendo para sí mismo (aun sonrojándose), Draco caminó de regreso a casa. En verdad, su día había sido perfecto.

En el cielo, Merlín rió para sí mismo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Claro que había visto todo.

-Esto se está poniendo más interesante. –se dijo en voz alta. Entonces suspiró y se apareció en la casa temporal de Hermione.


	10. ¡Me gustas!

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe. **

**Capitulo 10: ¡Me gustas!**

_7 de junio de 1990 (En la mañana, alrededor de las 9:00 am)_

Hermione esperaba pacientemente al pequeño rubio en su usual lugar de reunión, en la banca. Estaba jugando con un hilo que colgaba de su blusa blanca. Tarareando suavemente una canción, Hermione miró alrededor en busca de Draco. Al no verlo, volvió a su antigua actividad de jugar con el hilo.

La castaña suspiró, sintiéndose aburrida rápidamente. Ayer (6 de junio), ambos no se habían visto porque Draco le había dicho que tenía que ir a una cena con sus padres. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez, pudieron haber ido a festejar el cumpleaños de Draco. Pero ayer, ella había estado muy, muy aburrida. Prácticamente leyó cada libro en su habitación (incluido el regalo de Draco) y Merlín dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer, así que Hermione se quedó sola en la casa sin nada que hacer más que fruncir el ceño y desear que Draco no tuviera que ir con sus padres a esa cena.

Inmediatamente levantó la mirada al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a Draco acercándose. El Sr. Botones estaba siendo abrazado contra su pecho. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio el rostro de Draco. Estaba molesto y distraído. Un enorme (y adorable) puchero estaba en su rostro. Sus cejas estaban juntas. Sus ojos no estaban enfocados. Sí, algo pasaba con el Draco Malfoy de 10 años.

–Draco. –lo llamó Hermione cuando el rubio no la vio. Draco no respondió. Continuó caminando hacia la banca, su expresión continuaba sin cambiar. –Draco. –intentó Hermione de nuevo. Pero aun así, el rubio no respondió.

Cuando el rubio ya estaba cerca de ella, Hermione tomó su brazo derecho. Draco brincó ligeramente debido a la sorpresa. Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione e instantáneamente, la molestia y la distracción se esfumaron de su rostro. Aunque esta vez, Hermione notó que un enorme temor reflejado en él.

Hermione jaló a Draco hasta que se sentó con ella.

–Dime que pasa, Draco. –susurró suavemente Hermione, acariciando suavemente su brazo para darle confort.

Al principio, Draco no le respondió. Sólo miró al Sr. Botones con miedo en los ojos. Hermione tenía la sospecha de que lloraría en cualquier momento. Pero por supuesto, él es un Malfoy y como Draco le había dicho, los Malfoy no lloran.

–Draco… –intentó de nuevo, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Draco susurró algo. –¿Perdón?

El rubio aun se negaba a verla, su boca era una tensa línea.

–¿Qué dijiste, Draco? –preguntó Hermione, sacudiendo ligeramente al niño. La preocupación estaba comenzando a invadirla.

Lentamente, Draco levantó la vista con una sombría mirada en su rostro.

–¿Hermione, te enojarías si descubrieras que soy malo? –preguntó en un susurro. De nuevo evitó la mirada de Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas, Draco? –preguntó. –Y no, no me enojaré contigo. Creo… creo que es normal que la gente a veces… a veces se vuelva mala. –el ceño de la castaña se profundizó. No estaba segura de su respuesta. Entonces miró de nuevo al rubio y suspiró. En verdad estaba aterrorizado y su mirada se veía sombría. –Dime que te molesta, Draco. –intentó persuadirlo. –Por favor, me estoy preocupando.

Draco la miró y se mordió el labio inferior vacilante.

–Ayer, –comenzó susurrando. Se aclaró la garganta. –Ayer, mis padres y yo fuimos a un restaurante en alguna parte de Australia.

Hermione alzó una ceja sorprendida. _'¿Cena? ¿En Australia? ¿En serio?_' pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza. Claro, eran los Malfoy. Ellos podían cenar donde quisieran. Demonios, los Malfoy tuvieron su enésima luna de miel en algún lugar de África. Así que, si le dijeran que cenaron en algún lugar del Polo Norte, ya no se sorprendería.

–¿Y entonces que pasó? –preguntó, mirando a Draco.

El rubio tragó en seco.

–Mi padre… mi padre me dijo algo. –susurró, rascándose nerviosamente la parte de atrás del cuello.

Ahora Hermione estaba muy, muy preocupada. La mano aún seguía apretando el brazo de Draco ligeramente.

–¿Qué… qué fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó en su suave susurro, como si temiera que alguien los escuchara.

Draco se veía estresado.

–¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo admito! –exclamó repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Hermione. –¡Mi padre es malo! ¡Mi padre es malo!

Hermione lo miró confundida.

–¿De qué hablas, Draco? –preguntó. –¡Y por el amor de Dios, cálmate!

–Te mentí, Hermione. –dijo. –Te mentí. Mi padre… ¡mi padre es un mortífago! Siempre lo he sabido.

La sangre de Hermione se le cayó a los pies. No porque Draco admitiera que su padre era un mortífago. No. Sino por la expresión en el rostro de Draco cuando lo confesó. Vergüenza. Estaba avergonzado. Estaba avergonzado de que su padre fuera un mortífago. Hermione alzó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la cabeza de Draco. Y entonces, corrió la mano sobre su suave cabello una y otra vez. Pensó que tal eso lo calmaría un poco.

–¡Ya ahora me odias, Hermione! ¡Me odias! –exclamó el niño. La vergüenza seguía ahí, arruinando su hermoso rostro.

–Shhh…. –dijo la castaña. Draco no estaba llorando, pero sabía que en verdad se sentía muy mal. –No te odio, Draco. –corrió de nuevo la mano por su cabello. –No puedo… nunca lo haré. –y eso era verdad. No podía odiarlo. Nunca.

Draco se veía tan confundido… tan avergonzado… tan lleno de miedo… tan preocupado…

–Ayer mi padre me contó sus futuros planes para mí. –continuó.

Hermione dejó de acariciar su cabello abruptamente y se congeló. Tenía una leve sospecha sobre cual había sido el tema de conversación

Demonios, como odiaba tener razón.

–Uno de sus planes para mí era… casarme con Pansy Parkinson. –dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco. Hermione no tenía el corazón para reír ahora. –Y el otro… el otro es…. Hacerme un mortífago cuando tenga 16. –las últimas palabras fueron susurradas tan suavemente, que Hermione casi no las escuchó. Casi. Pero si lo hizo.

Instantáneamente, Hermione palideció. La mano en el cabello de Draco comenzó a temblar. Recuerdos de la noche en que los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts en su sexto año la invadieron. Cerrando los ojos, Hermione se forzó recordar la vez en que vio a Draco correr al lado de Severus Snape mientras se alejaban de Hogwarts. Y ella supo… supo en ese instante que Draco era un mortífago. Miró a Draco llena de pánico. El niño le regresó la mirada igualmente llena de miedo. Y entonces, Hermione hizo de nuevo lo inesperado.

Lo abrazó fuertemente.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Hermione.

–¿Por qué no le dices al Ministerio, Draco? –susurró. –¿Por qué?  
>–Tengo… tengo miedo, Hermione. –dijo en un susurro. Sus pequeñas manos abrazaban fuertemente a Hermione. –Tengo miedo de que no me crean. Tengo miedo de que mi padre me castigue.<p>

Hermione sollozó.

–No tengas miedo, Draco. –dijo. –Sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto.

Draco le acarició la espalda suavemente. Se alejó y miró a la sollozante Hermione. Draco no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione en verdad se preocupaba por él. Es por eso que le gusta. Por eso es que ella es su primer enamoramiento. Draco suspiró. Es lindo saber que le importas a alguien. Draco alzó su mano y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione.

–No llores, Hermione. –dijo suavemente.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa.

–Lo siento. –dijo. –Creo que eres tú el que debe estar llorando, no yo.

Draco suspiró.

–Ahora me odias. –Dijo.– Porque estoy destinado a ser uno de esos mortífagos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya te dije que no puedo odiarte, Draco. –le recordó. –Y honestamente responde esto. ¿Quieres ser un mortífago?

El rubio negó.

–No quiero. –le dijo. –No quiero ser un mortífago.

Hermione sonrió.

–Entonces no te odiare si eso está en contra de tus deseos. –le dijo. Draco le sonrió.

–Gracias, Hermione. –le dijo. –Me haces sentir mejor.

Hermione le dio un beso en la frente.

–Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo. –le dijo.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Umm… ¿podemos ir de nuevo al parque de juegos Muggle, Hermione? –le preguntó.

–Claro. –respondió.

Draco sonrió brillantemente.

–Okay. –dijo. –Pero vayamos en la tarde. Necesito ir a casa ahorita.

Hermione suspiró.

–Está bien. –le dijo. –Nos vemos aquí a las 3:00 pm.

El rubio asintió.

–Okay. –se puso de pie. –Te veo de rato, Hermione.

–Sí, nos vemos. –respondió, y con eso, Draco caminó de regreso a la Mansión. Hermione se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Hermione suspiró. Draco admitió que padre era un mortífago. La castaña sonrió ligeramente. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la victoria. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de delatar a su padre en el Ministerio lo que, Hermione pensó, era casi imposible.

* * *

><p><em>7 de junio de 1990 (Cerca de las 4:00 pm)<em>

Hermione se estaba columpiando en el parque de juegos en el que había estado con Draco en su cumpleaños. El rubio estaba deslizándose por el tobogán, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La castaña dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Cuando se reunió con Draco de nuevo en la banca, el rubio aún seguía muy serio. Aún estaba pensando en lo que habían hablado en la mañana. Pero una vez que llegaron al parque, la usual burbuja de energía que era Draco Malfoy, regresó. Su dulce, y contagiosa risa se escuchaba prácticamente en todo el parque.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y miró al suelo lleno de tierra. Miró como sus sandalias tocaban la tierra, haciéndolas ligeramente más sucias. Otra dulce risa de parte de Draco se escuchó. Hermione sonrió y lo miró.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera haber sido diferente.'_ Pensó Hermione, siguiendo cada movimiento del rubio con sus ojos.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, si le hubiera ofrecido a Harry su amistad en primer año, Harry lo hubiera aceptado.'_ El rubio levantó la mirada y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, una que, Hermione le regresó.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no me hubiera llamado sangre sucia en nuestro segundo año.'_ Draco se deslizó de nuevo por el tobogán, riéndose de nuevo.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no lo hubiera golpeado en tercer año.'_ Hermione rió ante el pensamiento. Ese era el contacto más cercano que había tenido con él. Nunca lo había tocado, sin tener si quiera el derecho de tocar su túnica porque, por supuesto, ella es una sangre sucia.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no nos hubiera odiado más cuando descubrió que nosotros éramos la razón por la cual su padre estaba en Azkabán._' Hermione suspiró. Recordaba que los insultos del rubio se habían vuelto más fuertes cuando se hubo enterado de quienes eran los culpables del encarcelamiento de su padre.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no hubiera sido un mortífago_.' Pensó. '_Tal vez no hubiera seguido a esos mortífagos en el ataque a Hogwarts. Tal vez, no hubiera tenido el corazón para matar el profesor Dumbledore.' _Hermione suspiró bajó la mirada de nuevo a la arena.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, él no estaría peleando en el lado equivocado.'_ Hermione levantó la mirada y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a Draco parado en lo alto del tobogán, mirándola.

'_Si Draco Malfoy era así antes, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no… no me hubiera matado._' Hermione vio como el niño de 10 años se acercaba a ella. '_Tal vez pudiéramos ser amigos. O mejores amigos. O… o algo más… algo más.'_

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en el columpio junto a Hermione y la miró preocupado. –Estás demasiado tranquila, sabes.

Hermione rió ligeramente.

–Lo siento. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas. –respondió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Es sólo que… estoy algo preocupada. Eso es todo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿En qué pensabas? –su entusiasmo era ligeramente diferente ahora. Hermione, sintiendo esto, dejó salir una suave risa.

–No es de gran importancia, Draco. Sólo… sólo diviértete. –dijo Hermione, evitando su mirada. Como si la arena en el suelo fuera interesante.

–Pero no te estás divirtiendo, Hermione. –dijo el rubio, casi suplicante. –Dime que te molesta.

Hermione dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

–Está bien. –dijo. –Estaba pensando… estaba pensando… ('_Sobre ti'_) sobre mis amigos y mi familia. –Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

–Oh. –dijo. Draco alejó a la mirada, y ahora miraba la arena también. –Se me había olvidado que los extrañabas mucho.

–Draco…

El rubio levantó la mirada y una sonrisa forzada estaba en su rostro.

–Lo entiendo, Hermione. –dijo. –Sé que los extrañas. Y mucho.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento.

–Dime la verdad, Hermione. –dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio. –¿No… no eres feliz conmigo? –preguntó en su susurro. Hermione notó como el pequeño niño estaba sonrojándose. –Recuerdo nuestra conversación en el jardín. Recuerdo que una vez que termines con tus tareas de premio anual volverás. Y entonces, verás a tus amigos y a tus padres. Pero… –Draco miró a Hermione. –Honestamente, ¿te hice feliz aquí?

Hermione miró a Draco intensamente. La preocupación era evidente en el rostro del niño. Las esquinas de la boca de Hermione se torcieron. Él se preocupaba de que ella fuera feliz por los últimos… ¿qué? Hermione contó en su cabeza. Por los últimos 16 días. _'Oh, Dios, no sabía que ya llevaba tanto tiempo en el pasado.'_ Pensó. Alzó su mano derecha y la puso en la cabeza de Draco. Acarició suavemente su cabello.

–Claro que soy feliz aquí, Draco. –le aseguró, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. –Tú me haces feliz aquí, Draco.

Draco le dio una enorme y genuina sonrisa, diciéndole que él era feliz porque ella era feliz. Entonces miró al Sr. Botones en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje. Hermione miró al oso. Ver al Sr. Botones hacía pensar a Hermione que Draco era definitivamente como los otros niños del mundo. Tal vez vivía con las personas equivocadas (alias el Sr. Y la Sra. Malfoy) pero eso no quería decir que él fuera malvado también.

Hermione suspiró. Antes, ella creía que si los padres eran malvados, también lo serían los hijos. Y si los padres eran buenos, así serían los niños. Pero el pequeño Draco Malfoy le había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Sí, sus padres eran malvados, pero él no lo era en absoluto. Draco era justo como los otros niños a quienes les gusta jugar, comer ranas de chocolate, y los osos de peluche. Y sólo pensar que por la influencia y deseos de sus padres, Draco se haría como ellos… como ellos, los mortífagos.

–Hermione. –dijo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio. –¿Extrañas a alguien más aparte de tus amigos y tus padres?

La castaña frunció el ceño.

–Bueno, extraño a mis compañeros de clase y a mis maestros. –respondió. –Oh, y extraño a mi gato, Crookshanks.

–¿Crookshanks? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? –dijo el rubio divertido.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Sólo pensé en él. –respondió. –En verdad los extraño mucho a todos.

–¿Extrañas a alguien más aparte de tus amigos, tus padres, tus compañeros de clase, tus maestros y Crookshanks? –preguntó el rubio de nievo, mirándola intensamente.

'_Si, extraño a tu versión de 17 años.' _

–No, a nadie. –dijo Hermione, sonando bastante cortante.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó.

Hermione lo miró exasperada.

–¿Y por qué quieres saber? –exclamó. Draco la miró con la boca cerrada en una tensa línea. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de derrota. –¡Esta bien! ¡Extraño a alguien! _Lo extraño._ –y con ese él es nada más y nada menos, que la versión adolescente de Draco.

–¿Quién? –preguntó el rubio, con una mirada llena de horror en su rostro.

–¡A _él_! –dijo Hermione.

–¡Hay muchos '_él_' en el mundo, Hermione! –dijo el rubio. –¿Quién demonios es _él_? –Hermione decidió ignorar el lenguaje de Draco. En su lugar, se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. –Te gusta _él_. –dijo el rubio. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

La castaña frunció el ceño también. No tenía ni la menor idea del porque a Draco le afectara tanto que le gustara alguien. Suspiró. '_No tiene sentido negarlo más._' Se dijo a sí misma.

–Sí. –admitió finalmente, jugando con los dedos de sus manos. El ceño de Draco se profundizó. Una mirada llena de decepción y tristeza estaba en su hermoso rostro. Hermione lo miró confundida. –¿Qué? –dijo evitando la mirada del rubio. –¿Está mal que me guste alguien?

El pequeño seguí haciendo pucheros, pero negó. Hermione seguía confundida. _'¿Por qué me mira así?'_ se preguntó.

Draco suspiró. Había perdido su oportunidad por ese '_él_' de 17 años. El corazón del pequeño niño se rompió en dos. Aún era muy joven, pero sabía que su corazón se había roto. '_A Hermione le gusta alguien.'_ Pensó. '_Claro, ¿Cómo podría gustarle a Hermione, una chica de 17 años, un niño como yo de 10?'_ pensó y dejó salir un gran suspiro.

Oh, si tan sólo supiera que Hermione hablaba de su versión futura.

–¿Lo extrañas _mucho_? –preguntó, mirando casi acusatoriamente a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Draco incrédula.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó.

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Estás cambiando el tema, Hermione. No respondiste mi pregunta. –dijo. –¿Lo extrañas mucho, no es así?

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

–Sí, si lo extraño. –dijo la castaña, pasando una mano por su cabello. –Lo extraño mucho. Merlín, lo extraño más que a mis amigos. ¿Puedes creer eso? –Hermione se sentía frustrada.

–¿Él sabe? –preguntó Draco.

–¿Qué?

–¿Sabe que te gusta? –preguntó Draco. El pequeño sentía que se ahogaba. Y bueno, no podían culparlo. Acaba de descubrir que la chica de la que está enamorado le gusta alguien más. –¿Ya le dijiste?

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa. Draco se estremeció. Había escuchado el dolor.

–No puedo. _Definitivamente_ no puedo decirle como me siento. –le respondió la castaña.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

–No lo entenderías, Draco. –respondió Hermione. –Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.

Draco hizo un puchero.

–Bueno, inténtalo. –la retó.

Hermione suspiró.

–Para ponerlo de manera sencilla… él me odiaba. –respondió Hermione. –No, espera, déjame corregir eso. El me odia porque… bueno… somos completamente diferentes uno del otro.

Hubo un silencio entonces. Draco estaba jugando con el brazo del Sr. Botones mientras Hermione se masajeaba la mejilla derecha para quitarle lo sonrojada. Draco rompió el silencio repentinamente con una pregunta. Y su pregunta su definitivamente sorprendente.

–¿Lo… lo amas? –preguntó en un susurro. Mariposas… no, abejas invadían su estómago ahora. Y dolía mucho.

Hermione se congeló. Una única pregunta estaba en su mente. _'¿Lo amo?_' se preguntó. Su rostro reflejaba pura concentración. Comenzó a masajear círculos en su temple. _'¿Lo amo?_' se preguntó de nuevo. Cerrando los ojos, recordó las conversaciones con Merlín. El siempre insistía en que ella estaba enamorada de Draco. Pero ella nunca lo había admitido. Ella había admitido hace algún tiempo que sentía algo especial por ese hurón en particular pero amarlo… aún no lo sabía.

–Umm…. –murmuró, con su rostro aún lleno de concentración y confusión.

–No tienes por qué responder, Hermione. –dijo el niño bruscamente al ver el rostro de Hermione. Hizo que Draco se alarmara.

–No… no lo sé. –dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Draco le había dicho. –¿Amarlo? Es decir, me gusta. Definitivamente me gusta. Pero amarlo… yo… –Hermione se detuvo y se congeló. Draco la miró preocupado. Ahora se sentía algo culpable por preguntar esa estúpida, estúpida pregunta. –Yo… –Hermione hundió su rostro entre sus manos. –Lo amo. ¡Dios, lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! –murmuró una y otra vez.

Draco comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione. Claramente estaba estresada.

–Pero él me odia… me aborrece totalmente. –sollozó Hermione. Draco agradeció a los dioses porque Hermione no estuviera llorando. –¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me enamoré de él! –sollozó de nuevo. –Se suponía que debía odiarlo. Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo ¡Pero no pude! ¡No podré! ¡Nunca podré!

–Tranquila Hermione, tranquila. –la confortó Draco. –No te preocupes, algún día él también te amará.

Hermione suspiró y de nuevo pasó las manos por su cabello.

–Oh, no lo creo. –dijo, haciendo un ruido molesto. –No es tan sencillo, Draco. No todas las historias terminan con un final feliz. Recuerda eso. –Hermione se removió incómoda en el columpio. –Y además, es imposible que él se enamore de mí. Soy su enemiga jurada, sabes.

Las esquinas de la boca de Draco se torcieron un poco. Por alguna razón, se agradaba eso.

Hermione gimió suavemente. Draco de inmediato frunció el ceño. '_Okay, no seré feliz si Hermione no es feliz.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

De nuevo, cayeron en silencio. Esta vez, fue Hermione quien lo rompió primero.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Draco?–le preguntó casi en un susurro. –¿Te… te gusta alguien? –Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa. –Que tonta soy. ¡Claro que no! Eres demasiado joven como para que te guste alguien. Y además, tú me dijiste que no te enamorarías.

Draco de inmediato se sonrojó.

–Umm… bueno…–tartamudeó.

–¡Aha! ¡Tartamudeas! –dijo Hermione felizmente. Estaba feliz de que no estuvieran hablando del Draco de 17 años. –Aww, el pequeño Draco está enamorado. –Hermione le pellizcó una mejilla. –Dime quien es, Draco. ¿La conozco?

Draco se sonrojó aún más. '_Tal vez deba admitirlo, dado que ella ya lo hizo.'_

–Umm… bueno, si la conoces. –respondió suavemente. –Demasiado, de hecho.

Hermione frunció el ceño en confusión.

–¿Quién es la chica? –preguntó. De hecho estaba bastante sorprendida de saber que al pequeño le gustaba alguien. Hermione rió repentinamente. –No puedo creer que algún día serás la testosterona andante.

Draco no se rió, sino que frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué es testosterona? –preguntó inocentemente.

Hermione rió.

–Olvídalo. –dijo. –Ahora, dime quien es la chica. Draco jugó con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza. Hermione chasqueó la lengua. –¡Oh, vamos Draco! ¡Puedes decirme! Soy tu mejor amiga.

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, tú no me dijiste de quien estás enamorada. –respondió. Hermione suspiró. Tenía un punto. Aunque Draco la miró, aun sonrojado.

–Está bien, entonces. –dijo Hermione. –Sólo… no lo sé. ¿Descríbela?

–Umm… bueno. –dijo nerviosamente Draco. –Ella… ella es hermosa.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

–¿Por qué a los hombres solo les gustan las mujeres hermosas? ¿Por qué no consideran la inteligencia como algo atractivo? –Hermione frunció el ceño. –No puedo creer que tú, un niño de 10 años, le gusten las chicas así.

–Uhh…. –Draco tragó en seco. –¿Está mal?

Hermione suspiró.

–Olvídalo. –dijo. –Continúa.

–Okay, Umm… bueno, ella es… es… –Draco se rascó el cuello. –Yo… no puedo describirt… describirla. –el rubio se sonrojó. _'¡Casi dije que tú! ¡Argh!_' –¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta!

Hermione rió.

–Sé como te sientes. –le dijo. Hermione se le quedó viendo a la nada y suspiró. –Tú… simplemente no sabes la razón exacta de por qué te sientes así sobre esa persona. Simplemente pasa. Sólo te darás cuenta que te gusta. Es por eso que la atracción y la adoración son bastante escurridizas. Bueno, el amor también lo es. Sólo aparece cada que quiere. Y a veces, escoge a las personas que menos imaginamos.

Draco la miró sorprendido. Hermione lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

–Es por eso, Draco, que es mejor que le digas a esa chica como te sientes lo antes posible. –le aconsejó. Miró de nuevo al suelo y continuó. –Por que tal vez, puede ser demasiado tarde.

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Draco se transformó en uno de determinación. Sí, seguiría el consejo de Hermione.

Le diría.

* * *

><p>–Me divertí mucho hoy, Draco. –dijo Hermione al tiempo que caminaban a su lugar de reunión. Hermione suspiró y miró alrededor. –Otro día regresamos el parque, ¿te parece?<p>

La respuesta que recibió fue el silencio.

Hermione miró a Draco curiosamente. El rostro de Draco estaba lleno de distintas emociones jugando en él.

–¿Draco, que pasa? –preguntó preocupada. –Estás demasiado callado. ¿Algo te molesta?

De nuevo, la respuesta fue sólo silencio. Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Draco. –dijo, pero el niño no respondió. Hermione frunció aún más el ceño. –Bien, quédate así. No me hables. –dijo.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta su usual lugar de reunión. Draco continuó en silencio mientras Hermione lo veía preocupada. Sabía que algo andaba mal porque usualmente Draco hablaría con ella de lo que fuera.

Hermione suspiró derrotada porque supo que Draco continuaría en silencio.

Finalmente, llegaron a su lugar. Hermione miró al cielo y notó que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Entonces miró a Draco.

–Adiós, Draco. Te veo mañana. –dijo y se giró, sin esperar que Draco le respondiera. Pero entonces, se sorprendió cuando Draco le jaló la blusa. Hermione se giró y lo miró interrogante. –¿Si, Draco? ¿Necesitas algo?

Y entonces, él hizo algo sorprendente.

La mano de Draco viajó por el brazo de Hermione y la jaló hacia abajo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y jadeó cuando los labios de Draco se presionaron contra su mejilla derecha. Su pequeño beso fue rápido, porque de inmediato dejó ir a Hermione.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida mientras miraba a un sonrojado Draco.

–¡Me gustas! –exclamó. Y entonces, corrió hacia su casa, dejando a una sorprendida Hermione.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Su mano derecha voló hacia donde Draco la había besado.

–¿En verdad pasó eso? –se preguntó en voz alta. –¿En verdad sucedió?

Una suave risa se escuchó y Hermione de inmediato se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió de ver que Merlín estaba ahí, mirando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿En verdad sucedió? –dijo Hermione, esta vez, le preguntó al anciano mago.

–Así es, señorita Granger. Así es. –respondió el mago.

Hermione jadeó.

–¡Así que… yo soy la chica de la que estaba hablando en el parque! –exclamó.

Merlín rió.

–Aparentemente, le gusta al Draco Malfoy de 10 años.

La diversión de mago creció cuando la expresión de Hermione parecía la de un pez fuera del agua.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, debo admitir que esta vez no las hice esperar mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy tan sorprendida por la respuesta del capitulo anterior! Estoy muy feliz de que por fin se hayan animado a comentar (:<strong>

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! **

**Dramionera87: ¡Pues bienvenida! No, creo que no había visto ningún review tuyo y me alegra saber que estás al pendiente del fic. Espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado (:**

**Chrisem: Bueno, en realidad se lo merece WickedlyAwesomeMe, pero gracias de todas maneras!**

**Lorena: Bueno, creo que lo de actualizar pronto lo cumplí. Estoy segura que amaste a Draco en este capitulo, lo sé.**

**Christabell Murp: Bueno, creo que sin duda este tan bien te gustará!**

**Guest: Oh, hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dejado un nombre, pero no importa. No te puedo adelantar mucho con eso del anillo, pero te aseguró que será una parte importante del fic. Y sí, los Malfoy son algo extraños con todas esas costumbres y reglas, y lo peor es que es Draco quien sufre las consecuencias. Pero en fin, muchas gracias por comentar!**

**PrincesLynx: Creo que no me tarde mucho, o si? Gracias!**

**De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, **

**xsxbx **


	11. Confusión

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAweomeMe. **

**Capitulo 11: Confusión.**

_8 de junio de 1990._

Hermione miró su reloj por décima vez. '_Ya es tarde'_, se dijo a sí misma, mirando alrededor por alguna señal del pequeño Draco. Al no verlo, Hermione miró su reloj de nuevo y suspiró. Sí, definitivamente venía tarde.

Y por supuesto, Hermione sabía la razón.

Bueno, de hecho, creía que sabía la razón por la que Draco estaba retrasado. Pensaba que tal vez estaba algo avergonzado sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos el día anterior. Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Hermione al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla en la que Draco la había besado ayer. "¡Me gustas!" había exclamado el niño, haciendo que Hermione riera de nuevo. '_Quien hubiera sabido que le gustaba durante todo este tiempo'_ pensó Hermione, viendo de nuevo hacia el camino por el que Draco usualmente aparecía.

'_¿Le gusto? ¿En serio?_' pensó mientras veía de nuevo su reloj. '_Es decir, él tiene diez y yo diecisiete. Pensé que le gustaría alguien más joven que él o tal vez de su misma edad. ¿Pero por qué yo? Una chica mandona de diecisiete años que es una rata de biblioteca quien realmente está muerta. Una chica de diecisiete años que le mintió diciendo que una sangre pura cuando en realidad, soy una asquerosa sangre sucia. Una chica de diecisiete años que sólo se volvió su amiga para cumplir su tarea y poder vivir de nuevo. Una chica de diecisiete años que no se puede quedar porque no pertenece a esta época._' Hermione dejó salir otro suspiro. '_Okay, él no sabe nada de esto, pero en serio, ¿por qué le gusto?'_

Hermione pensó en las posibles razones del porque le gustaba al niño. '_Él me dijo que era hermosa… Soy hermosa_' La castaña frunció el ceño. Sabía que no era para nada bella. Bueno, de hecho, ella no lo creía. Mirar a Ginny hacia que Hermione pensara que no era nada bonita en comparación con ella. Ginny era absolutamente hermosa. Es por eso que ella había tenido más novios que Hermione. Es por eso que es la novia del famoso Harry Potter. Y Lavander y Parvati eran ciertamente más hermosas que ella. ¡Ellas usaban maquillaje, por el amor de Dios! Y ella, ella creía en la belleza natural. Hermione bufó. '_Sí, claro'_ se dijo a sí misma. Lavander y Parvati también usaban ropa más reveladora; mostrando demasiada piel y haciéndolas lucir más tentadoras ante los ojos de los pervertidos… o mejor dicho, los chicos. Y ella, ella tomaba cualquier cosa del armario. No le importaba usar aburridas blusas o cuellos de tortuga con pantalones sueltos. Sí, a veces usaba shorts pero no demasiado ajustados o cortos, tenía modestia. Honestamente, valoraba la modestia y la simplicidad. De nuevo, Hermione bufó incrédula.

Realmente no era la epifanía de la belleza. Sí, había tenido dos novios anteriormente. Uno fue el buscador de Quidditch, Victor Krum. Hermione hizo una mueca. ¡Aún no podía creer que el idiota le robó su primer beso! Y además tuvo el cinismo de terminar con ella porque era demasiado joven para él y porque no podía tener una relación a larga distancia.

Y entonces, ahí estaba su recientemente ex novio, Ronald Weasley. Ella sólo había sido su consuelo, resultó ser. Él estaba tan deprimido cuando Lavander rompió con él. Estaba tan deprimido porque ya no podía succionar su cara. Así que ella fue su plato de segunda mesa. Aunque fue una lástima que Hermione no dejara que también succionara su cara. La castaña estaba agradecida de que Lavander lo tuviera de vuelta. Lavander Brown había salvado su vida. No es que odiara a Ron; es sólo que ellos están mejor como mejores amigos. Nada más que eso. Y era mejor que fueran amigos porque él seguía insistiendo en eso de succionar… es decir, besarla. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.

¿Entonces por qué le gusta a Draco?

La castaña comenzó a recordar todas las novias que recordara que Draco tuvo en la escuela. Un tanto amenazantes, en su opinión. Todas eran brujas con pechos bien dotados, libres de imperfecciones en el rostro, hermosas figuras de cuerpo de botella, rostros hermosos, y zorras… bueno, algo así. Ella no tenía pechos bien dotados. Son… mejor dicho… aceptables. Y su rostro, sí no tenía granos, pero no es libre de pecas. Algunas aún son evidentes en su nariz y Hermione dudaba que alguna vez fueran a desaparecer. Que confortante. ¿Y una hermosa figura con cuerpo de botella? '_Oh, por favor'_ pensó. Si, es delgada, pero sólo eso. ¿Y quién se atrevería a llamar a Hermione Granger una zorra? '_No, definitivamente no lo soy'_ pensó con una mueca.

Así que básicamente, Draco Malfoy prefería chicas que eran lo opuesto a la rata de biblioteca que era Hermione Granger.

¿Entonces por qué la versión de 10 años de Draco le confesó que le gustaba? ¿Por qué grito a todo pulmón que Hermione le gustaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? '_Es decir_,' dijo Hermione en su mente, '_Sí, él aún tiene 10 años y es diferente de su versión adolescente, pero… aún son los mismos. Aún son uno. No son completamente diferentes. Así que, si su versión de 10 años se las ingenió para que le gustara, entonces, ¿también le podría gustar a su versión de 17?_' La esperanza brotó en Hermione. Recordando lo que había pensado hace unos momentos, la esperanza cambió al terror. Hermione dejó salir un gritó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

'_¿Acaso me di esperanzas? ¿Lo hice?_' se preguntó frenética. _'¿Me di esperanzas de que la versión de 17 años de Draco Malfoy sintiera algo por mí?'_ Hermione estaba comenzado a respirar pesadamente. '_Está bien, Hermione, cálmate. Cálmate. ¡Claro que deseaste eso! ¡Incluso lo has deseado antes! Te gusta… Dios, ¡Estás enamorada de él! Así que no hay nada de malo en que desees que le gustes a él, sabes'_

Hermione dejó salir un jadeo y miró al cielo. '_¿Por qué me castigas, Dios? ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera? Por favor, por favor, por favor. Deja de usar mi corazón para castigarme. Me hace vulnerable, Dios. Por favor, detente. Haz que ya no esté enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Sólo ordénale a Cupido que dispare otra flecha hacia otro chico para que pueda enamorarme de él. Todo lo que he deseado desde que entre a Hogwarts era mirar a Draco Malfoy desdeñosamente… no con amor. Por favor, déjame odiarlo de nuevo. Déjame odiarlo con igual fervor para que pueda perseguirlo por haberme matado hasta que muera de un ataque cardiaco. Déjame odiarlo, Dios. Por favor, déjame odiarlo'_ Hermione enterró de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos.

–Honestamente, esto no es saludable. –masculló.

Pero Hermione sabía que había una pequeña parte de ella que le agradecía a Dios que se sintiera de esta manera por el rubio de 17 años. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabía. Pero aun así… hay una pequeña parte de ella que estaba agradecida por estar locamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña suspiró y se acarició el pecho, ahí donde estaba su corazón. Incluso aunque la ignorara, incluso aunque la trataba como basura, incluso aunque la odiara, incluso aunque él no la ama como ella lo hace, Hermione sabía que continuaría amándolo hasta el final. Hermione bufó. Sonaba algo cursi, pero sabía que era la verdad. Incluso aunque se casara con alguien que no fuera Draco y que tuviera suficientes hijos como para tener un equipo de Quidditch, Hermione sabía que nunca olvidaría el amor que sentía por el rubio. Dejó salir otro suspiro. Oh, lo había olvidado. Si no tenía éxito en cambiar su corazón, moriría. Por alguna razón, ya no le daba tanto miedo.

Gimió y después recargó la cabeza en la banca. Esa es la razón por la que no quería enamorarse de alguien. Sólo quería concentrarse en sus estudios, en sus exámenes, en sus responsabilidades. Se suponía que esos serían su único amor. Pero ahora, Draco Malfoy irrumpió en su vida, robándose su corazón inconscientemente y rompiéndolo sin piedad. '_Oh, qué vida tan cruel'_ pensó. _'Cómo desearía no haberlo conocido'_

Hermione levantó abruptamente la mirada al escuchar unos pasos. Estaba esperando ver a un tímido y sonrojado niño caminar hacia ella, con un bouquet de rosas en ambas manos. '_Okay, eso fue demasiado_' pensó Hermione.

Pero no, no era Draco.

Hermione jadeó mientras miraba esos ojos grises. Miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al ver la varita apuntando hacia ella. El odio también la invadió, al mirar la estúpida sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo, esperando encontrar su varita. Pero se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que ya no la tenía. El medio creció. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando él presionó la varita contra el pecho de Hermione, justo como Draco lo había hecho el día en que la mató. La castaña jadeó de dolor al tiempo que el presionaba aún más la varita.

–Desmaius–susurró. La última cosa que Hermione vio fue el cabello rubio cayendo sobre su ojo derecho. Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Draco miró su reloj por décima vez. <em>'Ya es tarde'<em> pensó, mirando alrededor por alguna señal de Hermione Granger. Al no verla, Draco miró de nuevo a su reloj. Si, definitivamente la chica venía tarde.

Okay, sabía que él era el que había llegado _tarde_ a su reunión. Se había estado debatiendo entre ir o no. El deseo de verla había ganado, así que aquí estaba, esperando a que la castaña llegara. Pero, no estaba ahí.

Y por supuesto, Draco sabía la razón.

Bueno, de hecho, suponía que sabía la razón. Pensaba que tal vez a ella no le habían agradado las… ridículas palabras que le había confesado ayer. Pensaba que tal vez la había humillado con su confesión. Draco hizo un puchero. Eso había dolido.

'_De todas maneras es su culpa' _pensó Draco, apretando fuerte al Sr. Botones contra su pecho. '_Ella me dijo que debería confesármele a la chica que me gusta. Y eso hice. Hermione me dijo que pronto se iría, así que tenía que decirle. ¿Acaso eso estuvo mal?'_ Sí, definitivamente estaba mal, en la opinión de Draco. Porque él tiene 10 y ella 17. No había necesidad de más explicaciones.

Pero, ¿Era su culpa que le gustara Hermione? ¿Era su culpa que fuera la primera persona que le gustara? Hermione era tan, tan hermosa. Y es muy inteligente. Ella es todo lo que le gusta a Draco. Al contrario de Pansy Parkinson. Es una niña resbalosa, en la opinión de Draco, y él odia las chicas así. Y habla demasiado. Sí, Hermione también habla mucho, pero todo lo que sale de su boca son palabras inteligentes. De nuevo, al contrario de Pansy Parkinson.

Y si tan sólo Hermione tuviera 10 años, entonces Draco no tendría ningún problema. La presentaría (si tuviera 10) a su padre, y le diría que ella es la chica que le gusta. Le diría a su padre que rompiera su compromiso con Pansy Parkinson porque Hermione (de 10 años) era con quien él quería casarse cuando creciera. No hay nada de malo en eso porque Hermione es una sangre pura, hermosa e inteligente. Sabía que su padre la adoraría de inmediato. Bueno, había visto como su padre había tratado a Hermione en el baile. Oh, la vida sería tan bella si eso pasara.

Pero, la vida no es justa con él. Él tiene 10 años y ella 17. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo tuvieran la misma edad, entonces todo sería perfecto.

–Oh, Sr. Botones, ¿dime por qué me gusta tanto Hermione? –le rogó al oso de felpa. Cómo era usual, el oso no respondió, haciendo que Draco gimiera. –Desearía… desearía que me gustara Pansy Parkinson. Desearía… desearía que no hubiera conocido a Hermione. Desearía no haber aceptado su amistad. Entonces, mi vida sería mejor.

Draco hizo un puchero. Hermione ya le había dicho que estaba enamorada de otro chico. Draco gruñó. '_Quien sea que sea ese chico, es tan ciego porque no puede ver lo fantástica que Hermione es. Él no puede ver que hay una hermosa e inteligente chica que lo ama. Si tuviera 17, me encargaría de que ese chico no volviera a ver la luz del sol, y sacaría a Hermione de su tristeza'_ pensó. _'¿Cómo podría odiar a un ángel tan hermoso que sólo bajó a la tierra a esparcir belleza y bondad? ¿Cómo podría odiar a la hermosa Hermione? ¿Cómo?'_ El rubio sabía que estaba sobre reaccionando, pero, ¿a quién le importa?

Draco suspiró y besó la cabeza del Sr. Botones y tocó el anillo que le había dado Hermione. ¿A quién le daría el anillo, cuando su primer y único amor, era la chica que se lo había dado? ¿A quién le daría este anillo cuando a él no le gustaba otra chica más que Hermione? ¿A quién? '_¡Qué alguien me diga! ¿A quién?'_ exclamó en su mente. Un trueno en el cielo fue su única respuesta. El rubio alzó la vista y vio que nubes grises comenzaban a cubrir el sol. Estaba a punto de llover.

Miró alrededor y suspiró. Hermione aún no llegaba. '_Tal vez ahora no me quiere ver'_ pensó. Draco se puso de pie y tomó al Sr. Botones. Miró al camino por donde generalmente aparecía Hermione. De nuevo, ella no apareció. Draco suspiró y miró hacia adelante. Comenzó a caminar a casa. Sólo deseaba que Hermione no saliera de su casa y se enfermara por la lluvia.

Y Draco deseó que estuviera usando el suéter lavanda que le regaló.

Con ese pensamiento, Draco volvió a la vieja mansión de su familia.

* * *

><p><em>9 de junio de 1990.<em>

Hermione gimió y se volteó. Su espalda chocó contra el frío y duro piso, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, pero esta vez por el dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Inmediatamente, notó que no estaba en su habitación. Estaba en algún lugar oscuro y frío. Hermione arrugó la nariz en disgusto. Algo olía horrible. Miró alrededor, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Una vez que se ajustaron, Hermione dejó salir un horrible gemido. Estaba en una mazmorra. Dejó salir un pequeño chillido al escuchar un ratón. Se abrazó a sí misma. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo de morir. '_¿Dónde estoy?'_ se preguntó frenéticamente, mirando alrededor buscando algo que le dijera donde estaba.

Hermione cerró los ojos y recordó lo que sucedió antes de que se despertara en este horrible lugar. Recordaba que estaba esperando a Draco en su lugar de siempre… en su banca. Draco no llegaba, recordó. Estuvo pensando en diferentes cosas cuando de repente, alguien llegó. Hermione había pensado que era Draco. Pero no lo era. Era alguien malvado, alguien vil, y alguien a quien Hermione odiaba con todo su corazón.

La castaña abrió los ojos y miró a la entrada de la mazmorra. Entrecerró los ojos inmediatamente. Ahí se encontraba un hombre de media edad, con largo cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos grises. Se parecía tanto a Draco, notó Hermione, pero ella sabía… ella sabía muy bien que sus actitudes eran tan diferentes.

Y ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

–Buenos días, señorita Granger. –dijo el mago, con la típica sonrisa Malfoy en su rostro.

Estaba hablando tan casualmente, que Hermione sentía que le hervía la sangre.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?–preguntó, demandando una respuesta. Sus ojos seguían entrecerrados y una enorme mueca de asco estaba en su rostro.

Lucius se acercó y se agachó. Tomó la barbilla de Hermione entre sus manos, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Es una pena. –dijo, sin que la sonrisa dejara su rostro. –Eres una chica hermosa, Hermione. Pero… –empujó con fuerza a Hermione de él, haciéndola caer. La sonrisa de Lucius creció al escuchar a Hermione gemir de dolor. –Pero… estás lavándole el cerebro a mi hijo. Estás poniendo esas horribles ideas en su mente. Es una pena, con lo hermosa que eres.

Hermione jadeó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

–¿Cómo…cómo lo sabe?–preguntó, con una mirada llena de terror. –¿Cómo lo supo?

–Tengo mis fuentes, Hermione. –dijo Malfoy, levantándose y limpiándose la túnica. –Tengo fuentes que me cuentan sobre estas… estas reuniones que siempre tienes con mi hijo. Tengo fuentes que me dicen las cosas que le estás metiendo en la cabeza a mi hijo. Tengo fuentes que me dicen, que tú, Hermione, le estabas diciendo cosas a mi hijo que son… digamos, absurdas.

La castaña intentó levantarse pero fue algo inútil. En su lugar, se sentó un poco más derecha en un intento de lucir más amenazadora. Lucius sólo la vio más débil.

–Sé quién eres en verdad. –escupió Hermione. –¡Sé tú más profundo y oscuro secreto, asqueroso mortífago!

–¿Estamos algo fieros, no es así? –preguntó Lucius. –Hermione, tú bien sabes que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado por un chico llamado Harry Potter. –Hermione notó el desdén en la voz de Lucius cuando dijo el nombre de su amigo. –El señor Tenebroso está muerto. Y ya no tiene seguidores. ¿Cómo puedes llamarme entonces mortífago? ¿O tal vez quieres que te escolte hacia el área mental de San Mungo?

Hermione jadeó en protesta.

–¡No soy una lunática! –exclamó. Increíble. _'¿Me está llamando loca? Bueno, ¡noticias de último momento! ¡Él es el loco aquí!'_ exclamó furiosa en su mente.

–Oh, cuanto lo siento. –dijo, aunque se veía bastante divertido.

–Estoy bastante sana de la mente, muchas gracias. –gruñó Hermione. Estaba intentando levantarse de nuevo. Pero de nuevo, no pudo. –¡Y aún creo que eres un mortífago, Malfoy! ¡Sé que lo eres!

Lucius sacudió la cabeza.

–Definitivamente creo que estás loca, Hermione.–dijo.

–¡No lo estoy! –exclamó Hermione indignada. –¡Te lo mostraré! –gruñó de nuevo y sostuvo el brazo izquierdo Lucius. Lo jaló hacia abajo, agarrándolo totalmente con la guardia baja. Y ahí estaba. Incluso en la oscuridad, Hermione podía verlo. El símbolo de Voldemort. La marca tenebrosa. Sólo los mortífagos la tenían. La castaña lo miró. –Te dije que eres un mortífago. No lo niegues. La evidencia es clara.

El mayor de los Malfoy jaló su brazo y se acomodó de nuevo la manga de la camisa.

–Sí, así es, Hermione. Soy un mortífago. –respondió Lucius. De nuevo, se agachó hasta que estuvo al nivel de Hermione. –Nosotros los mortífagos, estamos planeando traer de vuelta a nuestro Señor. Y nadie podrá detenernos.

Hermione jadeó enojada.

–No tendrán éxito. Sé que fallarán. ¡Todos ustedes fallarán, incluyendo a tu malvado amo!–Hermione estaba colérica.

Lucius tomó el cabello de Hermione, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

–En verdad es una lástima. –dijo. –Una hermosa chica como tú debería estar implorando perdón en este momento. Deberías de estar rogando.

–¡Nunca! –exclamó Hermione, intentando empujar a Lucius. –¡Saca a Draco de sus planes, Malfoy! Él aún es inocente. Aún es un niño.

–Sí, aún es un niño. –concordó. –Pero pronto será un joven. El siguiente año, estará estudiando en Hogwarts. Draco pronto será uno de nosotros… pronto será un mortífago.

–¡Maldito bastardo!–gritó Hermione, lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. –¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Draco? ¡Es tu propio hijo, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Es tu propio hijo! Pero… ¡Piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Lucius Malfoy! Estás corrompiendo la vida de Draco. Eres su padre. Se supone que tienes que ayudarlo. ¡Pero no! ¡Le estás lavando el cerebro con pura basura! ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

–¡Cállate! –exclamó Lucius, soltándolo fuertemente el cabello de Hermione. –¡No me digas que hacer! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, ¿entendido? –Hermione sólo dejó salir un pequeño sollozo, pero miró a Malfoy a través de las lágrimas. –¡¿Entendido?! –gritó Lucius. Hermione no tuvo otra opción que asentir débilmente.

Malfoy se puso de pie.

–Ahora, Hermione, quédate aquí y sé una buena chica. –dijo Lucius, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. –Y si fuera tú, cuidaría esa lengua tuya, Hermione. Si no, no te sorprendas si ya no estás viva. –sonrió al ver el miedo en los ojos de Hermione. –Eso es todo. Te traeré comida después. Que tengas un excelente día.

Mirando a Hermione por última vez, Lucius desapareció, dejando a Hermione llorando en la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño. Y estaba molesto. ¿La razón? Hermione no vino.<em> De nuevo<em>. El Sr. Botones estaba sentado junto a Draco en la banca. El rubio miró al inanimado oso de felpa. _'Se suponía que Hermione sería la que estuviera sentada junto a mí. Se supone que ella debe de estar aquí, platicando conmigo de lo que fuera, sonriéndome cuando diga algo que la haga feliz, regañándome cuando diga una mala palabra, y besando mi frente cuando tenga miedo o esté triste. Se supone que ella debe de estar aquí. Pero…_' el ceño de Draco se profundizó. '_Pero ella no está aquí'_

El rubio se levantó abruptamente de la banca. '_Ahora, Hermione, entiendo que te avergoncé con mi confesión'_, le dijo a la castaña dentro de su cabeza._ 'Entiendo que no hayas querido verme ayer. Lo entiendo. En serio lo hago. Sé que querías tener algún tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que te dije. Pero… un día es suficiente. No estás aquí hoy. De nuevo. Y creo que eso ya es mucho, Hermione.'_

Draco se sentó junto al Sr. Botones de nuevo. Esta vez, tomó al oso y lo sentó en su regazo.

–¿Crees que Hermione aún está enojada conmigo, Sr. Botones? –preguntó el niño.

Su osito sólo lo miró con sus ojos negros.

–Es injusta, Sr. Botones. No es justa. –dijo Draco.

De nuevo, el juguete sólo lo miró.

–Estoy comenzando a desear no haberle dicho a Hermione sobre mis sentimientos. –dijo el rubio, dejando salir un suspiro. –Desearía no haberle dicho nunca.

El rubio esperó en la banca de nuevo. Un minuto pasó y después pasaron 5. Después fueron 10, 20, 30, 50 y hasta una hora. Draco había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie y tomó al Sr. Botones con él.

–Eso es todo, Sr. Botones. Eso es todo. –gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un adorable puchero. –Iremos a su casa ahora. Vamos a ver si se está escondiendo de mí o que.

Y con eso, Draco junto con su adorable juguete, caminaron el camino que llevaba hasta la casa de Hermione. Estaba tan agradecido de que Dobby supiera donde vivía Hermione y le dijera. '_Nota para más tarde, agradecerle a Dobby_' pensó Draco.

Pronto, ambos, él y el Sr. Botones, llegaron a la casa de Hermione. Ansioso, levantó su mano derecha y tocó la puerta de Hermione.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Draco tocó tres veces. Esperó pacientemente a que Hermione abriera. Dentro de su cabeza, estaba pensando en que decirle a la castaña. _'Hola, Hermione. Buenos días. ¿Por qué no viniste a nuestro lugar ayer? ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?' Nah, demasiado alegre. Hermione debería sentir mi enojo. ¿Por qué no viniste a nuestro lugar, huh, Hermione? ¿Huh? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! Pfft… me odiaría por siempre si le digo eso'_ Draco se aclaró y puso una mirada determinada en su rostro. _'Okay… Siento mucho lo que pasó hace dos días. Es sólo que… no podía esconder más mis sentimientos. Lo siento si te molestó. Está bien si no te gusto. Sé que amas a alguien más. Pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán, Hermione. Aún me seguirás gustando.'_

El rubio parpadeó varias veces.

–¿En verdad pensé en decir eso? –le preguntó al Sr. Botones en voz alta. Y entonces, en su mente, pensó; _'¡Eww asqueroso! ¡Ciertamente pensé algo asquerosamente cursi! ¡Hermione me odiará por siempre!'_ El pequeño niño estaba prácticamente hiperventilando frente a la puerta de Hermione.

Tocó tres veces de nuevo. Pero como pasó la vez anterior, nadie respondió. Draco comenzó a hacer pucheros de nuevo. Miró por la ventana. No había nadie. El rubio dejó salir un suspiro lleno de frustración. _'¡Tal vez se está escondiendo de mí en su habitación!_' pensó tristemente. Miró la ventana de la habitación de Hermione.

–Lo siento, Hermione. –susurró suavemente.

Besando la cabeza del Sr. Botones, Draco se giró y caminó de regreso a la Mansión.

* * *

><p><em>10 de junio de 1990.<em>

Hermione lo miró furiosa. Lucius Malfoy la visitó de nuevo, poniendo algo de comida frente a ela. La castaña miraba con desdén a la comida. Como era usual, era un pedazo de pan seco y agua casi congelada. '_Qué considerado'_ pensó sarcásticamente. _'¿Cómo se supone que voy a beber eso?'_

–Come. –le dijo Lucius con su típica e infame sonrisa en el rostro. Y con eso, salió de la mazmorra, dejándola sola.

La castaña pateó la bandeja de comida. Se recargó contra la pared y abrazó sus rodillas, puso la barbilla encima de ella y dejó salir un suspiro. Estaba hambrienta. Tenía sed. Extrañaba la comida de Merlín. Extrañaba a Merlín. Extraña su casa temporal. Extraña el parque de juegos Muggle. Extrañaba al Sr. Botones. Y por supuesto, extrañaba a Draco. Y mucho.

'_Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora'_ pensó suspirando. _'Me pregunto si pensará que lo estoy evitando' _Hermione gimió. _'¡Ojala y no!'_

Miró alrededor de su celda de nuevo. No le tomó mucho descubrir que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione sintió un escalofrío. No tenía idea del porque tenían mazmorras en la casa. Pero tenía que admitirlo, no estaba sorprendida.

Se recostó en el piso y cerró los ojos. Puso una mano en su frente y suspiró de nuevo. '_Casi se me agota el tiempo'_ pensó. Calculó los días. Fue secuestrada por Lucius el 8 de junio. Ya llevaba tres días en la Mansión, así que hoy era 10 de junio. Hermione gimió aún más fuerte. ¡Sólo le quedaban dos días! Entonces, el 12 de junio, ella regresaría a 1997 para ver cuál sería su verdadero futuro.

Una vez que el 12 de junio llegara, dejaría al Draco de 10 años, con quien se había logrado encariñar.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione. No podía pensar en la reacción de Draco cuando se enterara de que lo dejaría pronto. Hermione se giró hacia la derecha y se limpió las lágrimas.

–¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione jadeó y se recargó de nuevo en la pared. El rostro de Merlín estaba justo frente a ella. Una mirada preocupada era evidente en el rostro del anciano mago. La castaña sollozó aliviada y se puso de pie, prácticamente abrazando a Merlín.

–¡Oh, es tan bueno verlo, Merlín! ¡Me da tanto gusto!

–Tranquila, señorita Granger. Está a salvo ahora. –dijo el mago, dándole unas palmaditas a Hermione en la espalda. –Ya no llore. La castaña se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Merlín con una enorme sonrisa. –Ahora, señorita Granger, volvamos a su casa temporal. –dijo.

Hermione estaba a punto de acceder cuando escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

–¡No ahora, Merlín! ¡Está a punto de venir! –susurró urgentemente.

Merlín asintió.

–Está bien. Mañana en la mañana será. Esté lista, señorita Granger. –y con eso, desapareció al tiempo que Lucius llegó.

La castaña vio como el mayor de los Malfoy se acercaba a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír triunfantemente, sabiendo que para mañana ya sería libre.

* * *

><p>Dobby se dirigió hacia la habitación de su joven amo. Ya era hora del almuerzo y estaba por llamar a Draco. Eso confundió un poco a Dobby, porque antes, Draco bajaría antes al comedor y comería su almuerzo tan rápido como pudiera. Pero hoy, hoy era diferente. Y eso confundía al elfo.<p>

Dobby llegó a la puerta de Draco. Girando la perilla, abrió lentamente la puerta. Todo estaba en orden. Su cama estaba tendida. Sus libros estaban acomodados en su enorme librero. Su escoba de juguete estaba sobre el escritorio. Todo estaba en orden. Excepto porque el niño estaba sentado frente a la enorme ventana de la habitación. Una mirada perdida estaba en su rostro. Dobby frunció el ceño al tiempo que se acercaba a su querido amo.

–¿Está el joven amo bien? –preguntó Dobby, sin que el ceño dejara su rostro.

El rubio no miró a Dobby. En su lugar, continuó mirando fuera de la ventana.

–Estoy bien, Dobby. –dijo haciendo un puchero. –Estoy perfectamente bien.

–¿El joven amo quiere almorzar? –ofreció el elfo. Sus ojos miraban intensamente a Draco.

–Nah. –dijo el niño antes de dejar salir un suspiro. –No tengo hambre, Dobby.

El pequeño elfo jadeó sorprendido.

–¿El joven amo está seguro? –preguntó Dobby. –Dobby no quiere que el joven amo esté hambriento.

–Aún estoy lleno. –dijo Draco.

–¿Entonces el joven amo irá a ver a la señorita Hermione? –preguntó Dobby. Una mirada sospechosa apareció en su rostro cuando notó que Draco se tensó ante la mención de su mejor amiga. –Joven amo…

–No la veré hoy, Dobby. –respondió el rubio, dejando salir un suspiro.

–La señorita Hermione tal vez lo esté esperando. –dijo el elfo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

–No, no lo está. –respondió. –Ella no fue ayer. Ni antier. Ni el día anterior. –hizo un puchero. –Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir.

–¿Entonces por qué no va a ver a la señorita Hermione de nuevo?

El rubio se encogió de hombros adorablemente.

–No tengo idea. –dijo.

–Pero la señorita Hermione tal vez este ahí ahorita. –dijo Dobby. –Tal vez esté ahí esperando.

Draco suspiró de nuevo.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que no está ahí. –respondió. Entonces miró al elfo. Dobby jadeó. Tristeza y preocupación eran evidentes en el rostro de su joven amo. –Pero, prometo que iré el 12. –miró de nuevo a la ventana. –No iré mañana porque siento que ella no irá.–Draco suspiró de nuevo. –Si ella no va el 12, entonces tal vez ella ya no quiere verme de nuevo. Después de eso, ya no volveré a nuestro lugar.

Dobby sentía lástima por el pequeño niño. Sabía que sólo su señorita Hermione podía poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero ahora, estaba sorprendido de escuchar que ella ya no iba a sus reuniones. Pero estaba aún más sorprendido de ver lo preocupado que estaba su amo. El elfo sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Sólo llame a Dobby si el joven amo esta hambriento, de acuerdo? –preguntó, ofreciéndole a Draco una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien. –respondió Draco, regresando la sonrisa de Dobby con una pequeña. –Lo prometo.

Y con eso, Dobby salió de la habitación de Draco.

Una vez que el pequeño rubio se quedó solo, suspiró de nuevo y miro a través de la ventana. En verdad se arrepentía de haber confesado lo que sentía por cierta castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sé que no tengo perdón. Pero como saben, estudio arquitectura, tenía peligro de reprobar algunas materias, y tenía que entregar planos, dibujos y maquetas. Fueron las peores semanas de mi vida. Pero pasé todas mis materias y no sé cómo, pero entregué todo.<strong>

**Ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más temprano. Sólo una cosa chicas, los capítulos ya vienen muy LARGOS. Este es el último capítulo de este tamaño, incluso hay uno con 22,000 palabras, ¡así que les pido algo de paciencia en ese aspecto! Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en recortar el capítulo en dos partes.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA MAGNÍFICA RESPUESTA DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! Espero que este también les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero sus reviews.**

**Besos!**


	12. Despedidas y promesas

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Esta es solo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Capítulo 12: Despedidas y promesas.**

_11 de junio de 1990._

Hermione estaba paseándose de un lado a otro en su celda. Se suponía que Merlín ya debería de haber llegado. Se suponía que la sacaría de esta… ¡de esta horrible celda! Pero no, Merlín no estaba, y Hermione se estaba preocupando cada vez más.

'_Okay, Merlín me dijo que vendría en la mañana._' Pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó de caminar y se sentó en el frío piso, recargando la espalda en la pared. _'¡Me dijo que estaría aquí hoy, pero no ha llegado!'_ Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. En serio, estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. '_Okay, Hermione, cálmate. Relájate. Llegará en cualquier momento. Merlín te lo prometió. Estará aquí pronto.'_

La puerta de la celda se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que Hermione brincara por la sorpresa.

–¿Estás algo alterada hoy, no es así, Hermione? ¿Pasa algo? –Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy se entrecerraron sospechosamente. –¿O estás planeando alguna manera de escapar?

Hermione rodó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco más valiente.

–¿Y qué tal si así es? –dijo venenosamente.

Lucius dejó salir una carcajada llena de amargura.

–Cómo si pudieras. –dijo Malfoy. –No tienes una varita, lo que, por cierto, me sorprendió bastante dado que dabas la impresión de ser bastante lista. Dime, ¿ya que no tienes una varita eres una Muggle? Aunque creo, que en verdad eres una bruja.

–Sí, lo soy. –dijo Hermione fríamente.

–Ah, así que estaba en lo correcto. –respondió Lucius. –No hay manera en que un Muggle ponga esa clase de ideas en la cabeza de mi hijo. –una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lucius. –¿Entonces, puedo suponer que estudias en Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o en Durmstrang, si no eres una sangre sucia?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío a escuchar el insulto. Su mirada se oscureció.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio o qué?

–Oh, no Hermione, sólo tengo curiosidad. –dijo, su sonrisa ensanchándose cada vez más. Hermione tuvo una gran urgencia de quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a golpes.

–La curiosidad mató al gato. –dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa en la curva de sus labios.

–No soy un gato. –dijo Lucius, alzando las cejas. –Y responde. Es de mala educación no responder una pregunta.

Hermione rodó los ojos. 'No tiene derecho a decir que es educado o no, dado que es él quien me tiene como prisionera.' Pensó suspirando.

–Estudio en Hogwarts.

–Ah, Albus Dumbledore. Me preguntó cómo estará. –se preguntó Lucius en voz alta.

Hermione bufó. '_Sí, claro._' Pensó. '_Estoy segura de que está pensando en cuando se retirará Dumbledore para poder invadir Hogwarts. Lo siento, Lucius, eso no sucederá pronto'_ Hermione frunció el ceño de inmediato. '_Lo olvidé. Él murió cuando Snape lo traicionó._' Suspiró Hermione.

–¿En qué año estás? –preguntó.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero contestó de todas maneras.

–En mi séptimo y último año.

–¿Tienes algún puesto en Hogwarts? –continuó preguntando Lucius.

–Claro. –dijo orgullosa. –Soy Premio Anual.

–Hmm… debes de ser inteligente. –dijo Malfoy, mirándola con interés. –¿Y en qué casa estas?

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que su respuesta lo molestaría.

–Gryffindor. Y una muy orgullosa de serlo. –respondió. Sonrió con alegría al ver como Lucius rodaba los ojos.

–Gryffindor, que afortunada. –dijo, rascándose la barbilla pensativo. –Pensé que estarías en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor con esa lengua venenosa que te cargas.

Hermione no sabía si era un halago o si la estaba insultando, así que decidió quedarse callada. La castaña vio como Lucius caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella, como un cazador mira a su presa. Hermione pasó saliva silenciosamente mientras el mayor de los Malfoy continuaba mirándola. Y entonces, se detuvo justo frente a ella.

–Huele a sangre sucia. –dijo haciendo una cara de asco.

Hermione jadeó… porque Lucius Malfoy había acertado.

–¡No… no lo soy! –evadiendo mirarlo a los ojos.

Lucius bufó.

–¿Crees que puedes engañarme, Hermione? –le preguntó. –He visto a cientos de sangre sucias en mi vida. Puedo distinguir claramente quien es un sangre pura y quién no.

Hermione lo miró oscuramente. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Lucius Malfoy estaría dos metros bajo tierra.

–Retira lo que dijiste, maldito bastardo. –siseó Hermione. –¿Y que si soy una hija de muggles… una sangre sucia, como ustedes los estirados sangre pura nos llaman? ¿Y qué si no nací como tú? ¿Y qué si no nací como una sangre pura? –Hermione se detuvo y dejó salir una cínica risa. –De hecho, estoy tan, pero tan feliz de no haber sido una sangre pura. Estoy feliz no ser una despiadada y odiosa bastarda… perdón, una sangre pura. –bufó. –Ahora, retira lo que dijiste, idiota. Nosotros, los sangre sucia, no somos basura como ustedes nos describen. –dio un paso hacia el mayor de los Malfoy. –Nuevas noticas, Malfoy, tú eres la basura aquí. –El rostro de Lucius hizo una mueca llena de enojo. –¿Hacer pensar a Draco que Lord Voldemort es a quien deben seguir? Oh, por favor, esa es la más grande basura que he escuchado en mi vida.

¡SMACK!

Un resonante eco se escuchó en la oscuridad de la mazmorra. Lucius Malfoy le había dado una bofetada a Hermione. Debido al fuerte impacto, Hermione se mordió la lengua accidentalmente, haciendo que esta sangrara. Hermione escupió sangre en el piso y miró a Lucius.

–¿Qué? ¿Te di en un punto sensible? Oh, lo siento. –dijo sarcásticamente. –No sabía que te molestaría tanto.

–¡Es suficiente! –gritó Lucius, su respiración se volvía más pesada.

–¿Tengo razón, no es así? –continuó Hermione, sin molestarse en extinguir el fuego frente a ella. –¡Eres una miserable excusa de padre!

–¡Dije que era suficiente! –gritó de nuevo.

Hermione alzó la voz una vez más.

–¡Deberías de estar encerrado en Azkabán! –exclamó. –¡Desearía que no fueras el padre de Draco! ¡Desearía que él creciera en una familia dónde no lo vean como una posesión, sino como una persona merecedora de amor! ¡Desearía que él creciera en una familia donde su madre no prefiera su apariencia sobre su propio hijo! –Hermione estaba llorando para este punto. –¡Desearía que Draco estuviera con una familia que lo amara con todo su corazón! Desearía que Draco…

–¡Crucio! –gritó Lucius. Había tenido suficiente. Había escuchado suficiente. Todo lo que ahora quería era castigar a Hermione por gritar aquello que él no quería escuchar. Todo lo que ahora quería era cerrar la boca de la chica.

–¡AAAHH! –Hermione gritó al tiempo que caía al suelo y se encorvaba. '¡_Detente!'_ exclamó en su mente. Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. '_El dolor… ¡por favor, que alguien lo detenga!'_

Y afortunadamente alguien lo hizo.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si cientos de cuchillos hubieran perforado su cuerpo. Hermione dejó salir un roto y ruidoso sollozo, y lentamente abrió los ojos. Incluso hacer eso era doloroso.

En lugar de ver la sonriente y furiosa cara de Lucius Malfoy, todo lo que Hermione vio fue el amable y preocupado rostro de Merlín.

–¡Oh, Merlín! –susurró mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El anciano mago se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Lo siento, señorita Granger. Siento tanto haber llegado tarde. –dijo Merlín.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue un suave sollozo. En la esquina del ojo, vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Lucius Malfoy. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

–No se preocupe, señorita Granger, estará inconsciente hasta que usted vuelva a 1997. –le aseguró el mago. Hermione sólo asintió. –Por ahora, sólo descanse. –y con el uso de su varita, Hermione cayó en la inconsciencia también.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó lentamente. Al principio, parpadeó varias veces, ajustando sus ojos a la brillante luz. Lentamente, se sentó y miró alrededor. Para su alivio, estaba de nuevo en su habitación, en su casa temporal. Recordó los incidentes de hacía un rato. Recordó haber provocado a Lucius. Y por supuesto, recordó la maldición que este le lanzó. Hermione se estremeció. Era la primera vez que sentía la maldición cruciatus, y honestamente, no quería volver a sentirla nunca.<p>

–¿Está bien, señorita Granger?

Hermione miró a su izquierda y para su sorpresa, Merlín estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas de la habitación. Asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí, Merlín. Estoy bien ahora. –respondió.

Merlín le regresó la sonrisa.

–Me alegra.

La sonrisa de Hermione creció cuando miró alrededor de su habitación. Era extraño en verdad, pero había extrañado su recámara. Hermione abrazó su almohada y se acorrucó entre las cobijas. Dejó salir un suspiro satisfecho. También había extrañado su cama.

Y entonces, sus ojos se movieron hacia el calendario. Hermione se congeló y miró de nuevo al calendario.

–Merlín… –dijo lentamente. Tenía miedo de la respuesta del mago. –¿Qué día es hoy? –rodó lentamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, ahora mirando a Merlín.

–Once de junio. –respondió Merlín.

Hermione jadeó y se paró inmediatamente.

–¡Oh Dios, tengo que ir a nuestro lugar ahora mismo! ¡Draco de seguro me está esperando!

–Señorita Granger, yo…

–¡Estaré aquí para la cena, Merlín! ¡Adiós! –y con eso, Hermione salió de la habitación.

Merlín sólo suspiró.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba sentado en el mirador del jardín de los Malfoy. De nuevo, una mirada distante estaba en rostro mientras miraba más allá de la mansión. '<em>Me pregunto si Hermione me estará esperando.<em>' Pensó.

–¿Joven amo Draco? –dijo Dobby, capturando la atención del niño. Draco de inmediato miró hacia la dirección del elfo con una ceja alzada.

–¿Si?

–¿El joven amo Draco no quiere ir hoy? –preguntó el elfo, bajando la mirada. Se negaba a ver al joven Malfoy frente a él.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Dobby? –preguntó Draco, mirando al elfo suspicazmente.

Dobby se veía incómodo ante el escrutinio de su amo.

–Bu…. Bueno… ¿el joven amo Draco no quiere ver a la señorita Hermione ahora? –el pequeño elfo tragó en seco cuando notó que Draco se tensó un poco.

–Te dije que ella no irá hoy. –dijo Draco firmemente, queriendo creerlo. –Y te dije que la vería mañana. Si ella no va, entonces ya no iré jamás. –el pequeño niño miró sus pies y dejó salir un suspiro. –Tal vez ella ya no vaya. –se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. –¿Qué tal si tampoco voy mañana?

Dobby sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

–¡No! ¡No, amo! ¿Qué tal si la señorita Hermione lo está esperando mañana? ¡No! ¡Usted irá a ver a la señorita Hermione!

–Pero y si… –se detuvo y suspiró. –Oh, odio los 'y si'. –le dijo al elfo. Miró a Dobby a los ojos. –¿Pero sabes que, Dobby? Tengo un presentimiento… de que Hermione me estará esperando mañana.

Los ojos del elfo se iluminaron.

–¿Entonces porque el joven amo no va a verla ahorita? ¡Tal vez la señorita Hermione esté esperando por el joven amo Draco! –exclamó emocionado.

–Nah. –dijo Draco, moviendo la mano despectivamente. –No irá. –dijo, aunque la duda cruzó por sus ojos. Tristemente, desapareció inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba retorciendo su muñeca derecha. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Draco no llegaba. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. De hecho, le escocían los ojos. 'Todo está bien, estás siendo ridícula Hermione.' Se regañó a sí misma. Incluso aunque lo hizo, una traicionera lágrima resbaló de su ojo derecho. La limpió apresuradamente y se sentó de nuevo en la banca.<p>

Esperó aún más, pero tristemente, mientras más segundos… minutos… horas, pasaban, el niño por el que ella esperaba no llegaba.

La castaña estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. _'¿Y si está herido?'_ gritó dentro de su mente mientras corría una mano por su cabello debido a la frustración. '_¿Qué tal si tiene fiebre… o… o…? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tal si tiene viruela de Dragón y yo no sé?'_ Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a preocuparse más. '_No, no, no. Eso es ridículo. ¿De dónde se contagiaría de viruela de dragón?'_ Hermione dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. _'¿Qué tal si Lucius golpeó a Draco de nuevo? ¡¿Por el amor de todo lo bueno, por qué no puede dejar en paz a Draco?! ¿Por qué golpea a su hijo? ¡Estúpido Lucius! ¡Cómo desearía que no existiera!_' dejó salir otro suspiro. '_¡Santo cielo, ahora mismo lo odio más que Voldemort!'_

Hermione se puso de nuevo de pie. Miró su reloj. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Su rostro miraba el suelo, sus ojos fijos en sus zapatos. En verdad en estaba preocupada por Draco y del por qué no había ido. Y tenía el presentimiento del por qué.

Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y su recibida por Merlín, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

–¿El joven Malfoy no fue, cierto? –preguntó el viejo mago.

El rostro de Hermione se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar. Merlín levantó la vista de inmediato, alarmado al ver a Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones también. La castaña hundió el rostro en sus manos y continuó llorando. Merlín se levantó de inmediato y se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Tranquila, señorita Granger. Siento no haberle dicho que el joven Malfoy no iría hoy. –dijo el mago.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

Merlín suspiró.

–Okay, señorita Granger, primero que nada siento mucho no haber inmediatamente por su rescate cuando estuvo prisionera en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy. Destino me mantuvo ocupado con algunos asuntos importantes. ¿Pero fui por su rescate, no es así? –acarició confortantemente la espalda de Hermione. –Los días en que estuvo en el calabozo, el joven Malfoy estuvo confundido del porque usted no iba a verlo. Sé todo esto porque todo lo que pasa entre usted y el joven Malfoy está grabado en mi caldero. –Se detuvo Merlín cuando Hermione lo miró interrogan mente, con el rostro húmedo debido a las lágrimas. –El joven Malfoy llegó a conclusiones erradas, señorita Granger. Él pensó que usted lo estaba evitando… él pensó que usted ya no quería verlo porque él besó y mejilla y le dijo que le gustaba. –Merlín se permitió dejar salir una pequeña risa, mientras Hermione se tallaba los ojos. –Él pensó desde el 8 de junio hasta el 10, que usted no quería verlo. Así que tomó su decisión. Él no iría hoy. –Hermione dejó salir otro sollozo. –Pero no se preocupe, señorita Granger. Irá mañana. Lo prometió.

Hermione sonrió.

–¿En serio? –dijo aún tallándose los ojos.

–Sí, lo estoy. Lo prometo. –dijo Merlín, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Hermione dejó salir un gran respiro.

–Sólo quiero verlo antes de que vuelva a mi destino, Merlín. –dijo Hermione. –Sí, está bien, lo admito. Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Siempre deseé que él estuviera enamorado de mí. ¿Divertido y ridículo, no es así? –se detuvo y tosió suavemente. –Pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Y entonces, esta… este _incidente_ pasó. Usted me ofreció la misión de cambiar su corazón. Lo hice, incluso aunque estaba algo renuente al principio. Por eso, conocí al pequeño niño de diez años que se ha ganado mi corazón. –Hermione sonrió. –Y esos días que estuve con el pequeño niño, me permití pensar que tal vez… sólo tal vez… su versión de 17 años también sienta algo por mí. Lo que es bastante ridículo, si me lo pregunta. –dejó salir un pequeña carcajada y miró a Merlín a través de las lágrimas. –Sólo quiero verlo una vez más, Merlín. Porque… porque… tal vez si vuelvo, yo puedo estar… –Hermione tragó. –muerta o… o tal vez no. O tal vez él continué siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Merlín suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en el gran comedor de la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa también estaba con él, comiendo felizmente.<p>

–¡Oh Dios, Draco! –Narcissa chilló emocionado, con los ojos brillantes. –¿Conoces a la mamá de Pansy? ¿La chica con la que te vas a casar cuando crezcas? ¿Qué tal si su hija es cómo ella cuando crezca? Oh, no, no, no. Estoy siendo ridícula. La pequeña Pansy prácticamente besa el suelo porque el que tu pasas…

–Madre…

–Aww, ¿cómo negarle algo a mi pequeño niño? –continuó Narcissa. –Oh, cariño, no seas modesto. Una vez que estés en Hogwarts serás un rompecorazones.

–Madre…

–Oh, no lo niegues de nuevo, Drakie–wakie. –dijo la Sra. Malfoy, sin dejar hablar a su hijo. –Una vez que crezcas serás un apuesto joven. Encantarás a la gente. Ya lo verás. –Narcissa dejó salir un chillido. –¡Esa es una frase del libro de Stephanie! ¡Oh, cariño, serás como Edward Cullen aunque no seas un vampiro! Chicas de todo el mundo se enamorarán de ti, mi pequeño. ¿No te agrada eso, Draco? Tendrás muchas Bellas. Gritarán tu nombre. Se desmallarán cuando pases junto a ellas. Tú… Blah, Blah, Blah…

Draco ya no podía soportarlo. Se cubrió ambas orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos. _'Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez.'_ Contó dentro de su mente para calmarse. '_Todo está bien, Draco. Tú padre sólo parlotea de nuevo. Está bien, Draco. Sobrevivirás a esto.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Quitó las manos de sus orejas.

–… Y Edward dijo…

Draco las cubrió de nuevo, con los ojos aún cerrados. Entonces quitó las manos de nuevo.

–… y Bella dijo…

Contó de nuevo hasta diez. Las removió de nueva cuenta.

–… y entonces él respondió que…

Las cubrió. Las quitó de nuevo.

–… y entonces ella respondió que…

Las cubrió. Esta vez, juró que no las quitaría de nuevo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su aún parlante madre. Tenía el presentimiento de que seguiría hablando hasta que la cena terminara, así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo.

–Ya terminé de comer, madre. –aparentemente, la había interrumpido cuando le contaba su parte favorita.

Narcissa dejó de hablar de inmediato y parpadeó varias veces.

–Oh, está bien, cariño. Buenas noches. –lo despidió, dándole una gran sonrisa a su hijo. Draco se puso de pie y estaba punto de salir del infierno (alias el comedor) cuando su madre lo detuvo. –¿Dónde está mi beso de las buenas noches? –preguntó.

El pequeño suspiró y caminó a zancadas hacia donde estaba su madre para darle su 'beso de las buenas noches'. Una vez que lo hizo, Draco salió del comedor antes de que madre le preguntara más cosas.

Una vez que salió de ahí, escuchó a su madre preguntar en voz alta;

–¿Alguien ha visto a Lucius?

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Y entonces, caminó hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>12 de junio de 1990. (El último día de Hermione)<em>

Hermione despertó. Sin mirar hacia el calendario o el reloj, supo, supo muy bien que hoy era su último día. El pesado sentimiento de tristeza era prueba de que hoy sería su último día. Caminó hacia el baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Necesita ver a su pequeño mejor amigo. Ahora.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se cambió. Y la ropa que escogió era especial para ella, por supuesto. Estaba usando el suéter lavanda que Draco le había regalado con unos jeans y tenis. Para ordenar un poco su cabello, decidió usar una banda color blanco.

De inmediato caminó hacia la cocina. Como el usual, Merlín estaba ahí, haciendo el desayuno.

El anciano mago la miró y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

–Buenos días, señorita Granger. –la saludó. Su sonrisa flaqueó, cuando vio que Hermione no estaba del todo bien. Y por supuesto, Merlín sabía la razón. Vio como Hermione se sentaba en su lugar de siempre y comenzaba a comer. Aunque la diferencia era, que no estaba comiendo bien.

–Señorita Granger…

–Estoy bien. –dijo, aunque era bastante obvio que era todo lo contrario. La manera en que mordía el pan era una prueba de ello. Después de unos cuantos mordiscos y sorbos de jugo, Hermione terminó de desayunar. Se puso de pie y le sonrió débilmente a Merlín. –Lamento actuar de esta manera, Merlín. Es sólo que…

–Lo sé, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín, no esperando a que terminara. –Oh, ambos sabemos que hoy es su último día. –Hermione sonrió tristemente. –Así que la veré ahí, en su punto de reunión. –Hermione sólo asintió como respuesta. –Hablando de reunión, es mejor que se vaya, el joven Malfoy llegará en cualquier momento.

–Okay. –dijo, seguido de un gran suspiro y después salió de la cocina.

Una vez que Merlín escuchó a la puerta principal cerrarse, se apareció. Necesitaba hablar con Destino.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ir o no ir, esa es la cuestión<em>.' Pensó para sí mismo mientras desayunaba. Sabía que la famosa frase era de una de las obras de William Shakespeare. Pero a Draco no le importaba.

No sabía dónde estaban sus padres. Su madre había salido de nuevo, de compras con sus amigas. Su padre… bueno, Draco no tenía idea de donde estaba su padre.

Terminó de desayunar. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el jardín. Se sentó en el mirador… '_El mirador donde bailé por primera vez con Hermione._' Pensó inconscientemente, recordando aquella ocasión.

Draco suspiró. Aún no estaba seguro sobre si ir o no. Recargó la barbilla en la mano.

–¿Voy o no? ¿Voy o no? –se preguntó a sí mismo una y otra vez.

–El joven amo Draco lo prometió.

El pequeño rubio brincó debido a la sorpresa. Miró alrededor y vi a su elfo personal.

–Dobby, no hagas eso de nuevo. –lo regañó gentilmente.

–Dobby lo siente, joven amo Draco. –dijo el elfo, aunque no se veía para nada arrepentido. En su lugar, una mirada firme estaba en su rostro. –Ahora, el joven amo Draco debería ponerse de pie e ir a su reunión. La señorita Hermione debe de estarlo esperando.

Draco suspiró.

–No, cambié de opinión. Ya no iré. –dijo mirando el suelo. –De todas maneras ella no irá.

Y se hizo el silencio. Draco aún miraba el suelo cuando Dobby lo rompió con un ruidoso y frustrado grito.

–Deténgase, joven amo Draco. Dobby está comenzando a preocuparse. –le dijo el elfo. Draco miró hacia donde estaba el elfo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Dobby flaqueó un poco, pero de nuevo la mirada determinada regresó a su rostro. –Aunque el joven amo Draco no le dice a Dobby, Dobby sabe que el amo extraña a la señorita Hermione. Aunque el joven amo Draco no le diga a Dobby, Dobby sabe que el amo quiere verla. Aunque el joven amo Draco no le diga a Dobby, Dobby sabe que el amo quiere ir a su reunión.

La mirada molesta de Draco se transformó en una tristeza. Dejó salir un suspiro e hizo un puchero.

–Sí, tienes razón. La extraño. Quiero verla. Y quiero ir a nuestro lugar. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Dobby frunció el ceño. Draco suspiró de nuevo.

–No lo entiendes, Dobby. –dijo en frustración. –No lo entiendes porque no estabas ahí cuando la be… cuando hice eso.

Dobby continuó frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Ahora Hermione me odia! –lloró.

De nuevo, el pequeño elfo continuó frunciendo el ceño.

–¡No me mires así, Dobby! –exlcmaó.

De nuevo, continuaba frunciendo el ceño. Draco gritó frustrado.

–¡Está bien! Iré a verla. Y te probaré más de rato que ella no fue.

Ahora, Dobby sonreía.

–El joven amo Draco no sabe lo que dice. Dobby siente que la señorita Hermione ya lo está esperando. Así que debe irse ahora joven amo Draco. Y no niegue que está ansioso por ver la señorita Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos pero salió del mirador.

–Te probaré que ella no está ahí. –le dijo de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Dobby se ensanchó.

–Pero tal vez el presentimiento de Dobby esté correcto. La señorita Hermione lo está esperando amo.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba caminando, maldiciendo a su elfo personal entre dientes. Un suspiro le siguió, y maldijo de nuevo a Dobby.<p>

No podía creer que estaba caminando por el camino que llevaba hasta su lugar de reunión. Ayer, estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño una y otra vez. Pero ahora, aquí estaba, yendo a su lugar de reunión para no ver a nadie. _'Te lo probaré, Dobby, que Hermione ya no quiere verme._' Le dijo a su elfo personal en su mente.

Estaba acercándose a la banca. Pero seguía molesto con su elfo. '¿Y qué si no quiero ir?' pensó, con un adorable puchero en su rostro. Dios unos pasos más y pudo ver la banca.

–Le probaré a ese entrometido elfo que Hermione… no… vendrá. –su voz se disipó cuando vio la banca. Se quedó mirando, con la boca abierta.

Porque, sentada en la banca… en la banca de ambos, estaba Hermione. Ella estaba esperándolo. Y ella aún no había visto al pequeño niño. Y aún seguí tan hermosa. Aunque, aparentemente, estaba demasiado sorprendido de verla, porque estaba mirándola como estúpido parado a la mitad del camino.

Y debido a la gran sorpresa, Draco no pudo evitar dejar salir un enorme jadeo. Eso pareció atraer la mirada de Hermione, quien de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia dónde estaba él.

Draco sólo la miró mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. No podía creerlo. Dentro de su mente, se preguntaba a sí mismo, _'¿En verdad es Hermione? ¿En verdad está esperando por mí?'_

Hermione le dio la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez vio. La sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos, notó. Pero entonces, abruptamente, su rostro se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar. Draco, aún sorprendido, continuó mirándola mientras parpadeaba. Vio como Hermione se ponía de pie rápidamente y corría hacia él. Y entonces, no supo cómo, pero se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Hermione.

Lentamente su cuerpo se puso rojo de pies a cabeza. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo, notaría que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

Hermione continuó llorando. Draco aún no sabía qué hacer. Así que puso una pequeña mano en la espalda de la castaña buscando darle confort.

–Tranquila, Hermione, deja de llorar. –le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Aún podía escucharla sollozando, seguido de una pequeña tos. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y abrazarla más fuerte. Sí, lo admitía. La había _extrañado_. Y mucho. Y ahora, aquí estaba, abrazándolo fuertemente. Tal vez estaba llorando pero, ¿a quién le importa?

Hermione se zafó del abrazo y lo miró directo a los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–¿Te extrañé, lo sabías? –le preguntó, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Draco sonrió.

–Yo también, no te preocupes. –le aseguró. Caminó hacia la banca y Hermione lo siguió. Se sentó y Hermione se sentó junto a él. La miró, con una gran sonrisa en su adorable y pálido rostro. Pero entonces, de inmediato se transformó en una mueca mientras la miraba. –¿Por qué no viniste estos tres días? –demandó, aunque, suavemente porque Hermione seguía llorando.

Hermione se tensó y Draco lo notó.

–No… no lo entenderás. –le dijo suavemente, con los ojos firmes en el suelo.

Draco suspiró.

–Bueno Hermione, puedo intentarlo. –le dijo.

–No… no quiero que te sientas culpable. –susurró, mirando directamente a Draco. Hermione notó el pánico que pasó por sus ojos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sorprendido. Hermione notó que abrazó más fuerte al Sr. Botones. Y notó también que no había visto al oso de Draco. –¿Algo te pasó? Oh por Merlín, dime por favor, Hermione.

Hermione continuó mirando el suelo.

–Hermione… –Draco se llenó de miedo. –¿Qué hice? –bajó los ojos culpable. –¿Fue por el día en que te dije… que… me gustabas? –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. –Lo siento mucho si te molestó. Es decir, tú me dijiste que le dijera… a ti, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No debí de haberte besado en la mejilla para probar mis sentimientos. Y entonces… no viniste en tres días. Lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho. Creo… creo…

–Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, detente. –dijo Hermione, con una mirada divertida en el rostro. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos. –Okay, Draco, aclaremos esto. Mi desaparición por tres días no tenía nada que ver con… tú… e… confesión. –dijo. –Es decir, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba estaba halagada, ¿Okay? No soy una persona tan superficial como para evitarte por algo así. ¿Me entiendes?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

–¿Quieres decir que no estás enojada conmigo? –le preguntó, con una mirada llena de esperanza.

–Sí. –respondió.

Ahora, Draco se veía confundido.

–¿Entonces por qué no habías venido? –preguntó, aunque ya no estaba molesto, dado que Hermione no estaba _enojada_ con él.

Hermione dejó salir un cansando suspiro.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber? –preguntó para asegurarse. Una vez que Draco asintió, Hermione dejó salir otro suspiro. –Está bien. Yo estaba… fui hecha prisionera… –Hermione jadeó. –Por tu padre en una de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. –dijo la última parte rápidamente.

Entonces, Draco se puso rígido. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó las manos en puños. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Su respiración se volvió más rápida. Estaba enojado y sorprendido, Hermione podía sentirlo. La culpa pasó por sus ojos y se quedó ahí. Hermione suspiró.

–Te dije que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. –dijo Hermione. –No es tu culpa, Draco. En serio. Te lo juro.

Draco tragó en seco.

–¿Cómo… es decir… por qué? –preguntó lentamente, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Hermione miró al suelo, sintiéndose culpable.

–Bueno, Draco… –comenzó. –Aparentemente, tu padre descubrió que… conozco su secreto. –Draco la miró con sorpresa. –Él sabía que estaba intentando convencerte de que… tú sabes… le dijeras al Ministerio de Magia que tu padre es… _uno de ellos_.

Draco dejó salir un leve gruñido molesto.

–¡¿Cómo lo supo?! –exclamó. –Es decir, mi padre me monitorea sólo cuando sospecha algo. –Draco miró a Hermione sorprendido. –¿Eres una sangre pura, no es así Hermione? –le preguntó. Hermione miró lejos, debido a la culpa. –Mi padre sólo me monitorea cuando sospecha que me estoy juntando con hijos de muggles o muggles. A menos que… –La boca de Draco se abrió sorprendida. –Tú… tú eres… –dijo incoherentemente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Dejando salir un enorme respiro, dijo lentamente.

–Lo siento, Draco. ¿Te mentí, de acuerdo? –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él aún estaba sorprendido por la confesión. –No… no soy una sangre pura. Soy… soy una asquerosa sangre sucia. –dijo molesta con el adjetivo.

Y se hizo el silencio. La única cosa que se escuchaba era la respiración de ambos. Entonces Draco lo rompió.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? –preguntó, con la tristeza evidente en su tono de voz. –Si me hubieras dicho antes que eras una hija de muggles, entonces no hubiera accedido a ser tu amigo… tú mejor amigo. –Draco miró al suelo. –Entonces, mi padre no te hubiera encerrado… en los horribles calabozos de la Mansión. –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. '_Y si no hubiera accedido a ser tu amigo, entonces no me gustarías. Y mi problema estaría solucionado._' Añadió en su mente. Pero, por alguna razón, estaba feliz de que se hubiera hecho amigo de ella. Sí, estaba feliz de ello.

–Lo siento. –fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

Draco la miró de nuevo, con un puchero en el rostro.

–¿Aún tienes secretos por ahí? –preguntó, algo demandante.

Hermione suspiró culpable.

–De hecho… sí. –le respondió mientras ponía las manos en el regazo. –Muchos, a decir verdad.

El pequeño niño mostró una expresión de dolor.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó.

–La razón porque estoy aquí no es por mis deberes de Premio Anual. –respondió honestamente. –De hecho, estoy en una misión… una misión que no puedo decirte. –Ahora decía la verdad a medias.

Draco hizo otro puchero.

–¿Qué más? –preguntó.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione.

–No pertenezco aquí. –le dijo, casi inaudible.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el rubio, con una mirada preocupada. No le gustaba para nada el tono de Hermione.

–Yo… pertenezco a otro lugar, Draco. –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –No… no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que irme.

Una mirada sorprendida cruzó por el rostro de Draco.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó. –¿C… cuando?

–Ahora. –susurró. Y no estaba mintiendo. Hoy era 12 de junio de 1990. Hoy era su último día. Tenía que volver al presente… donde pertenecía…. Y ver cuál era su destino. –Tengo que irme hoy.

Draco miró al suelo para que Hermione no pudiera ver su rostro.

–¿Me vas a dejar? –preguntó.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–Lo siento, Draco. En verdad lo siento. –le dijo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Y entonces algo pasó.

Hermione estaba, por supuesto, sorprendida de ver como se sacudían los hombros del niño. Al principio, Hermione pensó que se estaba riendo. Pero estaba muy, muy equivocada.

Draco dejó salir un sollozo, y después otro. Y otro más. Y después otro. Hasta que ya no pudo controlar más el llanto.

Hermione lo miró, estupefacta. En toda su vida en Hogwarts, nunca, nunca, vio a Draco Malfoy llorar. Demonios, nunca hubiera esperado verlo llorar. Porque, Draco Malfoy, era un hombre de hielo, en la opinión de Hermione. Nunca lloraría porque Hermione sabía que eso era una debilidad para él. Pero ahora, aquí estaba, mirando a Draco Malfoy llorar. Sí, tenía diez años pero…

–¿Por… por qué estás llorando? –logró decir.

El pequeño niño se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su playera.

–¿Me… me… me vas a dejar, Hermione? –preguntó, mirándola a través de las lágrimas.

–Tengo que, Draco. No puedo quedarme aquí. Ya te dije que no pertenezco aquí. –respondió Hermione.

Draco miró al suelo de nuevo.

–¿Hay… hay alguna manera que pueda hacer que te quedes? –susurró.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–Ninguna… Lo siento tanto.

–¿Te veré de nuevo? –preguntó.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–Depende, Draco. –le dijo.

El niño dejó salir otro sollozo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más alta. –¿Por qué tienes que irte, Hermione? ¿No… no eres feliz conmigo?

–¡Claro que soy feliz contigo! –exclamó indignada. –Soy feliz contigo, Draco. Lo juro. –miró a la nada. –Por ti, olvidé temporalmente como extrañarlos.

Draco sollozó otra vez.

–Claro que lo extrañas a _él_. –dijo con los ojos rojos.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

–¿Quieres que te diga un secreto, Draco? –preguntó. Él niño la miró curiosamente. –Te pareces tanto a _él_. –Draco la miró sorprendió. –Es por eso que… Estoy feliz contigo, Draco. Cada vez que estoy contigo, lo _recuerdo_ a través de ti. –Y esa era la verdad, aunque, no exactamente.

–¿En verdad? –preguntó adorablemente.

–Sí. –le respondió Hermione.

Draco sollozó suavemente y miró sus manos.

–Sabes, Hermione, estos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. –dijo repentinamente.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Esas palabras eran como música para sus oídos. Incapaz de controlarse, Hermione abrazó a Draco fuertemente y besó su frente.

–Gracias. –susurró. –Muchas, muchas gracias.

El pequeño niño sonrió y le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

–Nunca te olvidaré, Hermione. –le dijo. –Prométeme que nunca me olvidarás.

–Lo prometo. –susurró.

Y Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte.

Hermione se alejó lentamente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Hablando de promesas, prométeme algo, Draco. –tomó un gran respiro. –Prométeme que sin importar que pase… le dirás al Ministerio de Magia que te padre es un mortífago.

Draco alejó su mirada de Hermione.

–Eso… eso es difícil, Hermione. –le dijo honestamente.

–Por favor, sólo prométemelo, Draco. –le rogó. –Lucius Malfoy arruinará tu vida, Draco. La controlará hasta el punto de que no sepas quien eres en verdad.

–¿Por qué siempre insistes en esto, Hermione? –demandó Draco.

–¡Por qué si haces esto, podrías ayudarme! –exclamó. –Puede ayudar a mis amigos… a mis seres queridos. Y lo más importante, Draco, puede ayudarte. Así que por favor, por favor, dile al Ministerio de Magia que tu padre es uno de ellos.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero no dijo nada. Hermione suspiró.

–Y quiero que me prometas que le darás ese anillo a la chica que amarás por el resto de tu vida, ¿okay?

El niño se mordió el labio. Y entonces se quitó el collar en donde estaba el anillo. Sacó el anillo de la cadena y le dio tímidamente el anillo a Hermione. La castaña lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Por qué me lo estás dando? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la razón.

–Tú sabes el motivo, Hermione. –la regañó.

Hermione sonrió.

–No lo aceptaré. –le dijo simplemente.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

–Porque no me amas, Draco. Sólo te gusto, ¿entiendes eso? –le dijo

–¿Hay alguna diferencia? –preguntó.

–Sí. –respondió Hermione. –Sólo tienes 10 años, Draco. Algún día, encontrarás una chica que amarás más que a tu propia vida. Lo sientes por mí es sólo algo leve, Draco. No te ofendas porque sabes que es verdad. En realidad no conoces el verdadero sentir del amor.

Draco hacía pucheros adorablemente.

–¿Cómo se siente, porque lo siento por ti en verdad se siente así? –le dijo.

Hermione suspiró.

–¿No puedo explicártelo, Okay? Eres demasiado joven como para entenderlo. –le dijo. Hermione corrió una mano por su cabello. –¿Recuerdas cómo actúe cuando te dije sobre _él_?

Draco asintió.

–Eso es amor. –susurró. –Eso es lo mucho que lo amo.

Draco sólo frunció el ceño.

–Señorita Granger.

Hermione saltó.

–¿Escuchaste eso? –le preguntó a Draco.

–¿Escuchar qué? –preguntó, curioso.

–No se moleste en preguntarle, señorita Granger. El joven Malfoy no puede verme o escucharme. –continuó Merlín.

Hermione miró alrededor y vio al mago parado junto a ella.

–¿Tengo que irme ahora? –preguntó. En la esquina de los ojos, vio la mirada curiosa de Draco.

–Sí. –dijo Merlín. –Necesita volver a su tiempo y ver qué sucederá.

–Yo… yo… –Hermione tartamudeó y después comenzó a llorar.

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco, abrazando de nuevo a Hermione.

–Tengo que irme, Draco. Tengo que irme.

Draco tragó en seco.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, ahora. –susurró Hermione. Notó como una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Draco. Hermione sollozó. –Aún tienes que prometerme algo, Draco.

–¿Qué?

–En tu primer viaje a Hogwarts, –comenzó Hermione. –conocerás a una niña con cabello esponjado y grandes dientes quien te pedirá tu ayuda para buscar un sapo. Por favor, prométeme que no la mirarás feo. Por favor, prométeme que no la insultarás. Por favor, prométeme que no te reirás porque está ayudando al niño a buscar su sapo. Por favor, ¿prométeme que serás su amigo, si?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su playera.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba que la primera vez que vio a Draco en el expreso de Hogwarts. La había insultado, recordó. Se rió de ella además.

–Sólo prométemelo.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

–Lo prometo.

Hermione sonrió y besó la frente de Draco.

–**El tiempo se acaba**, señorita Granger. –susurró Merlín.

–Adiós, Draco. –dijo y se puso de pie de la banca, para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Merlín. Pero entonces, Draco la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo derecho. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. Jaló su manga y besó su mejilla como despedida.

–Aún me gustas, recuerda eso. –le susurró, seguido de otro beso.

Hermione sólo sonrió tristemente y caminó de nuevo hacia Merlín. Detrás de ella, aún podía escuchar los sollozos de Draco. No miró atrás porque no quería llorar de nuevo. Una vez que llegó hacia donde estaba Merlín, el mago conjuró un traslador.

–A la cuenta de tres, señorita Granger. –Dijo Merlín. –Uno… –Hermione no lo tomó. Miró atrás y miró al pequeño rubio llorando. –Dos… –'_Mi tiempo se ha terminado'_ pensó Hermione mientras alejaba la mirada de Draco. –Tres…– Tomó el traslador junto con Merlín y desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Hermione parpadeó rápidamente al tiempo que volvía a la habitación blanca. Miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el anciano mago. De nuevo, Merlín estaba detrás del escritorio y mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

–¿Está bien, señorita Granger? –preguntó. Por supuesto, ambos sabían que era una pregunta bastante mala.

–No lo estoy. –respondió Hermione secamente.

El silencio se hizo hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

–¿Puede… puede extender mi tiempo, Merlín? –pidió. –¿Vio la reacción de Draco cuando le dije que tenía que irme? Por favor, ¿puedo volver a 1990?

Merlín la miró disculpándose.

–No puedo, señorita Granger. Lo siento. Es decisión de Destino, no mía. –el mago no podía creer lo que Hermione le había pedido. El primer día en que le dijo cuál era su misión, estaba tan indecisa hasta el punto de no querer ir. Pero ahora, en su último día, intentaba persuadirlo de volver a 1990. '_El verdad el joven Malfoy la cambió'_ pensó Merlín.

Hermione sólo miró el suelo y esperó a que Merlín dijera algo.

–Ahora, señorita Granger. –dijo el mago, cuando supo que Hermione ya no diría nada. Sacó su varita y conjuró una puerta. Hermione sólo lo miró. –Esa es la puerta que la llevará a 1998. Una vez que la cruce, se encontrará unos minutos antes de que el joven Malfoy la asesinara. ¿Está claro'

–Sí. –respondió Hermione fríamente.

Merlín suspiró.

–¿Quiere ver su destino, señorita Granger? –preguntó.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Honestamente no lo sé, Merlín. –respondió.

Merlín suspiró de nuevo.

–Sé que aún quiere estar con el joven Malfoy de 10 años, señorita Granger, pero no puede. –dijo el mago.

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Hermione.

–Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy…. Draco Malfoy es un maldito bastardo porque nació en esa estúpida familia. –dijo. –Draco Malfoy es un bastardo porque… porque me hace sentir horrible cada vez que me ve. Y sobre todo, Draco Malfoy es un bastardo porque hizo que me enamorara de él.

–Señorita Granger….

–Olvídelo, Merlín. –dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. –Sólo… sólo iré y veré cual es mi destino.

Merlín suspiró.

–Está bien, señorita Granger. –le dijo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y gritos y llantos de inmediato llenaron la habitación. Hermione se estremeció cuando vio cuerpos sin vida y sangre rodeándolos. El miedo cruzó por su rostro al tiempo que un mago caía muerto producto por la maldición asesina. Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Cuando los abrió, una firme determinación estaba en ellos. Lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que la cruzara, miró a Merlín.

–Gracias por todo, Merlín. En serio. –le dijo. Merlín sólo sonrió. Hermione se giró y caminó hacia su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualicé rápido, lo sé. Pero es que estoy determinada a terminar hasta historia hasta antes de febrero, así que verán capítulos más rápido. <strong>

**Pues el tiempo se acabó. Me partió el corazón de sólo pensar en Draco, pero no sabremos si Hermione completó su tarea sino hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero sus comentarios!**

**Mei Fanel: Que bueno que te gusto mucho el capitulo, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias!**

**Lorena: Pues no supe ni como terminé con todo, pero aquí estoy, viva y en una pieza. Gracias por tu apoyo, te sigo esperando!**

**Y para quien preguntó cada cuando actualizo, la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Sólo traduzco cuando tengo tiempo y apenas termino, publico. Siento mucho no poder darte una respuesta precisa!**

**xsxbx**


	13. La verdad completa

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN. **

**Capítulo 13: La verdad completa.**

_22 de mayo de 1998 (Después de la misión de Hermione)_

Hermione abrió inmediatamente los ojos y dejó salir un jadeo. Miró alrededor. Vio algunos mortífagos y a algunos de sus compañeros de clase… los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos. Estaba en la batalla final de Hogwarts. ¡Estaba de vuelta! ¡Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts! '_¡Sí!_' pensó Hermione mientras la golpeaba un hechizo. Se estremeció cuando sintió un golpe de dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Miró su brazo y vio una gran herida. Oh, había olvidado que tenía una.

Buscando en su bolsillo, buscó por su varita. Sabía un hechizo para este tipo de heridas. Pero lo había olvidado también. Había perdido su varita.

Hermione miró alrededor en el suelo buscando la varita. Recordaba esto. Recordaba estar buscando su varita.

La buscó lentamente. Sabía lo que pasaría. Draco Malfoy se atravesaría en su camino. Hermione jadeó. Merlín le dijo que podría o no haber tenido éxito en su tarea. Había un 50% de que Draco hubiera reportado a su padre con el Ministerio.

Se agachó más, sabiendo que se acercaba al punto donde había muerto. Y entonces, la vio. Estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando un pie se posó sobre su varita. El pie de _Draco Malfoy_. Hermione lo miró lentamente. Lo había visto de nuevo. El albino idiota de 17 años que hizo de su vida un infierno. El mismo rubio idiota que le gustaba… ¡Maldición! El mismo albino idiota que ella amaba.

Hermione gruñó.

–Mueve tu pie. –dijo, intentando sonar frustrada. Esperaba que el chico se pusiera más presión en el pie hasta quebrar su varita. Pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar, movió su pie. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos. ¡Le estaba dando su varita! Hermione estaba por tomar su varita cuando de repente, Draco apunto la suya a Hermione.

Hermione jadeó de nuevo. Esto era todo. Moriría. Draco la mataría. Así que cerró los ojos, esperando a que dijera las dos malditas palabras que la matarían.

Los minutos pasaron pero Hermione aún podía sentir a su corazón latiendo en su pecho… podía sentir su cálida respiración… podía sentir que aún estaba viva. También estaba sorprendida de sentir el dolor de su brazo desaparecer. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y miró su brazo izquierdo. Para su sorpresa, la herida había desaparecido. Estaba sanada. ¿Y quién lo hizo? Hermione miró al joven de Slytherin frente a ella. Draco lo había hecho.

Draco le ofreció su mano derecha, la cual Hermione aceptó (aunque vacilante). La levantó sin esfuerzo alguno. No soltó su mano. De hecho, la sostuvo más fuerte.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, buscando y buscando. Su preocupación era sincera. En verdad estaba preocupado. Estaba sorprendida de ver calidez en sus ojos grises. Sus emociones eran evidentes; su usual máscara de frialdad se había ido. También estaba sorprendida de que no la mirara con desdén. De hecho, la miraba con preocupación. ¡Y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo!

Este hombre no era en efecto el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella conocía. Y ese hecho la golpeó fuerte.

¡Había tenido éxito! Si Draco no era el chico arrogante odia muggles que ella conocía, entonces quería decir que no le habían lavado el cerebro con toda esa basura sangre pura… que nadie le había metido esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza… ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy. El Draco Malfoy de 10 años tenía grandes posibilidades de delatar a Lucius Malfoy con el Ministerio.

Hermione dejó salir un sollozo y miró a Draco. Era el mismo niño de 10 años que ella había conocido. Que no se basaba en lo físico. Que no se basaba en la riqueza, sino en su corazón. Era el mismo dulce y alegre niño con risa contagiosa que conoció en 1990.

–Hermione… –susurró.

Hermione jadeó. ¡La había llamado por su nombre! ¡Había tenido éxito!

–Yo… yo… –sintió un nudo en la garganta. –Yo… estoy… –y entonces, rompió en llanto. No podía evitarlo. Había tenido éxito. Viviría. Y el Slytherin que estaba frente a ella no era uno despreciable. Hermione estaba tan feliz… muy, muy feliz que no podía evitar llorar de felicidad.

Y entonces, Draco hizo algo inesperado. Jaló a Hermione hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente.

–Tranquila, Hermione. No llores. Deja de llorar por favor. –le susurró, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Hermione lo miró, con la barbilla recargada en su pecho. Lo miró interrogante mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Y por qué la miraba así? Había visto esa mirada en algunas películas muggles… en películas _románticas_. Esa mirada que una persona le da a otra cuando la ama mucho. Estaba Draco… Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente él le dio un beso en los labios.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma regresándole el beso. Su beso era lleno de emociones… y sólo pudo sentir alivio. Su beso le estaba diciendo que él estaba feliz de que ella estuviera viva. Otra emoción desconocida para Hermione se podía sentir en su beso. No sabía que era. Hermione dejó salir otro sollozo y enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo besó más intensamente. Oh Dios, lo amaba tanto… lo amaba tanto. Siempre había querido hacer esto… siempre… besarlo sólo porque sí. No tenía que haber una razón. Y ahora, aquí estaban, besándose apasionadamente… en medio de la guerra. Hermione no tenía idea del porque él había iniciado el beso ahora, pero no importaba. Dejó salir otro sollozo y entonces, Draco se separó. Hermione casi gimoteó, no queriendo romper el beso.

Hermione lo miró, con los ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas. Vio como él ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas.

–Tranquila, amor. –susurró, besando su frente.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida de que la llamara _amor_. En verdad la había sorprendido. Draco la había llamado así… con ese término cariñoso.

Draco la abrazó más fuerte. Hermione se mordió el labio, aun sintiendo sus labios sobre los de ella. ¡Esos pocos minutos fueron lo mejor que alguna vez le haya pasado! Estaba consciente de que se estaban abrazando en medio de la batalla. Pero no le importaba. Lo abrazó fuertemente y enterró su rostro en el pecho mientras continuaba llorando suavemente.

–Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Mione. –susurró, besando su frente. –Estoy tan feliz.

Hermione sólo sollozó.

–Draco… –dijo, sólo queriendo decir su nombre en voz alta.

Besó su frente de nuevo y la abrazó fuerte. ¿Era posible que él se sintiera de la misma manera? Ese pensamiento molestaba a Hermione. Pero era posible… muy, muy posible. Hermione se acorrucó en su pecho. Sí, era posible. Era posible que Draco Malfoy la amara.

Repentinamente, él la empujó, atrapando a Hermione con la guardia baja. Entonces cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra una roca. Estrellas explotaron frente a sus ojos mientras veía lentamente a Draco. Vio como un rayo verde por poco golpeaba al rubio. Estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por la maldición asesina. Afortunadamente, Draco la había empujado a tiempo.

Vio como Draco corría de inmediato hacia ella, con sus brazos envolviéndola. Entonces puso cuidadosamente su cabeza en su regazo.

–¿Hermione, estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Oh… –fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir. Vio como Draco miraba su mano derecha, sangre corriendo de ella. Sangre… sangre de ella. La última cosa que vio fue la asustada mirada de Draco antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos. De inmediato los cerró debido a la brillante luz blanca que la rodeaba. Hermione gimió. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.<p>

–Qué bien que esté despierta.

Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente.

–¿Merlín? –dijo mirando al mago detrás del escritorio. Hermione notó que estaba sentada en una pequeña y cómoda silla roja. Miró alrededor y notó que de nuevo, que todo era blanco. Estaba de vuelta en el lugar donde había ido después de que Draco la matara. Estaba de vuelta en la habitación blanca. –¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Hermione, sintiendo pánico repentinamente. –¿Estoy muerta Merlín? Dígame la verdad. ¿Estoy muerta?

Merlín rió suavemente.

–Por el amor del cielo, no. –dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente. –El joven Malfoy no la asesinó. Ha tenido éxito con su tarea. Felicidades.

Una mirada confundida apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

–¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? –dijo mirando de nuevo alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en Merlín. –No lo entiendo.

El mago sonrió.

–Señorita Granger, ¿le prometí contarle toda la verdad, no es así?

Hermione sonrió, entendiendo.

–Bien, entonces dígame la verdad. –dijo, acomodándose en la silla. Puso en las manos en su regazo y miró ansiosamente a Merlín. En verdad quería saber la verdad completa.

–Hay una razón por la que la escogimos para que cambiara el corazón del joven Malfoy… para arreglar su destino. –comenzó Merlín. Hermione alzó una ceja. –De hecho, señorita Granger, Destino y yo la escogimos porque sabemos que usted fue quien más resultó afectada con el cambio en su destino. Además, ambos acordamos que sería lo más justo que la persona que se suponía debía de ser la más importante en la vida del joven Malfoy fuera quien cambiara su destino.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó, confundida.

–Señorita Granger, ¿él actuó un poco… extraño poco antes de asesinarla? –preguntó el mago, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–De hecho… –dijo lentamente. –Actuó un poco raro. Recuerdo… recuerdo que se veía algo inseguro de matarme.

La sonrisa de Merlín creció.

–Sí, sí, el joven Malfoy estaba indeciso. –dijo. Al ver como el ceño de Hermione se profundizaba, suspiró. –Verás, señorita Granger, Draco Malfoy no quería matarla. Le fue ordenado por Voldemort que te matara porque…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, interesada. Así que Voldemort se lo había ordenado.

–Porque usted era un obstáculo. Voldemort temía que usted fuera la razón por la que un mortífago con potencial no fuera su seguidor. –explicó Merlín. Hermione frunció el ceño. Merlín conjuró una silla junto a Hermione y sentó. –El joven Malfoy se volvió un mortífago en el verano antes de su séptimo año, señorita Granger. Ese verano, Voldemort le dio una tarea para probar su lealtad dado que el joven estaba indeciso de seguir sus órdenes debido a cierto _obstáculo_. Y esa tarea fue asesinarle una vez que la escuela comenzara.

Hermione jadeó con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Habían vivido en la misma sala. ¡Había estado viviendo con alguien que atentaba contra su vida! Se estremeció. Así que esa era la razón por la que había estado raro todo el año.

–Pero, el joven Malfoy falló en asesinarla la primera vez que estuvieron solos en la Sala común de los Premios Anuales. –continuó Merlín. –Voldemort sabía esto y castigó al joven pero aun así le dio una oportunidad. Pero mientras los días, semanas, y meses pasaron, el joven Malfoy se volvió más y más indeciso de asesinarla por una razón personal. –Merlín le dio otra sonrisa. –Voldemort sabía esto y lo amenazó son asesinar a sus padres. Así que, no tenía otra alternativa más que matarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Y cuál era su razón? –preguntó.

–Señorita Granger, sus sentimientos no sólo son de un solo lado.

–¿Qué?

Merlín sonrió de nuevo.

–Sus sentimientos son recíprocos, señorita Granger, aunque usted no lo supiera. –Vio a la sorprendida chica. –El joven Malfoy también la ama, señorita Granger. Y mucho. Sus sentimientos, como los suyos, fueron desde el primer año. Aunque se volvieron más genuinos cuando ambos estaban en su cuarto año.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. Y entonces, dejó salir una risa llena de incredulidad. Rió y rió, mirando a Merlín. Esperó a que el mago se riera de su propio chiste. Esperó a que el mago se levantara y gritara a todo pulmón '¡Feliz día de los Inocentes!', pero no, no lo hizo. En su lugar, la miró divertido. Hermione entonces dejó de reír.

–¿Habla en serio?

–Así es. –dijo Merlín, asintiendo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

–¡Es imposible, Merlín! Draco Malfoy me odia… odia el simple hecho de que exista en este mundo. Hizo cada minuto de mi vida un infierno. Me llama sangre sucia… me insulta como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. –Hermione se puso de pie. –Si… si el me ama, ¿entonces por qué hacía todas esas cosas? Y la manera en que él… ¡La manera en que él me trata no es como la de alguien que se preocupa por mí! Es decir… yo lo amo. Y mucho. Sí, le dije que deseaba que él también me amara. ¡Pero ambos sabemos que es imposible! Y ahora… y ahora usted me dice que él… ¡que él me amado todo este tiempo! ¿Es algún tipo de broma retorcida, Merlín? ¿Lo es? –Una vez que terminó con su discurso, su respiración se había vuelto irregular. También se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se sentó en la silla, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Merlín sólo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en a pesar de la acusación.

–Entienda, señorita Granger, que el joven Malfoy tenía razones para esconder sus sentimientos. –explicó.

–¡De nuevo esas razones! –gimió Hermione, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

El mago sacudió la cabeza. Sus sentimientos en verdad eran mutuos.

–El beso que le dio antes de que se desmayara fue una prueba suficiente.

Hermione se sonrojó. Así que Merlín también había visto eso. Se mordió el labio, negándose a responder. De hecho, en realidad no sabía que responder.

–¿Cambió su corazón, no es así? Ha cumplido su misión. –dijo Merlín.

Hermione lo vio entre sus dedos.

–¿Y? –preguntó, observando cuidadosamente al mago frente a ella.

–El destino del joven Malfoy fue arreglado exitosamente. –le explicó. –Y todo eso fue por usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione quitó las manos de su rostro.

–¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Merlín sonrió.

–¿Quiere que le diga que sucedió después de que dejó al joven Malfoy en su banca? –preguntó. Su sonrisa creció cuando Hermione asintió. –Después de que se fue, Lucius Malfoy encontró a su hijo en la banca, llorando bastante fuerte.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía algo especial tener el privilegio de ser la primera persona que vio a Draco Malfoy llorar.

–Lucius… digamos que castigó a su hijo porque rompió la regla de que los Malfoy no lloran. Está prohibido. Y aparentemente, al ver al Sr. Botones, Lucius confiscó el oso de felpa.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Hermione.

–No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Su elfo personal lo ayudó a recuperar de nuevo al Sr. Botones. –le aseguró Merlín. Cuando Hermione se calmó, continuó. –Después de eso, el joven Malfoy logró escabullirse en el Ministerio de Magia con la ayuda de Dobby. –Hermione jadeó sorprendida. –Sí, señorita Granger, el joven Malfoy lo hizo. De todas maneras, el niño le dijo al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, que su padre era un mortífago. Al principio, Cornelius no le creía, pero después probó que tenía razón. Así que, Lucius Malfoy fue sentenciado en Azkabán y recibió el beso del Dementor una semana después de su encarcelamiento.

–¿Así que Draco cumplió su promesa? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Narcissa Malfoy se volvió loca. –continuó. –Fue confinada en San Mungo. Un mes después, falleció.

–¿Draco se volvió huérfano? –preguntó Hermione, triste por la información recibida.

–Se suponía que lo sería, señorita Granger. Destino decidió eso. –explicó Merlín. –Después del funeral de Narcissa, el joven Malfoy recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Dado que sus padres murieron, se volvió la nueva cabeza de la familia Malfoy. Aún era demasiado joven, así que Severus Snape, su padrino, lo ayudó.

–En su primer año, cumplió la promesa que hizo. –Merlín se inclinó un poco más. –Mientras iba en el Expreso de Hogwarts con Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, una niña con cabello esponjado y grandes dientes vino a su compartimiento y le pidió ayuda en la búsqueda de un sapo llamado Trevor. El joven Malfoy, recordando su promesa, ayudó a la niña. Pronto, se volvió amigo de Hermione Granger.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Él fue sorteado en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor. –continuó el mago. –La diferencia de las casas no le molestó en absoluto. No, déjeme corregir eso. Sí, si le molestó porque si eres un Slytherin y te haces amigo de un Gryffindor, estás traicionando a tu propia casa y viceversa. Pero el joven Malfoy decidió ignorar esto porque, por supuesto, tenía que cumplir una promesa. Y también conoció a Harry Potter. Y sorprendentemente, también se volvió su amigo. Entonces vino el incidente del troll.

Hermione se estremeció, recordando que casi moría aquella vez.

–El joven Malfoy fue a salvarla. –Hermione lo miró sorprendida. –Seguido de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Nunca debió de haber sido un trío, señorita Granger, sino un cuarteto.

–¿Quiere decir…?

–Sí, señorita Granger, Draco Malfoy se suponía que sería uno de sus mejores amigos. –Merlín explicó. –Y entonces, también fue con ustedes cuando Harry salvó la piedra filosofal de las garras de Voldemort. Contribuyó en el gran juego de ajedrez con el joven Weasley.

–En su segundo año, fue la primera vez que alguien la insultó por ser hija de muggles. Sí, el joven Weasley aún vomitó babosas y el joven Potter lo ayudó. El joven Malfoy, por el otro lado, fue quien la ayudó.

–¿En serio? –susurró.

Merlín asintió.

–Claro que lloró. Y para animarla, el joven Malfoy le regaló el Sr. Botones.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Y en su segundo año, también se abrió la cámara de los secretos. –Merlín se detuvo por un minuto. –¿Algo en particular le pasó en ese año, no es así?

Hermione asintió.

–Fui petrificada por el basilisco.

–Sí. –dijo Merlín. –Así que, el joven Potter y el joven Weasley fueron a la cámara de los secretos para matar al basilisco y salvar a Ginny Weasley. El joven Malfoy, por otro lado, fue voluntario para cuidarla. También ayudó a Madam Pomfrey a hacer el antídoto.

–En su tercer año, ah, este fue un año interesante. –dijo Merlín con una amplia sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes. –Tuvieron que enfrentarse con los dementores. Y usted y sus mejores amigos salvaron a Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter y el pariente del joven Malfoy. Todos ustedes pensaban que él era quien había matado a James y Lily Potter. Pero por supuesto, resultó que en realidad fue Peter Pettigrew, o Scrabbers como el joven Weasley lo llamaba en su forma de rata. –Merlín acarició su barba cuidadosamente. –¿Usted le hizo algo al joven Malfoy ese año, no es así?

Hermione sonrió.

–Sí, si hice algo. –dijo, riendo suavemente ante el recuerdo. –Fue en ese año cuando golpeé al idiota bueno para nada.

–Porque ese idiota bueno para nada la besó. –terminó Merlín. Rió cuando Hermione se sonrojó.

–Antes… yo lo había golpeado porque había insultado a Hagrid. –Hermione parpadeó varias veces. –Él… ¿se suponía que sería mi primer beso? –preguntó la castaña, tocando inconsciente sus labios. Se sonrojó aún más cuando recordó el apasionado beso que compartieron antes de que se desmayara.

–Así como usted sería el primero de él. –añadió el mago.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–¿Por qué? –tragó. –¿Por qué hizo eso?

–Por sus sentimientos, señorita Granger. Estaba comenzado a darse cuenta de lo que sentía. –explicó Merlín, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara furiosamente. –Y por ese beso, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse entre ustedes. Pero por supuesto, extrañaban la presencia del otro. Así que antes de que el año terminara, ambos acordaron olvidar el incidente y continuar como amigos.

Hermione dejó salir un suave suspiro. Eso… había sido un interesante año, tal como había dicho Merlín.

–En su cuarto año, llegó el Torneo de los Tres Magos. –continuó. –Ese año, Harry Potter fue escogido como cuarto participante. Para usted, ¿Cuál fue la parte más interesante del torneo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿La tercera prueba? Era interesante, pero escalofriante. Con la muerte de Cedric Doggory y todo eso. Harry se culpó mucho tiempo por eso, y por el regreso de Voldemort. Interesante pero escalofriante.

Merlín rió.

–Muchos diferirían, señorita Granger. –dijo, viendo como ella alzaba una ceja. –Muchos dirían que la parte más interesante del Torneo fue el Baile de Navidad.

Hermione bufó.

–Bueno, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. –le dijo al mago.

–¿Por qué, señorita Granger? Todas las chicas estaban celosas porque usted era la cita del jugador de Quidditch, Víctor Krum. –dijo Merlín sonriendo. Hermione rodó los ojos, sabiendo que lo que el mago decía era verdad. –Y por supuesto, algunos chicos también estaban celosos de Víctor Krum.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione. –Sé que muchos de ellos me miraban diferente por mi apariencia ese día. –frunció el ceño. Descansó el brazo en el brazo de la silla. –Pero no sabía que algunos estaban celosos de Víctor Krum porque era mi cita.

–Pero alguien lo estaba, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín.

–¿Quién? –preguntó interesada.

El mago alzó tres dedos.

–Tres oportunidades.

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero de todas maneras lo intentó.

–¿Harry? –preguntó, aunque sabía que no era verdad. A Harry le gustaba Cho Chang en aquella época.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza.

–Dos más.

–¿Ron? –preguntó. Recordó que su pelirrojo amigo solía sentir algo por ella. Lo había dicho él mismo. Pero Hermione sabía que sólo era algo superficial, así que lo rechazó. Ron no le habló después de eso. Pero después de tres días, comenzó a ser el Ronald de siempre. Hermione supuso que ya la había superado y que le gustaba alguien más. Tan típico de él.

–¿Pensé que le había dejado de gustar al final de su tercer año? –preguntó Merlín.

–Sí. –dijo. Su confesión pasó en tercer año.

–Entonces no es el joven Weasley. –dijo Merlín. Entonces le sonrió a Hermione. –Sólo le queda una oportunidad, señorita Granger. Usted es inteligente. Ya lo debió de haber adivinado. Hemos estado hablando de él desde que llegó. Ahí está, ya le di una pista.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente. Ya sabía la respuesta. Masculló algo.

–¿Perdón?

–Draco Malfoy. –susurró de nuevo.

–Correcto. –dijo Merlín sonriendo. –Incluso antes de que arreglara su destino, el joven Malfoy estaba celoso de Víctor Krum en el baile.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Así que esa había sido la razón por la que había estado mirando tanto a ella y a Víctor. Había pensado que había sido porque ya no le podía hablar a Víctor dado que estaba contaminado con gérmenes de sangre sucia. Recordó haber deseado que los mirara de esa manera porque estaba celoso. Sabía que había sido tonto desearlo pero ahora, supo que era verdad.

–En su quinto año, –añadió mirándola divertido. –Ese año usted y sus amigos formaron el Ejército de Dumbledore o el ED. El joven Malfoy la acompañó, junto con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom al Departamento de Misterios.

–Pero antes de que arreglara el destino él estaba en la Brigada Inquisitorial creada por Umbridge. –dijo haciendo una mueca.

–Oh, sí hubo una Brigada Inquisitorial, pero él no fue parte de ella. –explicó Merlín. Hermione asintió. –Y el sexto año, ¿recuerda que le pasó al joven Malfoy en aquella época?

–Casi mató al Profesor Dumbledore. –respondió Hermione, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho.

Merlín asintió.

–Cuando su destino fue arreglado, casi asesinó a Albus. Pero no porque fuera una orden de Voldemort sino por la maldición Imperious que el Señor Tenebroso puso en él. –entonces se rascó la barbilla. –Fue una suerte que Harry estuviera ahí. Pero tristemente, Severus Snape si asesinó al director.

–El joven Malfoy fue expulsado por esto, pero usted y sus amigos lo defendieron, así que fue perdonado. –Merlín junto de nuevo las manos. –En su séptimo año, fue el más interesante de todos. –dijo, dándola otra sonrisa. –Se volvió algo áspero entre ustedes.

–¿Áspero? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

–Dado que ambos eran adolescentes, tuvieron algunas relaciones. –explicó Merlín. –El joven Malfoy tuvo muchas relaciones dado que es todo un Don Juan. –Hermione bufó. –Y usted, señorita Granger, tenía una relación con Ron Weasley.

Hermione casi se ahoga.

–¿Ron? –preguntó incrédula. –¿Debí de haber tenido una relación con Ron? Nunca soñé con eso. Cuando el destino aún no estaba arreglado, le dije que lo rechacé porque sabía que lo que el sentía por mí era algo tonto y superficial.

Merlín sonrió.

–Sí, lo sé, señorita Granger. Por eso que rompió con él tan sólo una semana después. –dijo mirándola divertido. –Y casi todos los días, no le habló al joven Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–Celos. –dijo simplemente Merlín, haciéndola sonrojar. –Pero no se preocupe, señorita Granger. El joven Malfoy también estaba celoso del joven Weasley.

–¿Entonces… qué pasó? –preguntó. –Usted dijo que había sido un año interesante. ¿Qué sucedió después?

–Bueno… un mes antes de la batalla, usted y el joven Malfoy se volvieron novios. –dijo calmadamente. –El joven Malfoy se le confesó después que Slytherin ganara la copa de Quidditch.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Hermione sólo lo miró, con la boca abierta.

–Miré su dedo de la mano derecha, señorita Granger. –le indicó Merlín. Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y se sorprendió de ver un anillo. Recordó que se lo había dado a Draco en su décimo cumpleaños. Recordó la promesa que había hecho porque no lo quería usar.

'_Está bien, pero prométeme que le darás ese anillo a la chica que amarás por el resto de tu vida.' Hermione le dijo al niño._

_Draco hizo una mueca._

'_Eso no pasará. Los Malfoy no aman.'_

_Hermione bufó. Todo eso era basura._

'_Sólo promételo, Draco.'_

_Rodó los ojos._

'_Está bien, lo prometo.'_

Hermione jadeó y miró a Merlín sorprendida.

–El joven Malfoy le dio ese anillo en su primera cita. –dijo Merlín, riendo ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione. –Y creo que significó algo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

–Así que después de todo, él si me dio el anillo. –murmuró suavemente. –¿Puedo ver cómo me pidió ser… su novia? –dijo rápidamente antes de que pudiera detenerse. ¿Así que Draco Malfoy era su novio? ¡Le había dado el anillo, por el amor de Dios! Ella sabía exactamente lo que significaba.

–Claro. –dijo Merlín mientras sacaba su varita. –La dejaré ver este recuerdo en su sueño. Pero antes de que haga esto, tengo que decirle que tengo que irme. Volveré lo más pronto posible. Necesito hacer algo.

Hermione asintió.

–Bien, ahora cierre los ojos. –le indicó Merlín. Hermione cerró los ojos. El mago presionó la punta de su varita contra la frente de Hermione dijo un hechizo no verbal. Hermione cayó dormida. Y con eso, Merlín se apareció. Volvería pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño, un recuerdo del destino arreglado.<strong>

_La lluvia era pesada. El césped estaba lleno de lodo. Todo estaba empapado por la lluvia. Parecía que no se regocijaba con la victoria del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Era divertido como muchos estaban felices con el suceso. Y cierta castaña, estaba feliz con el resultado del partido. Por cierto, ella era una Gryffindor. ¿Pero quién puede culparla? Su mejor amigo era capitán del equipo de Slytherin. ¿Era normal estar feliz por su amigo, no es así?_

_Hermione Granger miró al cielo y suspiró mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Estaba completamente empapada. '_En verdad odio la lluvia'_ pensó mientras miraba la cancha de Quidditch de nuevo. Acababa de encontrar a su mejor amigo, el único e inigualable Draco Malfoy, para felicitarlo por la victoria de su equipo. Estaba feliz de que él y sus compañeros de equipos derrotaran al equipo de Ravenclaw. Le confundía el porqué no estaba en la Sala de Premios Anuales festejando la victoria. Harry y Ron estaban festejando la victoria de su amigo._

_La castaña suspiró de nuevo y buscó el cabello rubio. Apenas había empezado a hablarle mientras entraba la Sala de Premios Anuales cuando lo vio besuqueándose con Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Era asqueroso… ¡por el amor de Dios, estaba besando a un perro!_

_Hermione se logró balancear cuando casi se resbalaba, y entonces se mordió el labio inferior. El beso que habían compartido en su tercer año aún seguía vivo en su mente. Fue hace cuatro años, pero aún así Hermione podía sentir sus suaves labios presionados contra los de ella. Ella sabía que habían acordado olvidarlo y continuar con su amistad, pero extrañamente, Hermione no podía… no podría. Era tonto en verdad. Draco le había demostrado lo que sentía. No lo dijo, pero lo demostró. Y Hermione, tenía el presentimiento de que se sentía de la misma manera. Romper con Ron había sido prueba suficiente. Una vez que Ron la besó, recordó el beso que compartió con Draco. Y eso la aterrorizó._

_Corrió una mano por su húmedo cabello. Fue sólo después de que vio el beso entre Draco y Pansy que Hermione supo lo que en verdad sentía por el chico. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Sabía lo que sentía después de cierto rubio la besó._

_Estaba enamorada de él. Apenas lo acaba de admitir. Como había pensando hace tiempo, ella sabía que lo amaba desde el día en que se besaron. Y por amor de Dios, era evidente que Draco la amaba también. Y no era amor fraternal. La forma en que reaccionó cuando le dijo que estaba saliendo con Ron… la forma en que reaccionó cuando rompió con Ron… era obvia. Y por eso, Hermione lo amaba más. Estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos._

_El problema era, que ninguno de los dos daba el paso._

_Hermione suspiró. Seguía esperando y esperando… era estúpido. No sabía cuando Draco haría algo. Y si ella daba el paso primero, él pensaría que ella estaba desesperada. Una pequeña parte de ella le decía que esos pensamientos eran tontos y que tal vez él no se sentía de la misma manera. Era una parte pequeña, pero aún así. No podía evitar pensar que era verdad. Se había maldecido miles de veces por haberle dicho que sí a Víctor Krum en el baile de Navidad sin esperar a que Draco se lo pidiera. Aunque de todas maneras era culpa del rubio. Había espero una _hora_ antes del baile para hacerlo. Todo el baile, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír hacia donde estaba Draco mientras él continuaba mirándola asesinamente. Y una pequeña parte de ella tampoco pudo evitar maldecir a Víctor por pedírselo primero que Draco._

_Hermione bufó. El amor en verdad era tonto, pero al mismo tiempo, era inteligente… y conspirador… y escurridizo… justo como los Slytherin. Aparece repentinamente sin avisarle a ninguna de las dos personas. Sí, definitivamente era inteligente, conspirador y escurridizo._

_También la hacía sentir bien. Con amor, tienes razones para serlo. En el caso de Hermione, otra razón para despertar todos los días (sus otras razones eran clases, estudios, tarea y cosas parecidas)._

_Sus pensamientos fueron olvidados inmediatamente una vez que lo vio corriendo hacia el castillo. Aún estaba usando su uniforme de Quidditch mientras montaba su amada Nimbus 2001. Ese era otro problema que tenía cada que lo veía. Se mente automáticamente se ponía en blanco. Afortunadamente, sus células cerebrales inmediatamente procesaron lo que estaba sucediendo y rápidamente recobró sus pensamientos. A veces, en verdad agradecía a Merlín haber nacido inteligente. Si no, tal vez se vería bastante estúpida frente a Draco._

–_¡Draco! –gritó a través de la lluvia, moviendo las manos frenéticamente para que la viera. Sonrió cuando él miró alrededor buscando la fuente de la voz. Y entonces, su rostro se detuvo en ella. Y sonrió. La sonrisa de Hermione se volvió más grande. Era raro que Draco sonriera de esa manera; tan genuino. De hecho, él sonreía una o dos veces por mes. Sería un milagro si sonriera más que eso. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, esas sonrisas eran dirigidas hacia ella, Harry y Ron._

_Hermione vio como corría hacia ella. Cuando se detuvo, estaba sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella._

–_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Hermione? –preguntó ruidosamente. –¡Está lloviendo muy fuerte! ¡Sabes muy bien que tienes un sistema inmunológico bastante débil!_

_Hermione sonrió. Ese era Draco, siempre pensando en su salud sobre todas las cosas. Especialmente si estaba lloviendo._

–_¡Felicidades! –exclamó, dándole un abrazo _amistoso_. Ignoró lo que Draco le había dicho. –¡Sabía que ganarías! ¡Harry y Ron también lo sabían! –entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Vamos, organizaron una fiesta en la Sala de Premios Anuales. ¡Harry y Ron te han estado esperando por horas!_

_Hermione estaba punto de separarse del abrazo pero Draco continuaba sosteniéndola. Hermione dejó salir una risita nerviosa. Su risa la hizo sonrojarse._

–_Vamos dragón, te están estado esperando. –dijo Hermione, llamándolo por su sobrenombre favorito._

_Pero Draco seguía sosteniéndola._

–_Draco, me voy a enfermar. –dijo, riendo suavemente. –Si no me sueltas, mañana no hablaré contigo porque fuiste la razón por la que me enfermé. –y entonces, levantó la vista, con su barbilla recargada suavemente con sus pecho. Sorprendentemente, él la estaba mirando, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Hermione había visto esa mirada antes. Cuando la besó en su tercer año._

–_Draco… –susurró, viendo como él se inclinaba y ser acercaba más y más. Su respiración se volvió pesada, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, y su rostro se sonrojó. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar._

_Entonces Draco puso gentilmente su mano derecha en su mejilla, moviéndola suavemente hasta que desapareció entre su cabello. Hermione cerró los ojos. Ya podía sentir su cálida respiración contra su rostro._

_Y entonces, sucedió._

_La besó._

_Fue sólo segundos después que se separó pero para Hermione, fueron como años. Y honestamente, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba la manera en que sus labios se presionaron contra los de ella y se movieron con perfecta sincronización con los suyos. Extrañaba la forma en que algo cálido se formaba en su estómago cuando puso su brazo en su cintura para acercarla más a él. Y sobre todo, extrañaba la manera en que la había hecho sentir, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella._

_Hermione tragó y miró el suelo._

–_Ese fue… ese fue nuestro tercer beso. –susurró. Hermione vio como los pies de Draco se movieron ligeramente._

–_Umm… de hecho, es el cuarto. –susurró en respuesta. Hermione alzó la cabeza y miró a Draco incrédula. Draco estaba sonrojado._

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó._

_Draco tragó y corrió una mano por su rostro para quitarse el exceso de agua._

–_¿Recuerdas el día en que los Slytherin me dejaron afuera de la sala común? Yo… yo te esperé a un lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda hasta que llegaste de tus deberes de prefecta y me encontraste sentado en el piso._

–_Si. ¿Y? –dijo Hermione, sintiendo algo de pánico. –No recuerdo ningún… ninguna escena de besos ese día, Draco._

_Draco la miró tímidamente._

–_Porque nuestro tercer beso se suponía que sería secreto para ti. –respondió._

_Hermione entrecerró los ojos._

–_Explícate. –demandó._

–_Okay, Okay, cálmate. –dijo Draco, alzando ambas manos en defensa. –Te besé mientras estabas dormida, ¿está bien? Lo dije. ¿Estás feliz ahora?_

_Hermione estaba furiosa._

–_¡¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –exclamó._

–_¡Porque te amo! –confesó Draco. –Te… te amo desde nuestro cuarto año. –hizo puños a sus manos. –Nuestro primer y segundo beso. Mentí, y lo siento mucho. Si significaron algo para mí, Hermione. De hecho, significaron todo para mí. Porque verás, después de que me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, porque me negaba a creer que había cumplido una promesa que había hecho._

_Ahora, Hermione lo miró aun más furiosa._

–_¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! –dijo con los ojos llenos de furia._

–_Porque… porque pensé que me rechazarías. –susurró Draco suavemente. –Porque pensé que todo lo que querías de mí era una simple amistad. Porque… porque pensé que todo lo que sentías hacia mí era sólo una amistad._

–_Te quiero. –dijo simplemente Hermione._

–_Sí, sí, ya sé que me quieres. –dijo Draco, moviendo la mano despectivamente. –Ya sé que te preocupas por mí. Sé que me quieres, platónicamente hablando._

–_¡No, maldito bastardo! ¡TE AMO! –dijo Hermione._

_Draco abrió la boca sorprendido._

–_¿De enamorada?_

_Hermione estaba sonrojándose furiosamente pero asintió._

–_Desde nuestro cuarto año, también. Yo también mentí, sabes. –hundió la punta de su pie en el lodo. –El… beso… es decir, los besos que tuvimos en nuestro tercer año significaron algo para mí también, Draco. ¿Te golpeé porque sabes que sentí? –Draco sacudió la cabeza. –Chispas. Electricidad. Y me dio pánico. Es por eso que te evité el resto del año. Y te evité porque tenía miedo de… –miró a Draco a los ojos. –de enamorarme de ti. Lo que por cierto, ya sucedió._

_Y para probar su punto, lo besó de nuevo. Aunque el beso fue más largo que el anterior. Ella fue quien lo rompió y vio como Draco le regresaba la mirada._

_Draco abrió la boca sorprendido. Y entonces, le regaló una enorme sonrisa, una gigante sonrisa que Hermione nunca antes había visto. La abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mojada frente una y otra vez, susurrando lo mucho que la amaba. Y Hermione… bueno, ella sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió. _

–_Se mi novia._

_Hermione dejó de sonreír abruptamente. Abrió los ojos y abrió la boca sorprendida. Eso fue inesperado. Todo lo que había querido hacer era felicitarlo y llevarlo a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Y ahora, aquí estaba, atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos mientras le pedía que fuera su novia. ¡Pero que felicidad!_

_Hermione le dio una sonrisa de lado que él tanto amaba._

–_Simplemente no me puedes ordenar que me vuelva una, Draco Malfoy. –dijo, molestándolo. –No deberías ordenarle a una chica que se vuelva tu novia. Tienes que _pedirlo_._

_Draco rió._

–_Perdóname, Hermione Granger. –dijo, haciendo sonreír a Hermione. –¿Pero, serías mi novia?_

_Se mordió el labio inferior. Y entonces se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Esa era su respuesta._

_El rubio alzó una ceja, con una enorme sonrisa en su pálido y guapo rostro,_

–_Te hice una pregunta, deberías responder. Eso fue muy mal educado._

_Hermione rió y gritó a todo pulmón._

–_¡Sí!_

_Draco sonrió._

_Y entonces, Hermione alzó una ceja._

–_¿Y que hay sobre el perro? –preguntó. Hermione rió ante la confundida mirada que le dio Draco. Le limpió los ojos debido a la lluvia y dijo. –Hablo sobre Pansy Parkinson. ¿No estás saliendo con ella?_

–_¡¿Saliendo?! –exclamó. –¡Demonios, no!_

–_El beso, Draco. Te vi besándote con ella. –dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose._

_Draco se encogió de hombros._

–_Oh, eso. –dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco. –Ella fue quien me besó. –explicó. Y entonces, sonrió de lado. –¡Aha! ¡Así que esa fue la razón por la que no querías hablar conmigo! –rió. –¡Oh, parece que alguien estaba celosa!_

_Hermione bufó y se sonrojó. Entonces lo golpeó. Draco rió._

–_Está bien, está bien, lo siento. –dijo. –Pero juro que fue ella quien me besó._

_Hermione rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios._

–_¿Fue bueno, Malfoy? –preguntó._

–_Mejor que el tuyo. –la molestó, haciendo que Hermione riera de nuevo. Y entonces, ella estornudó. El rubio rió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se agachó para recoger su Nimbus 2001 del suelo. –Vamos, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir. –dijo mientras besaba su mano y la jalaba. –Y no me hables mañana. Creo que te enfermarás._

_Hermione sólo rió._

**Fin del sueño.**

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos, jadeando por falta de aire. Así había sido como le había pedido que fuera su novio. Era como… un sueño hecho realidad.<p>

–¿Satisfecha con el recuerdo? –preguntó Merlín, mirándola cuidadosamente.

Hermione lo miró, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

–S… sí. –logró decir. No podía evitar seguir recordando la memoria.

El mago le dio una sonrisa.

–Ahora, señorita Granger. –dijo, sacando un libro rojo. Hermione supuso que era un álbum. –Este es su álbum de fotografías. –Hermione tenía razón. Merlín se lo pasó. –Usted tiene uno cuando el destino ya está arreglado. Está lleno de fotos suyas y de sus mejores amigos. Adelante, véalo.

Hermione asintió y miró el libro entre sus manos. Su nombre estaba escrito en letras doradas. Lentamente, lo abrió. La primera página consistía en fotografías con pequeñas notas debajo de ellas. Sabía que habían sido tomadas con una cámara muggles porque no se movían.

En la siguiente página, estaba ella con Harry, Ron y sorprendentemente… con Draco. Sabía que era de su primer año por sus apariencias. También había una nota.

_Esta es la primera foto con mis mejores amigos. El del cabello negro y lentes es el famoso Harry Potter. El de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules es Ron Weasley. Y por último, el de cabello rubio y ojos grises es Draco Malfoy._

Hermione miró la fotografía un rato más. Todos se veían felices. Incluso Draco estaba feliz. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

En las siguientes fotografías, o estaba ella sola, o estaba con Harry, Ron o Draco. Había una fotografía donde los tres estaban jugando Quidditch. Hermione rió ante la nota debajo de ella.

_Típicos chicos._

Hermione sonrió. En realidad no odiaba el Quidditch. Es sólo que le robaba precioso tiempo con sus amigos. Hermione se detuvo en una fotografía. Los tres chicos sonreían con sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Sonrió ante la fotografía. Por sus rostros, quería decir que su amistad era verdadera. Hermione leyó la nota.

_Estos son los tres chicos que amo con todo mi corazón._

Miró sus rostros de nuevo. Si Harry y Ron hubieran escuchado que deberían ser mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy, ellos mismos escoltarían a la persona a San Mungo. Pero era verdad. Sus rostros mostraban felicidad. Hermione nunca había visto a Draco tan feliz.

La siguiente fotografía que vio, no pudo evitar reír. Merlín tenía razón. Draco le había dado su oso de felpa. Ahí estaba la fotografía donde ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba al Sr. Botones.

_Esta es una fotografía mía abrazando al Sr. Botones. Draco me dio su oso de felpa para animarme cuando un chico de Slytherin me insultó por mi sangre. Me dijo que alguien muy importante para él se lo dio cuando cumplió diez años._

Y siguió viendo las páginas. Hermione entonces notó que cada vez eran menos las fotos con Harry y Ron y más con ella y Draco. Hermione sospechó que ahí se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Y entonces, una fotografía atrapó su atención. Era una fotografía de ella y Draco. Hermione estaba llorando mientras el rubio besaba su frente. Para Hermione, era un momento dulce. Entonces leyó la nota.

_Esta es una foto robada. Ginny fue quien al tomó. Le dije que no tocara mi cámara muggle. Pero no me escuchó. La pelirroja me dijo que era un lindo momento y que lo debía guardar para siempre en mi memoria. Sí, claro… aunque de hecho, en verdad si es un lindo momento._

Hermione sonrió. Inconscientemente, pasó un dedo por la fotografía. Algo se derritió en su corazón.

Continuó mirando las fotografías. Algunas eran robadas, otras eran divertidas… Hermione rió con algunas de ella y Draco teniendo una pelea. Era una foto divertida. Pero tenía que admitir que Draco aún así se las ingeniaba para lucir guapo, incluso más, cuando estaba enojado.

Pronto, las fotografías sólo consistían en ella y el rubio. Se congeló ante una fotografía. Era, por supuesto, de ellos dos. Ella estaba besando su mejilla mientas él le regalaba una enorme sonrisa. Hermione tragó. En verdad se veían felices… el amor era evidente. Leyó la nota.

_Esta fotografía fue tomada cuando Draco y yo estábamos teniendo nuestra primera cita en Hogsmeade. Como regalo, él me dio un hermoso anillo. Dijo que era de una persona importante (Estoy comenzando a sospechar. El oso de felpa también se lo había dado una persona especia. ¿El anillo también era de esa persona?). ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida! Lo amo, mucho, mucho._

Hermione miró la fotografía. Así que todo lo que Merlín había dicho era verdad. Se suponía que ella sería novia de Draco. Era demasiado. Era un sueño vuelto realidad. Antes, pensaba que no era lo sufrientemente buena para él. Dios, en verdad había pensado eso. Ella era una hija de muggles y una simple bruja. Y él… él era famoso, él era un Malfoy, él era rico, él era un sangre pura, él era todo. Y ahora, estaba sentada en una silla sólo en Merlín sabe donde con el gran Merlín diciéndole que Draco Malfoy debería de haber sido el amor de su vida. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. Si este era un sueño, esperaba no despertar jamás.

–¿Señorita Granger, está bien? –preguntó Merlín, mirándola cuidadosamente.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

–Sí. –dijo, dejando salir otro suspiro. –Estoy bien.

Merlín sonrió.

–Señorita Granger, si piensa que todo esto es un sueño le puedo asegurar que no es así. Todo es verdad. –dijo, como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos.

Hermione asintió. Esta abrumada por todas esas emociones. Era divertido. Quería llorar, reír, abrazar a Merlín para saber si todo era verdad… La castaña suspiró e intentó no llorar.

–¿Umm… como volveré? –preguntó en susurró meintras veía a Merlín ponerse de pie.

–¿Quiere volver? –preguntó Merlín, mirando a Hermione.

–¿Qué quiere decir, Merlín? –preguntó. –Pensé que volvería si completaba mi misión.

–Sí, señorita Granger, tiene razón. –dijo el anciano mago. –Lo que quiero decir, señorita Granger, es que si en _verdad_ quiere volver. Porque tengo que avisarle, será diferente.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entender completamente a Merlín. Por supuesto que sabía que sería diferente.

–Señorita Granger, una vez que arregló el destino, el joven Malfoy no sabe nada sobre odiar a los muggles o los hijos de muggles. El joven Malfoy no sabe nada sobre la guerra declarada entre usted y sus mejores amigos. Porque usted arregló su destino, el joven Malfoy sólo sabe que la ama y que usted lo ama. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley no saben que son enemigos del joven Malfoy. Ellos creen que son mejores amigos. Y usted, usted no sabe lo que sucedió en los años pasados. Todo lo que recuerda son cosas del otro destino arruinado. ¿Entiende ahora lo que le digo? –dijo Merlín mirándola.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

–¿Quiere decir que si vuelvo ahí, aun recordaré cosas del otro destino? Si vuelvo, pensarán que estoy… loca.

–Así es, señorita Granger. –dijo Merlín.

La castaña miró la fotografía de ella besando la mejilla de Draco.

–Pero… pero quiero volver, Merlín. En verdad quiero hacerlo. –dijo.

Merlín sonrió.

–La decisión es suya, señorita Granger. Si decide volver, está bien. Pero si no quiere… Supongo que la escoltaré al cielo. –vio como Hermione se estremecía. –Pero hay una manera. –terminó.

–¿Cuál?

–Le borraré la memoria de sus últimos 7 años en Hogwarts. –explicó. –Y entonces, le pondré nuevos recuerdos… los recuerdos que debió de haber tenido. –suspiró Merlín.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione.

–Si esa es la única manera Merlín, hágalo. –dijo dejando salir un suspiro. Se limpió la lágrima. Sorprendentemente, más comenzaron a salir.

–Señorita Granger…

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Lo siento, es sólo que me siento abrumada, Merlín. –dijo. –Esto… ¡esto es un sueño hecho realidad!

Merlín hizo lo inesperado. Abrazó a Hermione.

–Deje de llorar. –dijo, acariciando su cabello. –Tranquila señorita Granger, todo estará bien.

Hermione dejó salir más sollozos.

–Quiero volver. –susurró. –Quiero volver.

–Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila. –dijo Merlín. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez que Merlín la llamaba por su nombre. –Si quiere volver, lo hará. Es bastante sencillo.

Hermione rió de nuevo.

–Que tonta soy. –dijo. –Llorando por cosas como estas.

–Oh, no es cualquier cosa. –dijo. –Para nada.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

–Ahora, tengo que decirle esto. –dijo Merlín. –Cuando despierte, se encontrará a sí misma en la enfermería. Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Hermione asintió.

–Sí, recuerdo haber golpeado una roca antes de desmayarme.

–Muy bien, Hermione, cierre los ojos. –le indicó Merlín. –Ahora borraré su memoria. –dijo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Hermione.

–¡Espere! –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué sucede?

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla al mago.

–Gracias, Merlín. –dijo sonriéndole. –¿Sabe?, me recuerda a mi abuelo.

Merlín sólo sonrió.

Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos.

–Okay, estoy lista. –anunció.

–_Obliviate._ –susurró Merlín. Y entonces, le puso sus nuevos recuerdos.

La castaña se desmayó.

–Adiós, Hermione. –susurró Merlín mientras Hermione desaparecía lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas!<strong>

**Debo decirles que estoy más que feliz por la buena respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Se suponía que el capítulo lo publicaría hasta navidad, pero me puse a traducir. Sólo tenía 1200 palabras, y me dije a mí misma, sólo avanzaré hasta la mitad. Cuando vi el contador de palabras tenía 5900 y dije, bueno termino este pedazo, y para cuando volteé de nuevo tenía más de 7000, así que decidí terminarlo. Y aquí está.**

**Esta es mi última actualización del 2012, así que les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡No se les olvidé pedir los deseos el 31!**

**Por cierto, al fic sólo le quedan 3 capítulos más. ¡CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN SOBRE EL DESTINO ARREGLADO, LES ASEGURO QUE SE RESOLVERÁ EN LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPÍTULOS!**

**Mei Fanel: Bueno, creo que no te hice esperar mucho. ¡Y creo que acertaste con lo del anillo! Draco le dio el anillo, y fue algo más que hermoso. Bueno, como ya te diste cuenta, Draco si recuerda a la Hermione de pasado, pero no te puedo adelantar nada más. ****¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Anon: My dear anon, I know how difficult can be the spanish. With so many grammatical rules, it's a really headache! But I really appreciate your effort and support, so if you have any doubts, you can count on me! Thank you for your lovely review and I hope to find more reviews of yours in the future (:**

**Lorena: Tranquila querida, esta vez no me tardé tanto, ¡no podía ser tan mala con ustedes! Así que actualice como regalo de navidad adelantado ;) Gracias por tu lindo review!**

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¡GRACIAS por todo su apoyo!**

**Besos!**

**PD: VOTARÍAN POR EL FIC EN LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS? Se los agradecería mucho chicas! Aquí está en link en donde pueden votar! fansdramiones . blogspot . mx / 2012 / 12 / dramione-awards . html (Sólo retiren los espacios) GRACIAS!**

**xsxbx**


	14. Lo que debió de haber pasado (Parte I)

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe.**

**NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESAR MI VERGUENZA! SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA O DOS. LO JURO. GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Capítulo 14: Lo que en realidad debió de haber pasado (Parte I)**

**Primer año.**

Un Draco Malfoy de 11 años estaba bastante irritado en este momento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que recargaba la cabeza contra la fría ventana del compartimiento. Una frustrada mueca estaba en su pálido rostro. ¿La razón de su irritación? Los dos estudiantes de primer año (cómo él) que estaban sentados frente suyo.

'_En serio, se ríen como un par de niñitas chifladas'_ pensó molesto mientras abría ambos ojos y miraba a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

–¿Podrían callarse por favor? –exclamó. Crabbe y Goyle sólo lo miraron sorprendidos. Cómo si no entendieran lo que Draco les decía. Los ojos del pequeño Malfoy se posaron en el pequeño sapo que estaba entre las manos de Crabbe. –Dejen al sapo. Él no les hizo nada. ¿Háganle un favor a esa cosa, si? Nació como un simple sapo. No lo dejen morir en sus estúpidas manos. –ordenó. Crabbe y Goyle, siendo los morones obedientes que eran hacia Draco, dejaron ir al pobre sapo y éste brincó en su compartimiento. Goyle abrió la puerta del compartimiento y dejó salir al sapo. Ver al animal hizo reír a Crabbe y Goyle de nuevo, irritando aún más a Draco.

–No puedo creer que estoy atorado aquí con estos dos idiotas. –murmuró Draco mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba cansado. En verdad lo estaba, porque ayer su padrino, Severus Snape, fue con él al Ministerio de Magia para firmar todos los documentos legales que le otorgaban todos los bienes de la familia Malfoy. Sí, sus padres estaban muertos.

El padre de Draco, el infame Lucius Malfoy, fue descubierto como uno de los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort, un mortífago. ¿Y cómo descubrió esto el Ministerio de Magia? Su único hijo se lo confesó al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, hace unos cuantos meses. Lucius Malfoy recibió el beso del Dementor una semana después del descubrimiento.

Narcissa Malfoy, por otro lado, lloró por la muerte de su amado esposo hasta el punto de volverse loca. Fue enviada a San Mungo dado que los sanadores declararon que era peligroso, especialmente para Draco, si continuaba viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy. Un mes después de que fue internada, murió.

Ahora, Draco estaba completamente sólo. Era un huérfano. Dado que el pequeño niño aún era muy joven para vivir por su cuenta, su padrino tomó toda la responsabilidad para ser su guardián legal, con lo que Draco se sintió muy agradecido, ya que era muy cercano a su tío Severus.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuanto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

–¿Disculpen, alguno de ustedes ha visto un sapo? –una pequeña voz femenina preguntó a los tres.

Draco miró a la pequeña intrusa, planeando mirarla feo hasta que ella se fuera. '_En serio_,' pensó. _'¿Por qué todo mundo se preocupa en ese estúpido sapo?_' Una vez que los ojos de Draco se posaron en la niña, la miró sorprendido.

–Pero qué…

–Repetiré mi pregunta. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Un niño llamado Neville lo perdió. Mmm… el nombre del sapo es… Trevor. Sí, Trevor.

Crabbe y Goyle continuaron riendo como niñas ante esta niña con un sentido de autoridad en su aura. Draco la miró, examinándola de pies a cabeza. '_Cabello esponjado… grandes dientes… preguntando por un sapo_' El rubio jadeó, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

–¿Estás… estás bien? –preguntó la niña, mirando a Draco con sospecha. –¿Tan difícil de responder es mi pregunta?

–N… no. ¡No! –dijo ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a la niña. Draco se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Ella sonrió insegura.

–Okay… –dijo. –Pero honestamente, para mí, no te ves nada bien. Te ves algo… pálido.

–Es… estoy bien. –murmuró suavemente, con los ojos aún pegados en la pequeña niña. Sí, ella debía ser. Ella es la niña a la que le prometió a Hermione sería su amigo. Pero lo que le sorprendía tanto era otra cosa… _'¡Hermione no me dijo que la niña se parecía tanto a ella!'_ Pensó. –Y sobre tu pregunta, sí vimos al sapo.

La niña que se parecía tanto a Hermione se iluminó.

–¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! –exclamó. –He estado ayudando a Neville un buen rato pero la gente a la que le he preguntado no ha visto a Trevor. –miró alrededor. –¿mmm… dónde está Trevor?

–¿Quién? –preguntó Draco, aún sorprendido.

–Trevor. El sapo. El sapo de Neville. –repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

–Oh…. Mmm…. Ellos. –apuntó a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes le sonrieron tontamente a la niña. –lo dejaron ir. Pero no tengo idea de a dónde fue.

La niña jadeó.

–¡No puedo creer que aún tengo que seguir buscando! –exclamó.

–¿Mmm… quieres que te ayude? –le ofreció suavemente el rubio… tímido.

La niña sonrió.

–Claro. Gracias. –dijo.

–De nada. –respondió Draco con una sonrisa. No pudo notar el rubor que estaba en las mejillas de la niña, lo que hizo sonreír de lado a Draco.

–Por cierto, –estiró su mano derecha. –Mi nombre es Granger. Hermione Granger.

La quijada de Draco cayó. '_Hermione. Hermione. ¡Hermione!'_ pensó. '_¡Hermione no me dijo que la niña del tren se llamaría igual que ella!'_

La sonrisa de la pequeña niña vaciló mientras miraba su mano aún en el aire.

–¿No vas a estrecharla? Sino para bajarla. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Draco de inmediato tomó su mano derecha y la sacudió ansiosamente.

–Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que… me recuerdas a alguien. –le dijo honestamente.

–¿Oh, conoces a alguien que se llama Hermione también? –preguntó.

–Sí.

–Genial. –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. –Aún no sé tu nombre.

–Oh, Draco Malfoy. –dijo el rubio.

–Bien, entonces, Draco Malfoy, ¿me podrías ayudar por favor a buscar el sapo de Neville? –preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco le regresó la sonrisa.

–Claro.

–Okay, vamos. –y con eso, Hermione Granger desapareció de la puerta de su compartimiento.

El rubio miró a sus acompañantes.

–Ya no me sigan. ¿Está claro? –preguntó.

Crabbe y Goyle sólo lo miraron.

–¡Por el amor de Merlín! –exclamó Draco y corrió para alcanzar a la persona que había conocido… Hermione Granger. –Hermione Granger… –murmuró mientras la seguía con una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso aunque aún no llegaban a Hogwarts, su primer viaje en el tren ya era memorable.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba caminando en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en medio de la noche. Fruncía el ceño cada vez más con cada paso que daba. Sus nuevos compañeros de casa eran raros en su opinión. Sí, lo recibieron cuando el sombrero seleccionador anunció inmediatamente que pertenecía a Slytherin, pero la manera en que lo hicieron casi asustó a Draco. Que no se mal entienda. Le gustaba su casa pero… sus compañeros… ¡Crabbe, Goyle, y Pansy Parkinson también lo eran!<p>

El rubio gimió suavemente mientras ignoraba los retratos que lo miraban al pasar. Hogwarts en la noche, descubrió, era bastante espeluznante. Draco hizo una nota mental de traer a Crabbe y Goyle la siguiente vez. Honestamente no le importaba si le daban la detención más rápida en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Sólo… sólo quería caminar… pensar. Más que nada sobre una cierta niña de cabello esponjado y grandes dientes que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts y que se parecía enormemente a la adolescente que conoció hace unos años.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la imagen de la pequeña niña en su cabeza. Hacía sólo un rato, Hermione Granger fue seleccionada en Gryffindor, haciendo que el corazón de Draco se quebrara un poco. Pero dado que la Hermione del pasado le hizo prometer que sería amigo de _esa_ niña, y Draco lo haría como había prometido. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría cuando él estaba en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor?

Antes de que sus pensamientos continuaran, un sonoro suspiro se escuchó. Draco se giró inmediatamente y sacó su varita.

–¿Quién está ahí? –dijo. El corazón de Draco se aceleró. –¡Lumus! –exclamó y movió la varita hasta que vio a alguien. Draco se acercó lentamente, con la varita lista hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros del intruso. El rubio jadeó cuando lo reconoció. Era Hermione Granger.

–¿Draco? –preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

El rubio suspiró y sonrió. La pequeña Gryffindor estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de Hogwarts.

–Hey, –susurró, acercándose a ella. Se sentó a su lado. –¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

–Quiero estar sola. –susurró tristemente. Draco notó el tono de su voz.

–¿Tú primer día de escuela fue tan malo? –preguntó Draco suavemente, su sonrisa desapareciendo para dar paso a una mueca. Para su sorpresa, la niña a su lado comenzó a sollozar. Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de sorpresa y su boca se abrió. –¿Estás… estás llorando, Hermione?

A su lado, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

–Lo siento. –dijo suavemente.

–Umm… yo… es decir… –Draco tartamudeó nerviosamente. –¿Hice algo malo?

Ella dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no hiciste nada malo. –le aseguró, limpiándose el rostro. –Es sólo que… es que… –comenzó a llorar. –¡Extraño a mamá y a papá! –chilló y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. –¡Y no le agrado a nadie en mi nueva casa!

–Eso… no es verdad. –respondió Draco herido.

–¡Si es verdad! –exclamó levantando el rostro. Miró a Draco a los ojos. –Después de la cena, una niña de primer año me dijo directo a la cara que era una muggle mandona con dientes de castor y que no quería ser mi amiga.

–Eso dolió. –dijo al tiempo que descubría otra similitud de esta Hermione con la del pasado. Ambas eran hijas de muggles.

Hermione sollozó aún más fuerte.

–¡Sí, claro que dolió! –sollozó suavemente. –A nadie le agrado aquí. Quiero irme a casa.

–Yo creo que eso no es verdad. –repitió de nuevo.

–Está bien, –dijo mirándolo asesinamente. –Si eso no es verdad, ¿entonces a quien le agrado?

–A mí. –susurró. –A mi me agradas.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

–Quiero… quiero que seas mi amiga. –susurró Draco.

–¿Lo juras? –preguntó Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

–Sí. –juró.

–¿En verdad lo juras? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco suspiró.

–Sí.

–¿Aunque tú seas un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor?

–Sí. –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos. –En verdad no me importa en lo absoluto la casa en la que estás.

–¿Incluso aunque tus compañeros te condenen por el resto de tu vida porque eres amigo de una Gryffindor?

El rubio rodó los ojos.

–Ya te dije que eso no me importa.

–¿En verdad lo juras? ¿Deberitas?

–¡Por el amor de…!

Hermione rió.

–Es lindo. –respondió. –Aunque pensé que no querías ser mi amigo.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Es mejor que vayamos a nuestras salas comunes. –dijo rápidamente. –Tal vez nos vea un maestro y nos castigue.

La pequeña Gryffindor asintió y se puso de pie.

–Okay. –dijo. –Buenas noches, Draco.

–Buenas noches, Hermione. –respondió. Entonces ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

><p>–¡Es tu maldita culpa, Weasley! –gritó Draco enojado mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su pelirrojo compañero. Entonces miró a Harry. –¡Y tú no hiciste nada, Potter! ¡¿Y te haces llamar el vencedor del Señor Tenebroso?!<p>

Ron rodó los ojos.

–¡Oh, no seas tan melodramático, Malfoy! –respondió Ron jadeando. Ya llevaban algunos minutos corriendo hacia el baño de niñas. Y la razón era que tenían que salvar a Hermione Granger.

Draco murmuró un "estúpidos idiotas" o "que se vallan al infierno".

–Okay, ya no peleemos por favor. –Harry jadeó. Aparentemente se estaba quedando sin respiración también. –Tenemos que concentrarnos en cosas en más importantes. –Harry miró a Ron, quien fulminaba al rubio con la mirada. –Tenemos que salvar a Hermione.

Justo entonces, un fuerte grito se escuchó en los vacíos pasillos. Los tres chicos reconocieron la voz de inmediato.

–Hermione… –susurró Draco y entonces corrió más rápido.

–¡Draco Malfoy, vuelve en este mismo instante! –gritó Harry al tiempo que veía como su compañero hacía algo impulsivo para salvarla. ¡Y era un Slytherin! –¡Ron tenemos que ir con él!

Una vez que Draco llegó al baño de mujeres, su boca sólo se abrió de la impresión. Parpadeó rápidamente al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí, debajo de un lavabo, estaba una asustada Hermione gritando por ayuda porque el troll la estaba atacando. Draco salió de su shock al tiempo que Hermione gritaba porque el troll había roto el lavabo debajo del cual ella estaba. Hermione corrió de inmediato a uno de los cubículos de sanitarios, pero el troll continuaba siguiéndola.

–¡Hermione, cuidado! –gritó Draco.

Hermione miró alrededor y una mirada llena de alivio cruzó por su asustado rostro cuando lo vio.

–¡Draco! –exclamó y entonces gritó de nuevo porque el troll había golpeado sus escondite.

Justo entonces llegaron Harry y Ron. Sus reacciones fueron las mismas que la de Draco una vez que vieron el desastre que había provocado el troll en el baño de mujeres. Ambos atacaron al troll cuando vieron que Draco intentaba pelear contra él. Una mirada llena de culpabilidad cruzó por el rostro de Ron cuando vio el rostro asustado de Hermione.

–¡AHHH! –exclamó Harry cuando brincó a la espalda del troll y le picaba una de las fosas nasales con su varita. El troll gruñó y giró una y otra vez, con Harry en su espalda. –¡Hagan algo! –les gritó a Ron y Draco.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Lo que sea! –gritó Harry. –¡Whoa! ¡Deja de moverte, estúpido y asqueroso troll! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Ahora!

Debido a la desesperación y el pánico, Draco hizo la primera cosa que vino a su cabeza. Golpeó al troll donde sabía que dolería. Grandes lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del troll al tiempo que se hincaba en un intento de aliviar el dolor.

–¡Ronald Weasley, haz algo ahora! –gritó Draco.

Ron comenzó a entrar en pánico. Pero entonces, cuando vio el mazo del troll, una idea cruzó por su mente. Sacando su varita, el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta y apuntó hacia el arma.

–¡Wingardium Leviosa! –gritó. El mazo flotó arriba de la cabeza del troll. Ron movió su varita y el mazo cayó justo arriba de la cabeza del troll, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato. El troll cayó con Harry en su espalda.

Ron lo miró sorprendido.

–Lo hice. –susurró.

Todo estuvo en silencio al principio, excepto por las pesadas respiraciones de los tres ocupantes del baño y de la castaña que lloraba suavemente. Harry se movió y sacó su varita de la nariz del troll, con una mueca de asco en su rostro mientras miraba a la varita llena de moco de troll.

Draco corrió hacia Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse. La castaña lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró de nuevo. El rubio, sorprendido, se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

–¡Oh, estaba tan asustada! –dijo mientras su agarre del Slytherin se intensificaba.

–Tranquila, todo terminó. –la consoló.

Entonces, la profesora McGonagall llegó junto con el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirell.

–¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! –gritó sorprendida la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se posaron en las culpables muecas de culpa en los rostros de Harry y Ron, e instantáneamente entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. –¿Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, ustedes hicieron esto?

Los dos Gryffindor miraron al suelo.

–Mmm… de hecho, profesora, fue mi culpa. –susurró Hermione mientras soltaba a Draco. –Yo… no tuve cuidado, profesora McGonagall. Lo siento.

La profesora de transfiguración se veía sorprendida.

–Bien entonces, señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacer algo estúpido que los puso en riesgo a todos. –dijo. Entonces miró a Harry y a Ron. –Y cinco punto a Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes por… derrotar al troll.

–Y cinco puntos a Slytherin por ayudarlos. –añadió el profesor Snape mientras miraba al sonriente Draco Malfoy.

–Si, si, ahora ya váyanse. –dijo la profesora McGonagall. –Vuelvan a sus dormitorios y nosotros no encargaremos de este desastre.

Los cuatro obedecieron y salieron del baño.

Y esa noche, una especial y fuerte amistad se formó entre los cuatro especiales estudiantes.

* * *

><p>–¡RON! –Hermione gritó al tiempo que el caballo que Ron estaba montando era despedazado por la reina del oponente. Corrió rápidamente hacia su amigo caído y tomó su brazo herido. Draco también corrió hacia ellos. Por la esquina de los ojos, pudo ver como Harry se iba a acercar a ellos, pero Draco lo detuvo.<p>

–¡No, Harry! –exclamó Draco mientras miraba al frenético Gryffindor. –¡Debes ir y pelear contra Tú–sabes–quien!

–Pero… no puedo dejarlos aquí. –dijo Harry. –Ron está herido… Hermione y tú son… no puedo dejarlos aquí.

Hermione miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Draco tiene razón, Harry. –dijo. –Protege la Piedra Filosofal de Tú–sabes–quien. Debes de continuar sin nosotros.

–Sí, Harry. –concordó Ron, con muecas de dolor. –Es… sólo un rasguño.

–¿Están seguros? –preguntó Harry.

Los tres asintieron.

–Puedes hacerlo, Harry. –dijo Hermione. –Eres fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Una mirada determinada apareció en el rostro de Harry.

–Está bien, entonces. –dijo. –No los decepcionaré. –Y entonces, Harry caminó hacia la puerta de madera para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort.

Hermione sollozó mientras ayudaba a Ron.

–Vamos, deja de llorar chiquilla tonta. –gruñó Draco mientras se levantaba. –Iré por ayuda. Quédate aquí y cuida de Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–¡No estoy preocupada por Ron! –protestó.

–¡Hey! –exclamó Ron. Parecía que le había afectado lo que Hermione había dicho.

Hermione miró a Ron tímidamente.

–Es decir… si, me preocupo por Ron, pero Harry… –comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –Harry tiene que pelear… tiene que pelear… con… Vold…vol..Volde… Voldemort. –los tres se estremecieron ante el nombre.

Draco suspiró.

–Tú sabes que él es el único que puede vencer a Tú–sabes–quién. –le dijo el Slytherin a su mejor amiga.

–Lo sé. –susurró.

Draco le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Por qué cada vez que estoy contigo estás llorando? –preguntó.

Hermione rió suavemente.

Draco sonrió.

–Ahora, quédate con Ron mientras voy por ayuda. –Draco comenzó a correr pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–¡Draco! –gritó.

Draco miró a Hermione.

–¿Si?

–Ten cuidado. –susurró.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo.

–Si… lo tendré.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo año:<strong>

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Hermione, mientras ella, junto con Ron, corrían junto al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (que incluía su mejor amigo, Harry Potter). La castaña también veo a su otro mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente era parte del equipo de Slytherin.

–Se suponía que usaríamos la cancha para practicar, Hermione. –dijo Harry al verla. –Pero ellos, –apuntó un dedo hacia los sonrientes Slytherin (excepto Draco, por supuesto) –Nos dicen que el profesor Snape les dio permiso para utilizar la cancha.

Hermione miró a Draco en confirmación. Todo lo que el Slytherin pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y susurrar un "lo siento".

–Te estoy diciendo, Pucey, a nosotros nos dieron primero el permiso. –Le dijo Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor a Adrian Pucey, capitán de Slytherin.

–Sí, claro. –bufó Pucey. –Pero lo siento, Wood, tu tiempo se terminó. Es nuestro turno.

Oliver rodó los ojos y apretó las manos en puños.

–Es. Nuestro. Turno. –dijo apretando los dientes.

–¡Mentira! –dijo el capitán de Slytherin con una sonrisa.

–¡Hey, ya lo escuchaste! –exclamó Ron, dando un paso hacia adelante valientemente. –¡Es nuestro turno, maldito Slytherin! ¡Haznos un favor y piérdete! Quieren jugar.

–Estúpido Weasley. –dijo Pucey alzando una ceja. –Tú ni siquiera eres parte del equipo de Gryffindor. Wood nos hizo un favor a todos porque no te reclutó.

Ron se puso de una horrible tonalidad de rojo. Sacó su recién reparada varita y la apunto hacia Pucey. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron y lo forzó a bajar la varita para que no lastimara a nadie.

–Ron, no vale la pena. –susurró Hermione. –Algo malo puede pasar si haces algún encantamiento con tu varita. Entonces miró a Draco. –Haz algo. –susurró.

–¿Qué? –susurró Draco nerviosamente.

–¡Lo que sea, estúpido! –respondió Hermione. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que Hermione se frustrara.

–¿Ya terminamos de charlar, entonces? –preguntó Pucey. –Porque nuestro equipo en verdad quiere jugar, sabes.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Adrian Pucey, ya has escuchado a mis compañeros. Ellos fueron los primeros en tener el permiso por la profesora McGonagall. Acepta ese simple hecho y jueguen en otro lado.

–¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia! –exclamó Pucey. Todos, excepto Harry, jadearon en sorpresa. Hermione miró a Pucey y parpadeó varias veces. Después de que se recuperó del shock, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarla. Adrian parecía satisfecho con lo que hizo.

–¡Pagarás por eso, Pucey! –exclamó Ron, apuntando su varita hacia el capitán de Slytherin. –¡Traga babosas! –Pero entonces, el hechizo se regresó y Ron voló hacia atrás. El equipo de Gryffindor corrió a su lado. Hermione se arrodilló y lo sacudió ligeramente.

–¿Estás bien, Ron? ¡Di algo! –sollozó Hermione.

–¡Hey! ¡Es suficiente! –dijo Draco mientras corría hacia sus amigos.

–¡Malfoy, vuelve en este instante! –ordenó Pucey. –¡Soy el capitán del equipo y te ordeno como tu líder que regreses!

–¡No! Ya los escuchaste, Pucey. Ellos fueron los primeros en obtener el permiso.–dijo Draco. –Creo que sería mejor que lo dejáramos para mañana o para esta tarde.

Adrian entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Estás de su lado, Malfoy? –preguntó.

Draco alzó su barbilla y miró al capitán a los ojos.

–Sí. ¿Y qué?

–Bueno, pues entonces estás fuera del equipo, Malfoy. –dijo. –Encontraré a alguien que esté mejor capacitado para ser el buscador de Slytherin.

El rubio dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

–No puedes sacarme del equipo, Pucey. –le dijo confiadamente al Slytherin. –Yo fui recomendado por el profesor Snape. La última decisión siempre será la de él.

La mirada de Pucey se oscureció mientras la sonrisa de Draco crecía.

Adrian miró a sus otros compañeros.

–Vamos, equipo, tenemos que irnos. –ordenó. –Podemos atrapar sus sucios gérmenes. –Y con eso, el equipo de Slytherin, menos Draco, se fueron del campo.

–¡Espera, Pucey! –gritó Draco, deteniendo al Slytherin.

–¿Ahora qué, Malfoy? –preguntó molesto.

Draco apunto su varita y la sacudió. Y entonces, un hechizo golpeó a Pucey directamente en el pecho. El capitán de Slytherin se tornó en una brillante tonalidad de púrpura con verde, y entonces, justo como Ron, comenzó a vomitar babosas. Los Gryffindor jadearon en sorpresa y miró a Draco sorprendidos. Draco le dirigió su sonrisa hacia Ron.

–Creo que eso es lo que querías que pasara, Weasley. –dijo el rubio. –Me debes una. Ron rió, pero entonces vomitó de nuevo. –Harry. –dijo, aun mirando a Hermione. –Lleva a Ron con Harry. Él puede ayudarlo.

–Está bien. –dijo y ayudó a Ron a levantarse.

Oliver Wood puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

–Gracias, Draco Malfoy. –dijo. –No eres tan malo, sabes.

Draco sonrió.

–¿Qué? ¿Creías que sería como los demás Slytherin? –preguntó.

El capitán de Gryffindor sonrió tímidamente como confirmación. Y entonces, miró a su equipo y ordenó.

–¡Muy bien todos, monten sus escobas y vamos a practicar! –y con eso, sólo Hermione y Draco quedaron ahí. El Slytherin se acercó a su mejor amiga y se agachó frente a ella.

–¿Hermione, estás bien? –preguntó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Draco suspiró y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Juntos, entraron al castillo. Mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos, la cabeza de Hermione permanecía gacha, con los ojos pegados al piso, pero Draco sabía que aún seguía llorando.

El rubio suspiró. Lo había hecho. Había hecho oficial para sus compañeros que sus mejores amigos eran de Gryffindor, pero no unos Gryffindor cualquiera, sino Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. No lo tomen a mal. No es que estuviera avergonzado del hecho de que fueran sus amigos. Es sólo que… él sabía, muy dentro de él, que cuando vio por primera vez a Hermione Granger que sus compañeros lo mirarían feo por fraternizar con el enemigo. Pero ahora, parecía no importarle. Todo lo que importaba era que su mejor amiga estaba llorando por lo que su compañero le había dicho.

–Me llamo 'sangre sucia'. –susurró Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

–Creo que escuché eso, Hermione. –susurró Draco.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miro a Draco a través de las lágrimas.

–¿Sangre sucia significa exactamente eso, no? –preguntó la Gryffindor. Cuando Draco no respondió, continuó. –¿Es nombre bastante tonto para los hijos de Muggle, no es así? Para alguien sin padres mágicos. –Hermione miró el suelo de nuevo. –Alguien… alguien como yo.

Draco pasó saliva nerviosamente.

–Sí… ¡Es decir, no! –exclamó. –Mira Hermione, ignora a Pucey. Él es así, especialmente con los Gryffindor. Confía en mí. He vivido con él casi dos años. Es sólo que tiene esta habilidad para… sacarte de quicio. –Hermione continuó llorando, lo que hizo a Draco suspirar. –Hermione, –dijo parándose frente a ella. –¿No eres una sangre sucia, Okay? Los de mi tipo tienden a ser… groseros con la gente que no son como nosotros… como los sangre pura. –El rubio miró el suelo, agradecido de que estuvieran cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin. –¿Espérame aquí, si? –Draco corrió y entró a su Sala Común.

La castaña lo esperó, aunque las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Y entonces, Draco volvió. Hermione alzó la vista mientras él caminaba hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Adrian Pucey es un idiota, Hermione. –dijo Draco, casi inaudiblemente. –Pero recuerda esto. Él no puede pensar en un hechizo que tú no puedas hacer. Tú eres diez veces mejor que él en muchas, muchas cosas. Así que… sólo olvídalo.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, el rubio le mostró algo… algo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

–¡Oh, Draco, es adorable!–exclamó mientras Draco le pasaba un osito de felpa. Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. –¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Sr. Botones. –dijo Draco tímidamente. –Digamos que… una persona muy importante me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños.

–Oh, –dijo Hermione, con la sonrisa vacilando. –¿Y me lo estás regalando?

Draco se rascó el cuello.

–Sí. –dijo. –¿No te gusta?

–¡Claro que me gusta! –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al Sr. Botones. –Pero… parece que es importante para ti, Draco. No lo aceptaré. –le extendió el osito a Draco, pero éste no lo aceptó.

–No seas tonta, Hermione. Es tuyo. –dijo Draco. –Sí, él es importante para mí, pero ahora, tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Hermione sonrió y besó de nuevo la cabeza del Sr. Botones.

–Gracias. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Draco le sonrió de vuelta. –Draco… –dijo.–¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir mejor?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció.

–¿Lo hago? –preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Sí… es decir, –Hermione bajó la mirada a sus pies. –Me haces sonreír cuando estoy llorando. ¿Por qué?

–Yo… realmente no lo sé. –dijo honestamente.

Hermione suspiró.

–Espero que algún día sepamos la respuesta. –dijo. Y entones, dejó salir un enorme jadeó.–¡Oh, es hermoso! –dijo mientras miraba al cuello de Draco.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Y entonces, vio su collar, expuesto. Parecía que Hermione lo había visto. –¿Oh, esto? –dijo, apuntando el anillo. –También me lo regaló alguien muy importante.

–¿Una chica? –preguntó la castaña, mirando fijamente a Draco. –El anillo se ve algo…afeminado.

El rosto de Draco se tornó rojo.

–Si… –respondió. –Fue… su regalo por mi décimo cumpleaños… el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Hermione miró al anillo nostálgicamente.

–¿Puedo… puedo tenerlo? –preguntó lentamente en un susurro.

–¡No! –exclamó Draco, apretando el anillo entre su palma. –Si te doy esto, entonces… significaría algo más. –la última parte la dijo en un susurro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

Draco tragó nerviosamente.

–Mmm… ¿podemos… podemos visitar a Ron? –preguntó, cambiando el tema. Rogó a Merlín porque Hermione recordara la situación actual de su amigo. Afortunadamente, lo hizo.

–¡Oh! ¡Ron! –dijo. –Vamos, Draco. Vayamos con Hagrid. –Hermione abrazó al Sr. Botones fuertemente y comenzó a correr hacia la salida del castillo. Draco dejó salir un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando la siguió.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron y Draco entraron a la enfermería tranquila y solemnemente, con los ojos puestos en Hermione. Estaba petrificada. El profesor Dumbledore les dijo que fue encontrada petrificada junto con Penélope Clearwater, una prefecta de Ravenclaw.<p>

Los tres chicos de acercaron a la cama de Hermione, sin alejar la vista de su amiga.

–Esto…esto es horrible.–dijo Ron en un susurro mientras tragaba nerviosamente y tocaba la mano endurecida de Hermione. –Esto es malditamente horrible.

Harry miró alrededor y vio a todos los que estaban petrificados en la habitación. Estaba Colin Creevey, aunque Harry ya no podía ver su cámara. Estaba Justin Flinch–Fletchey y Nick casi–decapitado, quienes fueron petrificados al mismo tiempo y el mismo lugar. Estaba Penélope Clearwater, y por supuesto, Hermione. Harry contó en su cabeza cuando eran. Todos juntos eran seis.

–¿Hey, qué es esto? –dijo Draco repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio. Estaba sosteniendo la mano derecha de Hermione y se sorprendió cuando encontró un papel doblado entre ella. El Slytherin lo sacó y se lo dio a Harry.

Abrió el pedazo de papel y todo lo que vio fue la letra de Hermione.

–Tuberías. –susurró. –Eso es lo que dice.

–¿Tuberías? –preguntó Ron. –¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín, Hermione escribiría 'tuberías' en un pedazo de papel?

–Tal vez significa algo. –dijo Draco. Tomó el papel de la mano de Harry. –Tuberías… tuberías… tuberías… –giró el papel y se sorprendió al encontrar que otra palabra también estaba escrita del otro lado. –Basilisco… –susurró y después jadeó.

–¿Basilisco? –preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–Un basilisco es una serpiente gigante. También es conocido como el Rey de las Serpientes. –le dijo Draco a sus mejores amigos. –La mirada del basilisco es mortal. Mueres instantáneamente si lo miras directamente a los ojos.

–¿Me estás diciendo que…?

–Sí, Harry, creo que el basilisco hizo esto. –dijo Draco, indicando hacia los demás petrificados. –Hermione lo había descubierto, pero desafortunadamente fue petrificada por el basilisco.

–¿Petrificada? –preguntó Ron. –¿Cómo es que están petrificados?

–Porque, Ron, no lo miraron directamente a los ojos. –le explicó Harry. –Colin lo vio a través de la cámara, así que no lo vio directamente. –Justin tal vez lo vio a través de Nick casi–decapitado. Aunque el caso de Nick es peor porque vio al basilisco directamente, no puede morir. Ya está muerto. Hermione… ¡Ella estaba sosteniendo un espejo! –exclamó Harry mientras sostenía la mano donde Hermione tenía el espejo. –Penélope pudo haberlo visto por ahí también.

–¿Y qué hay de la Sra. Norris? –susurró Ron, mirando a Flinch por la esquina de los ojos.

–Recuerda que vimos agua ahí, Ron. –Draco continuó. –La Sra. Norris lo pudo haber visto por el reflejo del agua.

Ron se rascó el cuello.

–Okay… ¿Entonces por qué Hermione escribió la palabra 'tuberías' también en el papel? –preguntó.

–Tal vez… –dijo Draco.

–¡El basilisco se está escondiendo en las tuberías! –exclamó Harry. –¡Hablo parsel, recuerdan? ¡Puedo entender el lenguaje de las serpientes y el basilisco es una! –El Gryffindor suspiró en alivio. –Ahora entiendo porque escuchaba las voces en las paredes, el basilisco estaba comunicándose conmigo. Recuerda que hay tuberías en las paredes también, Ron.

–Oh. –dijo Ron entendiendo. –Entonces… ¡Tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar a las tuberías!

–Sí, tienes razón, vamos. –Harry se dirigió a la salida, con Ron en sus talones. Harry se detuvo y miró atrás. Draco aún seguía sentado en la cama de Hermione. –¿No vas a venir, Draco?

El rubio lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Me quedaré con Hermione. –dijo. –Tal vez pueda ayudar a Madam Pomfrey con el antídoto.

–Okay, entonces deséanos suerte. –dijo Harry.

–¡Cuida a Hermione! –dijo Ron mientras salía.

Una vez que se fueron, Draco miró de nuevo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

–Eso te ganas por ser malditamente inteligente, Granger. –le dijo a la castaña y tomó de nuevo su mano. –Debiste de por lo menos habernos pedido que te acompañáramos, y te pudimos haber avisado del basilisco. Estúpida valentía Gryffindor.

Después de una pausa, Draco recargó su cabeza junto a Hermione.

–Despierta, Hermione. –susurró… rogó. –Sí, Harry y Ron están aquí para acompañarme pero sé que estarán ocupados intentando matar al basilisco y salvando a la hermana pequeña de Ron. Y además, es muy diferente sin ti.

Draco suspiró y se enderezó. Sacó al Sr. Botones de su túnica y se lo enseñó a Hermione.

–Ves, traje al Sr. Botones. Él te hará compañía mientras yo ayudó a Madam Pomfrey. –dijo Draco y puso al osito de felpa a su lado. Se puso de pie. –Estaré aquí pronto, Hermione. Ya te estoy extrañando. –susurró y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

El Slytherin habló con Madam Pomfrey, y juntos, lograron hacer el antídoto.

Harry y Ron derrotaron exitosamente al basilisco y salvaron a Ginny Weasley. Todos los que fueron petrificados fueron despertados exitosamente. Al final, la Cámara de los Secretos fue cerrada de nuevo; el heredero de Slytherin, quien realmente era el alma y el recuerdo de Tom Marvolo Riddle o Lord Voldemort desapareció, y todos estuvieron a salvo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer año:<strong>

–¡DRACO MALFOY! –Hermione gritó mientras entraba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Nadie estaba ahí, excepto su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Incluso aunque era un Slytherin, tenía acceso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor porque la Dama Gorda confiaba en él desde que supo que era mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Draco alzó la vista de su libro y miró a Hermione, rodó los ojos y regresó a su libro. Harry y Ron lo habían dejado para ir a la biblioteca (lo que sorprendió bastante a Draco) para una investigación.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, Granger? –le preguntó, sin alejar la vista del libro. Hermione tomó el libro de sus manos. Draco gruñó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la castaña. –¿Hermione me estás molestando, no puedes ver eso? –preguntó.

–¿Dónde está Crookshanks? –exclamó.

–No te atrevas a acusarme. –dijo Draco mientras su mirada se oscurecía. –No le hice nada a tu _precioso_ gato, Granger. Seguí tu orden. Lo dejé en paz.

Hermione dejó salir un sonido molesto.

–¡Ambos sabemos que odias al maldito gato, Draco! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dime dónde está! –gritó.

–¡Ya te dije que no le hice nada a tu horrible gato, Granger! –gritó Draco en respuesta.

–¿Horrible? ¡¿HORRIBLE?! ¡¿Acabas de llamar horrible a mi gato?! –gritó y se agachó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–¡¿Y qué si lo hice?! –gritó Draco, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

–Mi. Gato. No. Es. Horrible. –dijo molesta. –Ahora dime dónde encerraste a Crookshanks y todo estará bien, Draco.

Draco dejó salir un largo suspiro.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya no encierro a Crookshanks? –le preguntó. –Pregúntale a Ron. El también odia a tu maldito gato. Y piensa en esto. ¿Quién no odia a tu maldito gato?

Hermione tomó a Draco por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella rápidamente. El rubio parpadeó rápidamente y la miró sorprendido.

–Dime dónde está Crookshanks. –dijo en un suave susurro mientras le permitía a Draco ponerse de pie. Hermione lo bajó un poco para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

–No lo escondí. –susurró Draco, con los ojos fijos en sus rojos y abiertos labios.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –gritó Hermione.

–Granger, –dijo el rubio aun susurrando, mientras apartaba a sus ojos dolorosamente de esas dos cosas tentadoras. Miró a Hermione a los ojos. –Si no te callas, haré algo que no te gustará.

–¡NO ME INTERESA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI…? –Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración porque, repentinamente, los labios de Draco chocaron contra los de ella. Tan pronto como sucedió, Draco se alejó, aunque su mano derecha seguía en el cuello de Hermione.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

–Ves… –susurró mientras veía como Hermione parpadeaba. –Te dije que si no te callabas iba a hacer algo que no te gustaría. –Antes de que la castaña pudiera hacer algo o reaccionar, Draco posó gentilmente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Aunque esta vez, para la sorpresa de Hermione, Draco ladeó su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de ella. Su mano estaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello y bajó hasta su cintura y la acercó más a él, ganándose un suave quejido de la castaña. Para ella, el beso que le estaba dando ahora no tenía el propósito de callarla.

Pero entonces, se encontró a sí misma cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose ante el beso. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando sus labios sabían a chocolate? ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo si el maldito besaba tan bien? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo si la hacía sentir tan cómoda? Las manos de Hermione se aferraron a la camisa de Draco. ¿Cómo podía detenerse de besarlo cuando la sentía sentir algo? Electricidad. _Chispas_.

Hermione dejó salir un enorme jadeó y lo empujó. Bastante fuerte. Draco la miró confundido, parpadeando rápidamente mientras la miraba.

–Yo… –comenzó.

–No. ¡No lo hagas! –gritó Hermione, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Entonces, un Ron bastante molesto, seguido por Harry, entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al ver a Hermione, el pelirrojo jadeó ruidosamente.

–¡Hermione! ¿Podrías por favor detener a tu maldito gato de perseguir a Scrabbers? Tú precioso Crookshanks lo está persiguiendo de nuevo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Podrías detener al maldito gato antes de que haga algo… malo a mi rata? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño debido a la frustración.

Hermione se volvió aún más roja al saber que había acusado a la persona equivocada.

–Hermione… –dijo Draco, poniendo su mano sobre su muñeca.

La castaña, al sentir de nuevo las chispas, brincó de la impresión, y sin pensarlo, golpeó a Draco. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que le había puesto mucha fuerza al golpe, porque escuchó el doloroso impacto de su puño contra su mandíbula.

En la esquina de sus ojos, pudo ver como la boca de Harry y Ron se abría al mismo tiempo de la impresión. Se hubiera reído en otra ocasión, pero ahora no estaba de humor para ello. Hermione también abrió la boca sorprendida. Draco la miró incrédulo.

–Yo… –dijo Hermione, con la angustia y confusión evidentes en su voz. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Así que hizo la única cosa posible. Salió corriendo de la Sala Común.

Al principio, los tres se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Harry lo rompió.

–Whoa. –dijo mientras miraba como Draco se masajeaba la mandíbula. –Eso fue… fue…

–Cállate, Potter. –dijo Draco mirando a Harry asesinamente. –¡No te atrevas a continuar!

–¿Por qué demonios Hermione te haría algo, Draco? –preguntó Ron, inmediatamente olvidando el predicamento anterior sobre su amada rata.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró en frustración.

–Digamos que me acusó equivocadamente de lastimar a su amado gato. –murmuró suavemente.

–¿Con un golpe? –dijo Harry, aun sorprendido. –¿Por qué haría eso?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

–Por favor, déjenme… ouch… solo. –dijo mientras salía de la sala común. –Iré a la enfermería. Creo que tengo un hueso roto.

Ron miró a Harry.

–¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó.

–No me preguntes, Ronald. –respondió Harry. –No creo que lo tengan.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quieres comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. –dijo.

Harry suspiró y rodó los ojos.

–Lo que sea, Ron.

* * *

><p>Hermione suspiró mientras veía de nuevo su reloj. Estaba sentada en una banca vacía, esperando a que su madre pasara por ella. 'Mamá está retrasada', pensó con el ceño fruncido y miró alrededor de la estación de King Cross. Para su infortunio, la gente en King Cross era cada vez menos. La castaña suspiró de nuevo y se masajear la frente ante el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse ahí.<p>

Recargó el codo en su rodilla y posó su frente en la mano. Había sido un año agotador, en su opinión. Sus aventuras este año fueron más cansadas que los anteriores. Descubrir que Scrabbers era en realidad el viejo amigo del padre de Harry, Peter Pettigrew; conocer al infame Sirius Black, quien fue acusado erróneamente de asesinar muggles; usar el gira–tiempo con Harry para salvar a Buckbeak y Sirius; y peligrosamente surcar en los cielos montados sobre un hipogrifo. Era demasiado.

Pero realmente, nada era comparado con el verdadero problema que tenía.

Después de que _eso_ sucedió, comenzó a evitar a Draco el resto del año. Era dolorosamente obvio dado que Harry, Ron y Ginny lo notaron. Era dolorosamente obvio porque muchos Slytherin (quienes odiaban a Draco por juntarse con Gryffindors y sangre sucias) lo notaron.

Hermione dejó salir un enorme suspiro. Sentía lo que había pasado, pero no podían culparla por la situación actual. Él la arruinó. Él arruinó su maravillosa camaradería. Hermione estaba contenta con tener al mejor que amigo que pudiera tener, pero entonces, con esos _dos_ besos, él lo arruinó. Lo maldijo suavemente. Todo era realmente su culpa.

Hermione se masajeó de nuevo la frente.

–Hey.

La Gryffindor brincó en su asiento y levantó la vista abruptamente. Entrecerró los ojos y entonces, bajó la mirada. Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, en puños. Una testaruda mueca era evidente en su rostro. 'Cómo se atreve a… a… ¡a mostrar su rostro!' Gritó Hermione en su mente al ver a Draco.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó junto a ella en la banca. Se aseguró de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre ellos para no incomodarla. Draco sabía que aún estaba molesta con él. Su reacción cuando lo vio hace unos instantes fue prueba suficiente. Pero no se rendiría. Era verdadera, definitiva, agonizante y _dolorosamente_ difícil de evitarla cuando ella estaba en la misma habitación que él. Su pelea no había sido pequeña, lo sabía. No era como las que habían tenido antes. Era algo… algo que no podía entender. Draco sabía que tenía que disculparse ahora, o Hermione no le volvería a hablar en su vida.

Draco tomó al Sr. Botones en busca de apoyo. Sí, tal vez era inanimado y todo eso, pero el Sr. Botones era importante en su amistad con Hermione. Desde que ella le había dejado de hablar, le había regresado el osito de felpa, y aunque quisiera negarlo, eso lo había herido bastante.

El Slytherin tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

–Está bien, ¿me vas a hacer decirlo, no es así? –dijo valientemente. –Bien. Entonces… lo siento. –Ahí estaba, lo había dicho, y demonios, sentía como ya tenía un peso menos de encima.

Hermione aún se negaba a mirarlo. Ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Draco suspiró y puso al Sr. Botones entre ellos. El rubio sabía que lo haría era estúpido, pero eso no lo detuvo.

–Perdónalo, Hermione. –dijo el Sr. Botones, aunque sonaba demasiado como la voz de Draco. –En verdad lo siente. Por favor, perdónalo. –Draco acercó al osito al brazo de Hermione. –Perdónalo. Perdónalo. Por favor. Perdónalo, ¿si? –dijo Draco a través del Sr. Botones.

Y para su gran alivio, Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risita. Fue breve, pero aún así, era su risa. Draco sonrió ampliamente y suspiró.

–Merlín, Hermione, yo… –no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración porque Hermione le había arrebatado al Sr. Botones. Draco vio como la castaña le daba pequeños besos en la frente al osito y no podía negar el agrio sentimiento que lo invadió.

–Oh, Sr. Botones, como te extrañé. –dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba fuertemente al oso.

–¿Pero qué…? ¡Hermione! –exclamó Draco en frustración. –¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, huh? Está bien, lo diré de nuevo. ¡Lo siento! –alzó las manos al aire y dejó salir un ruido molesto. –¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille y suplique? Porque si eso quieres que haga, lo hare. –se puso de pie.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, y después suspiró.

–No, siéntate. –le ordenó. Draco obedeció y se sentó de nuevo en la banca. Aunque esta vez, el espacio entre ellos era menor.

El rubio miró a Hermione, esperando a que hablara.

–Granger… sólo di algo. –dijo.

–Algo. –dijo Hermione, mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

Draco se golpeó la frente.

–¡Hablo en serio, Hermione! –exclamó. –Estoy diciendo…

–¿Qué no significaron nada, cierto? –preguntó repentinamente.

–¿Qué?

Hermione suspiró y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del Sr. Botones.

–Esos… –tragó saliva nerviosamente. –Besos, ¿no significaron nada, cierto? Dímelo honestamente, Draco.

Draco la miró nerviosamente y bajó la vista. No podía negar lo que había sentido cuando la besó. Pero, ¿en serio significaban algo para él? ¿Lo que fuera? El rubio suspiró.

–No. –dijo cortantemente. ¿A quién demonios trataba de engañar? –Sólo fueron para que te callaras.

La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza.

–El segundo no parecía tener el propósito de callarme. –dijo Hermione.

–Dije que no significaron nada, Granger. –Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

–Sí.

–¿En serio, en serio? –preguntó de nuevo.

Draco dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

–Sí.

–¿Estás seguro?

–¡Ugh, Granger! ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué significaron algo para mí, huh? –preguntó desesperado.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

–No. –dijo. –¿Pero estás verdaderamente seguro?

–Cuantas veces tengo que…

La castaña comenzó a reír.

–Está bien, está bien. –dijo. –Te perdono.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, acercándose a Hermione.

Hermione suspiró mientras sonreía.

–Dije que te perdono. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Draco le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

–Bastante. –respondió. Extendió su mano derecha. –¿Amigos de nuevo?

Hermione miró la mano extendida de Draco. Alzó la mirada hacia su rostro y de nuevo a la mano. Y entonces, la tomó lentamente y la sacudió.

–Mejores amigos. –lo corrigió, con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora evidente en su rostro.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

Repentinamente, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo abrazó fuertemente.

–¡Oh, cómo te extrañaba! –exclamó mientras reía. –¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Siento haber sido tan testaruda!

El rubio le regresó lentamente el abrazo, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

–Yo también te extrañé. –susurró, cerrando lentamente los ojos. Pero entonces, los abrió repentinamente. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Rompió el abrazo, no queriendo hacer algo que incomodara a Hermione.

–¿Así que… aún irás a mi casa en las vacaciones? La invitación sigue en pie.

Hermione sonrió.

–Por supuesto.

De nuevo, Draco no pudo detener su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto año:<strong>

Hermione suspiró mientas continuaba bailando con el extraordinario jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. No podía evitar sonreír cuando notó que algunos chicos la estaban mirando. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, especialmente por parte de los chicos. La manera en que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa una vez que la vieron bajar por las escaleras, la hizo sentir bastante bien. El vestido que su madre le había enviado le quedaba perfecto y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta suelta con algunos mechones cubriendo su brillante rostro. En pocas palabras, estaba hermosa.

Viktor la hizo girar y la miró a los ojos. Hermione sonrió cuando sus ojos brillaron de admiración. En su opinión, el buscador búlgaro era dulce. Le había gustado la manera en que le había pedido que fuera su cita en el baile. Le había gustado la razón que le había dado, por la cual cada que ella iba a la biblioteca él estaba ahí. Le gustaba tener su atención. La emocionaba hasta los huesos.

–Eres hermosa. –susurró Viktor, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

–Gracias, Viktor. –le respondió sinceramente. Sí, Viktor Krum definitivamente era encantador. Muy, muy encantador. Incluso aunque no pudiera pronunciar su nombre correctamente. Pero eso no importaba. Incluso aunque fuera tres años mayor que ella. Simplemente era dulce y encantador.

Pero algo faltaba. Hermione podía sentirlo. Su frente se arrugó de nuevo ante el pensamiento. '_¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que falta?_' se preguntó a sí misma al tiempo que Viktor la hacía girar de nuevo. La acercó más a él. '_Algo falta. ¿Pero qué es?'_

Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente olvidados una vez que sus ojos se posaron en el vibrante cabello rubio de su mejor amigo. Hermione sonrió triunfantemente cuando él rodó los ojos. Hermione le sacó la lengua y dejó que Viktor la hiciera girar de nuevo, sin romper el contacto visual con Draco.

La sonrisa de Hermione creció. '_¡Toma esa, Draco!_' pensó para sí misma. '_¿Quién dijo que nadie me invitaría al baile, huh? ¡Alguien lo hizo!'_

Hermione estaba molesta su mejor amigo. ¿Y la razón? Él se molestó cuando descubrió que era la cita de Viktor Krum. Le dijo que estaba _fraternizando_ con el enemigo. Le dijo que estaba _traicionando_ a Harry porque era la cita de un estudiante de la escuela rival. Todo lo que Hermione hizo ante sus palabras fue rodar los ojos. Sabía la verdadera razón por la cual estaba molesto con ella.

Había desafiado a su inflado ego. Y eso la hacía sonreír. _Una_ hora antes del baile, Draco le pidió que fuera su cita. Pero dado que Viktor se lo pidió dos días antes, Hermione, siendo amable, accedió a ser su cita. Así que, cuando Draco le pidió que fuera su cita, a la castaña no le quedó otra opción más que rechazarlo. Y, como sabrán, ninguna chica rechaza a Draco Malfoy. Y eso fue un duro golpe para su ego.

'_De todas maneras es su culpa'_ pensó Hermione al tiempo que Viktor la pisaba.

–¡Ouch!

–¡Lo siento tanto, Herrmionee! –exclamó el estudiante de Durmstang, sorprendido. –¡Lo siento tanto!

–No, no, está bien, Viktor. –dijo, masajeándose el pie. Por la esquina de los ojos, vio a Draco reír. La castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina. Tomó la mano de Viktor y comenzaron a bailar denuevo.

'¿Pedírmelo una hora antes del baile? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso?' gritó en su mente mientras miraba de nuevo a Draco. El Slytherin se la regresó contento. Aunque su mirada era más oscura que la de Hermione.

La canción se detuvo. Viktor la miró y sonrió.

–¿Te gustaría algo de ponche, Herrmione? –preguntó.

Hermione se estremeció un poco ante la pronunciación. No era que no le gustara, era sólo que sonaba extraño. La hacía sentir… extraño. Forzó una sonrisa.

–Eso suena bien, Viktor. –dijo.

–Trraeré algo. Esperra por mí. –dijo. Y con eso, desapareció de su vista.

La castaña suspiró y miró hacia la entrada principal del Gran Comedor. Caminó hacia el, notando las miradas que recibía de alguno de los ocupantes del ruidoso salón. Escogió una banca cerca del Lago y se sentó. Para su sorpresa (y diversión), pudo ver como el calamar gigante me movía al ritmo de la música dentro de Hogwarts. Parecía que hasta las criaturas también estaban festejando con ellos.

Hermione rió suavemente y miró al cielo, intentando localizar las constelaciones que conocía. Conocía el a Orion, y a las Tres Marías, su cinturón. Vio a Sirius, Cassiopeia y muchas, muchas más. La castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos, recargando la cabeza contra la banca. Una suave brisa sopló contra su rostro.

–¿Te diviertes?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al instante y los rodó en cuando se enfocó en el intruso.

–¿Ahora qué quieres, Draco? ¿Fastidiarme por _fraternizar_ con el enemigo? –preguntó molesta.

–Bueno, eso es lo que haces, Herrmionee. –dijo Draco, enfatizando su nombre. Pudo notar como Hermione se estremecía por el nombre. Y eso lo hizo sonreír.

–Deja de llamarme así. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–Pero así es como el querido Viktor te llama. –respondió el rubio.

–Tú no eres Viktor, así que deja de llamarme así, Malfoy. –dijo Hermione.

–¿Oh, así que estás del lado enemigo? –dijo Draco, molesto. –Bailaste con él incontables veces, Granger. ¿Ahora que sigue? ¿Besarlo bajo la luna? Es ridículamente romántico si me lo preguntas.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero como estaba oscuro, Draco no pudo verlo.

–¿Cuál es tú maldito problema, Draco? Desde que te dije que no te molestaste conmigo.

–Ese es exactamente mi problema, Hermione. Me rechazaste. –dijo Draco alzando la voz. –¡Y todo porque le dijiste que sí a ese idiota!

Hermione no podía creerlo. Desde que Draco había descubierto que el único e inigualable Viktor Krum iba a visitar Hogwarts, no podía dejar de hablar de él. Pero ahora, no podía creer que estuviera insultando a su cita.

–¡Pero esa no es mi culpa, Draco! –gritó y se puso de pie, mirándolo desafiante. –¡Me lo pediste _una_ hora antes del baile!

–Pero… ¡Eso es porque pensé que no tendrías una cita! –respondió Draco.

–¡Pero alguien me lo pidió! ¡Y es _tú_ culpa!

–¡NO! –exclamó Draco. –No lo es. Es tú culpa. ¡Le dijiste que sí al enemigo!

–¿Por qué sigues llamando a Viktor 'el enemigo'? ¡Es como si lo consideraras peor que Tú–sabes–quien!

Draco cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

–Porque eso es lo que es. Un enemigo. –dijo. –Y estás coqueteando con él.

–¡No estoy coqueteando! –gritó Hermione indignada. –¡Simplemente estaba siendo amable! ¡Me lo pidió dos días antes del baile!

–¿Y es mejor que decirle que sí a tu mejor amigo? –preguntó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione dejó salir un ruido molesto.

–¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres, huh, Draco?! –gritó, alzando las manos al aire en frustración.

–¡Baila conmigo! –exclamó.

–¡Bien! –gritó Hermione.

–¡Bien! –respondió.

Ambos jadearon en busca de aire. Un tenso silencio estaba entre ellos. La mirada de Hermione flaqueó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco le había pedido. Qué que bailara con él. Millones de mariposas comenzaron a volar en su estómago mientras parpadeaba rápidamente y rompía el juego de miradas que estaba teniendo con el rubio.

–Baila conmigo. –repitió Draco, aunque esta vez, lo dijo en un susurro.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y estaba incómodo con la situación actual. Hermione levantó sus manos para que él pudiera ponerlas en la posición correcta. Pero ambos parecían recios a tocar el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que Hermione comenzara a impacientarse.

–¡Oh, por todos los cielos! –exclamó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Draco. Sintió cuando él la sujetó de la cintura y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. De nuevo, estaba agradecida de que el lugar estuviera oscuro. Pero no se dio cuenta de que amigo también estaba rojo de pies a cabeza. Cuando Draco tomó su mano, una fuerte corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione.

'_Chispas, chispas, chispas'_ pensó Hermione una y otra vez. Aunque tampoco tenía idea de que Draco también las sentía.

La respiración de Hermione comenzó a volverse irregular en cuando olió la colonia de Draco. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Olía condenadamente bien. Sintió como la acercó más a él y sorprendentemente, lo dejó hasta que estuvo ligeramente recargada contra él. Su cabeza terminó recargada contra su cuello mientras la barbilla de Draco estaba recargada en su cabeza.

Comenzaron a bailar frente al lago. Incluso aunque no se escuchaba música desde el castillo, continuaron bailando, pretendiendo que el sonido de los grillos era su canción.

En algunas ocasiones, Draco haría girar a Hermione. En otras, bajaría la cabeza de Hermione hasta que casi tocara el suelo. Pero entonces, ella volvería a sus brazos de nuevo. Su cabeza terminaría contra su cuello y la barbilla de Draco en su hermoso cabello.

Y bailaron. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras lo dejaba guiarla. Draco también cerró los ojos mientras sonreía porque ella lo había dejado guiarla.

Draco intensificó su abrazo. Un suave suspiro salió involuntariamente de sus labios. Recordó aquella vez en la que bailó con la Hermione del pasado. Recordaba lo que había sentido cuando su mejilla estuvo recargada contra su estómago. Recordaba lo maravilloso que se había sentido. Pero esta vez… el sentimiento era mejor… era más poderoso.

La mano que sostenía su cintura se aferró inconscientemente a la cintura de Hermione. Para su sorpresa, Hermione lo dejó. Una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a formarse en sus labios. La acercó aún más a él, queriendo sostenerla más fuerte. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy posesivo.

–Hermione… –susurró.

–¿Hmm? –preguntó Hermione, con la cabeza aun recargada en su pecho.

–Tú eres… tú… –dijo, dispuesto a decir esas palabras.

Hermione lo miró lentamente.

–¿Soy qué? –preguntó suavemente.

Draco bajó la mirada e instantáneamente, dejó de respirar. Su rostro estaba tan cerca… demasiado cerca. El abrazo de Draco se intensificó. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en besarla. Pero se detuvo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía. No quería perder de nuevo su amistad.

–Eres tan…

–¡Herrmionee! ¿Dónde estás?

La castaña se separó de Draco inmediatamente.

–Yo… tengo que irme. –susurró y se giró. Se alejó, intentando no mirar atrás.

Draco suspiró. ¡Como odiaba a ese maldito! Corrió las manos por su cabello y cerró los ojos.

–¿Eres hermosa, Okay? –le dijo aunque ella ya no estaba ahí. Draco se dejó caer en la banca que hacía sólo un momento, Hermione había ocupado. Dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

Estaba tan confundido. En verdad lo estaba.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermione? –preguntó Draco mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la banca que Hermione estaba ocupando.

La castaña alzó la vista y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

–Contemplando. –dijo mientras miraba al lago y suspiraba.

–¿Sobre? –preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él también miró hacia el lago.

–Sobre… las cosas que han pasado este último año. –respondió la Gryffindor mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –¿No estás de acuerdo en que este año ha sido el más cansado de todos?

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Granger, cada año es peor para nosotros y lo sabes.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

–Lo sé. –le respondió. –Es sólo que… Pienso que no es justo.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja.

–¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó.

–Es decir, lo que nos pasa a nosotros no le pasa a la gente normal.

–Eso es porque no somos normales, Hermione. Somos seres mágicos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Eso ya lo sé, Draco. No hay necesidad de que lo digas. –le dijo. –Lo que quiero decir es que todas las cosas que estamos experimentando… Harry, Ron, tú y yo, normalmente le pasa a la gente mayor. Te apuesto mi libro favorito a que le Profesor Flitwick no ha peleado con un dragón… con cientos de dementores en toda su vida. ¡Y casi tiene cien años!

–Está bien, está bien, entiendo tu punto. –le respondió Draco. –Deberías de acostumbrarte, Hermione. Somos mejores amigos de Harry Potter. Se supone que Harry debe derrotar a Tú–sabes–quién. Ahora él está de vuelta, y nuestro futuro será más agotador que los años anteriores.

La castaña suspiró.

–Aún sigue sin ser justo. –dijo con un puchero. –Es sólo… quiero experimentar con todas las cosas que una adolescente normal pasa.

Draco dejó salir una carcajada.

–Demasiado tarde, Granger.

Hermione se acercó al rubio y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndolo. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó salir un enorme suspiro. Draco la miró y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces miró al calamar gigante.

–Draco…

–¿Sí?

–Aún no puedo entender cómo es que tú siempre me haces sentir mejor.

Draco cerró los ojos y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de Hermione.

–Creo que yo ya lo hice, Hermione. –susurró.

–¿En serio? –dijo. –¿Cómo lo descubriste?

–No te lo diré. –le dijo. –Creo que será mejor que tú lo descubras. Es una bruja condenadamente inteligente, Hermione. Lo sabrás algún día.

–Hmm…

–Y espero que algún día sea pronto. –añadió inaudiblemente mientras sentía la profunda respiración de Hermione. Ya estaba dormida.

Draco abrió los ojos y lentamente, puso su brazo sobre la cintura de Hermione y la acercó más a él. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y cerró los ojos de nuevo. _'Hermione del pasado' dijo en su mente. '¿Qué crees que siento ahora?' _Draco dejó salir un suave suspiro. '_Es decir, no me mal entiendas. Me gustas. En verdad me gustas. Incluso ahora. Te dije que siempre me gustarías. Y honestamente, creo que estoy enamorado de ti' _Draco rió. '_Pero verás, lo que siento ahora es… es tan diferente a lo que siento por ti. Es grande… es más poderoso'_ Hermione se movió y murmuró algo incoherente. Draco sonrió. Estaba hablando dormida de nuevo. Esa era una de las cosas que sólo él sabía. Draco inhaló profundamente, aspirando su suave aroma. _'¿Crees… crees que es lo que tú llamas 'amor', huh, Hermione?'_ El rubio le dio otro beso en la frente. '¿Y sabes qué? Incluso aunque no me respondas, creo que yo ya sé la respuesta' Draco tomó la mano de la dormida castaña con su mano libre.

'_Sí'_ pensó mientras caía lentamente en la inconsciencia. '_Sí, creo que estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger'_


	15. Lo que debió de haber pasado (Parte II)

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe. **

**Capitulo 15: Lo que en verdad debió de haber pasado Parte II**

**Quinto año:**

Hermione estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un enorme bostezo. Ya no le importaba si se veía poco femenina. De todas maneras todos ya estaban dormidos. Ahora que había terminado con sus deberes de prefecta, estaba ansiosa por sentir su cómoda cama y sus suaves almohadas. Pensar en ello la hizo bostezar de nuevo.

Una vez que se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, una forma se materializó junto al retrato. La castaña sacó su varita y le apuntó hacia el extraño. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente al estudiante. '_Oh, por favor, ¿Acaso no quiere dormir en su cómoda cama?_' se preguntó a sí misma mientras susurraba suavemente 'Lumus'.

Entonces Hermione apuntó su varita iluminada hacia el estudiante, reconociéndolo inmediatamente, y un suave suspiro salió de su boca.

–¿Draco, que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la castaña mientras el rubio levantaba la mirada lentamente. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a la Prefecta de Gryffindor.

–Vaya, hasta que llegas. –le dijo. –Pensé que nunca terminarías.

–Tú también eres un prefecto, Draco. –lo regañó. –Se supone que debes ser un buen ejemplo para tus compañeros.

–Si, si, Blah, Blah, Blah… –dijo el rubio rodando los ojos. –Dumbledore me cae verdaderamente mal ahora que te hizo prefecta. Todo lo que sale de tu boca es 'Eres un prefecto. Se supone que debes de ser un buen ejemplo para tus compañeros' Ya me lo sé de memoria.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras se acercaba. Entonces se sentó junto a él.

–No respondiste mi pregunta, Draco. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco recargó su barbilla en sus brazos mientras Hermione acercaba sus rodillas a su pecho.

–Me quedé afuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin. –respondió molesto.

–¿Afuera? –preguntó sorprendida.

El rubio puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hermione.

–Shh… –dijo mientras veía a la Dama Gorda. –Puedes despertarla.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Te dejaron afuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin? –dijo la castaña, ahora susurrando. La incredulidad era evidente en su voz.

Draco dejó salir un suave suspiro.

–Digamos que algunos compañeros pensaron que era divertido jugarme una broma. –dijo. –Dado que Umbridge anunció esta mañana que la casa de Slytherin puede hacer prácticamente lo que quiera, pensaron que jugarme una broma sería algo bueno dado que no pueden ser castigados. En serio, odio a esa fea y gorda vieja. ¡Qué se pudra en el infierno!

–¿Una broma?

–¡Por todos los cielos, mujer! Tengo que…

–Shh… –dijo Hermione esta vez, imitando la acción pasada de Draco.

–Por todos los cielos, mujer. ¿Acaso tengo que repetir todo lo que estoy diciendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Pero… dejarte afuera de la sala común? –preguntó. –Eso es demasiado, Draco. –Dejó salir un suave suspiro. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. –¿Por qué no peleaste, Draco?

Draco sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.

–¿Crees que soy un cobarde, Hermione? –preguntó irritado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, no eres un Gryffindor.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Quién dijo que los únicos valientes en la escuela son los Gryffindor? –preguntó. –Claro que lo hice, Hermione. Siempre lo hago. Si no lo hiciera, es como si les estuviera dando permiso de insultarme. No soy estúpido, Hermione. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo encuentra placentero?

Hermione sólo lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo que sentía era evidente en sus ojos.

–No me mires así, Hermione.

La castaña dejó salir un suspiro.

–Tú… –comenzó suavemente. –¿Alguna vez has deseado nunca ser mi amigo? ¿Ser el amigo de una sucia y asquerosa sangre sucia, Draco? ¿Alguna vez deseaste ser como cualquier otro típico Slytherin que piensa que es mejor que los demás?¿Alguna vez has deseado, aunque fuera brevemente, nunca haberme conocido?

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Te consideras a ti misma una sucia y asquerosa sangre sucia, Hermione? –preguntó con un tono que evidenciaba desaprobación. –¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres mil veces mejor que mis estúpidos compañeros de casa?

Hermione bajó la vista.

–Aún duele, Draco. –susurró. –Sé… sé que soy mejor que ellos. Siempre me lo has dicho y estoy feliz de eso. –lo miró a los ojos. –Pero… pero aún duele. Siempre lo hace. Y creo… que siempre lo hará.

El rubio dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

–Está bien, Hermione, me preguntaste si alguna vez deseé no haber sido tu amigo, ¿cierto? –Hermione asintió y bajó la mirada. –Okay, esta es mi respuesta. Nunca, NUNCA, he deseado no ser tu amigo. –inhaló profundamente. –Honestamente, prefiero tener amigos como ustedes que a mis estúpidos compañeros de casa que piensan que son los mejores cuando en realidad no pueden aceptar la verdad de que la casa de Slytherin es la peor de todas, y no estoy orgulloso de ser un Slytherin. Verás, Hermione, todos los días despierto y le agradezco a Merlín porque tengo un amigo como Harry que siempre intenta protegernos de esas fuerzas oscuras que parecen estar atraídas por él. –Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa. –Todos los días despierto y le agradezco a Merlín por tener un amigo como Ron, incluso aunque él piense que es la persona más limpia del mundo. –Draco hizo una mueca. –Te juro que trato de ignorar sus modales en la mesa. En serio. Incluso aunque me de asco. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Porque me gusta pasar mis días con él.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa.

–No puedo sobrevivir mis días sin esos dos. Para mí son como mis hermanos. –continuó. –No puedo estar una hora sin hablarles. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera puedo dejar de hablarles un segundo!

Hermione rió de nuevo y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Entonces, Draco la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

–Y por supuesto, todos los días despierto y le agradezco a Merlín porque… tengo una amiga que su mera presencia completa mi día.

Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada. Incluso aunque estaba oscuro, Draco pudo ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y raramente, se sentía bastante satisfecho.

–Así que, Hermione. –continuó el rubio. –Incluso aunque mis compañeros de casa se burlen de mi toda mi vida porque me mezclo con los Gryffindor… porque me junto con El–Niño–Que–Nunca–Muere, porque me junto con el apestoso de Weasley y porque me junto con la asquerosa sangre sucia quien en realidad es la bruja más inteligente de la escuela… –miró a Hermione y sonrió. –No me importa. Y eso es una promesa. Si en algún momento tengo que escoger entre mi reputación y mis amigos, tú ya sabes que escogeré.

–¿A tus amigos?

–No, tonta. Por supuesto que escogeré a mi reputación sobre mis amigos. –respondió Draco sarcásticamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el costado.

–¡Ow! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, mirando asesinamente a Hermione mientras se masajeaba las costillas.

–Para que te des cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que tu estúpida reputación, Draco Malfoy. –dijo Hermione. –Para que te des cuenta de que tu maldita reputación no es la cosa más importante en el mundo.

–Sólo bromeaba, Granger. –gruñó Draco. –¿Alguna vez has escuchado la palabra 'broma'?

–Hahaha mira como rio. –dijo Hermione motonamente, haciendo reír a Draco.

–¿Ahora te sientes mejor?

La sonrisa de Hermione creció.

–Por supuesto. –respondió. –¿Así que donde vas a dormir?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–¿No lo sé… aquí? –dijo inseguro. –En verdad no lo sé, Hermione, no me preguntes. Tal vez duerma aquí, junto a la Dama Gorda. Es raro, pero me siento más seguro aquí que en mi propia habitación. –sacudió la cabeza. –Lo juro, la Dama Gorda realmente me ama, Hermione.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Por qué los chicos siempre piensan que las chicas los aman? –preguntó Hermione. –Me irrita bastante, sabes.

Draco rió de nuevo.

–Eso nos hace 'chicos', Hermione. –respondió.

Hermione rió también.

–Buen punto.

–Ahora, ve a la cama y descansa. –dijo Draco. –Sé que estás cansada después de tus deberes de prefecta.

Cuando el rubio dijo las palabras 'cama' y 'descansa' su cuerpo le recordó a Hermione lo cansada que estaba. Repentinamente, visiones de una cómoda cama, con una cálida y suave almohada pasaron frente a los ojos de Hermione, haciéndola suspirar. Pero entonces miró al pobre Draco… quien tenía que dormir junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda en el frío y duro suelo de piedra y sus visiones ya no fueron tan cómodos.

La Gryffindor dejó salir un suspiro y se recargó contra la pared.

–Yo también voy a dormir aquí. –susurró, cerrando los ojos. –Me siento segura aquí, sabes.

Draco la miró alzando una ceja.

–¿Y por qué es eso? –preguntó. Todo lo que recibió de la castaña fue un suave ronquido. Draco rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Eso fue rápido.

–Tarea… –murmuró Hermione, seguido de un suspiro.

Draco rió de nuevo. No podía creer que incluso dormida, todo en lo que Hermione pensaba era en sus malditos estudios y la tarea. Sonrió cuando la castaña dejó salir otra palabra incoherente. Sabía que él era la única persona en toda la escuela que sabía que Hermione Granger hablaba dormida. Y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso, dado que ni siquiera Harry y Ron sabían eso.

Draco miró alrededor. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca… dado que planeaba hacer algo que no debería hacer. Al no ver a nadie, Draco miró a Hermione. Al tiempo que inició el año escolar, sus sentimientos por ella crecieron. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez que la veía lo primero que venía a su cabeza era que estaba enamorado de ella y que era de él.

El rubio se inclinó hacia Hermione hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Sabía que el beso debía de ser breve dado que había una gran posibilidad de que Hermione despertara repentinamente y lo atrapara. No quería otro golpe de la chica. En serio, golpeaba como un hombre.

Draco suspiró contra sus labios antes de alejarse. Miró a sus rojos y tentadores labios y frunció el ceño. Sólo quería besarla de nuevo.

Se inclinó de nuevo, pero esta vez, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, no la besó. En su lugar, recargó su frente contra la de ella y dejó salir otro suave suspiro.

–Hermione, –comenzó, acariciando afectivamente su mejilla con su pulgar. –¿Te quedarías conmigo? –Está bien, está bien, no estaba siendo original dado que lo había visto en una película muggle que él y Hermione habían visto en el verano. Desde que escuchó esa pregunta del extraño fantasma, moría por preguntársela a Hermione él mismo y escuchar su respuesta. Pero dado que Hermione estaba en el mundo de los sueños, tuvo una oportunidad de preguntarle, aunque sabía que no recibiría una respuesta. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía bien hacerle esa pregunta.

Draco besó su frente suavemente. Se alejó y se recargó contra la pared. Movió suavemente la cabeza de Hermione hasta que estuvo recargada en su hombro. Envolvió la cintura de Hermione con su brazo izquierdo y la acercó lo más posible. El momento se rompería en cuanto ella abriera los ojos, y por eso, Draco disfrutaba el momento.

–¿Te quedarías conmigo? –susurró de nuevo, besando su frente.

–Hmm…. –murmuró Hermione.

El Slytherin dejó salir un gran bostezo.

–Eso y eso sea un sí. –murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>–¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO! –Hermione gritó al tiempo que su espalda chocaba contra la pared del Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia después de que fue golpeada con una maldición. Apuntó la varita, sin ver realmente a su atacante y gritó el primer hechizo que vino a su mente, pero desafortunadamente, fue golpeada con otro hechizo. Hermione gritó otra maldición y se forzó a ponerse de pie.<p>

La Gryffindor apuntó la varita hacia su atacante, ahora viéndolo claramente, y gritó un hechizo. El mortífago, por el otro lado, gritó una maldición que golpeó a Hermione, resultando en un tobillo lastimado.

Hermione colapsó en el suelo y se maldijo a sí misma por su mala suerte. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella, alarmándola. Alzó la cabeza de inmediato y apuntó su varita, pero entonces vio que no era otro más que Harry. Hermione vio como Harry corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Estás lastimada? –preguntó frenéticamente, buscando señales de lesiones en su cuerpo. –Oh, Merlín. –gimió en cuanto vio su tobillo. –¿Qué sucedió?

–Estoy bien, Harry, en serio. –dijo, alejando las manos de Harry de ella. –¡Ouch! –gritó cuando Harry tocó su tobillo a propósito. –¡Eso dolió, Harry!

–Ves, no estás bien. –dijo mirándola.

Hermione suspiró.

–¿Harry, que sigues haciendo aquí? –le preguntó. –Se supone que ahora deberías estar buscando a Sirius… ¡salvándolo! No te preocupes por mí. Esto es sólo un tonto rasguño. Salvar a Sirius es más importante que esto, Harry. –la castaña dejó salir un enorme suspiro y cerró los ojos. –Odio decir esto Harry, pero se no te paras en este momento y vas a buscar a Sirius, algo podría pasarle. O peor, podría… morir.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry.

–¿Qué? ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! –respondió indignada. Suspiró de nuevo y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo. –Escúchame, Harry. ¿Esto pasó antes, recuerdas? Ron fue lastimado en nuestro primer año y tú estabas indeciso sobre si quedarte o proteger la Piedra Filosofal. De nuevo, quiero que vayas. Draco tenía razón, Harry. Tú eres el único que podía salvar la Piedra Filosofal. Y tú eres el único que puede enfrentar a Voldemort y salvar a Sirius.

Harry suspiró.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione.

–¡Dijiste su nombre! –exclamó Harry.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

–Bueno, Harry, si sé que algún día enfrentaré a Lord Voldemort, entonces tengo que decir su nombre lo más valientemente posible que pueda. Recuerda, el temor al nombre sólo incrementa el miedo.

Harry sonrió. Repentinamente, alzó la mirada y vio una masa de cabello rubio.

–¡Draco, aquí! –gritó. Hermione alzó la vista también y vio a su mejor amigo correr hacia ellos.

–¿Harry, estás bien? –preguntó. –¿Estás lastimado? –entonces miró a Hermione. –¿Está bien Hermione? ¿Estás lastimada o qué? –Draco miró el tobillo lastimado de Hermione y gimió. –No respondas mi última pregunta. Obviamente ya lo noté.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Estoy bien, gente. No moriré tan fácil sólo por un tobillo lastimado. –gruñó.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en Harry.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? ¡Se supone que debes de estar salvando a Sirius!

–Eso fue lo que le dije. –dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry.

Draco se puso de pie y miró al Niño–que–vivió.

–Está bien, Harry, de pie. –le ordenó. –Iré contigo. Tú enfrentas a Voldemort mientras yo salvo a Sirius. ¿Te gusta mi plan?

–No. –dijo Harry.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué, acaso quieres que yo enfrente a Voldemort y que tú salves a Sirius?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Draco, quédate con Hermione. –le respondió. –Neville irá conmigo.

–¡¿Estás loco, Harry?! –exclamó Draco susurrando. –Está bien, no es que no me agrade Longbottom… ¡Pero de quien estamos hablando!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Draco.

–Hermione te necesita más que a mí. –le dijo. Por la esquina de los ojos, notó la mirada sospechosa de Hermione.

–Granger ya es una niña grande, Potter. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Ella puede cuidarse sola. Es bastante ruda, sabes.

–Lo que sea, Draco. –dijo Harry. –Pero insisto. Quédate aquí y cuida a Hermione.

–No, insisto, Harry. –dijo Draco. –Iré contigo.

–¿Qué tanto susurran? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco y Harry la miraron al mismo tiempo.

–Nada. –dijeron en unísono antes de mirarse de nuevo el uno al otro.

Harry suspiro.

–Mira, Draco, yo sé tu secreto. –le dijo. –Tú más profundo y oscuro secreto y es sobre esta chica.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se sonrojó ligeramente.

–No… no sé de qué estás hablando. –gruñó.

–No soy estúpido, Draco. Yo sé lo que sientes.

–Sigo sin saber de qué estás hablando. –dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo repito, Malfoy. No soy estúpido. Sé lo que en verdad sientes por Hermione. –dijo. Esta vez, la boca de Draco se abrió sorprendida. –No tiene sentido negarlo, Draco. Lo sé. –Le picó el pecho, ahí donde estaba su corazón. –Sé lo que tu corazón siente. –Harry se inclinó un poco más con una pequeña sonrisa. –Y no te preocupes, Draco, creo que ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro. –Entonces miró a Neville. –¡Neville! ¡Tú vendrás conmigo! –Y con eso, ambos, Harry y Neville desaparecieron, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos.

–Draco… –comenzó Hermione. –¿Aún respiras?

El rubio caminó hacia Hermione, intentando componerse.

–¿Puedes ponerte de pie, Hermione? –preguntó, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Y tú qué crees? –preguntó.

Draco suspiro y la sostuvo por los hombros. La jaló y de inmediato la sostuvo sin esfuerzo.

–Entonces te ayudaré.

–Gracias. –respondió. –Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Ron y a los demás.

Draco sólo asintió. Hermione lo miró sospechosa.

–¿Draco?

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué estás sonrojado?

Todo lo que el rubio hizo fue ponerse más rojo.

* * *

><p>–Lo sabía… –dijo Draco al tiempo que finalmente llegaba a su banca. Dejó salir un enorme suspiro al tiempo que la castaña alzaba la mirada. Los labios de Draco se tensaron en una línea en cuanto vio las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de la Gryffindor. Hermione volteó la cabeza de inmediato. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, con las maños hechas puños. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, intentando no llorar demasiado fuerte. Tan discretamente como pudo, se limpió las lágrimas. Pero era demasiado tarde; Draco ya las había notado.<p>

Draco sabía que Hermione iría al lugar de ambos después de que Harry descubriera por medio de Nick–casi–decapitado, que Sirius no se podía convertir en un fantasma en Hogwarts como ellos. Y por supuesto, Hermione se preocupó. Draco también estaba preocupado por Harry, pero sabía que Hermione era diferente. Ella tendía a preocuparse tanto por los demás hasta llegar al punto de llorar.

Se sentó junto a ella, dejando salir un suspiro.

–Está bien, Hermione. Deja de llorar, por favor. –la confrontó suavemente. –Todo está bien ahora.

Hermione dejó salir un pequeño sollozo.

–No, Draco, nada está bien. Ya nada está bien. –se detuvo y se limpió de nuevo el rostro. –No es justo. Ya no es justo. Pobre Harry… Harry…

–Tienes que ser fuerte. –le susurró. –Eres una Gryffindor.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

–No puedo ser fuerte siempre. Soy una Gryffindor, lo sé, pero también tengo límites, Draco. No puedo ser fuerte siempre, especialmente si involucra a la gente que más amo.

–Harry lo superará pronto. –continuó.

–¿Por qué Sirius tuvo que dejarlo, Draco? –preguntó. –¡Dime por qué! ¿Por qué siempre la gente que Harry más ama lo deja?

–Hermione…

–Si tan sólo… –continuó, jadeando en busca de aire. Debido a sus lágrimas, no podía respirar. –Si tan sólo Harry hubiera nacido como una persona normal, Draco. Entonces… entonces Sirius tal vez seguiría vivo, visitándolo de vez en cuando para percatarse de que su ahijado esté bien. ¡Dios, tal vez Harry no sería un huérfano y estuviera con sus padres!

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Todo pasa por una razón, Hermione, recuerda eso. –susurró, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Tomó la mano derecha de Hermione, y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

Hermione lo miró a través de sus pestañas, haciendo que Draco pensara que era la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez vio. Draco alejó la mirada. Entonces miró a la una.

–Sabes algo, Hermione… –comenzó. –Nadie sabe esto pero… Yo soy la razón por la que soy un huérfano. Yo soy la razón por la que mis padres murieron.

–No digas eso, Draco. –susurró Hermione. Draco le regresó la mirada y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero es verdad, Hermione. –susurró. –Soy la razón por la que mi padre y mi madre están muertos. –suspiró y vio sus manos entrelazadas. Estaba contento de que Hermione no se hubiera alejado aún. –A veces, me pregunto por qué mis padres eran así. Me pregunto por qué mi padre tenía que ser uno de _ellos_. Me pregunto por qué mi madre actuaba de esa manera, solo pensando en cómo se veía o lo que la gente pensaba de ella. –Miró de nuevo a Hermione. –Nunca fueron unos padres para mí, Hermione. Pero no me mal entiendas. No estaba feliz cuando mi padre recibió el beso del dementor y tampoco lo estaba cuando mi madre murió por su locura. Pero tampoco estaba triste. Su muerte me hizo pensar… cuestionar por qué mi vida era así.

Hermione apretó su mano, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

–A veces, –continuó. –No, déjame corregir eso. La mayoría del tiempo, desearía haber nacido en otra familia. Deseo no ser un Malfoy… deseo haber crecido en una familia que en verdad me amara, Hermione. Pero al crecer, comencé a aceptar que crecí de esta manera por una _razón_. Aún no sé cuál es… pero sé que hay una.

Hermione recargó gentilmente su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, dejando salir un suave suspiro.

–Y entonces, ella llegó. –continuó, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios al tiempo que pensaba en la Hermione del pasado. –Ella llegó y cambió mi vida. Incluso aunque sólo la vi tres semanas, ella aun así lo logro… cambió toda mi vida. –Inhaló profundamente, oliendo la fragancia de la castaña. –Ella me hizo sentir amado, Hermione. Me enseñó muchas cosas como disfrutar mi infancia, como apreciar las cosas simples, como aceptar mis errores… como amar… Por primera vez, alguien me hizo sentir que le importaba y lo bueno que era.

–De hecho, ella fue la razón por la que le dije al Ministerio de Magia que mi padre era un mortífago. –continuó. –Ella sabía que mi padre me maltrataba. No sé cómo, pero ella lo sabía. También sabía que mi padre era un mortífago. Y ella me pidió… me rogó que fuera al Ministerio de Magia y les dijera que mi padre era uno de ellos. ¿Y sabes cuál era su razón? –Sintió como Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –Me dijo que yo le importaba. Quería que yo creciera como alguien libre. No quería que fuera controlado por mi padre cuando creciera. –Draco cerró los ojos. –Ser controlado por alguien es uno de mis mayores miedos, Hermione. –Se detuvo unos instantes y después continuó. –En toda mi infancia, esas tres semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida.

Draco suspiró y abrió los ojos lentamente.

–Estoy feliz de haber hecho lo que me dijo, porque de no haberlo hecho, tal vez hubiera sido como alguno de esos idiotas de Slytherin que sólo se aman a sí mismos. No quiero ser como ellos, Hermione. No quiero ser… temido. No quiero lastimar a la gente. No quiero insultar a aquellos que tienen la sangre pura, como tú. No quiero causar dolor. Honestamente, ese es también uno de mis más grandes miedos.

Hermione quitó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró. Puso una mano en su mejilla derecha y gentilmente la acarició con su pulgar. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron suavemente, maravillado con el contacto.

–No eres como ellos, Draco. –le aseguró suavemente.

El Slytherin sonrió.

–Sí, lo sé. –le respondió. Draco besó la palma de su mano y la apretó gentilmente. –Estoy contento de no ser uno de ellos. –Suspiró y miró a Hermione a los ojos. –Verás, Hermione, –continuó. –Las cosas pasan por una razón. La razón por la que soy un huérfano ahorita es porque si mis padres estuvieran vivos, ahora no estaría hablando contigo, lo que sería bastante difícil por cierto. –Vio la sonrisa de Hermione por una esquina de sus ojos. –En realidad no sé la razón por la que toda la gente que Harry ama lo deja… En verdad no sé porque Sirius lo dejó. Pero de nuevo, hay una razón. Y tal vez, –miró de nuevo a Hermione. –su muerte lo ayudará en un futuro, especialmente si pelea contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó. Sus palabras… en verdad la habían ayudado. Mientras miraba al chico frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él. Sus palabras eran sabias. Sus palabras eran verdad. Sus palabras eran sinceras. Sus palabras eran confortantes. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y sonrió. En verdad estaba agradecida con todos los dioses en el universo por tener un amigo con Draco.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó suavemente, con la esperanza emanando de sus ojos.

Hermione asintió suavemente.

–Siempre lo haces, Draco. –susurró. –Siempre.

Draco le regaló una sonrisa. Entonces, ella hizo algo que en verdad lo sorprendió.

Cuando lo hizo, el Calamar Gigante chilló. Cuando lo hizo, por primera vez desde que se veían en esa banca, grillos se quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran celebrando silenciosamente lo que estaba pasando. Cuando hizo esto, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Cuando hizo esto, el corazón de Draco se aceleró. Cuando hizo esto, él se sonrojó.

Hermione lo besó en la mejilla.

Está bien, Draco estaba exagerando un poco. ¡Sólo lo besó en la mejilla! Pero Merlín, ¡Cómo lo hacía sentir! Las mariposas, o mejor dicho abejas, se movían de manera dolorosa en su estómago. Sintió de nuevo esas chipas repentinas… las chispas que sintió cuando le besó en su tercer año. ¡Y su corazón volaba! Si Hermione lo hubiera besado en los labios entonces… Draco parpadeó varías veces, no queriendo continuar con ese pensamiento. ¡Al menos Hermione lo había besado! Bueno, si, en la mejilla, pero no importaba.

Draco sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba contento, cuando Hermione envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

–Aún sigo preocupada por Harry. –susurró.

Draco cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente.

–No lo estés, Hermione. –susurró. –Harry pronto encontrará fuerza en la muerte de Sirius.

–Aún sigo preocupada. –dijo suavemente, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. –Harry se culpa a sí mismo por la muerte de Sirius.

–Yo también estoy preocupado. –dijo. –Pero no te preocupes demasiado, Hermione. No es saludable. Y además, sé que Harry pronto sentirá menos dolor conforme pasan los días. Lo conoces demasiado bien. Sabes que tiende a culparse a sí mismo por las cosas que él no hace. –Draco comenzó a frotar suavemente su espalda. Besó su frente y susurró, –Así que deja de llorar, Hermione. Sé… siento que al final, todo estará bien.

Hermione comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

–Está bien.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Y entonces, Hermione lo rompió.

–¿Draco?

–¿Sí?

–Prométeme una cosa. –dijo, apretando el abrazo. –Prométeme que si al final tenemos más responsabilidades, gustos diferentes… vidas diferentes, por favor prométeme que aun así encontrarás tiempo para hablar conmigo.

–Lo prometo. –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

–Bien. –dijo Hermione, también sonriendo.

Draco rió suavemente.

–Es hora de regresar al castillo. Creo que ya casi es media noche. No quiero verme mañana como un mapache. –Entonces suspiró. –Y Harry y Ron podrían sospechar algo si mañana nos ven a ambos como mapaches.

El abrazo de Hermione se intensificó.

–¿Podemos quedarnos unos minutos más? –pidió. –Por favor, Draco.

–Está bien. –dijo suavemente. Draco estaba siendo honesto cuando dijo que se quería quedar ahí, justo en los brazos de Hermione Granger. Estaba siendo honesto si decía que quedarse ahí para siempre, lejos del caos del Mundo Mágico. Si tan sólo pudiera detener el tiempo para siempre. –Quedémonos unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexto año.<strong>

–¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! –Hermione gritó al tiempo que entraba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con los ojos llenos de ira.

–Uh, oh, ahí viene. –Ron le susurró a Harry, quien sólo lo miró asesinamente. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la molesta Gryffindor hasta que llegó frente a él.

–¡¿Cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no confíes en ese estúpido Príncipe Mestizo y que tires ese libro?! –exclamó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

–Umm… –dijo Ron, aclarándose la garganta. –Tienes que admitir que sus hechizos son… geniales. –Se estremeció en cuanto Hermione lo miró.

–¿Geniales? ¿GENIALES? –gritó. –¡No es genial, Ronald! ¡No es genial! –Entonces se dirigió a Harry, quien tenía una expresión testaruda en su rostro. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras la miraba fríamente. –¡Mira lo que le pasó a Draco! ¡Harry, usaste uno de los estúpidos hechizos del Príncipe Mestizo contra tu mejor amigo! ¡¿Y dónde está él ahora?! ¡En la enfermería! ¡Por todos los cielos!

El ceño de Harry se profundizó.

–Es la culpa de ese idiota. –gruñó.

Hermione bufó.

–¿Aún sospechas de él por lo que le sucedió a Katie y a Ron? –preguntó, ahora susurrando. –Harry, conoces muy bien a Draco. Él no se atrevería a hacer esas cosas. Él no es como sus compañeros de Slytherin.

La mirada fría de Harry desapareció. La desesperación cruzó por su rostro.

–¡Hermione, él no es el Draco Malfoy que conocemos! ¡Él no es nuestro mejor amigo! Ha estado actuando tan raro y sospechoso esto últimos días. ¡Claro que sospecho de él!

–¡HARRY! –gritó Hermione. Su cuerpo tembló debido a las lágrimas. –Draco nunca haría eso. Draco no es así.

–¿Lo estás encubriendo? –preguntó secamente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y corrió una mano por su cabello debido a la frustración.

–Eres imposible, Harry. –dijo mientras se giraba y salía de la Sala Común.

'_¡Es imposible, imposible, imposible!_' gritó internamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Se forzó a seguir caminando hacia la enfermería para visitar a Draco. Vaciló un poco dado que no quería verlo en la cama, lleno de vendas por todo su cuerpo. No quería ver el resultado de… la idiotez de Harry. No quería ver al Draco que conocía vulnerable.

Al tiempo que abría la puerta de la enfermería, de inmediato vio el cabello rubio de Draco. Ignoró cuidadosamente las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y sus heridas visibles. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados, haciendo creer a Hermione que estaba dormido. Pero al tiempo que se acercaba más a la camilla, sus ojos se abrieron para la sorpresa de Hermione.

Llegó hasta su cama y vio como él la miraba. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro.

–Hey. –dijo suavemente en forma de saludo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó, dejando salir un pequeño ruido proveniente de su nariz.

–Estoy bastante adolorido. –le dijo. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de Hermione. –¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó, alzando su mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla de Hermione. Con su pulgar, limpió las lágrimas.

–Harry… –respondió simplemente, seguido de un sollozo.

Draco suspiró.

–Lo suponía. –dijo. –¿Ahora qué hizo?

Hermione sollozó.

–Yo… ya no lo entiendo, Draco. –le dijo suavemente. –Mira lo que te ha hecho. Usando en ti… ¡un hechizo que ni siquiera conoce!

Draco suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

–¿Aun sospecha de mí? –preguntó silenciosamente.

Hermione asintió.

–Lo siento.

Draco abrió los ojos y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

–No lo hagas. –le dijo. –No es tu culpa.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco.

–Pero, Draco, –comenzó. –Has estado muy extraño estos últimos días. ¿Pasa algo, dragón? Sabes que puedes decirme.

–Yo… realmente no lo sé, Hermione. Por favor no me preguntes. –le dijo, encogiendo los hombros. –Yo también me siento algo extraño, sabes. A veces me encuentro en un lugar y ni siquiera sé cómo es que llegué ahí.

–¿Por qué no le decimos a Dumbledore? –ofreció Hermione. –Tal vez él tenga una explicación. Él _siempre_ tiene una explicación.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Por qué molestar? –le preguntó. –Está demasiado ocupado, Hermione. Tiene que preocuparse más por Harry que por mí.

–Dumbledore no es así, Draco. –le dijo Hermione. –Por supuesto que él se preocupa por todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–Sólo… olvídalo. –le dijo. –Ahora, vuelve a la sala común, ¿y golpea el trasero de Harry, quieres?

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Está bien. –respondió. Y entonces se inclinó y besó la frente de Draco, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente. –Que te mejores pronto, Draco. –Y con eso, se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, una sensación de angustia y confusión golpeó a Draco. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejó salir un gran gemido.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?!

* * *

><p>–¡DRACO! –Hermione gritó al tiempo que ella y Ron entraban a la Torre de Astronomía. Ambos jadearon en unísono al ver la escena frente a ellos. Draco, con varita en mano, apuntaba hacia el profesor Dumbledore.<p>

La castaña, después de recuperarse rápidamente, comenzó a correr hacia el rubio, pero el director la detuvo de inmediato.

–¡Señorita Granger, quédese donde está! –le ordenó el profesor Dumbledore. –El joven Malfoy no es él mismo. Está bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius. Es peligroso. No se acerque.

Hermione jadeó de nuevo. Comenzó a unir todas las piezas. La peculiaridad de Draco… la sospecha de Harry… lo sucedido con Katie y Ron… la repentina desaparición de Draco. Todo conectaba. El corazón de Hermione se rompió cuando llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que le había pasado a Katie y a Ron era culpa de Draco. Pero le aliviaba saber que él no hizo esas… horribles cosas.

–Voldemort… –susurró Ron.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Por primera vez en su vida, Ron había dicho el nombre del Señor Tenebroso sin temblar.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó.

–Voldemort puso la maldición Imperius en Draco. –le dijo, con los ojos llenos de miedo y asombro. –Mira a Malfoy, Hermione. Míralo y veras a… a ese horrible monstruo.

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo. Y así era, tenía razón. La mirada en su rostro era completamente diferente. Eran de color rojo, parecidos a los del Señor Tenebroso. Y su rostro mostraba odio puro y enojo, unos que sólo podían ser de Lord Voldemort en persona. Hermione comenzó a llorar y dejó salir un pequeño sollozo. El Draco de todos… _su_ Draco, estaba siendo usado por _él_. Hermione miró a la nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo calificarlo… no creía que fuera humano.

–¡PELEA, DRACO! –gritó, sorprendiendo a todos los ocupantes de la Torre de Astronomía.

El rubio la miró con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó, con evidente confusión. Sus ojos cambiaron a esa hermosa y cálida tonalidad antes de volver casi de inmediato a los rojos de Voldemort.

Hermione dejó salir un suave sollozo mientas continuaba mirándolo. Sabía que la maldición Imperius en su mejor amigo era demasiado fuerte, casi como si estuviera siendo poseído por el Señor Tenebroso. Y eso asustaba a Hermione. Y no por ella, sino por Draco.

–Aléjate de él, Voldemort. No uses a mis estudiantes para pelear conmigo. –dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con voz fuerte y firme. –Si eres valiente, no usarás al joven Malfoy y tú mismo pelearás conmigo, Tom. –El director caminó hacia Draco, con los brazos estirados hacia el joven.

–¡NO DE UN PASO MÁS! –gritó Draco. Por la esquina de los ojos, pudo ver como Ron se estremecía de miedo. No era la voz de Draco. Era la de Voldemort. –Si te acercas a mí, Dumbledore, te voy a matar.

–Tom… –el director dijo, pero entonces, no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración porque Hermione corrió hacia Draco. No podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar ver a su mejor amigo siendo controlado por alguien más. Ser controlado por otras personas era uno de los más grandes miedos de Draco. Y Hermione tenía que salvarlo. Si nadie más podía, ni siquiera Dumbledore, ella lo intentaría porque Draco siempre la escuchaba. Era importante para Draco. Verlo en problemas hacia que se preocupara y sabía que el rubio no quería eso para ella.

Entonces Hermione tomó su varita y la alejó de su mano. La tiró en la esquina más alejada de la torre.

–Draco, escúchame, por favor… –rogó. –Pelea contra él. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Sobre tus grandes miedos? Por favor pelea, Draco. Por favor…

Una mirada de confusión apareció de nuevo en el rostro del rubio. Pero como había pasado antes, fue breve. La mirada llena de odio regresó y miró a Hermione. La alejó de él. Fuerte. Hermione chocó contra la pared y dejó salir un grito de dolor. Ron inmediatamente vino en su ayuda.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó preocupado.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta. En su lugar, lloró fuertemente mientras miraba Draco, quien buscaba desesperado su varita.

–¡DRACO, PELEA! –lloró. –¡PELEA!

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Hermione pensativo. Estaba pensando… contemplando. Y entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro en cuando analizó la situación.

–Ah, ya veo. –dijo suavemente.

–¡Pelea, por favor! ¡Pelea! –lloró Hermione. Ron, sin saber qué hacer, sólo abrazó a Hermione. –Pelea…

Entonces un ensordecedor grito invadió la Torre de Astronomía. No era Hermione. No era Ron. Ni tampoco el profesor Dumbledore. Era Draco. Los tres miraron asustados como el rubio se hincaba en el suelo y apretaba su cabeza.

–¡SAL DE MÍ, MALDITO MOUNSTRO MESTIZO! –gritó Draco mientras continuaba apretando su cabeza.

El director sonrió de nuevo. Definitivamente Draco estaba peleando.

Y entonces, se hizo el silencio. Draco colapsó en el frío y duro suelo. Hermione y Ron, después de recuperarse brevemente, corrieron de inmediato hacia su mejor amigo. Hermione acarició gentilmente su mejilla.

–¿Draco? –preguntó, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos. Y para el alivio de Ron y Hermione, eran de nuevo normales. Gimió cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Ron lo ayudó.

–Es un gusto verte de nuevo, amigo. –dijo el pelirrojo.

Draco le regaló una débil sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Hermione, quien seguía llorando. Y entonces, repentinamente, Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. La sonrisa de Draco creció.

–Lo siento. –dijo y sintió como ella apretaba más el abrazo. –Siento haberte preocupado.

La única respuesta de Hermione fue un suave sollozo mientras enterraba su rostro en la esquina de su cuello.

Entonces, la puerta de la Torre se abrió. Se aliviaron al ver que era el profesor Snape. Al principio, miró alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en Dumbledore.

–Severus, por favor… –dijo el director.

El tiempo comenzó a correr lentamente. El profesor Snape sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el director. Y entonces, una luz verde salió de ella y golpeó al viejo mago. Si alguien estaba observando atentamente, hubieran visto el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios del director antes de ser golpeado con la maldición asesina. Entonces el cuerpo del profesor Dumbledore se movió hasta que cayó por la Torre. Y cayó sin vida… frío… muerto…

Hermione gritó fuertemente de dolor al haber visto la muerte de su amado director. Entonces Snape abandonó la Torre de Astronomía.

De repente, Harry de materializó de la nada. Una mirada de angustia y enojo invadían su joven rostro. Así como también una asesina. Corrió hacia la puerta de la Torre hasta que ya no pudieron verlo.

–¡HARRY! –exclamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y corría tras él.

–¡No, Hermione! –gritó Draco. –Deja solo a Harry…

–Pero… pero… –tartamudeó mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. –Oh, Merlín. Oh, Dios. Esto es horrible…

–Draco tiene razón, Hermione. –dijo suavemente Ron, mientras bajaba la mirada. –Tenemos que dejar solo a Harry. Llevemos a Draco a la enfermería.

Hermione sólo asintió. Junto con Ron, levantaron a Draco. Y los tres caminaron fuera de la Torre de Astronomía, con la angustia y el miedo evidente en sus rostros mientras recordaban la caída del gran Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>–He tomado una decisión. –La profesora Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, comenzó. –El castigo para el joven Malfoy será… la expulsión.<p>

Los Gryffindor en la oficina de la directora jadearon en sorpresa ante la decisión.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mientras miraba a la profesora McGonagall. Por años, fue el ídolo de Hermione. Siempre le había gustado la manera en que disciplinaba a los alumnos del colegio. En lo profundo de su corazón femenino, sabía que era una mujer amable. Pero la sorprendió de sobre manera cuando decidió expulsar a Draco de la escuela. Ellos le habían dado las explicaciones… le habían dado una explicación detallada de las cosas que pasaron en la Torre de Astronomía la noche anterior. Hermione estaba confiada en que perdonaría a Draco, sabiendo que les creería. Así que ahora, la sorprendía que su maestra más admirada en toda la escuela decidiera expulsar a un alumno porque hizo algo que nunca quiso hacer.

–¡Eso no es justo! –protestó Ron, con su rostro comenzando a ponerse rojo.

–Profesora… –comenzó Harry. –Ya le explicamos todo lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía. Fue _Severus Snape_ quien mató al profesor Dumbledore, no Draco. Por favor, profesora McGonagall, es verdad.

–¡Pero Severus nunca haría algo así! –dijo el profesor Flitwick. –Severus es un miembro confiable de la orden. Nunca mataría a Dumbledore.

–Pero lo hizo. –dijo Harry molesto, apretando las manos en puños. –Y nosotros lo vimos.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba a Harry. Estaba feliz de que estuviera defendiendo a Draco porque, honestamente, lo necesitaba. La castaña miró a Draco y frunció el ceño. _'¡¿Por qué no se defiende?!_' pensó. Desde que entraron a la oficina, Draco había estado en silencio y eso la preocupaba. No actuaba como él. Tal vez aun no se recuperaba del todo por la muerte de Dumbledore. Había visto el rostro de Draco mientras el director estaba siendo enterrado.

Hermione suspiró y miró a los maestros en la habitación.

–Entonces, si no nos creen, por favor díganos porque Severus Snape no está aquí ahora, decidiendo también el castigo de Draco. –comenzó. Los maestros de inmediato bajaron la mirada, no queriendo verla directamente a los ojos. Hermione sonrió. Por la esquina de los ojos, vio las sonrisas de Harry y Ron y la pequeña de Draco. Sorprendiéndolo, Hermione tomó su mano y la apretó.

–Si no nos creen, por favor díganos porque dejó Hogwarts sin decir nada, como si quisiera huir de lo que hizo. –continuó. Tomó un paso al frente y miró directo a la directora. –Por favor, créanos, profesora McGonagall. Draco no hizo nada malo. Él no mató al profesor Dumbledore. Lo conocemos… demasiado bien, de hecho. Y por años, hemos sabido que nunca haría algo así. –Suspiró y Draco acarició su mano con su pulgar. –Si el profesor Dumbledore estuviera vivo, nos creería de inmediato. Antes, hubiera confiado en nosotros sin malicia… sin vacilar. Él confiaba en sus estudiantes. Así que, por favor, profesora, como la nueva directora de Hogwarts, créanos. Sí, intentó matar al profesor Dumbledore pero Draco estaba bajo una maldición Imperius hecha por el mismo Voldemort. Pero eso no quiere decir que él lo mató. –Hermione dejó salir otro suspiro. –Lo repito profesora, Severus Snape fue quien asesinó al profesor Dumbledore. Así que, por favor, no expulse a Draco. Él no hizo nada malo.

Después del pequeño discurso de Hermione, todos los ocupantes de la oficina de la directora se quedaron en silencio. Y entonces, la profesora McGonagall rompió el silencio con un audible suspiro.

–¿Quién les cree? –preguntó, mirando alrededor.

–Yo. –dijo la profesora Sybil Trelawney, alzando su mano derecha.

–Yo también. –dijo la profesora Pomona Sprout, sorprendiendo a los cuatro chicos.

Y pronto, más maestros anunciaron que les creían a Harry, Ron, Hermione y por supuesto, a Draco.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Está bien, les creo. –abrió los ojos lentamente. –Ahora váyanse. Vuelvan a sus dormitorios y ayuden a sus compañeros a limpiar el desastre. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina de la directora.

–Wow –dijo Ron, rascándose el cuello. –Eso fue bastante intenso.

–Sí. –dijo Harry, sonriendo. –Pero al menos Draco está a salvo.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Ese fue un buen discurso, Hermione. –dijo Ron, dándole una palmada a Hermione en la espalda.

Hermione sonrió.

–Gracias.

–¿Por qué no te defendiste, Draco? –demandó Ron. –Estabas demasiado tranquilo ahí adentro. No dijiste ni una palabra.

Draco sonrió de lado.

–¿Por qué molestarme si tengo a tres personas que me defiendan? –preguntó, sonriendo juguetonamente.

–Inteligente, Malfoy, muy inteligente. –dijo Ron mientras imitaba la sonrisa de Draco.

Harry sólo rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Vamos, aún tenemos que visitar a los otros miembros de la Orden en la enfermería.

Ron rodó los ojos.

–Si no supiera mejor, Harry Potter, diría que sólo quieres ir a ver a mi _amada_ hermana. –dijo mirando asesinamente al niño–que–vivió.

Harry se puso pálido mientras veía a Hermione. Ella sólo le dio una sonrisa. Sabía que ya había roto con Ginny, sólo para protegerla. Y honestamente, cuando Hermione lo descubrió, su corazón también se rompió.

Harry siguió a Ron. Hermione estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando sintió como Draco la jaló del brazo hasta que la tuvo atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del rubio.

–Gracias. –dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba su frente. –¿Me hiciste sentir orgulloso, lo sabías?

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Lo que sea para mi dragón favorito.

–¿VAN A VENIR O QUÉ? –gritó Ron. Draco dejó ir a Hermione.

–Vamos. –dijo. Hermione asintió y comenzó a seguir a los otros dos al lado de Draco.

Y entonces, repentinamente, sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Ese simple gesto hizo revolotear a su corazón. Ese simple gesto hacía que las mariposas en su estómago se agitaran. Ese simple gesto hacía que sintiera _chispas_ de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que estar alarmada. Pero, extrañamente, no quería alejar su mano de la de Draco. En su lugar, movió la mano hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados. Por la esquina de los ojos, vio a Draco sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas, lo siento, este capitulo era demasiado largo, más de 20, 000 palabras, así que tuve que cortarlo para no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo y de paso que no fuera tan pesado para mí. Espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana, que será lo más probable. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Sólo quedan dos capítulos para el final!<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **


	16. Lo que debió de haber pasado (Parte III)

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe.**

**Capítulo 16: Lo que debió de haber pasado (Parte III)**

**Séptimo año:**

–No, Harry, lo que estás intentando decirme es incorrecto. –dijo la Premio Anual mientras sacudía la cabeza. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban caminando hacia la Sala de Premios Anuales donde Hermione se quedaba actualmente. Y por supuesto, para su alegría, su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy era el otro Premio Anual.

Harry suspiró cansadamente.

–Está bien, estoy mal si estoy mal.

Ron rió.

–¿Qué? ¿No vas a defender tu respuesta? –preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry con evidente diversión.

–No tengo la energía para hacerlo. –dijo dejando escapar un bostezo. –Tengo sueño. Volvamos a la Sala Común a tomar una siesta antes de las clases de la tarde, Ron.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, –comenzó Ron, tallándose los ojos. –Estoy muerto. Merlín, ¡la poción que hicimos en Pociones casi me dejó muerto!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Eres un dramático, Ron. –le dijo. Los miró cuidadosamente mientas ambos bostezaban al mismo tiempo. Instantáneamente, Hermione entrecerró los ojos en sospecha. –¿Estuvieron saliendo de nuevo en la noche? –preguntó, demandando una respuesta.

Ron sonrió y Harry sólo rodó los ojos.

–Incluso aunque sean los mejores amigos de los Premios Anuales de Hogwarts, –los regañó Hermione. –Eso no quiere decir que pueden hacer lo que quieran, saben.

Harry rodó los ojos de nuevo y suspiró.

–Oh, vamos, Hermione. –comenzó, con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. –Tú siempre estás todas las noches con Draco. ¿Eso no te hace culpable también?

El rostro de Hermione se tornó rojo, así como el de Ron.

–¿En serio? –preguntó el pelirrojo. No tenías que ser un genio para notar los celos en su voz.

Hermione sólo suspiró. Sabía que Ron tenía este pequeño enamoramiento por ella. Y la molestaba, porque cada vez que estaba con Ron, inmediatamente comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado. Es decir, no es tan hermosa… Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Sabía que se veía bien desde que había empezado su último año escolar. Las chicas le daban halagos… preguntándole como había cambiado de la vieja y plana Hermione a la hermosa Premio Anual del colegio. Los chicos lo hicieron obvio, dado que comenzaron a mirarla de manera diferente. Honestamente no sabía cómo había pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que se estaba volviendo demasiado popular para su propio bien.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? –continuó el pelirrojo, sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Por la esquina de los ojos, pudo ver a Harry rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

–No tengo que decirte todo, Ronald. –dijo Hermione molesta. –Y Harry, –dijo mirando a su otro amigo. –Sólo estábamos teniendo algún… tiempo amigable juntos. Al menos no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no cómo ustedes.

La sonrisa de Harry no se borró.

–Además del hecho de que ambos estaban rompiendo la regla sobre estar afuera de los dormitorios fuera de la hora límite.

–Estábamos haciendo nuestros deberes. –protestó. Está bien, Hermione estaba con Draco casi todas las noches en una banca, _su_ banca, hablando de todo tipo de cosas. Incluso aunque sabían que la hora límite ya había pasado, algunas veces le pediría a Draco que se quedaran un rato más.

Pero el ceño de Hermione se profundizó. Estos últimos días, estuvo pasando menos tiempo con Draco. Demonios, él estaba pasando menos tiempo con ellos. ¿Y el motivo? Sus novias. No era un reloj, pero vaya que era rápido. Hermione sabía que él ya era lo suficientemente mayor y que tenía muchas testosteronas corriendo por su cuerpo, sabiendo que si rompía con una chica fácilmente encontraría otra. Y además, prácticamente toda la población femenina del colegio se le lanzaba encima, las chicas suspiraban cada que lo veían. '_Dios, es un idiota'_ pensó Hermione, apretando los puños.

No podía negar el hecho de que mejor amigo era bastante atractivo. Merlín, no podía negar que era extremadamente guapo cada vez que lo veía. Pero él estaba abusando de eso, y eso le molestaba a Hermione. ¡Prácticamente había salido con cada chica de Hogwarts!

Pero Hermione no estaba celosa. Claro que no. No lo estaba.

El trío caminó tranquilamente hacia los dormitorios de los Premios Anuales.

–¿Reuniones amigables, huh? –preguntó Harry, con humor evidente en su voz.

Hermione y Ron miraron asesinamente a Harry, quien sólo rió.

–Okay, Okay. –dijo. Entonces se giró hacia Ron. –Vamos, amigo. Volvamos al dormitorio para tomar una buena siesta.

Ron rió y le sonrió a Hermione.

–Nos vemos. –dijo, con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

Hermione intentó no fruncir el ceño. En su lugar, forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, nos vemos. –dijo. Harry se despidió agitando el brazo antes de que él y Ron se alejaran.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y miró al retrato cuidando la puerta. Era un ángel rodeado de blancas y esponjosas nubes. El ángel era adorablemente lindo, en la opinión de Hermione. Probablemente tenía cerca de 5 años. Una vez el ángel le dijo que le agradaba, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera halagada. Ahora sus alas se estaban moviendo y la miró con admiración.

–¿Contraseña? –preguntó, con su pequeña y suave voz.

–Esperanza, confianza y polvo de hada. –respondió Hermione. La pequeña ángel sonrió ampliamente antes de abrir el acceso a la sala. Hermione le agradeció antes de entrar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y entonces, se detuvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, su boca se abrió, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su rostro se sonrojó. _'¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve!'_ gritó mentalmente mientras salía de nuevo de la habitación. Él pequeño ángel la miró preocupada.

–¿Todo está bien? –preguntó.

–Sí, sí, todo está bien. –respondió distraída mientras caminaba lejos de la Sala Común. '_¡Cómo se atreve! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!_' continuó gritando dentro de su mente mientras caminada rápidamente, sin importar a dónde iba. Todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era esa maldita _imagen_. La imagen que Hermione sabía que le perseguiría por siempre sin importar lo que hiciera o a dónde fuera.

Hermione corrió una mano por su cabello en frustración, mientras presionaba la otra mano en su frente.

–¡¿Por qué demonios está esa chica con él ahora?! –gritó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los retratos. Dentro de la Sala de los Premios Anules, Hermione había visto la escena típica de las películas… de las películas de terror.

Había visto, para su disgusto, a Draco besando a su nueva novia en el sillón. _'¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Era Sandra? No, no. Hmmm… ¿Sally? Espera, ¿Sofía? Ah, ya sé, hija de…_' La castaña no continuó con su pensamiento, no quería decir malas palabras, incluso en su mente. Porque Draco Malfoy la estaba besando en el sillón como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Acaso no sabía que ella podía entrar y verlos?

Hermione tensó los labios en una apretada línea. ¡Sus ojos le ardían y no sabía por qué! Agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Sus manos estaban en forma de puños, y sus nudillos completamente blancos. Estaba muy pero muy molesta. Entonces se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó salir un gemido. No sabía por qué estaba molesta pero la mirada de Draco cuando estaba besando a su novia volvió a su mente. '_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida'_ repitió una y otra vez dentro de su mente.

Y de pronto, Hermione chocó con alguien. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Harry y Ron mirándola preocupados.

–Hey, pensé que estabas en tú dormitorio. –dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo ceño también.

–Estoy bien. –fue la fría respuesta de Hermione. Afortunadamente, la sensación en sus ojos desapareció.

–¡Oh!

Harry y Ron se giraron hacia Draco, quien se acercaba a ellos. Hermione, por otro lado, se negó a mirarlo. En su lugar, miró hacia la nada. Una vez que los tres estuvieron a su lado, anunció;

–Voy a la biblioteca.

–Oh, –dijo Ron. –Puedo ir contigo. ¿Quieres que vaya?

–No, no te molestes. –murmuró antes de irse.

–¿Qué le pasa ahora? –preguntó Draco, igual de confundido que Harry y Ron.

–Bueno, de hecho, ella acaba de… –Harry se detuvo repentinamente.

–¿Ella acaba de qué, Harry? –preguntó Draco.

Harry decidió callar. Apretó los labios y miró fríamente a Draco.

–¿Ahora que hice? –preguntó el Slytherin.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–Eres imposible. –dijo antes de girarse. –Voy con Hermione, Ron. No me sigan.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Y entonces, sus ojos se agrandaron y dejó salir u chiflido.

–¿Whoa amigo, es eso un chupetón*? –preguntó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos y miró su cuello. Y ahí estaba. Se alejó diciendo un sin de maldiciones, probablemente pensando en algunas maneras de ocultarlo.

El pelirrojo sólo sacudió la cabeza y bostezó.

**Mientras tanto…**

Harry estaba siguiendo a Hermione de cerca. No sabía que Hermione ya lo había notado o no.

La razón por la que Hermione estaba molesta era un misterio para Harry, aunque tenía un fuerte presentimiento sobre ello.

–Harry, deja de seguirme, por favor. –dijo Hermione mientras se detenía abruptamente. Harry se detuvo también. Notó el humor en su amiga y sonrió. Aunque, algo en sus ojos hizo que la sonrisa de Harry desapareciera.

Harry suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –preguntó mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la biblioteca.

–Nunca he estado mejor. –le dijo, aunque Harry notó la falta de entusiasmo.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Sabes qué, Hermione? –comenzó. La castaña dejó de caminar y lo miró. –Consíguete una vida.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué estás hablado, Harry? –le preguntó. –Tengo una vida. Y amo mi vida. No necesito otra.

Harry rodó los ojos.

–Te conozco desde hace siete años, Hermione, y la mayoría del tiempo veo tu cabeza enterrada detrás de tus preciosos libros.

–¿Me estás insultando o qué? –demandó Hermione, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas de una manera escalofriante.

–Consíguete un novio. –fue la simple respuesta de él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–No necesito que un chico me moleste, muchas gracias. –respondió. –Ya los tengo a ustedes tres. ¿Por qué molestarme en buscar un chico que me fastidie con más cosas masculinas? Estoy mejor siendo soltera, Harry. Me siento más libre y cómoda.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, escúchame, Hermione. –continuó. –¿Te has visto en el espejo desde que comenzamos el año escolar?

El ceño de Hermione se profundizó.

–Me miré al espejo esta mañana. –dijo lentamente, no estando muy segura de la respuesta.

Harry suspiró y corrió una mano por su cabello, sólo haciendo que se desordenara más.

–Lo que quiero decir, Hermione, –comenzó, mirándola directo a los ojos. –¿Eres malditamente hermosa, sabías eso? –Hermione se sonrojó y alejó la mirada de Harry. –¿Has notado como los chicos giran sus cabezas cada vez que pasas? ¿No has notado la envidia con la que te miran las chicas?

–Yo…

–Ves, Hermione, muchos chicos te quieren. –le dijo. –Bueno, excepto por mí. Yo ya tengo otra chica.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Estaba feliz de que él y Ginny estuvieran justos de nuevo.

–Y sé de este chico en particular, –continuó, mentalizando al rubio de Slytherin. –que está enamorado de ti desde nuestro cuarto año.

Hermione suspiró.

–Ya sé eso, Harry, gracias. –le dijo.

Harry frunció el ceño. '¿Draco ya le dijo?' se preguntó a sí mismo confundido. Lo que lo confundía más era que siempre había sospechado que Hermione sentía lo mismo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, haciendo evidente su confusión.

La castaña suspiró de nuevo.

–Ron no está enamorado de mí, Harry. –le dijo. –Lo que siente por mí es algo pasajero. Lo superará rápido.

Harry parpadeó varias veces.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

Hermione corrió una mano por su cabello.

–¿Estás hablando de Ron, cierto? –le preguntó, confundida también.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no. –le dijo. –Le gustas, obviamente. Pero el chico del que estoy hablando está siendo un fastidioso guardando sus sentimientos dentro de él. Ni siquiera sé cuándo tendrá finalmente el coraje a salir cuando obviamente muere por ti.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Lo conoces?

–Sí.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry.

–Entonces por favor dime quien es para poder patear su trasero por esperar tanto tiempo. –dijo en susurro.

Harry soltó una carcajada y miró a Hermione incrédulo. De hecho, en serio pensaba que Draco necesitaba que alguien le pateara el trasero para que entrara en razón y que viera a todos sus rivales. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

–No puedo decirte quien es, Hermione. –le dijo. –Me mataría si descubriera que fui yo quien te dijo. Y además, –se rascó la cabeza. –Ahora no está del todo disponible.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Entonces dile a mi maldito admirador secreto que se pudra en el infierno. –y con eso, entró a la biblioteca, dejando a Harry solo.

El Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza y se tronó los dedos de las manos. Alguien necesitaba ser golpeado por ser un cobarde. Y por supuesto, le diría a Draco Malfoy que se pudriera en el infierno.

* * *

><p>–Hey –Draco sonrió al tiempo que inmediatamente reconocía a la bruja sentada en su banca favorita. Era una hermosa tarde de sábado y algunos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts aún dormían.<p>

Hermione alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Honestamente, no estaba de humor como para hablar con él ahora. Alejó la mirada y la posó directamente en el lago.

Draco frunció el ceño también. No estaba ciego. Había visto la expresión en su rostro. Normalmente, siempre que venía a la banca de ambos y la saludaba, ella le regalaría la brillante y hermosa sonrisa que él tanto amaba. Pero ahora, su reacción ante su llegada lo confundió.

Entonces se sentó junto a ella en la banca. De nuevo, al sentir su molestia, dejó un gran espacio entre ellos, algo que no haría usualmente, dado que le gustaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

Y el silencio reinó entre ellos, excepto por el ocasional sonido del lago. Draco estaba pensando… contemplado lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que el ciclo escolar comenzó. Tenía que admitirlo, la estaba pasando bastante bien. Lo hacía sentir bien saber que muchas chicas morían por salir con él. Lo hacía sentir bien saber que era el nuevo rompe corazones de Hogwarts. No es fuera vanidoso, pero sabía que se veía bastante bien este año. Sólo de mirar a las chicas cada vez que pasaban junto a él era prueba suficiente.

Asi que, dado que era un curioso adolescente de 17 años, Draco experimentó. Salió con algunas chicas –desde quinto hasta séptimo año. No le gustaban las chicas de quinto para abajo. Eran demasiado jóvenes para su gusto.

Pero por supuesto, siempre habría una sola chica en su corazón. Siempre. Y no cambiaría. Estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione Granger (quien desde el inicio del año se veía más hermosa que nunca) hasta el punto de que era bastante difícil ocultar sus sentimientos.

Pero de nuevo, Draco no era un Gryffindor. Aún era un Slytherin, aunque despreciara con toda su alma a sus compañeros. Así que, por mucho que intentara negarlo, era un completo cobarde. No podía entender cómo es que cada que le pedía a una chica que saliera con él, era sencillo para él porque sabía que dirían que sí. Pero Hermione era diferente… completamente diferente. Ella había sido su mejor amiga desde el primer año. Honestamente, su amistad con los otros tres, especialmente con la de Hermione, era su más preciada posesión. Su amistad era algo especial y cambiaría completamente su vida si la perdiera.

Había dos razones por las que Draco no le pedía una cita a Hermione. La primera, tenía miedo de que todo lo que Hermione sintiera por él fuera más que pura amistad. Aún seguía siendo un chico. No quería lastimar su ego si la castaña lo rechazaba y le decía que solo lo quería como un amigo (o como un hermano). Y por supuesto, no quería romper la hermosa camaradería sólo por las palabras 'te amo'.

Y segundo, sabía que Ron se moría por Hermione. Draco no era ciego. Sabía que la mayoría de los chicos en el colegio estaban cayendo por Hermione Granger. De hecho, eso alarmaba bastante a Draco, saber que tenía muchos rivales en la escuela. Incluyendo a uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley. Ron era su mejor amigo, así que no quería lastimarlo. Había visto la forma en que Ron miraba a Hermione. Sabía que él también miraba a Hermione así a veces, pero dado que tenía una increíble habilidad para esconder sus sentimientos, las miradas son eran realmente obvias. Y tenía miedo de que si salía con Hermione, Ron se molestara con él. Y no quería eso.

El rubio dejó salir un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos. A veces, sólo quería romper con quien fuera su novia en esos momentos y declarársele a Hermione. Draco se masajeó la mejilla derecha, aún sintiendo el golpe que Harry le dio la semana pasada. En verdad no sabía porque lo había golpeado, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con la maldita marca en su cuello. Draco en verdad apreciaba que Harry lo quisiera para Hermione, pero se había excedido.

Draco entonces miró a la castaña por la esquina de sus ojos, viendo como su cabello revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro. La observó. Era tan entrañable… encantadora y Draco no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para apartar la mirada.

Y cuando los ojos de ella encontraron a los suyos, inmediatamente bajó la mirada a su regazo y se sonrojó. Suspiró. Había descubierto hace unos meses que Hermione era la única chica en toda la escuela que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Lo había intentado con sus otras novias… mirarlas a los ojos y sus propias mejillas se sonrojaran. Pero nunca pasaba. Y eso hacía que Draco se sintiera frustrado. La única razón por la salía con las otras chicas, había sido para experimentar, para alejar sus atenciones de Hermione y encontrar a alguien quien al menos lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera mirando a Hermione. Pero era inútil. Nunca encontraría a alguien como Hermione. Y eso le molestaba. Era única.

Draco cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente. '_Hermione del pasado_,' comenzó en su mente. _'¿Qué hago ahora?_' Entonces abrió sus ojos lentamente y sacó al Sr. Botones de su chaqueta. Miró a Hermione y abrazó fuertemente al oso de felpa.

–Nosotros… te extrañamos. –susurró. Hermione lo observó lentamente, alzando una ceja.

–Bueno, siempre nos vemos Draco. –dijo fríamente. –No tienes porque extrañarme.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¡Por supuesto que sabía eso! Pero… estos últimos meses, había estado pasando cada vez menos tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente con Hermione. De hechos, sus novias eran algo demandantes. Siempre quería que tuviera tiempo para ella, haciendo casi imposible que al menos pudiera saludar a sus mejores amigos o desearles una buena noche.

–Lo sé. –susurró simplemente. –Pero…

–Estás pasando menos tiempo conmigo, lo sé. –dijo y regresó de nuevo la mirada al lago.

Draco suspiró. No sabía por qué pero… Hermione estaba algo distante también.

–Lo siento. –dijo. –Es sólo que…

–Tienes novias, también sé eso. –continuó por él.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Hay algún problema, Hermione? –preguntó. –Estás actuando algo… molesta conmigo. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

–Nada. –dijo abruptamente, con la voz más fría que el hielo, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera. Entonces, ella se puso de pie y se alejó de Draco. –Iré a la biblioteca, Draco. Te veo luego.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó mientras imitaba las acciones de Hermione y se ponía de pie.

–Me estás dando la impresión de que prefieres pasar tiempo con tus preciosos libros que conmigo, Hermione. –dijo, haciendo obvia su irritación.

Hermione se giró y lo miró molesta.

–Bueno, Draco Malfoy, tú me estás dando la impresión de que prefieres pasar tiempo con tus preciosas novias que tus mejores amigos. –dijo y se giró de nuevo.

Draco corrió y la tomó del brazo, forzándola a que lo mirara.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione irritada.

Draco suspiró y soltó el brazo de Hermione. Y entonces, tomó al Sr. Botones entre sus manos y lo alzó en el aire.

–El Sr. Botones quiere dormir contigo esta noche, Hermione. –comenzó, con la esperanza marcada en sus ojos. –No deja de molestarme, sabes. No me deja dormir. ¿Puede dormir contigo esta noche?

Está bien, Draco estaba siendo infantil. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron rápidamente una vez que vio la pequeña sonrisa de Hermione.

–Está bien. –dijo, tomando gentilmente al Sr. Botones y le daba un beso en la frente.

Draco le regresó la sonrisa. Esto era lo que extrañaba. Pequeños momentos con Hermione que realmente significaban todo para él. Y entonces, sorprendiéndola enormemente, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

–Lo siento. –dijo. –Perdóname por no pasar más tiempo contigo.

Hermione lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Está bien. –dijo, aunque Draco sabía que no estaba bien, juzgando por su reacción de hace unos momentos. –Sé que estás… algo ocupado con tu vida personal como para salir con nosotros… conmigo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca? –preguntó esperanzado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se separó del abrazo.

–Tu novia puede vernos y sospechar algo. –le dijo y se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de Draco, con el Sr. Botones apretado fuertemente contra su pecho.

Draco parpadeó. ¡Qué se jodiera su maldita novia! Todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con Hermione. Corrió hacia ella hasta que estuvo a su lado. Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida.

–Tu novia…

–No me importa. –Draco la interrumpió. –Iré contigo.

Hermione parpadeó tres veces y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Okay.

Draco suspiró en alivio y le regresó la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>–¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! –Draco gritó mientras seguía de cerca a Hermione seguido de un Harry preocupado. Venían de su banca, ahora que Harry la había visto por primera vez.<p>

–¿Así que aquí es donde siempre se ven, huh? –preguntó el niño–que–vivió, mirando alrededor. Y tenía que admitirlo, su lugar era bastante lindo y hasta se atrevería a decir que romántico. Los ojos de Hermione se enfocaron en su ceño fruncido y regresaron de nuevo a su rostro. Entonces miró al molesto Draco y su ceño se profundizó aun más. '_En verdad son un caso perdido' _pensó.

–¡Eso no es importante, Potter! –exclamó el rubio, aún mirando a Hermione con testarudez. –Ahora, repítelo de nuevo, Granger. ¿Qué tú qué?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–En serio, Draco, ¡Estás exagerando! –le respondió. Siseó suavemente; –¡Es sólo Ron, supéralo!

–¡No, Granger, no estoy exagerando! –gritó con los ojos llenos de furia. –Ahora, repite lo que dijiste hace un momento.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró al lago.

–Soy la novia de Ron. –dijo apartando la mirada del lago y mirando a Draco. –Ahí lo tienes, lo repetí. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Draco gruñó. Está bien, sabía que estaba exagerando un poco. Siempre había tenido un presentimiento… siempre había sabido que si Ron algún día le pedía una cita a Hermione, ella de inmediato diría que sí. Pero ahora que en verdad sucedió… ahora que Hermione le había dicho… ahora que la castaña… su amada castaña le pertenecía a alguien más, Draco prácticamente estaba viendo rojo. Estaba lívido. Absolutamente lívido.

–¡Pero Hermione!

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó enojada. –¡¿No estás feliz de que por fin haya encontrado a alguien que me ama, Malfoy?!

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que Hermione decía.

–¡_Tú_ me dijiste que sólo le gustabas, Hermione! ¡_Tú_ me dijiste que lo que él sentía por ti era algo pasajero! –exclamó.

Hermione alejó la mirada y miró a la nada.

–Estaba equivocada. –dijo. –¿Y qué?

–¿Y qué? ¡Y MALDITAMENTE QUÉ? –Draco gritó, prácticamente arrancándose el cabello del cuelo cabelludo. –¡Esto es algo serio, Hermione!

Hermione bufó.

–¡Lo haces sonar como si estuviera saliendo con el mismo Lord Voldemort en persona! –exclamó, con los ojos clavados en Draco. –¡Estoy saliendo con Ron, Draco! ¡Dios, él es también tu mejor amigo, estúpido idiota! ¡Tú sabes que él nunca me lastimaría!

Draco gimió fuertemente.

–¡Pero Granger! –gritó, casi como un chillido. Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo infantil que era su comportamiento. –Tú aún eres… aún eres… –dijo moviendo los brazos frenéticamente en el aire. –¡Aún eres… joven! –Okay eso fue bastante patético.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡PERDÓN! –Exclamó tan fuerte, que notó como Harry y Draco se estremecieron. –¡¿Joven?! ¡Me dices joven! ¡Ambos tenemos 17, Malfoy! ¡Y tú has tenido muchas novias antes! Y actúas como mi padre… ¡diciéndome que estoy muy joven para estar en una relación cuando tú tienes a tus malditos perros siguiéndote todo el día!

–¡Pero… pero eso es diferente! –dijo Draco desesperadamente. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada que decía '¡ayúdame, idiota!' pero todo lo que obtuvo de él fue una negativa con la cabeza. –¡Yo… yo soy un chico! ¡Y tú eres una chica!

Hermione bajó los brazos de su pecho y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

–¡¿Qué se supone que eso debe de significar?! –preguntó, verdaderamente molesta esta vez.

Draco no le respondió. En su lugar, apretó los puños fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

–¿Sabes qué? –continuó Hermione. –Vuelve con tus malditos perros hembras y déjame sola! –y con eso, corrió hacia el castillo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista, Draco colapsó en la banca y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

–¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡ESTÚPIDO! –Exclamó una y otra vez.

Harry, después de presenciar esa escena (una muy interesante en su opinión), se acercó a Draco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Draco alzó la cabeza y lo miró de manera amenazante.

–¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –gritó. –Sólo déjame sólo, Potter.

Harry suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Tenía muchos problemas. Eso era un hecho. Necesitaba encontrar todos los Horcruxes. Necesitaba descubrir tan pronto como fuera posible quienes eran las personas en quienes podía confiar y en quienes no. Necesitaba juntar toda la fuerza que pudiera, para derrotar finalmente a Voldemort.

Pero el problema de su mejor amigo era demasiado como para poder soportarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para unirlos. ¿Qué tal si lo que sentían él uno por el otro lo ayudaría en un futuro? Nadie lo sabe.

Harry suspiró.

–Verás, Draco, debiste de haber dado el primer paso hace mucho tiempo. –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tuviste muchas oportunidades antes, Malfoy. Ahora… en verdad lo jodiste todo.

–Cállate. –siseó. –No estás ayudando en lo absoluto, Potter.

–Ahora que Hermione es feliz con Ron. –continuó. –Ya no puedes hacer nada, Draco. Sólo… intenta ser feliz con tus perros femeninos.

–¡Dije que te callaras, Potter! –lo miró de manera amenazante, pero Harry no parecía estar afectado.

–Pobre Draco… –molestó Harry, sin molestarse en avivar las llamas.

–Potter si vuelves abrir tu maldita boca una vez más, –lo amenazó. –Sólo una vez más, y voy hacer que olvides lo que es ver la luz del día.

Harry alzó ambos brazos en gesto de derrota.

–Okay, Okay, no te enojes. –Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Voy a decir algo interesante, Draco. ¿Quieres que continúe?

–Jódete. –siseó mirando el lago.

–Vamos, te puede interesar. –rogó Harry. –Tiene que ver con los sentimientos de Hermione, Malfoy.

Draco suspiró.

–Está bien. –gruñó, cubriéndose los ojos en las manos de forma estresante.

–Verás, Draco. –comenzó Harry. –La relación de Hermione con Ron no durará. Confía en mí.

Draco miró a Harry entre los dedos.

–Bueno, tú la escuchaste, Harry. –dijo. –¡Y ella me dijo que es feliz con Weasley!

–Era sólo para molestarte. –dijo Harry rodando los ojos. –Cómo estaba diciendo, tengo el gran presentimiento de que todo terminará… mmm… ¿en una semana tal vez? Porque verás, Hermione está interesada en alguien más.

Ahora, Draco se veía bastante interesado. Miró a Harry sorprendido.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–No soy un experto en el amor, Draco. –dijo. –Pero creo que Hermione también está enamorada de ti.

–Basta, Potter. –dijo Draco. –Deja de darme falsas esperanzas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–No te doy falsas esperanzas. –protestó. Harry suspiró. –Mira, Draco, por favor, por el amor de todos los que están enamorados ahora, haz algo. Ya tengo cuatro ojos, Draco, y no soy ciego. Aun soy un chico y encuentro a Hermione absolutamente hermosa. Así que te advierto, si no haces algo lo más pronto posible, podrías perderla por otro chico.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello.

–No es fácil, Harry. –gimió. –He sido su mejor amigo por siete años. ¿Qué tal si ella no me quiere de esa manera?

–Tonterías. –dijo Harry seguido de un gesto despectivo con la mano. Le dio una palmada a Draco en la espalda. –Has sido amigo de tres Gryffindor, Draco. Espero que algo de nuestra valentía se te haya pegado. –y con eso, Harry dejó al rubio sólo para que contemplara lo que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Hermione suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba contra la banca. La semana pasada había sido muy, muy, pero muy cansada. ¡Cómo desearía que nada de eso hubiera pasado! ¡Era toda una pesadilla! Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y gimió. No podía olvidar la expresión que Ron hizo cuando ella rompió con él. Es sólo que mientras los días pasaban, cada día sentía que su relación no tenía sentido. De hecho, siempre había sabido que no duraría. ¿La razón por la accedió a ser su novia? No tenía idea.<p>

Pero, oh Merlín, la mirada en su rostro… la manera en que sus orejas y su rostro se tornaron rojas rompió el corazón de Hermione. Por supuesto, ya no podía continuar. Es sólo que… sabía, siempre supo que los sentimientos de Ron no eran más que una simple atracción pasajera y eso no era lo que Hermione quería. Pero por supuesto, Ron era su mejor amigo. Lo vio entrar en pánico cuando él dijo que ya no quería continuar siendo su novia aunque sólo llevaran una semana juntos. Había visto la expresión herida en su rostro. Y no había querido ver eso. Ron aún era su mejor amigo. No quería verlo lastimado.

Y ahora, estaba contemplando en su banca sobre si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Había vacilado al principio, sabiendo los efectos que un rompimiento podría traer a su amistad. Pero Hermione no quería continuar. Sí, Ron sentía esa atracción por ella, pero sabía que había una posibilidad de que él se enamorara verdaderamente de ella. Y Hermione tampoco quería eso. Porque en su corazón, en su mente, y en su alma, ella sabía que el _destino_ no quería que estuviera con Ron. Sabía que en algún lugar… estaba el chico perfecto para ella. Sabía que estaba en algún lado… estaba ese hombre que _destino_ quería para ella.

Y de hecho, estaba cansada de esperar por él. Bastante cansada para ser honesta. Tenía este enorme presentimiento de que no terminaría con nadie. Y eso la asustaba, ¡no quería ser una solterona!

Hermione suspiró de nuevo, con el rostro aún cubierto por sus manos. En verdad había sido una semana agotadora.

–Hey.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin quitar las manos de su rostro. Por supuesto que sabía quién era el intruso. 'Pensé que se negaba a hablar conmigo' pensó mientras quitaba las manos lentamente y miraba a Draco.

–Malfoy. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Draco suspiró y se sentó a su lado, aunque esta vez dejó un espacio menor entre ellos.

–Okay, lo admito, estaba equivocado. –dijo.

–Olvídalo. –murmuró Hermione, negándose a mirarlo. –Sólo… olvídalo.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó. No era algo normal en Hermione. Sabía que le respondería con comentarios sarcásticos e inteligentes. Pero ahora, le confundía ver a Hermione tan… fuera de sí misma.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó suavemente.

Hermione suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus puños.

–Honestamente… sí. –respondió.

Una mirada preocupada pasó por el rostro de Draco.

–¿Alguien te lastimó? –preguntó con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

–De hecho, es lo contrario. –respondió.

El ceño de Draco se profundizó.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione? –preguntó.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo lentamente alzó la mirada hacia Draco.

–Tengo noticas para ti, Draco, y sé que estarás feliz de escucharlas. –le dijo.

Draco sólo la miró confundido.

–¿No has escuchado las noticias? –le preguntó. Pensó que la noticia se regaría como pólvora. –Rompí con Ron.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

–Tú… tú… tú… –tartamudeó.

–Rompí con Ron. –repitió mirando el césped.

Dado que Hermione no estaba mirando, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco. '_¡SI!_' exclamó dentro de su mente. La esperanza era evidente en sus ojos. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! La relación de Hermione con Ron no duraría. Draco le agradeció a todos los ángeles en el cielo. Agradeció a Merlín y a los otros grandes magos que hicieron esto posible, que hicieron que amada fuera soltera de nuevo.

–Hazlo, ríete de mí y dime 'Te lo dije' –repitió Hermione, aún mirando el césped.

Y por alguna extraña razón, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Draco cayera. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía culpable de que para él fueran las noticias más maravillosas del mundo. Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

–Yo… lo siento. –se disculpó, mirando al suelo también, a causa de la vergüenza.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione rió suavemente. La miró confundido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–¿Sabes que te has disculpado conmigo incontables veces, Draco? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Sabía… sabía que ella tenía razón. Se había disculpado con ella muchas veces porque siempre la lastimaba. Frunció el ceño. Todos estos años, lo único que intentaba era hacer feliz a Hermione. Pero aunque tratara de evitarlo, la mayoría del tiempo terminaba lastimándola. Draco dejó salir un suspiro. En verdad lo sentía.

–Simplemente no te entiendo, Draco. –continuó Hermione, haciendo que Draco la mirada cuestionante. –A veces, haces cosas que me frustran… o me molestan, pero entonces, a veces… no, la mayoría del tiempo, tú eres quien tiene la habilidad de reconformarme. –dejó salir una pequeña risa. –Después de todos estos años, aún eres un misterio para mí, Draco Malfoy. ¿Y sabes qué? Tengo el presentimiento de que escondes un gran secreto de mí.

Draco se sonrojó intensamente. 'Okay, intenta no ser tan obvio, Draco' se regañó a sí mismo, intentado alejar su rostro de Hermione. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando componerse. Una vez que su pálido color regresó, miró a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿No amas los misterios? –le preguntó.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta.

–Sí, amo los misterios. –le respondió.

Entonces siguió el silencio. Ambos observaron al tranquilo lago. Draco y Hermione sabían que su pequeño problema ya estaba resuelto. Sin rencores.

–Así que… –comenzó Hermione, rompiendo el pacífico silencio. Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró, sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. –¿Aún estoy muy joven para una relación? –Cuando Draco frunció el ceño, Hermione dejó salir una suave carcajada. –Vamos, Draco, esa ingeniosa respuesta tuya fue muy divertida. –Hermione le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas y continuó. –Verás, realmente, prácticamente soy más madura que tú.

Draco le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, haciendo que riera de nuevo.

–Gracias por probar mi punto.

Draco sólo sonrió.

–Pero en serio, Draco, dime la verdad. –dijo Hermione. –¿Por qué te enojaste cuando descubriste que estaba saliendo con Ron?

Draco pasó saliva. '_Uh–oh'_ pensó mientras la veía lleno de pánico.

–Yo…uh… –comenzó, tartamudeando estúpidamente. Hermione lo miró con recelo. –Verás… yo… –se aclaró la garganta. –Sólo estaba… ¡Sólo me sentía como tu hermano mayor! ¡Sí, eso! Como tú hermano mayor. Y me sentí algo… sobreprotector.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Más como mi padre. –murmuró, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Entonces vio como Draco rodaba los ojos. –Así que… ¿piensas que Ron es peligroso y no quieres que me lastime?

Draco frunció el ceño.

–No dije eso. –dijo molesto.

–Bueno, lo estabas implicando Draco. –dijo Hermione. Entonces suspiró y miró de nuevo al lago. –Mira, Draco, la razón por la que rompí con Ron fue porque, está bien, tenías razón, él no me ama. –Entonces miró al césped. –Herí mucho a Ron cuando rompí con él. –continuó. –Pero sé que al final, nuestra relación no hubiera funcionado. Así que, incluso aunque acabábamos de empezar nuestra relación, decidí terminarla por eso. –Hermione apretó los labios y miró a Draco. –Esa es la verdad.

Draco no sabía que decir. Parpadeó varias veces antes de alejar la mirada de Hermione. En su lugar, miró de nuevo al césped, consciente de la mirada asesina de Hermione.

–Lo siento. –fue lo único que respondió.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Ves, te estás disculpando de nuevo.

Draco no sonrió. En su lugar, tomó gentilmente la mano de Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida de la repentina acción.

–No en serio.–continuó. –Lo siento mucho.

Hermione sólo frunció el ceño.

–Yo… es decir, –tartamudeó ligeramente. –No quería… regañarte así cuando te volviste la novia de Ron. No tengo el derecho de hacerlo. –Se detuvo y dejó salir un enorme suspiro. –Pero, no lo sé, sólo tuve esta enorme ola de sobreprotección.

Hermione suspiró.

–Draco…

–Lo sé, lo sé, –dijo, interrumpiéndola. –Eres una niña grande ahora. No necesitas mi protección para nada. –Draco apretó su mano ligeramente. –Esa no es la única razón por la que me estoy disculpando contigo.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

–¿Entonces?

–Por… por pasar menos tiempo contigo. –continuó en un suave suspiro.

–Ya te disculpaste por eso, Draco. –dijo Hermione. –No te necesitas disculpar de nuevo porque ya te perdoné.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

–No, no, sé que aún no lo has hecho. –le dijo. –Escúchame, Hermione, tengo que decirte esto. –Se detuvo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Ninguna de mis antiguas relaciones con las otras chicas fueron serias, como tu relación con Ron, rompí con ellas antes de que fueran demasiado serias hasta el punto de no poder escapar.

Hermione jadeó.

–¡Draco Malfoy, eso es horrible! –lo regañó. –Nosotras, las chicas, tenemos sentimientos tambi´ne. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguna de ellas hiciera lo mismo contigo?

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Okay, lo hago porque no eran realmente la chica que me gusta. –dijo honestamente, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¡Así que estás escondiendo un secreto de mí! –exclamó, mirándolo molesta.

–En realidad es algo personal.–le dijo suavemente. Apretó un poco más su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Verás, Hermione, siempre ha habido una sola chica en mi corazón. Siempre. –continuó en un susurro. –Y ella no lo sabe porque soy un maldito cobarde.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Supongo que no se te pegó nuestra valentía. –bromeó, haciéndolo sonreír.

–Pero ella siempre estará aquí. –puso lentamente la mano de Hermione contra su pecho, donde estaba su corazón. –En mi corazón.

Una chispa de interés apareció en los ojos de Hermione. Se inclinó un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre quería saber todo.

–¿Y quién es la chica? –le preguntó en un susurro.

Draco no respondió. Tenía miedo de que si le decía que era ella, se enojara y se alejara de él. En su lugar, apretó de nuevo su mano y la miró.

Y de repente, para su sorpresa, Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y abrió la boca incrédula. La realización estaba cayendo en Hermione, notó Draco. No sabía si estar contento o tener miedo.

–Estás…

–¡AHÍ ESTÁN! –gritó Ginny, apuntando hacia Hermione. Se acercó con una enorme sonrisa. –Hermione, la profesora McGonagall está… ¡Oh! –parpadeó ante la escena frente a ella. –Oh.

Hermione la miró, con el rostro aún sonrojado y sorprendido. Alejó su mano de Draco y se puso de pie. Entonces corrió pasando a Ginny, sin molestarse en saludarla.

Ginny tragó saliva y rió nerviosamente.

–Uh–oh. –dijo mientras Draco la miraba, con los ojos llenos de furia.

–¡Ginny, arruinaste mi oportunidad! –exclamó una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera de su vista. –¡Excelente sincronización! ¡Maldición!

La pelirroja rió suavemente y se sonrojó fuertemente.

–Aww… –dijo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. –No te enojes conmigo, Draco. No lo sabía.

Draco gruñó, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera.

–¡Arruinaste mi oportunidad! –dijo. ¡Era la única que tenía!

Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

–Bueno, esas son buenas noticias. Estás progresando, ¿sabías eso, cobarde? –Y con eso, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse.

Ginny corrió de vuelta al castillo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _'¡Harry tiene que saber esto!_' pensó emocionadamente.

Después del incidente, Draco rompió con su novia actual.

* * *

><p>Así que, era oficial. Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo con la Premio Anual y mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Y eso les rompió el corazón a muchas chicas. Se volvieron locas cuando se dieron cuenta de que su amado rubio estaba ocupado. Y los chicos enloquecieron cuando su hermosa Premio Anual estaba saliendo con el rompecorazones de Hogwarts.<p>

La nueva pareja era el hervidero de chismes de la escuela. Incluso los maestros y retratos estaban bastante complacidos con la relación de los dos mejores amigos.

Harry estaba contento… absolutamente contento. Finalmente, Draco tomó todo su coraje y le confesó a Hermione lo que en verdad sentía. No supo cómo lo descubrió Hermione, pero El–niño–que–vivió tenía una pequeña sospecha de que había sido unos minutos antes de que Draco llegara a la fiesta por el Campeonato de Quidditch. Notó que ambos estudiantes entraron a la sala común totalmente empapados, pero eso no parecía importarles dado que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y había unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Al día siguiente, lo anunciaron. Y estaba feliz de que no hubiera sido demasiado tarde para Draco.

Ron estaba sorprendido cuando descubrió la noticia. Pero de nuevo, sorprendentemente, eso no le molestó. De hecho, superó bastante bien a Hermione saliendo con alguien más tres días después de su ruptura. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, fue que comenzó a salir con Luna Lovegood. Sus amigos no tenían idea de cómo esos dos se volvieron una pareja, pero todo lo que sabían eran que nunca habían visto a Ron tan feliz. Y por Draco y Hermione teniendo algo más que una amistad, Ron hasta los felicitó.

Ahora, Draco se sentía bendecido. Finalmente había llegado el día en que se cumplía el sueño de su vida. No le importaba que cada vez que pasaba junto algunos estudiantes, los escucha susurrar hablando sobre ella. Estaba bastante feliz, por primera vez, porque finalmente la gente hablaba de lo felices que eran. No tenía idea de porque la había besado en la lluvia. Suena como un cliché y bastante romántico, pero eso no importó. Y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Ahora, Hermione también se sentía bendecida. Estaba feliz de que la razón por la cual se enojaba cuando veía a Draco con otras chicas era porque ella también estaba celosa. Finalmente tenía una respuesta. Y también estaba contenta de que Draco fuera su novio, porque de hecho, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Así que, Draco estaba en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, vestido bastante bien. Iban a ir a una pequeña fiesta en Hogsmeade para celebrar antes la navidad con sus otros compañeros.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Draco tocó la puerta de Hermione, con el ceño fruncido. Miró a su reloj escondido en su manga derecha y miró la hora. '_Vamos tarde'_ pensó, frunciendo aún más el ceño. '_En serio…_' pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

–¿Hermione, estás lista? –preguntó.

–¡Ya casi! –gritó Hermione en respuesta. Draco se estremeció cuando escuchó algunas cosas quebrándose dentro de la habitación.

'_¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí?_' se preguntó a sí mismo.

–¡Sí! –la escuchó gruñir.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Por años, Draco admiró a Hermione porque siempre hacía todo a la velocidad de la luz. Pero ahora, estaba haciendo lo contrario. Llevaba más de una esperándola fuera de su puerta. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Vistiéndose para una fiesta. Eso confundió a Draco, porque Hermione sólo escogería cualquier cosa y las usaría sin molestarse por cómo se veía.

Los pensamientos de Draco se cortaron inmediatamente una vez que la puerta se abrió y reveló a Hermione. Draco la miró y una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro.

–¿Ese es… maquillaje? –le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hermione se sonrojó.

–Mmm… sí. –Entonces Draco miró su cabello y notó que estaba peinado y domado. Una diadema roja adornaba sus suaves rizos. Entonces olfateó y alzó de nuevo la ceja.

–Hueles delicioso. –le dijo.

De nuevo, Hermione se sonrojó y le sonrió.

–Gracias. –dijo. –Ginny lo recomendó.

'Ah, la pequeña Weasley' pensó. Draco hizo una nota mental para agradecerle después. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia la ropa de Hermione y frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué estás usando eso? –le preguntó.

Esta vez, Hermione no se sonrojó. Sólo frunció el ceño.

–Lo que estoy usando no es nada modesto. –le explicó. –Por eso es que decidí ponerme la túnica de la escuela hasta que lleguemos a Las Tres Escobas.

–No es justo. –dijo Draco, casi rogando. –Necesito ver cómo te ves antes que los demás. –Logró ver los zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo, haciendo que su curiosidad creciera. –Vamos, sólo un vistazo.

–No. –dijo mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación.

Draco la siguió.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, Draco continuó provocando a Hermione sobre quitarse la túnica para poder ver que llevaba puesto.

–¡Oh, no seas tímida! –exclamó en frustración. Indicó dramáticamente alrededor de Hogsmeade. –¡Ves, eres la única que está usando la túnica!

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

–No me importa. –dijo. Por la esquina de los ojos, pudo ver las miradas sospechosas que le daban los otros ocupantes de Hogsmeade.

–Por favor… –rogó Draco, dándole la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Pero, desafortunadamente Hermione no se rindió.

–No. –le dijo.

–Sí.

–No.

–Sí.

–No.

–No.

–No.

Hermione le sonrió de lado.

–Buen intento, Draco Malfoy. –le dijo y Draco hizo una mueca.

–Por favor… –rogó por última vez y cómo había pasado antes, Hermione se negó. Draco miró alrededor. Y entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron su tienda favorita en Hogsmeade, Honeydukes. Entonces, sorprendiendo a Hermione, la tomó del brazo y corrió hacia la tienda.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Draco sólo ignoró a su novia y continuó corriendo hacia la tienda. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al área de Honeydukes dónde acorraló a Hermione en una pared. Sus manos estaban en los hombros de ella mientras la miraba, con una pequeña y fastidiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De nuevo, por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Hermione, intentando permanecer tranquila ante la intensa mirada de su novio.

–Yo… –comenzó sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. –Te voy a dar algo.

Entonces soltó sus hombros. Draco se quitó el collar (el que tenía el pendiente con el escudo Malfoy y por supuesto, el regalo de cumpleaños de la Hermione del pasado). Quitó el anillo y se lo enseño a Hermione.

–Es tu anillo. –dijo Hermione, aun admirando lo hermoso que era.

–Sí, lo es. –dijo. –Y si mal no recuerdo, tú querías esto.

Hermione le sonrió.

–Si. –le dijo. –Lo recuerdo.

Entonces Draco sostuvo su mano derecha y le besó los nudillos. Aún seguía mirándola a los ojos y apretó gentilmente su mano.

–¿Aún quieres tenerlo? –le preguntó en un suave susurro.

Hermione suspiró y miró al anillo.

–Sí, aun lo quiero. –le dijo honestamente. Había veces en que veía destellos de este hermoso anillo, y como en su segundo año, aun quería tenerlo.

–Oh. –dijo Draco de nuevo, insertando el anillo en uno de los dedos de Hermione.

–Estás…

–Sí. –dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente. –Te lo estoy dando.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

–Pero pensé que no podías dármelo porque significaba algo. –le recordó. –¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Draco sostuvo sus dos manos.

–Hace siete años, –comenzó. –La chica que conocí cuando tenía 10 años me dio este anillo como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí. Por supuesto, era demasiado afeminado para mi gusto, así que me negué a aceptarlo.

–¿Y?

–Ella insistió. –le dijo, con la sonrisa aun en su rostro. –Era demasiado testaruda para su propio bien. –Draco se detuvo y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Cada vez se parecían más. Y por supuesto, eso hacía que se enamora más. –Así que lo acepté sin pensarlo. Entonces ella me hizo prometer que cuidaría de él hasta que…

–¿Hasta qué? –Preguntó Hermione, con una chispa de interés.

–¿Quieres saber el significado de esto si te lo hubiera dado en segundo año? –le preguntó.

Hermione asintió, con la curiosidad ahora evidente en su rostro.

Draco sonrió. Sabía que se avergonzaría.

–Ella me hizo prometer que le daría este anillo… este hermoso anillo… a alguien, a una chica en específico, la que supiera que amaría por el resto de mi vida.

Lentamente, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas.

–Oh… –logró decir, alejando la mirada de su novio. Entonces dejó salir una risa nerviosa. –No debí de haberte pedido el anillo en segundo año.

Draco tomó su mejilla y la levantó hasta que sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo.

–Verás, Hermione… –comenzó. Su mano desapareció entonces entre el cabello de Hermione. –Ese anillo significa todo para mí. –se acercó a la castaña. –Esto es lo que siempre he querido…lo que siempre he querido. –se inclinó hasta que la frente y nariz de ambos se tocaron, con sus labios lejos por tan sólo unos centímetros. –Tú eres mía ahora. Y quiero que siempre sea así. Ahora y por siempre. –Y entonces, cerró el espacio entre ellos cuando capturó la boca de Hermione.

Y al tiempo que el beso continuaba, justo como pasó en su primer beso, las chispas se sintieron. Hermione encerró sus brazos en el cuello de Draco mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza. Ambos brazos de Draco estaban sobre su cintura, abrazándola tan fuerte como era posible.

Y entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se formó de nuevo en sus labios. Los brazos de Draco subieron a los hombros de Hermione. Poniendo en acción su pequeño plan, Draco le quitó la molesta túnica de los hombros.

Hermione, sintiendo el repentino frío, jadeó y se separó del beso. Aun algo sonrojada, Hermione comenzó a agacharse para recuperar su túnica y ponérsela de nuevo. Pero, Draco la detuvo, sosteniéndole ambos brazos y mirándola con la boca abierta.

Hermione suspiró. Lo sabía. Sabía que Draco estaba planeando algo malo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron una vez que Draco cerró y abrió la boca estúpidamente, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, genuinamente preocupada.

–Merlín… –le dijo mientras la acercaba para otro beso. La castaña se veía hermosa. Totalmente. Su vestido era completamente negro, ajustado a su cuerpo y terminaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de su rodilla. Aparentemente, había jurado que nunca usaría algo que le llegara arriba de las rodillas. Un cinturón rojo estaba adornando su cintura. Y justo como Draco había visto antes, usaba tacones de color rojo.

Draco se separó del beso y tomó ambas manos de Hermione.

–¿Por qué demonios querías esconder ese vestido de la vista de la gente? –le preguntó, demandando una respuesta.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Es sólo que… no es lo que me gusta usar. Es decir, es demasiado corto y todo eso. Y mira, ¡Tiene un escote en v! ¡Es demasiado revelador! –dijo. –¡Ginny me forzó a usarlo! ¡Esa convincente pelirroja me amenazó con que si no usaba esto, nunca volvería a ver mi copa de Historia de Hogwarts! ¡Así que no me quedó más que… usar este feo vestido!

–¿Feo? –Jadeó Draco horrorizado. –¿Estás ciega, Hermione? ¡Mírate! Estás _hermosa_.

–Deja de halagarme. –murmuró, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Draco sonrió.

–Debo de ser el chico más afortunado del mundo. –continuó.

–¡Ahí están! –Exclamó Ron mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en donde estaban Draco y Hermione. –¡Harry, los encontré! –Ron los miró con desaprobación. –Lo sabía. Lo sabía. ¿Estaban besándose de nuevo?

Hermione se sonrojó más y Draco lo miró asesinamente. Entonces Harry apareció con una mirada de alivio en su rostro.

–Gracias a Merlín que los encontramos. –dijo Harry. –¿Por qué no están en la fiesta?

Antes de que Draco o Hermione pudieran responder, la boca de Ron y Harry se abrió de la sorpresa.

–¡¿Eres tú, Hermione?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo. La gente alrededor volteó a verlos debido al alboroto.

Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione sólo sonrió.

–Claro. –les dijo. –La única.

Ron tomó su mano derecha y la miró de pies a cabeza.

–Merlín, Hermione, si usaras ese tipo de vestidos cuando aun estábamos saliendo, no te hubiera dejado ir.

–¡Hey! –exclamó Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras jalaba la mano de Hermione.

Ron rodó los ojos.

–No hay necesidad de enojarse, Draco. –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

–¡Quítame tus manos de encima, Weasley! –exclamó Draco.

–Sí. –dijo Harry, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Draco, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ron. –No hay necesidad de enojarse, Malfoy.

El rubio rodó los ojos mientras los tres comenzaron a caminar, con Hermione junto a ellos.

–Bonita ropa, Weasley. –lo molestó Draco. –Al menos no es tan fea como en cuarto año.

Ron lo asesinó con la mirada y Harry y Hermione rieron. Los tres continuaron hablando mientras Hermione permanecía en silencio, observando a sus amigos… y a su novio. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mirarlos. Eran tan importantes para ella. Suspiró y miró al suelo. La guerra pronto comenzaría, lo podía sentir. Harry ya había destruido seis Horcruxes, lo que significaba que ya tenía que matar a Voldemort. Sabía que Voldemort podía sentir algo cada que destruían uno…

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y miró el anillo que Draco le había dado. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras miraba a la hermosa pieza de joyería. Estaba contentan de que después de todos esos años, su amistad aún seguía siendo fuerte. Por Dios, ¡incluso se había vuelto novia de uno de sus mejores amigos! Al menos si la guerra estaba cerca, aun había personas que sabía podrían protegerla (especialmente Draco) hasta el final.

Al tiempo que alejaba la mirada de su anillo, se sorprendió al ver la mano de Draco tratando de encontrar la suya. Hermione lo miró. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro y sabía que era dirigida hacia ella.

Hermione sonrió y tomó su mano y movió sus dedos hasta que estuvieron entrelazados.

Cuando Hermione vio de nuevo el rostro de Draco, la sonrisa de él llegaba hasta las orejas.

* * *

><p>Draco se movió en la cama. De nuevo. Había una enorme tormenta, hacia que el castillo fuera más ruidoso y escalofriante. No era como si tuviera miedo de algo. Era sólo que… se sentía incómodo. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar.<p>

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Corrió una mano por su cabello al tiempo que se levantaba lentamente y salía de la habitación. Un ruidoso trueno se escuchó afuera, seguido por un brillante rayo. Caminó más rápido, hasta que estuvo frente a la recámara de su novia. Tomó la perilla y la giró. Para su alivio, no tenía seguro.

Lentamente, caminó hacia la cama de Hermione. Un rayo iluminó los cielos de nuevo, así como la habitación. Draco pudo ver la silueta de Hermione, quien aparentemente estaba dormida. Draco, una vez que estuvo al lado de su cama, se arrodilló hasta que su rostro se niveló con el de ella. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que el Sr. Botones estaba entre los brazos de Hermione.

–Hermione… –susurró. Hermione, sorprendida, abrió inmediatamente los ojos y lo miró. Una mirada llena de curiosidad cruzó por su rostro.

–¿Puedo dormir aquí? –le preguntó. Hermione sólo le sonrió y golpeó gentilmente el lado izquierdo de la cama. Sabiendo que eso era un sí, Draco sonrió y se puso de pie. Se acostó junto a ella. Una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada, envolvió la cintura de Hermione con su brazo.

La Gryffindor sonrió y quitó sus brazos del oso de felpa. En su lugar, se giró hasta que quedó cara a cara con su novio. Envolvió su brazo en el pecho de él, haciendo que Draco sonriera.

–Hermione…. –dijo mientras corría una mano por su cabello. –Tengo este mal presentimiento…

Hermione se acorrucó contra su pecho.

–¿Cuál? –le preguntó.

Draco suspiró. Besó su frente y cerró los ojos.

–No tengo idea. –le dijo honestamente.

Hermione alzó su cabeza y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Draco. –le aseguró, esta vez besando su nariz.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró con adoración. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio la sonrisa de Hermione. Un suspiró contento escapó de sus labios.

–¿Sabes qué? –le preguntó. –Este es un sueño hecho realidad.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó curiosa.

–Verás, Hermione, en tercer año, comenzaste a gustarme. –le dijo. –Y en cuarto año, comencé a enamorarme de ti. Conforme crecíamos, mis sentimientos por ti también lo hacían. –Draco suspiró. –Me distraes, especialmente ahora, por eso es que fui con las otras chicas, queriendo alejar mi atención de ti. Pero desafortunadamente mi plano no funcionó.

Hermione rió y corrió una mano por el cabello de Draco.

–Siento haberte distraído.

Draco sonrió.

–Así que, en serio, esto es un sueño hecho realidad. –le dijo. –Siempre quise estar contigo. No con las otras chicas. Sólo tú… siempre tú. Siempre soñé con abrazarte fuertemente. –apretó el abrazo. –Lo que significaba que buscaba algo más que una amistad. Siempre soñé con besarte… –besó brevemente sus labios. –Sin saber que me golpearías después de hacerlo.

Hermione rió de nuevo y besó el lugar en donde lo había golpeado en tercer año.

–¿En verdad dolió? –le preguntó. –Estaba bastante sorprendida de ver la venda en tu mandíbula al día siguiente de haberte golpeado.

La sonrisa de Draco creció.

–Sí, dolió. –le dijo. –Y en verdad golpeas como un hombre. ¿Sabes? Debiste de haber golpeado a Pucey cuando te insultó en segundo año.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Sabes que cuando era un niño, –continuó. –¿Siempre quise ser Peter Pan? Lo envidiaba porque no podía crecer. Lo envidiaba porque él tenía a los asombrosos niños perdidos quienes le ayudaban a pelear con el Capitán Garfio en el Jolly Roger. Y tenía envidia porque… bueno… tenía a Wendy.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Te gustaba Peter Pan?

Draco sonrió.

–Obviamente. –le dijo. –¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te hablé? ¿La que me dio al Sr. Botones y el anillo que te di? Ella fue mi primer enamoramiento. No me importaba el hecho de que yo tuviera 10 y ella 17. Es sólo que ella era tan… hermosa, como tú, por supuesto. Y verás, ella era mi Wendy cuando tenía 10 años. –la miró, con amor evidente en sus ojos. –Ahora tengo 17. –besó su frente. –Y soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque tengo a la más hermosa e inteligente Wendy. Incluso Peter Pan me envidiaría.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Lo que digas. –le dijo.

–¡Pero es verdad! –protestó suavemente, apretando su abrazo.

Hermione sólo sacudió la cabeza y se acorrucó en su pecho.

–¿Sabes qué, Draco? –murmuró. –Esto también es un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

Draco sonrió.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó suavemente. –También soñabas conmigo.

–Egocéntrico. –le dijo, golpeando suavemente su brazo. –Lamento reventar tu burbuja de Todas–las–chicas–me–aman, pero estás equivocado.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y cómo es eso? –le preguntó.

–Bueno, siempre tuve este sueño… –comenzó a explicar. –En este sueño, yo estaba ahí, feliz. Y entonces estaba este hombre. No sé quién es, porque su rostro estaba algo borroso. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ese hombre eres tú.

–¿Así que básicamente estabas soñando conmigo? –mirándola sonriente.

–Oh, cállate. –le dijo aún sonriendo.

Draco sonrió de vuelta.

–¿Me haces feliz, sabías eso?

–¿En serio?

La sonrisa de Hermione creció al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

–Descubrí la razón por la que siempre me haces sonreír cuando estoy llorando.

Draco sonrió.

–Adelante, dime.

–Bueno… –comenzó Hermione. –No estoy segura de si es una razón… pero es porque soy importante en tu vida.

–Ves, eres inteligente. –dijo Draco. –Sabía que lo descubrirías pronto.

Hermione sonrió.

–Sólo para que lo sepas, –le dijo. –Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Bueno, junto con mis padres y Harry y Ron.

Draco rió y se inclinó hacia ella.

–Lo sé. –susurró antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Hermione podía sentir las manos de Draco correr por su cabello. Y, para su molestia, todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Sí, Draco tenía ese efecto en ella. Suspiró y entonces él se movió sobre ella, con ambas manos a los lados de Hermione, para sostenerse y así no aplastarla con su peso. Hermione envolvió sus manos en el cuello de Draco y lo acercó a ella.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Alguien estaba tocando… golpeando la puerta de la Sala de Premios Anuales. Hermione se separó del beso, haciendo que Draco gimiera en protesta. Hermione rió mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–Alguien toca impacientemente la puerta. –le dijo. –Veamos quien es.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Draco se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione.

–Maldito intruso. Arruinó el momento. –gruñó suavemente para sí mismo. Vio como Hermione tomaba su túnica y se la ponían.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

–¡Ya vamos! –Draco, ya irritado, tomó la mano de Hermione y juntos, salieron de la habitación.

Draco fue quien abrió la puerta. Se sorprendieron (y Draco demostró su irritación) cuando descubrieron que era Harry quien tocaba impacientemente. Se veía horrible. Su cabello era un caos su ropa estaba arrugada.

–¿Harry? –dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. –¿Por qué te ves así? ¿Sucedió algo'

Draco lo miró molesto.

–¿Sí, Potter, que demonios haces aquí?

–Están aquí. –dijo simplemente.

Draco rodó los ojos.

–Lo entendimos bastante bien, Potter, muchas gracias. –le dijo sarcásticamente. –En serio, ¿Quiénes están aquí? ¿Quiénes son?

Para su sorpresa, Hermione jadeó y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

–Oh Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh Dios… –lloró en sus manos.

Draco comenzó a alarmarse.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –exclamó.

–Están aquí, Draco. –le dijo Harry de nuevo. –Los mortífagos están aquí. Voldemort está aquí. Ha comenzado la guerra.

Los sollozos de Hermione se volvieron más fuertes al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza debido al miedo. La guerra había comenzado. Ese era su más grande miedo. No podía creerlo.

Draco palideció notablemente.

–Está bien, Harry, alerta a los demás. –Le ordenó. –Te seguiremos en un minuto.

Harry asintió y corrió, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

Draco miró a Hermione.

–Okay Hermione, mírame. –le dijo, abrazándola. –¿No tengas miedo, si? Yo te cuidaré la espalda.

–¿Qué tal si algo me pasa? –susurró. –¿Qué tal si algo le pasa a Harry… o a Ron? ¡¿Qué tal si te pasa algo a ti?! ¡Oh, Merlín, no quiero que nada malo les pase!

–Shhh…. –La consoló Draco, besando su frente. –Nada nos pasará. –le aseguró. –Todo saldrá bien al final.

Hermione bajó las manos.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Draco? –le preguntó, con el miedo evidente en su voz.

–Sólo lo sé. –le respondió. –Porque Harry está de nuestro lado. Y yo creo que en él.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

–Ahora ve por tu varita. Rápido. –le dijo mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo. Vio como Hermione lo obedecía e iba a su habitación.

'_Esto no puede estar pasando_', pensó, corriendo una mano por su cabello. Lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Que algo malo pasaría esta noche. Y tuvo razón.

Hermione regresó, aun llorando. Draco la abrazó y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

–Te amo, recuerda eso. –le murmuró suavemente.

Hermione asintió.

–Yo también te amo.

Y con eso, ambos salieron de la sala común, para pelear por su libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lamento la tardanza, éstas son las peores semanas de mi vida...entregas y exámenes! El Capitulo ya estaba listo, pero lo tenia en una usb y a mi amiga se le borró todo! Quería llorar... Pero aquí está. El siguiente capitulo será el final... ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Las quiero!<strong>

**PD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía...**


	17. Finalmente arreglado

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a WickedlyAwesomeMe.**

**Finalmente arreglado**

_25 de mayo de 1998_

Lentamente, Hermione abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora la recibió, así que para aclimatarse un poco, parpadeó un par de veces.

Dejó salir un enorme bostezo, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y mirando lentamente alrededor. Notó que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, dado que había muchas camas alineadas a su alrededor. Hermione frunció el ceño. Notó que también había muchas camas ocupadas. Algunos tenían vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Otros tenían grandes heridas y otros cuantos sólo unas pequeñas. El ceño de Hermione se profundizó. _'¿No debería de haber una guerra?'_ se preguntó a sí misma.

Y entonces el recuerdo la golpeó. Y bastante fuerte.

Un enorme jadeo escapó de los labios de Hermione. Por lo que veía, al parecer la guerra había terminado. La sangrienta, repugnante y horrible guerra había terminado finalmente. Su respiración se detuvo. ¿Habían tenido éxito? ¿Harry mató a Voldemort? Esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente olvidados una vez que Hermione vio una cabellera rubia. Se sentó lentamente, sin alejar los ojos de él.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Draco, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos mientras dormía tranquilamente junto a ella. Hermione dejó salir un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras acariciaba su cabello. '_Está bien, Hermione, él está bien. Draco está bien._' Se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que su preocupación comenzaba a disiparse.

Todo el tiempo de la batalla, todo en lo que ella estuvo pensando fue en la seguridad de toda la gente que amaba y que estaban ahí peleando. Especialmente Draco. No es que Hermione no confiara en él. Sabía que Draco era fuerte. Pero la preocupación seguía ahí. No podía evitarlo.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Hermione volteó la cabeza y vio a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, con sus novias, Ginny y Luna, entrando corriendo a la enfermería.

–¿Está despierta? ¿Está despierta? –preguntó Ron emocionado, localizando la cama de Hermione. Una vez que la localizaron, la miró sorprendido. –¡Pero qué…! ¡ESTÁ DESPIERTA!

Debido a su fuerte grito, mucha gente del hospital despertó y miraron alrededor desconcertados, tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Algunos tenían una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a encontrar con un incendio. Algunos no reaccionaron en lo absoluto, sólo miraron alrededor confundidos antes de volver a dormir.

–¡Ronald! –dijeron Ginny y Luna en unísono. –Casi despiertas a todos en la habitación. –continuó Luna, mirando desaprobatoriamente a su novio.

Ron sonrió tímidamente.

–Lo siento. –susurró. –Estaba algo emocionado.

Harry rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces miró a la consciente Hermione, quien les sonreía.

–¿Estás bien, Hermione? –Preguntó Harry algo fuerte.

Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios y después apuntó hacia su dormido novio.

A su lado, Ginny dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

–Anoche le dije que durmiera un poco. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –Ya veo que no me hizo caso en lo absoluto.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la cama de Hermione.

Ron dejó salir un enorme suspiro.

–Gracias a Merlín que ya estás bien, Hermione. –dijo. –Nos tenías muy preocupados.

–¿Todo bien, Hermione? –preguntó Luna, sonriéndole.

Hermione dejó salir un enorme suspiro y cerró los ojos.

–Ahora que lo preguntas, Luna, –dijo en un suave suspiro. –Honestamente, me siento algo débil y cansada. –Entonces abrió los ojos y los miró a todos. –¿De todas maneras, qué fue lo que me pasó?

–Estuviste inconsciente por tres días, Hermione. –le respondió Harry, sentándose en la cama.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

–¡¿Tres días?! –exclamó. –¿Es en serio?

–Sí, es en serio. –Ginny le respondió. Puso una mano en la cabeza de Hermione y le dio una palmadita. –En verdad nos tenías preocupados.

–Explíquenme todo, por favor. –dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco.

–Bueno… –comenzó Harry, –después de que la guerra terminó…

–Espera, –dijo Hermione, deteniendo a Harry. –¿Quién ganó la guerra?

Sorprendiendo a Hermione, los cuatro sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

–Nosotros. –dijeron al unísono.

Hermione les regresó la sonrisa.

–Eso es bueno de escuchar. –dijo cerrando los ojos. –Por fin todo ha terminado.

–Como estaba diciendo, –continuó Harry. –Después de que la guerra terminó, te encontramos en los brazos de Draco.

–Se veía bastante fuera de sí, tengo que decirte eso. –Ron interrumpió. –Hasta daba miedo su expresión. Como embrujada.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

–Continúa, Harry.

–Así que te trajimos a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey pudiera revisar tus heridas.

–Te diste en un gran golpe en la cabeza, Hermione. –añadió Ginny.

–Así que por eso siento mi cabeza algo pesada. –respondió.

–Y recibiste varios Cruciatus mientras estabas inconsciente. –continuó Luna, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Madam Pomfrey nos dijo que tenías suerte de estar con vida y no…

–¿Muerta? –continuó Hermione. Notó como todos se estremecieron. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. –¿Casi… morí?

–Se podría decir que sí. –susurró Harry. –Pero afortunadamente estás bien.

–Gracias a Merlín. –imploró Ron.

–¿Sabías que fuiste golpeada con el hechizo desmemorizante? –preguntó Ginny.

Hermione jadeó.

–¿Qué? –no podía creerlo.

Ginny asintió.

–Verás, Draco peleó con su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. –continuó. –Bellatrix sabía que tenía una relación contigo… con una hija de muggles y eso la enloqueció. Intentó golpearte con el hechizo, varias veces, de hecho. Pero… –Ginny miró a la figura durmiente de Draco. –Supongo que él estaba determinado a que no nos olvidaras… a él.

El silencio siguió al pequeño discurso de Ginny. Hermione continuó corriendo su mano por el cabello de Draco.

–¿Todos están bien en la orden? –preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

Ron asintió.

–Sí, aunque algunos están heridos. –dijo. –Pero nada grave. De hecho, tú lo eras.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

–Por cierto, Fred y George te envían su amor. –Añadió Ginny, sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel. –Me dijeron que te diera esto y que te dijera 'Recupérate pronto, Premio Anual'.

Hermione miró la bolsa sospechosamente.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que eso no me ayudará en lo absoluto.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Hermione.

–Bueno, entonces tenemos que irnos, Hermione. –dijo Harry. –La profesora McGonagall quiere vernos. Sólo esperábamos darte una vuelta rápida antes de ir. –Entonces se puso de pie. –Adiós, Hermione. ¿Mejora pronto, sí?

–Lo haré. –le respondió a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Mejórate pronto, Hermione. –dijo Luna, sonriendo. –Eres afortunada de que los Flibbertigibbets no te molestaran mientras estabas inconsciente.

Todos la miraron extrañamente.

–¿Flibbertigibbets? –le susurró Harry a Ginny, lo que Hermione escuchó perfectamente. –¿Qué demonios es eso?

Hermione rió suavemente mientras Ron rodaba los ojos.

–Sabes, Harry, no tienes que preguntar porque ya sabes que es Luna de la que estamos hablando.

–¿Recuérdame de nuevo porque la invitaste a salir? –preguntó Harry a Ron mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Porque, –comenzó cansadamente. –Por alguna extraña razón me gusta. Y mucho.

Hermione le regaló una aprobatoria sonrisa.

–¿Pensé que irían con la profesora McGonagall?

–Oh, sí. –dijo Harry. –Regresaremos más de rato, Hermione. ¿Y haz algo por mí, si? Golpea a Draco por preocuparse tanto. Le dije que estarías bien porque eres una chica fuerte.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Lo haré. –dijo. –Ahora váyanse. No quiero que sufran la ira de McGonagall. Ya la conocen. Ella odia la impuntualidad desde que nació.

Y con eso, Harry salió de la enfermería seguido de Ron y Luna. Ginny, sorprendiendo a Hermione, se quedó atrás.

–¿No vas a ir con ellos, Gin?

Ginny sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia Hermione.

–Tu maldito novio era el que más preocupado estaba por ti, Mione. Te digo la verdad. Casi no desayunaba, comía o cenaba. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera tomaba un baño! –Ginny soltó una carcajada. –Afortunadamente, fuimos los suficientemente sensibles. –Entonces miró al chico durmiendo. –Una vez que despierte, prepárate para su furia. –Y con eso, Ginny siguió a los demás.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Ginny… –murmuró. Entonces miró a Draco y decidió despertarlo. –Draco, –dijo, sacudiéndolo. –Despierta, Draco.

El rubio apartó la mano de Hermione.

–Déjame solo. –murmuró.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Vamos, dragón, despierta. –continuó. –Levántate y brilla. –Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. –Despierta, dragón.

–Déjame dormir, Hermione. –murmuró Draco. Después de eso todo se quedó en silencio.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama. _'Supongo que en verdad está cansado'_ pensó. _'Debería dejarlo dormir'_

Cuando los ojos de Hermione estaban comenzando a cerrarse, Draco se despertó. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, sorprendido. Hermione dejó salir un pequeño chillido debido a la sorpresa ante la repentina consciencia de Draco. Lentamente, se sentó de nuevo. Vio como Draco parpadeó varias veces y la miraba con la boca abierta. Y entonces, bastante rápido, estaba envuelta en sus brazos.

–¡Estás despierta! ¡Estás despierta! –exclamó, apretando el abrazo. –¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Sientes… sientes dolor? ¡Dime!

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras se apartaba de Draco.

–Me siento algo cansada y débil. –le respondió. –Pero me siento… bien. Perfectamente bien.

Draco dejó salir un leve gruñido y miró molesto a Hermione.

–¡Maldición! ¡¿Sabías cuán preocupado estaba por ti?! –exclamó.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

–Lo siento. –dijo en un suspiró, al que le siguió un bostezo. –No fue mi intención.

Draco la recostó en la cama.

–Está bien, está bien… –gruñó. –Te regañaré una vez que duermas.

Hermione se talló los ojos.

–Aun no es de noche. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Y ya no quiero dormir. Quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre? –preguntó Draco, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

–No… no lo sé. –susurró. Se movió en la cama y suspiró. –¿Así que estuve inconsciente tres días, huh?

Draco asintió.

Hermione alzó la mano y la puso en la mejilla de Draco.

–Lo siento. –dijo de nuevo, acariciándola con su pulgar. –No era mi intensión preocuparte. Lo siento.

Draco suspiró y le besó la palma de la mano.

–Esos días fueron aterradores, Hermione. –Le dijo.–Tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

Hermione continuó en silencio y lo alentó a continuar.

–También pensé que nos olvidarías. –continuó en un suave suspiro. –Mi tía Bellatrix intentó golpearte con ese hechizo desmemorizante para que me olvidaras.

Hermione jaló a Draco, y éste quedó acostado junto a ella, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.

–Lo siento. –dijo de nuevo.

Draco se acorrucó contra de cuello y cerró los ojos. Tenía que admitirlo. La había extrañado mucho. Ahora que estaba despierta, el corazón de Draco latía descontrolado. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios y Hermione lo envolvió en sus brazos.

–Draco… –suspiró.

–¿Si?

–Tuve un sueño. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

–¿Qué pesadilla? –preguntó.

–Quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo. –dijo cerrando los ojos. –Fue la peor pesadilla que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y también fue muy extraña.

–¿Sobre qué fue? –preguntó. –Cuéntame. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña sonrisa pero bajó la mirada.

–Soñé sobre mi vida en Hogwarts desde mi primer año hasta el séptimo.

–¿Estuve ahí? –preguntó.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Sí, sí, estabas ahí, no te preocupes. –le aseguró. –Pero, –su sonrisa desapareció.–Tú… eras diferente de quien eres ahora.

–¿Cómo?

Hermione suspiró.

–¿Me amas, no es así? –preguntó suavemente.

Draco le dio un beso en el cuello.

–Claro que lo hago. –respondió. –Y tú me amas a mí.

Hermione sonrió.

–Cierto. –continuó. –Pero en mi sueño… pesadilla, en su lugar me odiabas.

Draco jadeó.

–¿Lo hago? –le preguntó incrédulo. –Imposible. Completamente imposible.

–Pero lo hacías. –continuó. –Me odiabas. Mi mera presencia te disgustaba. –Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Draco de nuevo le dio un beso en el cuello, haciéndola sonreír.

–¿Yo también te odiaba en mi pesadilla, sabías?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

–Te odiaba porque me humillabas. –continuó. –Y recuerdo la manera en que reaccionaba cada vez que insultabas a Harry, Ron o a mí. Siempre peleábamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad. Era algo divertido, si me preguntas.

–Algo aterrador, querrás decir. –dijo Draco, con una mirada llena de confusión e irritación evidente en su rostro. –¿Por qué demonios soñarías eso, Hermione? Me están dando escalofríos.

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Agradece a Merlín que sólo fue una pesadilla, Draco. –dijo Hermione. –Nada es aterrador en mi sueño. Sólo lo llamo pesadilla porque todas las cosas que no quería que pasaran en mi vida _sucedieron_ ahí.

–Así que… –comenzó Draco lentamente. –Cuéntame sobre el Draco Malfoy de tu pesadilla.

–Preferirías no saberlo. –le aseguró.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. –No importa. Sólo dime.

Hermione suspiró.

–Okay. –le dijo y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar al Draco Malfoy de su pesadilla. –En mi sueño eras el hombre más despreciable que había conocido en toda mi vida. Te odiaba con cada fibra de mí ser porque tú siempre encontrabas excusas para insultarme. Tú lastimaste a Harry y a Ron. Me lastimaste a mí. Lastimabas a cada persona que pensaras que era inferior que tú. De hecho tenías algo de problemas de actitud en mi sueño, Draco. Tenías complejo de superioridad. Completa y totalmente egocéntrico. Eras el típico Slytherin que odio. Sr dueño del mundo, Mejor que tú, Soy tan grandioso témeme y por último, Soy el mejor porque soy sangre pura. Era completamente opuesto a lo que eres… de quien eres. Rompías los corazones de las chicas. Pisoteabas la dignidad de cada sangre sucia que te toparas. Rompías los egos de los chicos. –Hermione terminó su descripción con una pequeña risa mientras lentamente miraba al Slytherin. Y para su sorpresa Draco la miraba con miedo.

–Imposible. –dijo, componiéndose. Sus ojos mostraban miedo.

–Pero lo era. –dijo Hermione, suspirando. –En verdad pensé que mi pesadilla era verdadera. –Hermione se estremeció. –Y agradezco que no lo sea.

–¿En verdad era… tan malo? –preguntó en un susurro.

–De hecho, –comenzó Hermione, regalándole una sonrisa. –Malo es poco comparado con todas las cosas que hiciste en mi sueño.

–Maldición, Hermione. –dijo el rubio. –Ese sueño tuvo es horrible.

–Esa no es la peor parte, Draco. –continuó en un suspiro.

Draco tragó en seco. No sabía si quería saber o no.

–¿Qué? –preguntó suavemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Eras mi asesino. –dijo suavemente. –Tú me mataste en la guerra.

Draco jadeó y se cubrió ambas orejas.

–Detente, Granger. Ya no quiero escuchar más de tu sueño. –dijo entre dientes.

Hermione suspiró y corrió una mano por el cabello de Draco.

–Ves, incluso tú piensas que es una pesadilla.

–Debiste de haberte sentido horrible. –murmuró, dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

–Lo voy a olvidar, lo prometo. –le aseguró, besando su frente.

Draco suspiró y la sostuvo más fuerte contra él.

–También hay algo extraño que soñé. –dijo repentinamente.

Draco jadeó.

–Prefiero no escucharlo. –murmuró.

Hermione rió.

–No te preocupes, no es una pesadilla. –le aseguró. –Es un sueño que me dio mucha curiosidad.

Draco la miró curiosamente.

–Bueno, –comenzó. –Soñé de un pequeño niño. Con cabello rubio, como el tuyo. Sé que es adorable, puedo sentirlo. Y siempre nos veíamos en esta banca… en nuestro lugar como él lo llamaba cariñosamente. Y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se hincha cada vez que veo a este pequeño niño. Y por cierto, tiene la risa más adorable de todo el mundo. Pero el problema… –frunció el ceño. –Su rostro está borroso. Así que no puedo recordarlo.

Draco se veía pensativo.

–Ese fue un sueño extraño. –le dijo.

Hermione sonrió.

–Quiero saber quién es el pequeño niño de mis sueños, Draco. –continuó. –Algún día lo sabré.

Draco sonrió.

–Sé que lo harás. –le dijo. –Eres una bruja inteligente después de todo.

Hermione rió.

–Sí.

–¡Señor Malfoy!

Ambos estudiantes se estremecieron. De nuevo, algunos pacientes de la enfermería se despertaron y miraron a Madam Pomfrey sorprendidos.

–No, vuelvan a dormir. –les dijo a los otros.

Los ojos de Madam Pomfrey se posaron en el rubio.

–Por favor no dejes que me mate. –le rogó suavemente. –Soy demasiado joven para morir.

–¿Qué está haciendo en la cama de la señorita, Granger? –le preguntó, con ambas manos en las caderas. –¡Bien sabe que eso es contra las reglas! –enderezó a Draco. –¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

Hermione comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte.

–Sólo… sólo obedece, Draco. –le dijo entre risas. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Ahora, fuera! –dijo de nuevo Madam Pomfrey, dándole golpes en la espalda.

–¡Ow, ow, ow, mujer! ¡Ya estoy saliendo! –exclamó.

–¡Draco, pórtate bien! –lo regañó Hermione, aunque seguía riendo.

–Ya lo dejé dormir aquí por tres días, señor Malfoy. –continuó Madam Pomfrey. –Es la primera vez que dejo que un estudiante haga eso. Ahora que la señorita Granger está despierta, no lo dejaré dormir aquí de nuevo. ¡Fuera!

–¡Está bien, está bien! –exclamó en frustración. Se inclinó hacia Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios. –Te prometo que regresaré pronto. –murmuró contra sus labios antes de alejarse. –Aunque no esta noche. Creo que es mejor que se enfríe un poco el fuego.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero rió. Vio a Draco salir de la enfermería antes de girarse hacia la enfermera.

–¿Cómo está, Madam Pomfrey? –preguntó educadamente mientras la veía recolectar algunas pociones de los gabinetes.

Madam Pomfrey suspiró.

–Oh, querida, –le dijo cansadamente. Caminó hacia la cama de Hermione y puso las pociones en su buró. –Estoy muy cansada. He tenido que atender a muchos pacientes. ¡Le dije a Albus que teníamos que contratar más gente, pero no me escuchó! –abrió una botella y ayudó a Hermione a tomárselo. –De hecho, señorita Granger, usted era la única paciente que recibía visitas cada dos minutos.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione.

Ella asintió, ofreciéndole a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y no mentía cuando dije que el joven Malfoy durmió aquí tres días. –le dijo. –Es un tonto, ese joven. Le dije que no se preocupara porque estabas bien. ¡Pero no me escuchaba!

Hermione rió suavemente.

–Me disculpo con usted, Madam Pomfrey, en nombre de Draco. –le dijo.–Siento que la estuviera molestando. Draco es así. Muy testarudo. Lo siento.

Madam Pomfrey suspiró.

–Oh, no se disculpe conmigo, señorita Granger, entiendo perfectamente las acciones del joven Malfoy. –Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. –Amor joven, siempre es el más dulce. Es un joven afortunado de tenerla, señorita Granger.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.

–De todas maneras, –comenzó Madam Pomfrey. –Voy a dejarla, señorita Granger. ¿Tome las pociones en dos horas, si? ¿Está claro?

–Sí, Madam Pomfrey. –le dijo Hermione mientras veía desaparecer a la bruja por la puerta.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una contenta sonrisa estaba en sus labios mientras se giraba. Se sorprendió de sentir algo suave contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y una suave risa salió de su boca. El Sr. Botones estaba mirándola. Hermione notó que tenía una pequeña nota pegada. La tomó y la abrió.

_Querida,_ (Hermione bufó. Odiaba que Draco la llamara así, y él lo sabía.

_El Sr. Botones estará a tu lado hasta mañana. Lo hice jurar que te protegería hasta que regresara. No te preocupes, lo prometió._

_El amor de vida._ (De nuevo, Hermione bufó)

* * *

><p>Merlín miró al caldero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su plan había tenido éxito. Hermione Granger estaba finalmente en un mundo donde sería feliz. El anciano mago suspiró. Tenía que admitirlo, la extrañaba. Estuvo algo sorprendido cuando Destino le ordenó que le borrara los recuerdos de su vida equivocada. Pero por supuesto, era una orden y tenía que obedecerla. Aunque se sentía feliz de que por fin ella pudiera ser feliz.<p>

–Ah, veo que ya es feliz.

El mago sonrió y miró a la hermosa criatura frente a él.

–Así es, Destino. –le dijo mientras suavemente la guiaba hacia el caldero. Ella vio dentro del caldero y sonrió.

Destino era una hermosa creatura en el cuerpo de una mujer. Estaba usando un vestido blanco un poco arriba de la rodilla y de alguna manera irradiaba brillo de ella.

–Perdóneme, Merlín. –continuó Destino. –Sé que la señorita Granger se ganó un lugar en su corazón y le duele ver el dolor que esto causa en usted. Pero tenía que ser de esta manera, Merlín. Por favor entienda eso. El destino de Draco Malfoy por fin está arreglado. Finalmente Hermione Granger es la persona más importante en su vida. Todo está arreglado de nuevo.

–Lo sé, Destino. –dijo Merlín, seguido de un suave suspiro. –Sí, estoy triste. Ya era como una hija para mí. Pero, cada vez que veo el caldero y veo lo feliz que es, esa tristeza desaparece de inmediato. Ella es feliz y lo merece.

–Cierto. –dijo Destino, asintiendo gentilmente. –¿Es lindo ser amado, no es así? –preguntó repentinamente, con los ojos fijos en el caldero.

–Sí, sí lo es. –le respondió el mago. –Si sería mejor si el amor de un hombre es recíproco.

La sonrisa de Destino desapareció de inmediato al tiempo que alejaba su mirada del caldero.

–Sí, es cierto. –respondió suavemente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Merlín suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Para él, Destino ya era como si hija. Y, cuando pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo con Hermione, no podía evitar ver a Destino en ella. Así que verla de esa manera lo ponía triste.

–¿Ya descubriste quien alteró los archivos? –preguntó.

–Cupido. –dijo automáticamente, su voz monótona.

El mago miró a Destino incrédulo.

–¿Cupido? –preguntó, aun sin creerlo. –Cupido es un buen joven, Destino. ¿Por qué sucedió el incidente con los documentos del joven Malfoy?

Destino suspiró y corrió una mano por su hermoso cabello negro.

–Cupido intentaba impresionarme de nuevo, Merlín. –le dijo suavemente al mago. –Estaba intentando ayudarme cuando arreglaba algunos de los archivos. Pero en lugar de ayudar, arruinó algunas cosas.

–Destino…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, Merlín. –dijo, algo frustrada. –Y como he dicho antes, siempre será un 'no'.

–Cupido te ha cortejado por años, Destino. –comenzó Merlín, a pesar de su protesta. –¿Por qué no aceptas entonces su propuesta de matrimonio?

–Usted sabe la respuesta. –le dijo, mirando el suelo.

–Claro que lo sé. –le dijo.–Pero Destino, escúchame. Te daré un consejo como padre aunque yo no lo sea. No rechaces a alguien que te ama de esa manera.

–Merlín, por favor…

–Destino, sé lo que tu corazón te está diciendo. –dijo Merlín, apuntando su varita hacia su corazón. –Tienes suerte de tener un corazón, Destino. –suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Cuando estaba vivo amé a una mujer y me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho nunca.

–Pero, Merlín…

–Sé que también lo amas. –le dijo suavemente, dándole un suave apretón a la mano de Destino. –Acepta su propuesta y se la esposa de Cupido. Es un buen hombre. Uno de los mejores… que he conocido en toda mi vida. Sé que él te dará felicidad. Lo veo en sus ojos cuando te mira, mi querida Destino. Veo en sus ojos el amor cuando te mira. Y, te digo, que es de esa manera como tú lo miras a él.

–Fortuna lo ama, Merlín, sabes eso. –dijo Destino. –Y como su hermana, es mi responsabilidad, el hacerla feliz. Casarme con Cupido rompería su corazón.

–Pero amas a Cupido. –dijo Merlín.

–Lo hago, juro que lo hago. –dijo Destino dolorosamente. –Pero amo también a mi hermana. –Y con eso, se puso de pie. Merlín pudo ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El anciano mago sacudió la cabeza. Como deseaba que el igual que su adorada señorita Granger, Destino fuera feliz.

* * *

><p><em>20 de junio de 1998 (Día de la Graduación)<em>

Draco le regaló una adorable sonrisa mientras sostenía su brazo derecho. La hizo girar hasta que llegaron a la pista de baile. Una nueva canción estaba comenzando.

El rubio se inclinó y besó la palma de su mano.

–¿Me permitirías este baile, Hermione? –le preguntó a su novia, con los ojos brillantes.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero sonrió de todas maneras.

–¿Acaso tengo opción? –preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, y él en su cintura.

Era el día de su graduación… el baile de graduación… su último día. Y ahora, con Hermione envuelta en sus brazos, Draco se sentía el hombre más suertudo de mundo.

Hermione estaba usando un hermoso vestido verde que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, gracias a Ginny Weasley. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Eso era lo que Draco quería… su cabello era hermoso natural. Suelto, rizado.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella suspiró contra su cuello.

–¿Hermione? –suspiró suavemente. Hermione se separó un poco de él, mirándolo curiosa.

–¿Si, Draco? –preguntó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Draco sólo parpadeó y continuó mirándola, con una sonrisa inconsciente en el rostro.

–Nada.

–¿Draco? –preguntó.

–¿Sí?

–¿Crees que durarán? –preguntó mientras miraba en la dirección en donde Ron y Luna estaban bailando.

Draco rió suavemente y apretó su abrazo.

–Por alguna extraña razón, –comenzó, sus ojos se alejaron de la pareja y los posó en los de su novia. –Mi respuesta es sí.

Hermione asintió.

–Mira como Ron la observa. –añadió en un suspiro. –Cuando salimos, Ron nunca me miró de esa manera. Luna es como el tesoro más preciado de Ron.

–¿Y qué tal ellos? –preguntó el rubio. –¿Durarán? –sus ojos ahora estaban en su mejor amigo, Harry Potter y su novia.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Claro que durarán. Ginny ha estado enamorada de Harry desde que lo vio por primera vez. Se conocen de años, Draco. Saben lo que les gusta y no le gusta. Son prácticamente la pareja perfecta.

Draco asintió.

–Bastante cierto. –le dijo.

Continuaron bailando en la pista, olvidándose de los demás estudiantes. Escucharon la música por un rato, y para la sorpresa de Draco, Hermione estaba tatareando la canción.

–¿Conoces esa canción? –le preguntó.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

–Draco, tú también has escuchado esta canción, sabes.

–¿En serio? –preguntó confundido.

–Casper. –dijo simplemente y de inmediato Draco lo entendió.

–¿Oh, el fantasma gracioso?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–El amigable fantasma, querrás decir. –lo corrigió.

La música continuó sonando.

–¿Qué harás después de graduarnos? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco rodó los ojos. Habían estado hablando sobre las carreras antes. Por supuesto que ya sabían que querían hacer, pero respondió de todas maneras.

–Oh, tú sabes, –le dijo. –Quiero aventuras emocionantes. Quiero sentir correr la adrenalina. Quiero sentir algo de emoción.

Hermione suspiró. Lo sabía.

–Traducción, quieres ser un auror. –le dijo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

–Oh, no me mires así, Hermione. Ya lo sabías.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

–Como Harry y Ron.

Draco sonrió esta vez.

–Sí, como Harry y Ron.

–¿Y tú que harás? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Hermione sonrió.

–Aplicaré para ser sanadora en San Mungo.

Draco bufó y rodó los ojos.

–¿Por qué no quieres ser un auror como yo… como nosotros? –le preguntó. –Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Hermione, y aun no entiendo porque quieres ser sanadora.

Hermione le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

–¿Quieres saber? –murmuró.

Draco asintió.

–Porque, –comenzó. –Sí los tres estuvieran heridos, yo sería quien me encargaría de ustedes.

Draco parpadeó. Entonces rió.

–Ya veo tu punto.

Hermione se movió en los brazos de Draco y envolvió su sonrisa. Ya ni siquiera estaban bailando, sólo estaban abrazados.

–¿Draco? –preguntó Hermione suavemente, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Hmm? –preguntó, con la mejilla descansando sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

–¿Qué hay de nosotros? –susurró. –¿Crees que duraremos?

Draco bajó la mirada hacia Hermione, sorprendido.

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Sólo… quiero saber. –dijo suavemente. –Así que responde, ¿crees que duraremos?

Draco se vio pensativo por un momento. Sí, había respondido casi de inmediato con las relaciones de Harry y Ron. Pero preguntar si ellos durarían lo hizo pensar unos momentos. Estaba consciente de la mirada asesina que Hermione le estaba lanzando.

–¿Qué si duraremos? –preguntó, recordando los últimos días con ella. Riendo de chistes, ayudándose con tareas, Hermione regañándolo… simplemente pasando tiempo con él.

¿Pero, durarían? Draco recordó cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Recordó como repentinamente se sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que la Hermione del pasado estaba en lo correcto, no la amaba. Hermione tenía razón porque algún día, conocería a alguien a quien amaría como nadie en el mundo. Así que, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su novia, con los ojos llenos de amor, sonrió.

–¿Draco? –preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose algo incómoda y asustada por no obtener respuesta alguna.

–Ya sabes la respuesta, Hermione. –le dijo suavemente. –Claro que duraremos.

Y entonces Hermione le regaló una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

Draco suspiró, sintiéndose nervioso. La canción estaba por terminar. Tenía planeado hacer esto un año después de su graduación. _'¿Pero, por qué no ahora?_' se preguntó a sí mismo. _'Será lo mismo de todas maneras'_

Dentro de su bolsillo, sintió un pequeño bulto contra su pierna.

–¿Hermione?

–¿Sí?

–Vamos a nuestra banca. –le dijo suavemente.

Al tiempo que la canción terminaba, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la guio hacia el lago. Se sentó en la banca y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –le preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Honestamente, no lo sé. –le dijo suavemente. –Sólo que pensaba que deberíamos visitar este lugar por última vez antes de irnos. Sabes que es especial para nosotros.

–Sí. –dijo Hermione. –Es mi lugar favorito de toda la escuela.

Entonces Draco vio como Hermione se ponía de pie y se quitaba los zapatos.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras Hermione metía los pies al agua.

Hermione se giró y miró a su novio.

–Es gracioso como nunca nos acercamos al lago, Draco. Hemos visitado esa banca… nuestra banca, pero nunca hemos tocado el agua. –un suspiro escapó de sus labios. –Se siente bastante bien.

Draco rio para sí mismo y se puso de pie y caminó hacia Hermione. El sol estaba poniéndose, notó, y de nuevo el nervosismo brotó de nuevo. Nunca había pensado en un plan, porque de nuevo, había pensado _hacerlo_ el año siguiente.

La desesperación comenzó a aparecer. Miró alrededor, formulando un plan en su mente. Repentinamente, empujó a Hermione hasta que… ¡SPLASH! Ella calló en el lago.

Un grito salió de Hermione al tiempo que salía a la superficie. Estaba empapada. Y para el deleite de Draco, su vestido estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Draco no pudo evitar reír.

–¡ESO NO FUE DIVERTIDO! –exclamó.

La risa de Draco aumentó mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y calcetas. También se quitó su túnica negra.

–¡Aquí voy! –exclamó antes de tirarse al lago. Nadó un poco antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hermione. –Eso fue divertido.

–Maldito idiota. –murmuró, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. –¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Draco le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

–Se siente bien aquí. –murmuró suavemente, besando su mejilla y después su mandíbula.

Hermione dejó salir un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos. Su anillo brilló mientras movía los brazos.

–¿Vayamos a secarnos, si? –le dijo. –Harry y Ron tal vez nos están buscando.

–Oh, olvídate de ellos. –le dijo, besando la comisura de sus labios. –¿A quién le importan? –y con eso capturó sus labios con los suyos.

Draco apretó el abrazo, olvidando el hecho de que el Calamar Gigante los estaba observando.

Hermione fue quien rompió el beso. Y entonces rió mientras desordenaba el cabello de Draco.

–En serio Draco, volvamos. –le dijo.

Draco suspiró y corrió una mano por el cabello de Hermione.

–¿Tú me hiciste una pregunta hace rato, no es así?

–¿Qué pregunta? –preguntó, jugando con su collar.

–La que me preguntaste sobre nosotros… sobre si duraremos. –le recordó.

Hermione sonrió lentamente y lo miró.

–¿Si, que pasa?

Draco removió sus manos de la cintura de Hermione. Y entonces, tomó su mano derecha, en donde se encontraba el anillo que él le había dado.

–¿Ves esto? –le dijo mientras besaba el anillo, sin dejar de ver a Hermione a los ojos. –Cuando te di esto, quise decir que no planeo dejarte ir.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Como si me fuera a ir. –le dijo suavemente.

–Este es un símbolo que dice que eres mía, por supuesto, –le dijo. –Pero Hermione… creo que estoy listo.

–¿Para qué? –le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. –Honestamente, Draco, no te entiendo. Me pones nerviosa.

–Estoy listo, –repitió, usando su mano derecha para buscar dentro de su bolsillo. Sacó su mano y le reveló a Hermione que había estado cargando fielmente desde que lo compró el verano pasado.

Hermione lo miró, riendo suavemente.

–¿Ella también te dio ese?

–¿Quién? –le preguntó Draco, confundido.

Hermione lo miró confundida también.

–Umm… _ella_. La chica que te dio este anillo. –alzó su mano derecha, donde el anillo brillaba sutilmente. –¿También te dio ese anillo?

Draco rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No.

–Oh. –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –¿Entonces significa algo más?

Draco sonrió, alzando su mano y besándola.

–Sí. –dijo suavemente.

Hermione sonrió.

–¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué significa? –le preguntó, observando el hermoso anillo (una hermosa banda de oro con un solo diamante en el centro) con interés.

Draco suspiró, con irritación evidente.

–¿Es a propósito o qué? –le preguntó.

Hermione lo miró inocentemente.

–¿De qué hablas, Draco?

–Te voy a decir algo que te sorprenderá, Hermione. –le advirtió gentilmente, buscando sus ojos.

Hermione sólo parpadeó.

–Cásate conmigo. –Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. Finalmente lo había dicho. Al menos ya podía estar tranquilo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

–¿P… perdón? –preguntó. Draco podía escuchar la incredulidad en su voz.

–Cásate conmigo. –repitió suavemente, tomando su mejilla con su mano. –Por favor, cásate conmigo, Hermione.

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez fuera del agua.

–Yo… no sé qué decir.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Suenas insegura. –le dijo suavemente, comenzando a sentir miedo.

Hermione lo vio y de inmediato se alarmó. ¡Claro que quería casarse con él! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Él era el hombre con el que soñaba con pasar el resto de su vida!

–Pero Draco… –comenzó. –Sólo hemos salido un mes y medio.

–¡Hermione nos hemos conocido desde nuestro primer año! –exclamó, corriendo una mano por su húmedo cabello. –¡Hemos sido mejores amigos! ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje por alguna de mis exnovias? ¡Hermione, despierta! ¿Crees que te lastimaría?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que él no la lastimaría.

–Por favor, por favor, Hermione, cásate conmigo.

Hermione suspiró.

–Mis padres tal vez no aprueben que me case tan joven, Draco. –le recordó.

Esta vez Draco sonrió ampliamente.

–Ya les pedí tu mano a tus padres. –le dijo, sorprendiéndola. –Y afortunadamente, lo aprobaron. De todo corazón. Aunque, ellos piensan que lo haré el próximo año… Creo que lo entenderán.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¡Sus padres lo habían aprobado! Claro que esperaba que Draco se llevara bien con sus padres. Lo trataban como un hijo cada vez que se quedaba en su casa. Pero aun así…

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–No puedo responder, Draco. –le dijo suavemente, con un toque travieso en sus ojos.

Draco se veía exasperado. Alzó las manos al aire.

–¿Ahora qué, Hermione? –lloró, con los ojos llenos de frustración y miedo.

Hermione rió suavemente, lo besó en los labios y lo obligó a bajar los brazos.

–¿Puedo responderte cuando ni siquiera me has hecho una pregunta? –le preguntó.

Draco la miró y parpadeó varias veces. Lentamente, comenzó a reír. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y enterró su rostro en su cabello.

–¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione Jean Granger? No puedo prometerte nada porque tengo miedo de romper esa promesa y lastimarte con ello. –Apartó el rostro de su cabello y la miró a los ojos. –Pero sólo hay dos cosas que puedo prometerte, Granger. Mi corazón, –puso una mano en su pecho, donde se encontraba. –Y la eternidad.

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Hermione al tiempo que sonreía.

–¡Sí, sí, SÍ! –exclamo. –Me casaré contigo. –Y cubrió su rostro con pequeños y suaves besos, haciendo que Draco riera.

Draco puso el nuevo anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida.

–Te amo. –susurró, dándole a Hermione otro beso.

¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH!

Draco y Hermione alzaron la vista sorprendidos. Dos cabezas emergieron del agua, una con cabello negro y otra pelirroja.

–Sentimos romper el momento entre ustedes, –dijo Ron felizmente mientras nadaba hacia la pareja. –Pero Harry y yo nos aburrimos y pensamos en molestarlos a ustedes.

–¡Ugh, Weasley! –gruñó Draco, rodando los ojos de irritación. –¡Salgan del agua! –miró asesinamente a Harry. –¡Tú también, Potter!

–Aww –dijo Harry, dándole a Draco una palmadita en la cabeza. Miró a Draco y después a Hermione, alzando una ceja. –¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? ¿Creen que nadar con su ropa formal es igual que bailar?

Hermione rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Lo que sea, Harry.

–Sí, Harry tiene razón. –entró Ron, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco. Una sonrisa traviesa estaba en su rostro.

–Tengo el gran presentimiento que este momento entre los dos implica un anillo y campanas de boda.

Harry rió, pensando que Ron estaba bromeando. Ron rió también, porque pensó que la broma era divertida.

Draco y Hermione miraban a Ron incrédulos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo, deteniendo abruptamente su risa.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Draco, demandando una respuesta.

Harry y Ron abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Y entonces, Hermione fue atrapada en medio de un gran abrazo entre su novio y Harry.

–¡Oh, no lo sabíamos! –exclamó riendo mientras apretaba el abrazo. Dado que sus brazos eran largos, Ron le dio una palmadita a Draco en los hombros.

–Muy bien, amigo.

Draco sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Gah, –dijo Hermione, jadeando por aire. –¡No puedo respirar!

Entonces Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los tres. Hermione jadeó más fuerte.

–¿Así que cuando es la boda? –preguntó felizmente, apretando el abrazo.

Draco se encogió de años.

–No lo sé, ¿el siguiente año tal vez?

–¡Por favor, por el amor de Merlín, libérenme ahora! –gritó Hermione. Los tres chicos… no, jóvenes, de su amado corazón, la miraron y sonrieron de igual y encantadora manera. Rompieron en carcajadas mientras continuaban apretando a Hermione hasta la muerte. Literalmente.

–¡Chicos! –gritó, aunque no pudo contener la risa. Rió con ellos, con los brazos aún envueltos en Draco.

¡SNAP!

Los cuatro parpadearon, cegados momentáneamente por la blanca y brillante luz.

–¡Fantástico! –gritó Ginny mientras tomaba la cámara (de Hermione) de las manos de Luna.

Los cuatro mejores amigos miraron a las chicas.

–¡Ginny! –Gritó Hermione.–¡Te dije que no tomaras mi cámara!

–Lo siento, Hermione. –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

–¡Ahora chicos, suéltenme! –ordenó Hermione. –¡Ya no puedo respirar!

Esta vez, Draco, Harry y Ron de inmediato soltaron a Hermione de su gran abrazo. Hermione inhaló profundamente.

–¡Oh, aire!

Los tres chicos rieron y Draco besó el cabello de Hermione.

–¡Entren al agua! –Ron invitó a su hermana y a su novia.

–Oh, no. –dijo Ginny testarudamente. –Mi cabello y mi vestido se arruinarán. Me tardé seis horas en arreglarlos, Ronald.

¡SPLASH!

Luna ya había saltado al agua y nadaba hacia su novio.

–¡Vamos, Ginevra! –exclamó.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

–Oh, está bien. –dijo mientras ponía la cámara de Hermione en un lugar seguro antes de brincar al agua.

La foto que Luna y Ginny tomaron pronto apareció en el albúm de Hermione. Y debajo de ella estaban escritas las siguientes palabras: '_Felicidad… confort… amor. ¡Todos están conmigo!'_

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia conmigo. Nunca me había demorado tanto en publicar los capítulos y créanme nunca fue mi intención. Simplemente hubo algunos problemas personales y escolares que lo impidieron. Pero muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se quedaron hasta el final. Seguiré con la traducción de We Learned the Sea, y ya veré que otros trabajos podré realizar en el futuro. <strong>

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA!**

**CON MUCHO AMOR, **

**xsxbx**


End file.
